No Sex?
by Miss Just
Summary: Uma nova regra vai agitar as coisas em Konoha. O que acontecerá a um conhecido grupo de shinobis quando lhes é proibido qualquer relação sexual? R.A. - múltiplos shippers - Comédia
1. Prólogo

_**Comentários gerais**_  
Esta fic é pós-4ª Guerra, Realidade Alternativa.  
Geração Naruto com 17 anos. Neji, Tenten e Lee com 18.  
Todos chunin (incluindo Naruto e Sasuke), Neji jounin.  
**Múltiplos shippers.

* * *

**

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

_**Dedicatória e agradecimentos  
**__Tainara Black, Hell's garden e _U. May  
Porque sem vocês a fic não existia.  
Ela é toda vossa ;*

* * *

WTF do you mean by...**  
No sex?**_  
Por Just_

**Prólogo**

Kakashi estava sentado numa tranquila casa de chá de Konoha. Não que ele realmente apreciasse chá, mas aquele era o local onde Sakura teimara fazer a reunião do Team 7 que ele tinha agendado. Por esse motivo, às três e vinte da tarde daquela sexta-feira, Kakashi encontrava-se na casa de chá, ponderando em qual seria a melhor forma de contar aos seus_ queridos _estudantes a mais recente regra implementada pelo Conselho de Jounins.

Não seria fácil contar-lhes. Nada fácil para dizer a verdade. Se aquilo fosse uma missão, de certo que seria classificada como S. Mas que outra alternativa teria ele? O Conselho de Jounins decidira na noite anterior e todos os jounins com chunins e genins ao seu encargo estavam destinados a explicar aos seus estudantes o decidido. A reacção dos mesmos é que seria a parte complicada.

Kakashi suspirou baixinho. Seria tudo tão mais fácil se aquela nova regra tivesse sido criada anos antes, quando os restantes membros do Team 7 tinham apenas doze anos de idade. Quando eles eram crianças inocentes e não adolescente atrevidos. Oh sim... seria tudo tão mais fácil.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura chamou ao entrar na casa de chá e sorriu ao seu professor. Os dezassete anos haviam-lhe feito bem. Ela parecia mais feminina e segura de si que antes. O sorriso não mais mostrava medo ou receio e todas as suas acções revelavam serenidade e paz interior. O fim da guerra tinha sido realmente um ponto muito positivo para todos os jovens de Konoha.

"Chegaste mais cedo, Sakura" Kakashi cumprimentou, vendo a menina a sentar-se a seu lado no balcão da casa de chá. Ele mesmo havia chegado mais cedo – facto estranho em si – apenas pela gravidade da situação. "Naruto e Sasuke?"

"Foram treinar de manhã cedo" ela respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. "Agora que Sasuke voltou, eles passam a vida a tentar matarem-se e chamam a isso de _treino_."

"Ah, Sakura, tu sabes que eles têm essa rivalidade desde que se viram pela primeira vez" Kakashi comentou, um sorriso escondido por detrás da sua máscara. "É normal que eles passem grande parte do tempo a tentarem superar-se mutuamente."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclamou assim que entrou na casa, sendo imediatamente seguido de Sasuke. "Sakura-chan! Estamos atrasados-ttebayo?"

"Não. Estão na hora exacta" Kakashi respondeu acenando com a cabeça para os dois rapazes.

"Porque nos chamaste, Kakashi?" Sasuke perguntou, sentando-se ao balcão ao lado de Sakura. "Algum problema?"

"Bem, não sei vocês sabem, mas ontem houve uma reunião do Conselho de Jounins" Kakashi contou, decidindo ir directo ao ponto, encarando os seus três estudantes. "E, entre muitos outros assuntos, foi implementada uma regra que terá a duração de dois meses."

"Regra com duração de dois meses?" Naruto repetiu, olhando o sensei com ar duvidoso. "Porquê?"

"Porque o Conselho resolveu que deveria diminuir o impacto que certas actividades de genins, chunins e jounins mais jovens têm na convivência do dia-a-dia e no executar de missões."

"Kakashi" Sasuke chamou, olhando desconfiado para o homem mais velho. "Que regra é essa afinal?"

Kakashi engoliu em seco sem os seus estudantes perceberem.

"O Conselho de Jounins decidiu que, a partir de hoje e durante um período de dois meses" Kakashi disse, desviando os olhos para a frente, a sua voz firme, mas mais baixa que o normal. "Toda e qualquer relação sexual entre shinobis não casados será suspensa."

"Ahn?" Naruto deixou escapar enquanto Sasuke e Sakura encaravam Kakashi de olhos arregalados. Um silêncio mórbido instalava-se lentamente entre os quatro. "Não entendi-ttebayo."

"O que essa regra quer dizer, falando de forma mais simples, é que..." Kakashi hesitou, suspirando antes de terminar. "Está proibido o sexo para shinobis não casados nos próximos dois meses. Ou seja... Não há sexo."

"O que raios queres tu dizer com... NÃO HÁ SEXO?" os três perguntaram subitamente, levantando-se e fuzilando o jounin com o olhar. Seria possível que o Conselho de Jounins tivesse enlouquecido? Porque lhes havia passado aquela ideia absurda pela cabeça? Proibir sexo por dois meses? DOIS MESES? Mas eles estavam todos enlouquecidos?

"C-calma" Kakashi pediu, colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça. "Eu não tenho culpa, foi o Conselho de Jounins que assim o decidiu?"

"PORQUÊ?" Sakura berrou, os três ainda de olhos colados em Kakashi. "Com que direito é que o Conselho de Jounins interfere nas nossas vidas pessoais dessa maneira?"

"É uma opção para a redução de certos problemas em missões" Kakashi disse, perturbado com a atitude dos seus alunos. "Se têm algo a dizer, falem directamente com o Conselho. Eu estou na mesma situação que vocês." _E que péssima situação_, completou mentalmente.

Sakura deixou-se cair na cadeira enquanto Naruto ainda estava de boca aberta e Sasuke apenas apoiava a cabeça sobre os dedos e fechava os olhos. O Conselho de Jounins tinha enlouquecido, essa era a única opção válida. Dois meses sem qualquer tipo de relação sexual? No que estavam eles a pensar?

Kakashi olhou para os três jovens e percebeu o olhar de quase desespero que os três trocavam. Ficou confuso. Muito confuso. Até que ponto aquelas três _crianças_ já eram tão influenciadas por sexo? Seria possível que ele não conhecesse minimamente os seus estudantes? O que é que o fim da guerra – ou a guerra em si – lhes havia feito? Onde estavam os três estudantes quase inocentes que ele conhecera? Porque eles pareciam viciados a receberem a notícia que a sua droga favorita havia esgotado? O que lhes tinha acontecido?

Engoliu em seco. Eles cresciam depressa demais.

"E agora-ttebayo?" Naruto perguntou, o olhar vago e levemente baço a oscilar entre Sasuke e Sakura.

"E agora nada" Sakura murmurou, batendo com a cabeça na mesa. "Regra é regra, tem de ser cumprida."

"Vão ser dois meses looooongos e dolorosos" Sasuke concluiu, pendendo a cabeça para trás e suspirando.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Prólogo desta dita comédia. Isto tudo começou por culpa de um icon presente na minha sign do fórum MM (momento propaganda: _Amigos? Família? Naruto? Interesses em comum? __**Fórum MM!**_ - link disponível no meu perfil.)  
Esse dito icon representava basicamente a cena descrita em cima, mas com o Team 7 ainda com treze anos e eu lembrei-me de acrescentar um "WTF do you mean by... No sex?". Well, ao ver isso, a Mrs. Tainara Black lembrou-se que "Oh Jay, isso daria uma fic comédia linda! Escreve!"  
Eu, obviamente, disse que não, comédia não é o meu estilo, nunca foi. Mas depois de mais dois tweets sobre isto com a Tai (Sam a apoiar tudo o que a Tai dizia e May-nee a rir-se da minha cara no meio disto tudo), eu realmente acabei por plotar uma fic baseada no dito icon (aos interessados, icon disponível na minha sign do Fórum MM). E é por esses motivos que vocês têm esta coisinha aqui x)

Sobre a falta de sufixo na forma como a Sakura chama o Sasuke, não é esquecimento, é intencional (;

**Reviews são bem vindas e fazem com que as actualizações da fic sejam mais rápidas o/**

_Just_


	2. Regra

___**Avisos  
**_Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1**_  
Regra_

Dia 1

Às seis e meia da tarde daquela terrível sexta-feira, Shikamaru já havia terminado os seus deveres de chunin e encontrava-se à porta de um pequeno restaurante típico. Assim que entrou na sala, os seus olhos pousaram no grupo de oito pessoas sentadas em volta de uma mesa redonda, a um canto. E, pelas expressões nos rostos de quase todos os presentes, Shikamaru percebeu que 1) todos eles já sabiam da nova regra e 2) ninguém estava minimamente satisfeito com a mesma.

Suspirou antes de se encaminhar para o grupo de amigos. Aquilo iria ser problemático.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. Todos sentados pela mesma ordem, todos com ar de "eu vou matar o desgraçado que se lembrou de fazer esta barbaridade connosco". Shikamaru sentou-se entre Neji e Sakura e nem sequer comentou quando a menina de cabelos rosa lhe encheu o copo com sake.

"Qual o ponto da situação?" ele perguntou, esperando a explosão de raiva que se seguiu.

"Não há ponto de situação!" Ino resmungou. "Nem vai sequer haver! Explica-nos, Neji-kun, como raios o Conselho de Jounins se lembrou de uma coisa dessas?"

"O Conselho comentou que a productividade nas missões estava a baixar devido ao comportamento dos shinobis mais novos" Neji murmurou, os olhos claros fixos no copo de sake à sua frente. "E, claro, eles acham que isso se deve ao facto de certos pervertidos estarem mais interessados no que não devem do que nas missões."

"Eu realmente não compreendo porque é que nós temos de nos sujeitar a isso" Lee disse, fazendo os oito pares de olhos pousarem sobre ele, enquanto segurava o seu copo de sumo. "Não é como se nós fossemos fazer o que quer que seja antes do casamento."

"Lee, cala-te" Tenten ordenou, abanando a cabeça enquanto vários dos presentes se engasgavam com o sake.

"Mas o que foi que eu disse de errado?" o rapaz perguntou, não percebendo o motivo de ter sido mandado calar.

"Tu és muito inocente, Lee-san" Sakura observou, roubando o copo de sake que Sasuke tinha na mão e bebendo.

"Enfim..." Sasuke suspirou, olhando Sakura de lado por ela lhe ter roubado a bebida. "Não há nenhuma forma de reverter essa regra, Neji? Qualquer excepção ou assim?"

"A única excepção são shinobis casados. O que não é o caso de nenhum de nós" Neji murmurou, visivelmente aborrecido.

"Bem, nós podemos sempre ignorar essa dita regra" Ino comentou, fazendo os restantes olharem-na directamente. "Quer dizer, eles não nos vão controlar a todos, como eles poderiam saber que x e y pessoa desrespeitaram a regra?"

"Foi colocado um selo em cada shinobi" Hinata sussurrou, corando levemente por estar a entrar na conversa. "Caso alguém... o selo é quebrado e o Conselho fica a saber."

"COMO É QUE É?" Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke e Tenten berraram de imediato.

"É exactamente como Hinata-sama disse" Neji confirmou, batendo com a mão sobre a mesa. "Foi colocado um selo em todos os genins, chunins e jounins não casados e no activo. Ou seja, estamos todos marcados."

"Mas isso é... isso é invasão de privacidade-ttebayo!" Naruto manifestou-se, irritado, o rosto já corado do álcool. "O que eu faço em casa é apenas comigo e com-"

"O Naruto tem razão!" Sakura falou mais alto, ao mesmo tempo que um calcanhar acertava na perna do loiro por debaixo da mesa. "Isto assim é ridículo!"

"Não adianta, Sakura" Neji cortou, bufando baixinho. "Vários jounins já apresentaram as suas reclamações e nada foi alterado."

"Vários jounins?" Shikamaru finalmente voltou à conversa. "Isso significa que não somos apenas nós os pervertidos que têm problemas com esta regra, os mais velhos e _responsáveis_ também."

"Ne, ne, conta-nos, Neji!" Naruto pediu, sorrindo do outro lado da mesa. "Quem são os jounins que também estão na nossa situação-ttebayo?"

"Asuma-san e Kurenai-san são dois exemplos" Neji confessou, sabendo que a sua resposta não era a que Naruto e os restantes queriam ouvir. "Toda a gente sabe que eles mantêm uma relação, mas como não são casados, também receberam o selo."

"Ridículo!" Tenten comentou e Hinata acenou em concordância com a cabeça. "Eles são basicamente casados, eles moram juntos e tudo!"

"Pois, mas nem assim" Neji suspirou, inclinando-se levemente para trás. "E não há nada que se possa fazer. Estamos sujeitos a uma punição se o selo for quebrado. Podemos até ser presos."

"Ou seja, temos literalmente que ficar dois meses sem sexo ou temos problemas!" Sasuke concluiu, revirando os olhos e bebendo um copo de sake. "E isto só porque _todos_ os membros do Conselho são casados."

"Nós devíamos fazer uma revolução-ttebayo!" Naruto berrou, levantando-se de repente. "Não trabalhamos até ter a nossa liberdade de volta!"

"E depois como é que compras ramen, baka?" Sasuke perguntou, puxando-o para se sentar novamente. "Não podemos ficar sem trabalhar por dois meses. Não temos poupanças para isso."

"Então.... não podemos realmente fazer nada?" Sakura perguntou, piscando os olhos derrotada e derrobando mais um copo de álcool na boca.

"Podemos sim!" Ino contrariou, batendo com o punho na mesa. "Nós temos mãos para alguma coisa!"

"Ino, por Kami, cala-te!" Shikamaru ordenou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Já me basta esta confusão toda, não me obrigues a pensar em mãos por dois meses."

"Porquê? Tu não pensas em mãos?" Ino atacou, um sorriso maldoso a atravessar-lhe o rosto. "Quem é que te substitui as mãos, Shikamaru?"

"Ino!" o chunin reclamou, sentindo o olhar de todos fixo em si. Todos não, havia uma excepção nos presentes. Alguém corava levemente e não o encarava. Mas parecia que isso passara despercebido aos restantes. Shikamaru suspirou e deixou a cabeça na mesa. "Não sejas parva, Ino, tu sabes que eu sou virgem."

"O QUÊ?" foi exclamação quase geral. Hinata, Neji e Sasuke limitaram-se a arregalar os olhos.

"COMO ASSIM, SHIKAMARU?" interrogou Sakura, as faces muito rosadas devido ao excesso sake, os olhos verdes muito perto do moreno.

"Qual é o problema? Não posso ser virgem?" ele perguntou, vendo que os olhares arregalados ainda se focavam nele, ignorando a proximidade súbita de Sakura. "Sou um homem às antigas, estou a guardar-me para o casamento."

"Shikamaru..." Neji murmurou, enquanto toda a gente ainda estava em choque com tal revelação. "Deixa de dizer merda! Toda a gente sabe que tiveste um caso com a Temari."

"Ah... pois" Shikamaru bocejou quando os outros finalmente perceberam que ele estava simplesmente a tirar uma com a cara deles. "Eu ainda não percebo é como é que vocês acreditam quando eu digo estas coisas completamente surreais."

"Tu és problemático, Shikamaru" Tenten comentou, revirando os olhos e fazendo com que uma gargalhada quase geral atravessasse a mesa. "Mas ainda não confessaste quem te substitui as mãos."

"É! Agora também quero saber-ttebayo!" Naruto exclamou, a bebedeira já evidente.

"Porque é que tu queres saber?" Sasuke indagou, olhando o loiro de lado. "A Sakura não te chega?"

"COMO?" Ino berrou enquanto via a amiga prestes a apertar o pescoço a Sasuke. "EU OUVI BEM, SAKURA?"

"Não, Ino, não ouviste bem" Sakura respondeu, tentando, frustradamente, matar Sasuke pelo seu comentário. "O Sasuke é um baka que já tem sake a mais no sangue e não sabe o que diz!"

"Mas, Sakura-chan, nós-" o loiro começou, mas foi imediatamente cortado.

"CALA A BOCA, NARUTO!" Sakura berrou, atravessando o corpo por cima de Sasuke para poder tapar a boca do loiro.

"Sakura..." Sasuke murmurou, fechando os olhos e tentando ao máximo ignorar o corpo da amiga sobre o seu. "Sai de cima de mim."

"Vocês os três... estão numa posição bastante sugestiva" Tenten comentou, fazendo com que o Team 7 a olhasse. "O que foi? É verdade! Não é, Neji?"

"Eu abstenho-me de comentar" murmurou o jounin, cruzando os braços.

"Eu não entendi" Lee confessou, olhando para a colega de equipa. "Que tipo de sugestão?"

"Ai, Lee, tu és realmente inocente!" Ino reclamou, apoiando as mãos sobre as ancas. "Até a Hinata percebeu."

"Ino! Não coloques a Hinata-sama nisso!" Neji avisou, encarando a loira enquanto via a prima corar ainda mais.

"Ah, como se fosse preciso!" Ino exclamou, revirando os olhos. "Deixa de ver a tua prima como uma menina de treze anos, Neji-kun! Ela já é uma mulher!"

"Ino!" Hinata exclamou, tapando o rosto com as mãos, cheia de vergonha.

"Eu acho é que nós deveriamos terminar esta conversa por aqui" Shikamaru murmurou, a cabeça ainda deitada sobre a mesa. "O sake está a deixar toda a gente fora de si e isto ainda acaba mal."

"Eu concordo com o Shikamaru" Neji rapidamente disse, levantando-se. "É melhor terminar esta reunião por aqui."

"Sem falar que está a começar a ficar tarde" Tenten concordou, levantando-se igualmente. "Boa noite."

Aos poucos, todos se foram levantando e começando a sair. O relógio já marcava as nove da noite e eles deveriam regressar às suas respectivas casas. As mentes mais libertas que no inicio da noite, mas mesmo assim, a maldita regra parecia continuar a flutuar entre todos.

"Eh, Sasuke" Naruto chamou enquanto caminhava com o outro a apoiá-lo. "Será que há maneira de quebrar aquele selo-ttebayo?"

"Duvido" Sasuke murmurou, segurando Sakura – que parecia prestes a cair - pela cintura. "Porque sou sempre eu a levar-vos a casa neste estado?"

"Porque a Sakura-chan é uma bêbeda como eu-ttedayo!" Naruto exclamou, sorrindo abertamente, e segurando melhor o braço de Sasuke. "Eu não quero este selo."

"Nem eu" Sakura murmurou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke. "Mas depois recupera-se o tempo perdido."

Sasuke revirou os olhos, ignorando a bebedeira dos dois amigos. Ele também tinha bebido, mas não estava no estado dos outros dois. Suspirou. Sim, seriam realmente dois longos e dolorosos meses. E o Conselho de Jounins merecia algum tipo de vingança por aquela regra imbecil. Oh sim, mereciam. Mereciam uma vingança por ele estar a arrastar Naruto e Sakura bebedos até sua casa – claro, eles não podiam ficar sozinhos nas respectivas casas naquele estado – só porque os amigos resolveram afogar-se em álcool uma vez que não podiam ter sexo. Desde quando, ele, Uchiha Sasuke, era pessoa de tomar conta de bêbedos?

Encostou Sakura na parede e procurou a chave de sua casa. Conseguiu abrir a porta enquanto Naruto teimava em falar sobre qualquer coisa ridícula e Sakura apenas ria alto. Levou o loiro para dentro e teve de voltar a sair para ir buscar a amiga. Sakura parecia estar amuada por qualquer motivo e não entrava dentro de casa. Revirou os olhos quando ela começou a disparatar qualquer coisa sem sentido e colocou-a sobre o ombro, entrando com ela e batendo a porta atrás de si. Subiu as escadas sabendo que Naruto já estaria, certamente, deitado na sua cama e a dormir quase profundamente. Abriu a porta do quarto e colocou Sakura no chão, ouvindo-a reclamar e sentindo uma leve tontura por culpa do álcool a mais. Foi então que reparou: Naruto não estava deitado.

"Naruto?" chamou, olhando em volta. "Sakura, cala-te! Eu não sei do Naruto."

"E então? Ele deve ter adormecido nalgum canto" ela comentou, balanceando-se pelo quarto e sentando-se na cama de Sasuke. "Óptimo, assim eu fico aqui e ele dorme no chão."

"Como se tu alguma vez tivesses dormido no chão, Sakura" ele retucou, retirando uma t-shirt de uma gaveta e lançando-a à amiga. "Veste isso. Eu vou ver onde o Naruto se meteu."

Sasuke ouviu-a resmungar qualquer coisa sobre a cor da t-shirt, mas ignorou-a e desceu as escadas rapidamente, parando ao fundo das mesmas apenas para colocar a mão na cabeça, tentando controlar a tontura. O sake estava a fazer efeito.

E onde raios estaria Naruto? Regressou à entrada e não o viu. Passou pela sala, os dois quartos do andar de baixo e o escritório. Seria possível que o loiro não estava em lugar nenhum? Revirou os olhos. Porque Naruto tinha sempre que lhe arranjar confusão? Entrou na cozinha escura e percebeu que os armários tinham sido remexidos. Estava prestes a acender a luz quando sentiu o corpo a ser bruscamente empurado contra a parede mais próxima e uns lábios a roçarem atrevidamente o seu pescoço.

"Naruto" chamou, ouvindo o gemido baixo do loiro enquanto este lhe beijava o pescoço. "Naruto, pára."

"Eu não quero estar dois meses sem..." murmurou, o corpo pressionado contra o do amigo, uma mão a começar a levantar a t-shirt do outro. "Não quero, Sasuke."

"E tu achas que eu quero?" perguntou-lhe, cerrando os dentes e tentando resistir aos avanços de Naruto. "Tu ouviste o Neji, não há forma de nos livrarmos do selo. Podemos ser presos se quebrarmos a regra!"

O álcool não estava a ajudar e Naruto parecia simplemente não se importar com nada mais que não o corpo do amigo. A sua mão subia sobre a pele quente de Sasuke, forçando-o a morder o lábio para se controlar. Eles não podiam, não podiam, não podiam. Mas como resistir quando a língua de Naruto passava suavemente pelo lóbulo da sua orelha, provocando-o nos locais mais delicados. O loiro subiu-lhe a t-shirt, retirando-a do corpo do Uchiha, percorrendo uma mão pelo peito desnudo de Sasuke enquanto a outra parecia desapertar os primeiros botões das suas jeans.

"Não quero saber!" resmungou, os olhos azuis fixos nos negros, a respiração demasiado perto da de Sasuke, os lábios a roçarem-se delicadamente. "Assim somos logo presos e não temos de seguir esta regra estúpida."

"Ma-" Sasuke começou, mas os lábios de Naruto impediram-no de continuar. Um beijo calmo, mas desesperado. Um beijo que mostrava toda a urgência e toda a tensão que eles sentiam devido àquela maldita regra. As línguas acariciavam-se, dançando uma dança sem rumo. O álcool parecia finalmente ter ganho a guerra de controlo da consciencia e Sasuke já havia desistido de resistir e puxava o loiro para si com um braço enquanto a outra mão lhe segurava o rosto para mais perto. Soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir o loiro morder-lhe o lábio inferior, o sorriso perverso a marcar-lhe a expressão.

"Eu sabia que vocês iam deixar-me de lado!" a voz de Sakura reclamou enquanto ela olhava para os dois amigos. "Sempre a mesma coisa. Vocês deixam-me sempre de lado."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, eu pensei que estivesses a dormir-ttebayo" Naruto comentou, sorrindo levemente, o corpo ainda colado ao de Sasuke, sentindo-o ronronar baixinho. Ele sorriu mais abertamente ao ver a amiga apenas com uma t-shirt de Sasuke. Não podia discordar que ela ficava sexy com as roupas do outro. Estendeu-lhe uma mão.

Sakura caminhou até aos dois, segurando a mão de Naruto e encaixando o corpo entre os deles. Suspirou ao sentir os lábios do loiro no seu pescoço. Olhou para Sasuke e percebeu que algo estava errado no rosto do amigo.

"Sasuke...?" ela perguntou, afastando o pescoço de Naruto. "O que..."

"Mas vocês são loucos?" Sasuke interrogou, afastando o corpo do de Naruto e Sakura. "Nós estamos sob a influência de sake, com uma tensão enorme entre nós e vocês estão realmente a ponderar quebrar a regra? Vocês têm a mínima noção do que isso poderia fazer às nossas vidas?"

"Sasuke" Naruto chamou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu acho que bebi demais-ttebayo."

"Eu tinha-me esquecido da regra por momentos" Sakura confessou, baixando o olhar. "Eu acho... acho que vou dormir."

Sakura, virou costas e deixou a cozinha. Como seria possível que o sake a tivesse feito esquecer algo tão importante quanto aquilo? Estaria ela realmente a arriscar o seu futuro por causa de uma bebedeira e de tensão sexual mal resolvida? O que estava a acontecer, afinal? Poderia aquela regra ser mais perigosa do que ela imaginava? Seriam os seus instintos mais poderosos que a sua determinação e o seu futuro? Terminou de subir as escadas e entrou no quarto de Sasuke. Deixo-se cair sobre a cama, tapando-se com o lençol e fechando os olhos, sentindo todo a rodar. Maldito sake, maldita regra, maldita tensão sexual.

Enquanto isso, Naruto olhava Sasuke ainda na cozinha. O Uchiha encostou-se à parede e deixou-se escorregar até ao chão. Aquilo não podia voltar a acontecer. Que merda de efeito drástico é que Naruto tinha nele, ao ponto de o fazer esquecer a situação delicada em que todos se encontravam? Apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos e engoliu em seco. As coisas não podiam continuar assim.

"Sasuke" Naruto chamou novamente, baixando-se ao nível do amigo.

"Vai dormir, Naruto" Sasuke ordenou-lhe, os olhos fechados e a mente num turbilhão de pensamentos. "E fica no chão, deixa a Sakura em paz."

"Tudo bem-ttebayo" o loiro murmurou, encostando os lábios nos de Sasuke antes de se levantar. "Boa noite."

Sasuke não respondeu, limitou-se a ficar sentado no mesmo sítio, sentindo o loiro a sair do cómodo. Bateu com a cabeça na parede atrás de si, o sake ainda a fazer efeito. Ele não esperava que aquilo acontecesse e muito menos que o sake que bebeu fosse suficiente para o fazer esquecer a maldita regra por tempo suficiente para se deixar levar por Naruto. Talvez o Conselho de Jounins até tivesse certa razão para implementar aquela regra. Sexo parecia que desligava o lado racional das pessoas.

Engoliu em seco e mordeu o lábio ao sentir a pressão nas suas jeans. Imediatamente as palavras de Ino surgiram-lhe na mente: _Nós temos mãos para alguma coisa!_ Mordeu o lábio com mais força, fechando os olhos e abrindo os botões que faltavam das suas jeans. Definitivamente, dois meses iria ser um grande problema.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Eu não estava para escrever pega SasuNaru aqui, mas as meninas obrigaram-me! Estávamos quatro num chat do msn enquanto eu escrevia e uma pediu pega e depois as outras pediram mais pega e no fim ficou assim xD

Ok, eu sei que pode haver alguns personagens ooc, mas, damnit, isto é uma comédia e eu sou uma merda muito grande com comédias. Logo, ooc é kinda normal, sorry. Eu juro que tento que não fique muito e cada cap passa pela avaliação das três meninas citadas a cima antes de ser postado, logo, alguma coisa a reclamar é com elas. A culpa é toda delas mesmo! U.U

**Muito obrigada** a todos os que deixaram review. Eu adoro muitooooo reviews ^^ Eu respondi a todas que me era permitido resposta (leia-se: reviews de leitores com o login feito), mas penso que este cap respondeu às perguntas feitas pela maioria ^^

Cap 2 em breve.

**Reviews são bem vindas e fazem com que as actualizações da fic sejam mais rápidas o/**

_Just_


	3. Abstinência

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**_  
Abstinência_

Dia 10

Kakashi não tinha bem a certeza se aqueles três à sua frente eram realmente os seus estudantes. Piscou o olho descoberto, coçou a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Naruto estava deitado no chão, perto de uma árvore, o olhar completamente baço e a boca aberta como se tivesse ficado a meio de um grito de dor. Sasuke estava sentado do outro lado da mesma árvore, uma visível aura negra à sua volta e uma expressão que indicava claramente que ele não estava minimamente interessado em ser abordado, fosse por que motivo fosse. Já Sakura, olhava o céu como se estivesse hipnotizada, as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas e os olhos muito abertos numa visível apatia.

Alguma coisa de muito errado se passava.

"Sakura" Kakashi chamou, aproximando-se da menina e observando-a mais de perto. "Sakura?"

"Ahhhn?" a de cabelo rosa respondeu, a sua atenção ainda fixa num ponto qualquer que Kakashi não conseguia identificar.

"Sakura, o que se passa?" o sensei perguntou, passando a mão em frente ao rosto da menina e percebendo que ela não reagia.

"Nuvem" ela murmurou, levantando um braço e apontando para o céu.

"Sa... Sakura?" Kakashi chamou novamente, uma pequena sensação de pânico a tomar conta dele. "O que é que vocês fizeram?"

"Nuvem!" ela exclamou, sorrindo abertamente. "Nuvem do Shika-kun!"

"Sakura, por favor, volta à racionalidade" Kakashi pediu, segurando o rosto da menina entre as mãos e aproximando-se, preocupado. "Diz-me o que vos aconteceu, por favor."

E Sakura apenas riu, apoiando a mão que estivera esticada sobre o rosto do seu sensei. Kakashi voltou a piscar, aquilo não era _nada_ normal. Seria possível que algum jutsu louco tivesse acertado os seus estudantes? Nem adiantaria tentar falar com Naruto ou Sasuke. Um parecia que tinha morrido de susto enquanto o outro estava com ar de "aproxima-te e eu lanço-te um Amaterasu em cima!". Sacudiu a cabeça, ignorando a mão de Sakura que brincava com os seus cabelos prateados enquanto a menina se ria. Aproximou-se mais dela, percebendo que as suas pupilas estavam terrivelmente dilatadas. Não era possível...

"Bonito..." Sakura murmurou antes de depositar um doce beijo na ponta do nariz escondido de Kakashi, o qual arregalou o olho visível imediatamente e se afastou um pouco da menina.

Mas seria possível que os seus estudantes, supostamente responsáveis, estavam os três sob o efeito de uma droga qualquer? Seria possível que ele não tivesse a noção do que as suas pequenas "crias" se tinham tornado? Seria possível que uma regra idiota conseguisse fazer aquilo _com eles_? Kakashi não estranharia se fosse Gai a submeter-se ao efeito de uma droga para esquecer a tensão sexual. Mas os seus alunos? Sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo realmente acreditar aquela opção.

Deixou Sakura entregue à "nuvem do Shika-kun" e aproximou-se de Naruto. Baixou-se para ficar ao nível do loiro e olhou-o nos olhos. Tal como Sakura, as suas pupilas estavam exageradamente dilatadas. Não havia dúvida que aqueles três tinham tomado alguma coisa para estarem naquele estado. Olhou para Sasuke... Não valia a pena arriscar o seu pescoço para confirmar que o Uchiha também estava sob o efeito da dita droga.

Suspirou, pensando em como poderia resolver aquele problema sem chamar a atenção para o acto ilegal dos três chunins. Talvez se chamasse Ino, ela poderia fazer qualquer ninjutsu médico para os tirar daquele efeito. Mas Ino poderia falar demais. Kurenai saberia lidar com aquela situação? Ela tinha Kiba e Shino na sua equipa, ela deveria saber como agir naquelas situações. Era isso, chamaria Kurenai para o ajudar a lidar com aquele problema.

Contudo, o que Kakashi não contava era que Naruto subitamente se levantasse e se lançasse às suas pernas, fazendo-o cair desamparado.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI-TTEBAYO!" o loiro berrou, um sorriso assustador no rosto. "MÁSCARA, MÁSCARA, MÁSCARA!"

"Naruto! O que raios-?" o homem mais velho tentou dizer quando se esforçava, em vão, para se libertar do ataque do seu estudante. "NARUTO!"

"TIRA, TIRA, TIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" o loiro continuava a berrar, tentando remover a máscara negra que cobria o rosto do seu sensei. "DEIXA VER, DEIXA VER-TTEBAYO!"

A gargalhada descontrolada de Sakura apenas veio deixar toda a cena em questão muito mais constrangedora do que o que estava. Kakashi tentava desesperadamente livrar-se do loiro, o qual não o largava por nada e agora Sakura assistia a tudo – _e batia palminhas_ - como se fosse um filme de comédia? O que pior podia acontecer?

"Ka-ka-shi...!"

Ele não devia ter perguntado.

Olhando para o lado, Kakashi pode ver que Sasuke finalmente parecia ter largado o lado emo e estava prestes... a atacá-lo com a lâmina de Chidori da sua katana.

"SASUKE, PÁRA!" ordenou ao ver o Uchiha a mover-se rapidamente na sua direcção, sem saber muito bem como se defender do súbito ataque. "SASUKE!"

Mas o que se passava com aqueles dois? Estavam completamente loucos! LOUCOS! Naruto estava paranóico com a sua máscara e Sasuke atacava-o por motivos os quais ele não conseguia perceber. E Sakura ainda ria no meio de toda aquela desgraça!

Kakashi conseguiu escapar da lâmina por pouco, mas parecia que Naruto tinha usado um jutsu de cola ou qualquer coisa parecida, já que o loiro não o largava de maneira nenhuma, impossíbilitando-o de se mover e fugir correctamente dos ataques insanos de Sasuke. O que se passava com aquele rapaz, afinal? Porque estava ele a atacá-lo daquela maneira? O que foi que ele fizera de mal ao Uchiha?

"Sasuke-" chamou novamente, tentando, em vão, chamá-lo à razão.

"Larga o Naruto, Kakashi!" ordenou o moreno, voltando-se para atacar novamente. "Ele é meu!"

"Quê?" interrogou o sensei, sentindo-se completamente perdido no meio de toda aquela confusão. Naruto era de Sasuke? O que raios aquilo significava?

"Ahahaha, vai, Sasuke, vai!" Sakura apoiava, enquanto ria alto e continuava a bater palmas. "Salva o Naruto das garras do mal!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi berrou, conseguindo escapar do segundo ataque do Uchiha e acertando um murro no estômago de Naruto, que imediatamente o deixou incosciente.

Quando Kakashi – finalmente livre de Naruto - se preparava para lidar com Sasuke, ele percebeu que o Uchiha não mais o atacava. O jovem shinobi estava agora abaixado perto do loiro, verificando o estado do mesmo. Ao perceber que ele estava vivo, apenas se sentou relativamente perto e voltou ao seu estado emo. Kakashi quase não acreditava no que acabara de ver. Naruto completamente enlouquecido e Sasuke com... um _ataque de ciúmes_ agudo? Seria possível? O que raios se passava com e entre aqueles dois e o que raios pensavam eles que estavam a fazer?

Respirou fundo, recuperando o ritmo cardíaco normal e olhou para Sakura novamente. A menina não estava mais a olhar para a luta qual cheerleader a torcer pela sua equipa. Ela parecia ter voltado a prestar atenção na "nuvem do Shika-kun" e a ignorar completamente o resto à sua volta. Kakashi sacudiu a cabeça, completamente perdido. Criou um bushin para ir chamar Kurenai. Ele não podia, de maneira nenhuma, deixar aqueles três sozinhos. Só teria de ter cuidado para não se aproximar de nenhum deles, não fosse Sasuke reencarnar novamente Freddy Krueger.

**x . NS . x**

Kakashi abanava a cabeça escondida entre as mãos enquanto Kurenai terminava de verificar o estado de Naruto. Os três chunins encontravam-se no apartamento do Hatake, profundamente adormecidos devido a um ninjutsu médico. Ao lado de Kureinai, Asuma tentava não rir com o que o seu colega acabara de relatar enquanto Gai olhava de Kakashi para as três _crianças_ e delas para Kakashi. Por fim, Genma apenas se mantinha sério e sem o sorriso maroto que eles habitualmente possuia.

"Canabis?" Kakashi repetiu, ainda não acreditando. "Tens a certeza?"

"Absoluta" a mulher confirmou, deixando Naruto e aproximando-se dos restantes jounins. "E a quantidade não foi pequena para eles estarem neste estado."

"Mas o que lhes passou pela cabeça?" Kakashi interrogou, não percebendo. "Há a possibilidade de não ter sido voluntário?"

"No nível de desenvolvimento shinobi que eles estão, duvido muito que alguém conseguisse drogá-los com uma dose pequena, quanto mais com uma dose assim" Genma murmurou, o senbon oscilando levemente entre os seus lábios. "Isso foi auto-administrado."

"Então eles realmente drogaram-se..." Kakashi suspirou, voltando a esconder o rosto entre as mãos. "O que aconteceu a estas crianças? Desde quando ele se metem em merdas destas?"

"Desde que proibiram o sexo" Asuma disse simplesmente, expirando o fumo do seu cigarro. "Os meus _miúdos_ também andam meios loucos desde sexta-feira passada. A Ino então... nem comento."

"Eles são adolescentes na flor da idade! É claro que eles estão recentidos de lhes terem proibido a única coisa que os faz sentir vivos!" Gai vociferou, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Kurenai. "Quê?"

"Eles têm dezassete anos! Eles não deviam depender de sexo nesta idade!" a mulher de olhos vermelhos retucou, cruzando os braços. "Não digo que não o façam, estão na idade disso, mas depender de sexo como se fosse um vício e ainda se dedicarem a drogas para cortarem a abstensão? Isso não é normal."

"Bem, eu acho que isso é a mais pura verdade, Kurenai-san" Genma disse, levando os olhos aos restantes jounins. "Em toda Konoha estão a decorrer acontecimentos parecidos. Jovens da idade deles e de outras faixas etárias, parece que foram afectados por um virus qualquer que os faz depender de sexo ou então enlouquecem."

"Deu para perceber!" Kakashi resmungou, sem se atrever a olhar para os seus estudantes. "Como posso impedí-los de se voltarem a drogar?"

"Eles provavelmente não o voltarão a fazer" Gai respondeu subitamente, uma expressão séria no rosto. "Já o fizeram uma vez, agora partirão para outra experiência. Não voltarão a repetir, pois não fará efeito."

"Muito conhecedor, Gai" Asuma comentou, sorrindo maldoso. "Vejo que entendes bastante de abstinência sexual."

"Asuma!" Gai berrou, furioso.

"Então o que vão eles fazer?" Kakashi perguntou, visivelmente preocupado. "Deu para perceber que eles estão nisto juntos, o que farão a seguir? Tentativa de suicídio conjunto?"

"Não sejas dramático, Kakashi!" Kurenai reclamou, encarando o homem de cabelos cor de prata. "Eles hão de se meter em sarilhos, mas não me parece que se tentem suicidar. Por muito depressivos que alguns possam ser..."

"O problema é que nenhum de nós está salvo de ter este tipo de problemas com os nossos _miúdos_" Asuma suspirou, tragando. "Shikamaru bem que disse que esta regra ia trazer imensa confusão. E, como sempre, ele estava certo."

"O facto é que não podemos fazer nada até os dois meses terminarem" Genma observou. "Controlem os vossos chunins – e jounin, no caso do Gai-san. É a única coisa que vos posso dizer."

Kakashi respirou fundo novamente. As faces adormecidas de Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke pareciam tão serenas que ele mal podia acreditar na cena deprimente que decorrera uma hora antes. As _suas crianças_ estavam crescidas. Crescidas e enlouquecidas. Verdadeiros adultos, portanto. Onde é que ele tinha falhado com eles? Onde é que ele tinha deixado escapar a parte em que os meninos e menina de doze anos se tornaram homens e mulher perfeitamente adultos?

"Vão ser cinquenta dias muito complicados" murmurou, sentindo os restantes jounins a concordarem em silêncio.

**x . NS . x**

As oito da noite já tinham passado e Shikamaru estava realmente _farto_ de ouvir a voz de Ino a berrar aos seus ouvidos. A loira estava completamente irritada porque o Nara resolvera aparecer quando ela estava a _entender-se_ com Kiba. E agora ele tinha de a aturar a implicar com ele, apenas porque ele se preocupara com o facto dela não ir presa ao décimo dia da maldita regra.

"Ino, cala-te de uma vez!" ele reclamou, revirando os olhos.

"Mas é claro que não!" a loira negou, batendo o pé no chão com força. "Tu acabaste com um dos melhores momentos da minha vida! Não sei qual é o teu problema, Shikamaru, eu tinha tudo controlado, eu não ia quebrar merda de regra nenhuma, mas nãaao, tu tinhas de aparecer e ESTRAGAR TUDO!"

"Eu não vou argumentar contigo" Shikamaru murmurou, abrindo a porta do prédio em que Asuma morava. "Parece que eu sou a única pessoa nesta vila que tem noção do que aquela regra é e que não tenta ser preso."

"Não é noção, Shikamaru, tu não tens é quem te queira comer, por isso andas tão controladinho!" a loira rosnou, completamente irritada, entrando no prédio logo depois do Nara. "Admite! Estás tão habituado a ser um frustrado que a regra nem te faz diferença!"

"Tu és tão problemática" Shikamaru bufou, ignorando os ataques directos de Ino.

"Não me ignores, Shikamaru!" Ino berrou, colocando-se em frente ao moreno e batendo com a mão na parede ao lado deles. "Tu não tens o direito de acabar com o meu momento e ficar completamente sereno com isso!"

"Ino, se tu achas que estavas assim tão a controlar a situação, então porque é que vieste atrás de mim e não ficaste lá a comer o Kiba?" o Nara perguntou no seu sempre neutro tom de voz. "Tu estás apenas a descontar a _tua_ frustração em mim, não que eu tenha real culpa dela."

"Ora, seu-"

"Cala-te e anda" ele disse sem sequer se alterar.

Ino bufou e bateu com os pés, subindo as escadas até ao andar onde Asuma vivia. A loira estava realmente muito chateada e quase não podia ouvir a respiração de Shikamaru sem pensar em atacá-lo com uma kunai. Continuou a caminhar à frente do Nara, a sua irritação a fazê-lo revirar os olhos e suspirar profundamente. Ino não parou em frente ao apartamento número quatro do terceiro andar, tal como não bateu à porta. Ela limitou-se a entrar de rompante, berrando um "ASUMA-SENSEI" quase desesperado e deixando escapar um gritinho agudo em seguida.

"INO!" a voz de Asuma pode ser ouvida em todo o corredor e Shikamaru bateu com a mão na testa. Que Kami permitisse que aquilo não fosse o que ele pensava que era.

"ASUMA-SENSEI" Ino berrou novamente, no momento em que Shikamaru chegou à porta do apartamente e se deparou com um Asuma completamente constrangido enquanto Kurenai – que estava deitada no chão com o homem sobre ela – apenas parecia apreciar o céu estrelado pela janela. "ENTÃO E O SELO?"

"Vamos Ino, parece que foi má ideia trazer-te aqui para uma lição de moral" Shikamaru observou, segurando o braço da loira e puxando-a para fora do apartamento.

"Shikamaru!" Asuma chamou, mas o moreno fez-lhe um sinal com a mão.

"Deixa, Asuma. Eu apenas achei que serias a pessoa ideal para encher a cabeça da Ino depois de eu a ter arrancado de cima do Kiba, mas parece que não" o Nara comentou, forçando um sorriso e desaparecendo no corredor, arrastando a loira consigo. "Eu vou pedir ao Kakashi."

"Shikamaru!" a voz de Asuma foi ouvida no corredor, mas o rapaz ignorou-a.

Ino descia as escadas ao lado do colega de equipa com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. A sua irritação parecia ter desaparecido subitamente e ela estava assustadoramente satisfeita. Shikamaru apenas continuava de mãos nos bolsos e expressão aborrecida. Porque toda a gente parecia ter enlouquecido? Até Asuma e Kurenai! As pessoas não tinham qualquer controlo sobre eles mesmos?

"Diz de uma vez, Ino!" ele rosnou baixinho, farto de sentir o olhar pressionador da loira sobre si.

"Admite, Shika-chan, perdeste toda e qualquer moral de me dizer o que for depois disto!" ela afirmou, sorridente, vendo o colega revirar os olhos. "Tomo isso como um sim."

Porque é que ela – e Asuma e Kurenai – tinham de ser tão problemáticos?

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** AAAAHHHHHH, ok, não teve pega, eu sei xD Mas teve cena completamente fuck off no início (eu ainda estou na dúvida se realmente escrevi aquilo Oo) para comprensão. Kakashi preocupado com as _crianças_ dele é muito amor. Eu tive realmente de escrever ^^  
Gai 3 sempre a f*der-se bonito! Asuma e Kurenai como se fossem grandes exemplares e depois "ooops!". Genma na cena a pedido da Tai e da Sam (que me aturaram no msn enquanto eu escrevia esta coisa). Ino-porca sempre louca e Shika a ser responsável era fundamental 3  
Espero que tenham gostado de um cap desta dita comédia que certas pessoas me obrigam a escrever ^^

**Sobre a canabis:** eu não sou apoiante do consumo de drogas. Logo, não incentivo ao mesmo. A primeira cena foi apenas uma ideia derivada de uma conversa sobre diferentes reacções ao consumo da mesma droga por diferentes pessoas. _Não é um incentivo a usarem!_ _Não é um exemplo a ser seguido!_

**Reviews são bem vindas e fazem as actualizações da fic serem mais rápidas o/**

_Just_


	4. Betraid

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**_Aviso especial_**  
Este capítulo contém uma cena de **sexo explícito** (hetero).  
Aos não interessados, ignorem a a última cena (após a cena da Hinata).

* * *

**Capítulo 3**_  
Betraid_

Dia 15

Lee treinava como um louco, coisa habitual nele, enquanto Neji o observava. O rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas parecia ser o único que realmente não era afectado por aquela regra. Já o mesmo não se podia dizer de Tenten, que estava deitada à sombra de uma árvore, com uma maldita ressaca em cima. Neji revirou os olhos e aproximou-se da melhor amiga, deixando Lee entregue ao seu habitual treino. Inclinou-se sobre a morena quando chegou perto desta e percebeu que ela estava pálida. Realmente muito pálida.

"Tenten" ele chamou, vendo a menina contorcer-se de dores. "Tenten, deixa-te de dramas e levanta-te. O que vais fazer se Gai-sensei chegar?"

"Digo-lhe que morri! Que não tenho mais chama da vida porque não me deixam abusar da Temari!" Tenten respondeu, esbracejando. "Ela disse que se realmente haviam colocado essa regra que não vinha a Konoha até ao fim dos dois meses. ACHAS JUSTO, NEJI?"

"Acho. Se mais ninguém tem direito a sexo, porque tu havias de ter?" Neji indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha. "E controla-te, Tenten, abstinência não é assim tão problemático."

"Isso dizes tu que és o Sr. Eu-sou-super-controlado!" ela reclamou, encarando o moreno. "Ao menos vais poder beijar, não é como eu que nem isso! Vou ressequir!"

"Como se beijar fosse suficiente" o Hyuuga resmungou baixinho, sentando-se ao lado da menina. "É insuportável estar... perto e não poder passar de meros beijos! Tu tens sorte da Temari não estar aqui."

"Eh, acho que tens razão nesse ponto" ela murmurou, apoiando a cabeça no colo do rapaz. "Tu deves estar com mais problemas que eu."

"Alguns" Neji respondeu, desviando o olhar para outro lado. "Sabes como os outros estão a lidar com isto?"

"Ouvi rumores que o Team 7 anda meio enlouquecido e que Kakashi-san está a desesperar com eles" ela riu baixinho, suspirando. "Sei que o Shino anda meio louco também e a Ino está possuída porque o Shikamaru a arrancou de cima do Kiba há uns dias."

"Shikamaru sempre a fazer o papel de responsável" Neji comentou, um leve sorriso sobre o seu rosto. "Eu não sei como ele aguenta aturar a Ino."

"Não sejas assim, Neji! A Ino nem é má pessoa" Tenten disse, recebendo um olhar do colega de equipa. "Não me olhes assim, tu sabes que _eu_ sou muito pior pessoa!"

"Só porque roubaste a namorada do Shikamaru quando eles já nem sequer estavam juntos?" o Hyuuga perguntou, revirando os olhos novamente. "Não te martirizes por isso, Tenten, sabes que não fizeste nada de mal."

"Eu só acho que o Shikamaru nunca mais olhou para mim da mesma forma depois que estou com a Temari" ela murmurou, segurando a perna do amigo como se fosse uma almofada. "Não que ele possa falar muito, mas pronto."

"Deixa de ser paranóica" Neji pediu num sussurro, inclinando a cabeça para trás de forma a saborear a leve brisa que passava.

Tenten suspirou, fechando os olhos e deixando-se levar pela suavidade da brisa. Neji tinha razão, ela não devia ser paranóica. Temari e Shikamaru já tinham terminado há algum tempo quando ela se aproximou da loira. Não tinha porquê o Nara ficar a olhá-la de lado por isso. Era tudo paranóia dela.

"Eu gostava de saber como o Lee não se afecta com isto" Tenten suspirou, ainda de olhos fechados. "Invejo-o por isso."

"O Lee ainda é muito inocente" Neji observou, o leve sorriso ainda no seu rosto. "Acho que, neste caso, também o invejo por isso. Ele não tem de lidar com esta confusão."

"Neji" a menina chamou baixinho.

"O que foi?" o Hyuuga perguntou, sem me mover.

"Se eu começar a ressequir muito por não poder beijar a Temari, eu posso beijar-te?" Tenten questinou, fazendo com que o rapaz a olhásse. "Por favor?"

"Eu não acho que seja boa ideia, Tenten" Neji riu, apoiando a mão no cabelo da menina. "Haveria alguém que não iria gostar muito disso."

"Pois..." ela murmurou, suspirando. "Merda de melhor amigo és tu que nem para isso serves? Que coisa!"

A suave gargalhada de Neji enchou-lhe os ouvidos e, com um sorriso, Tenten voltou a fechar os olhos, ainda abraçada à perna do Hyuuga.

**x . NS . x**

Dia 16

Apesar de se terem passado seis dias, Kakashi continuava bastante intrigado sobre o acontecimento dos seus estudantes sob a influência de canabis. Não pela canabis em si, mas por certas coisas que cada um deles havia feito ou dito. Sakura tinha beijado a ponta do seu nariz após um muito estranho momento de proximidade – culpa sua nesse aspecto. Naruto... bem, não se podia comentar a atitude de Naruto e Sasuke... Sasuke dissera, palavra por palavra, marcando todas as letras "_Larga o Naruto. Ele é meu!_" O que raios aquilo significaria? O que aquele "meu" deixava implícito – ou até explícito – no meio daquilo tudo? Seria possível que os dois rapazes haviam desenvolvido uma relação mais íntima que amizade depois da guerra?

Suspirou. Aquilo tudo andava a destruir-lhe o cérebro. Olhou para o relógio, tinha marcado com o Team 7 na ponte habitual às nove da manhã. Como era óbvio, eram dez e meia e Kakashi apenas estava a caminho para os ir encontrar. Saltou para cima de uma árvore e seguiu até ao ponto de encontro por aí. Chegou em pouco mais de cinco minutos e, quando estava para fazer a sua habitual aparição, reparou que Sasuke estava encostado à lateral da ponte, a cabeça pendia para trás e os olhos estavam fechados. E, enquanto isso, alguns metros ao lado, Naruto e Sakura pareciam muito _íntimos_.

Kakashi fechou o olho visível e voltou a abri-lo. Ele estaria a ver bem? Sakura, que sempre detestara qualquer proximidade com Naruto, estava encostada a ele, com os braços apoiados no peito dele e a sorrir como uma mulher feliz nos braços do seu amado? Qualquer coisa estava definitivamente _muito_ errada com aqueles três. Kakashi supôs que, num momento de insanidade, aquilo era apenas um plano de Sakura para atrair a atenção de Sasuke, já que a menina sempre fora apaixonada por ele. Mas quando ela se inclinou para Naruto e lhe deu um doce e delicado beijos nos lábios, Kakashi já não sabia quem eram aquelas três pessoas.

Sakura com Naruto? Como um casal apaixonado? A sumar a tudo o que Kakashi passara seis dias antes, era, no mínimo, surreal. Qualquer coisa estava errada e Kakashi não estava a conseguir perceber o que era. Decidiu aparecer finalmente e, assim que se moveu para se juntar aos seus alunos, Sasuke pareceu perceber a sua presença e afastou-se da lateral da ponte, o que faz com que Naruto e Sakura se afastasse rapidamente e começassem a agir como se nada nunca se tivesse passado entre eles.

"_Então eles estão a manter segredo_" Kakashi pensou, acenando para os três. "_Muito suspeito tudo isto."_

"Estás atrasado, Kakashi-sensei-ttebayo!" Naruto berrou, sorrindo enormemente em seguida. "Ne, ne, o que vamos fazer hoje?"

"Temos uma missão de rank C" Kakashi informou, vendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Sakura e Sasuke revirar os olhos. "Missões de baixo rank também têm de ser feitas, Sasuke."

"Os genin podiam fazê-las. É uma perda de tempo fazer missões de baixo rank" o Uchiha afirmou, encolhendo os ombros. "Enfim, sempre é melhor que nada."

"Ah, Sasuke! Pensa que assim terminamos mais cedo e teremos tempo de ir comer ramen-ttebayo!" Naruto exclamou, passando o braço sobre o pescoço do amigo e sorrindo ainda mais.

"Tu continuas a só pensar em ramen, Naruto!" Sakura reclamou, apoiando as mãos sobre as ancas e seguindo caminho atrás dos dois rapazes.

Kakashi ficou pensativo. Era facto que, à sua frente, aqueles três continuavam as três crianças que ele ensinara anos antes. Mas isso era apenas uma imagem falsa, um acto paralelo à realidade. Porque, com o que ele sabia naquele momento, com o sorriso de Sakura, o entusiasmo de Naruto e a forma em como Sasuke não se importava da proximidade do loiro, não havia qualquer dúvida que restasse: eles tinham mudado e escondiam isso do mundo. Agora apenas restava saber o porquê?

**x . NS . x**

Ao fim do dia, Hinata e Tenten encontravam-se num pequeno café a conversar. Tenten continuava com uma disposição terrível e Hinata apenas ouvia a amiga enquanto as duas tomavam qualquer coisa. Ela sabia que a distância de Temari deveria ser complicada, mas nisso Hinata concordava com Neji: era melhor distância que proximidade.

"E como vão as coisas com Naruto?" Tenten perguntou subitamente, fazendo a menina corar. "Se é que vai alguma coisa."

"Na-Naruto-kun está com alguém agora" Hinata informou, sorrindo levemente. "Ele parece muito mais feliz agora que a guerra acabou e Sasuke-kun voltou. E aquele comentário sobre ele e a Sakura-chan na outra noite também não deixa muitas dúvidas."

"Achas realmente que o Naruto e a Sakura estão juntos?" Tenten indagou, curiosa. "Pareceu-me que o Sasuke tinha comentado sobre isso apenas para chatear."

"Não sei, Tenten-chan" Hinata encolheu os ombros. "Nós conversámos sobre o que eu fiz durante a batalha contra Pain, e Naruto-kun foi sincero comigo. Ele não sente o mesmo por mim, não adianta esforçar se ele está feliz com outra pessoa."

"Nisso tens razão, mas sei lá, vocês ficariam bonitinhos juntos" Tenten comentou, sorrindo. "Então quem será agora que Naruto está fora?"

"Ah, Tenten-chan!" Hinata exclamou, escondendo a cara nas mãos. "E-eu não tenho assim ninguém em vista!"

"Tu tens de começar a libertar-te mais, Hinata!" Tenten disse, cruzando os braços. "Tu és bonita, apenas te falta mais segurança em ti mesma!"

"Mas..." a menina murmurou, olhando por cima do ombro da amiga e vendo o primo a entrar no café. "Oh, Neji-niisan."

"Neji?" Tenten admirou-se, observando o rosto demasiado sério do colega de equipa enquanto este se aproximava. "Tu não ias- o que se passa?"

"Preciso de falar contigo" ele disse num tom de voz baixo e carregado de irritação. "Hinata-sama, importaste que leve a Tenten comigo?"

"Claro que não, Neji-niisan, eu tenho de ir jantar também" a menina informou, levantando-se, acenou ao primo e à amiga e saiu do café deixando os dois sozinhos.

Tentou olhou Neji.

"Vocês discutiram" ela murmurou, levantando-se.

"Sim" foi a resposta.

Hinata caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha a fazer o caminho habitual até à propriedade Hyuuga quando se deparou com uma cena já bastante comum: Ino a discutir com Shikamaru e este a ignorá-la. A menina riu, Ino e Shikamaru eram tal e qual gato e rato, passavam a vida a berrar um com o outro. Ou melhor, Ino a berrar e Shikamaru a observar as nuvens, ignorando-a.

Contudo, o facto de ver Ino a acenar com uma folha na mão, fê-la perceber que se havia esquecido de pedir a Tenten um pergaminho com apontamentos que precisaria para o dia seguinte. Deu meia volta e começou a andar até casa da amiga. Eram quase horas de jantar, de certo que ela já estaria em casa ou não iria demorar muito a chegar. Parou em frente ao prédio de três andares e entrou logo em seguida. Subiu o primeiro vão de escadas e, quando ia para subir o segundo, deparou-se com algo que não esperava. Sentiu o coração a falhar uma batida e escondeu-se novamente nas escadas. Respirou fundo. Ela não podia ter visto bem.

Sacudiu a cabeça e virou-se de frente para a parede. Ela tinha de tirar aquilo a limpo. Ela não podia ter realmente visto o que achava que tinha visto. Não tinha lógica, não tinha qualquer lógica. Fechou os olhos, colocando as mãos na posição do selo que ela tão bem conhecia e respirou novamente fundo.

"_Byakugan_" pensou, abrindo os olhos com o seu poder activo.

A parede das escadas desapareceu da sua visão, tendo sido atravessada, e ela agora podia ver perfeitamente o que ela ainda não queria acreditar que seria possível. Tenten, encostada à parede do corredor, completamente perdida e entregue a Neji, que a beijava com intensidade e luxúria. As mãos do Hyuuga seguravam o rosto de Tenten, mas era notável que ele apenas a segurava no rosto para se impedir de baixar as mãos para outros locais. Não era um beijo carinhoso ou apaixonado, era rude e furtivo, coisa que Hinata realmente não conseguia imaginar o primo a fazer.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo que era errado estar a ver aquilo. Sacudiu novamente a cabeça e desceu as escadas, saindo quase a correr do prédio. Neji e Tenten... não tinha lógica, Tenten estava com Temari, porque aquilo havia acontecido? Seria que o primo gostava da amiga? Ou passar-se-ia algo mais ali que ela não conseguia ver ou compreender? Encostou-se a uma árvore que estava pelo caminho para poder descansar e respirar melhor. Sentia a cabeça às voltas e uma pressão no estômago da qual ela não sabia dizer o porquê. Não entendia o motivo, mas Hinata ficara realmente perturbada com aquele momento que havia presenciado.

**x . NS . x**

Shikamaru chegou a sua casa já passavam das dez da noite. Bateu com a porta, tirou os sapatos, deixou o casaco em cima de um sítio qualquer, soltou os cabelos, passando a mão por eles em seguida e entrou no seu quarto, deixando-se cair sobre a cama. Estava cansado e completamente farto. Farto daquela regra imbecil, farto de Ino e de fazer de pai dela, sempre a evitar que ela cometesse um erro. Estava farto de ter de lidar com pessoas problemáticas e estava farto de ser mal entendido. Estava simplesmente farto de tudo.

Suspirou, deixando que o silêncio perfeito do seu apartamento lhe acalmasse lentamente. Levantou-se, tirando a roupa aos poucos e deixando-a espalhada pelo chão. Entrou no quarto de banho e, sem se atrever a encarar o espelho, entrou no chuveiro. A água demasiado quente queimava-lhe a pele e aliviava-lhe os pensamentos. Bateu com o punho na parede de azuleijos. Seria possível que _tudo_ tinha de acontecer ao mesmo tempo?

Os seus sentidos ficaram subitamente em alerta ao ouvir um pequeno ruído vindo do seu quarto. Revirou os olhos, quase que adivinhando o que estava a acontecer. Fechou a água e puxou uma toalha, apenas para a enrolar em volta da cintura e deixar o quarto de banho. As gotas escorriam pelos cabelos molhados, pingando sobre a pele quente e o corpo definido. Cruzou os braços e ficou a olhar para a pessoa que se estava sentada sobre a sua cama, escondendo um leve sorriso.

"Shikamaru, tu tens de deixar de aparecer assim à frente das pessoas" disse, um sorriso maroto sobre o rosto. "Ainda causas um ataque cardíaco a algum coração mais fraco."

"Eu estou em minha casa, no meu quarto, e tu estás a invadir a minha privacidade. Eu acho que tenho o direito de aparecer como bem me apetecer" o Nara resmungou, não mais conseguindo evitar o sorriso. "Que estás a fazer em Konoha, Temari?"

"Eu vinha fazer uma surpresa à minha _querida_ namorada" ela contou, levantando-se e olhando fixamente o Nara nos olhos. "Mas deparei-me com uma cena... interessante, e resolvi mudar o rumo da minha viagem."

"Eu não gosto quando olhas para mim assim" Shikamaru murmurou, sentindo a ponta dos dedos dela a roçarem as gotas que água que escorriam calmas pelo seu peito. "Temari, não faças isso."

"Adoro a forma como tu te tentas controlar" ela sorriu maldosamente, dando um passo em frente, a proximidade com o Nara basicamente inexistente. "Deixa de ser assim, Shikamaru."

"O que é que tu viste para ficares assim?" ele perguntou, sentindo a respiração dela sobre a pele do seu pescoço. "Tu nunca foste de trair, Temari, o que aconteceu?"

A língua da loira a trilhar um caminho pelo pescoço de Shikamaru até ao lóbulo da sua orelha fez com que o Nara se arrepiasse. As pontas dos dedos da mulher haviam sido substituidas pelas mãos da mesma, as quais pareciam limpar as gotas de água ainda existentes no corpo de Shikamaru. Ele fechara os olhos e esforçava-se para não a agarrar. Ele sabia que o seu controlo estava nesse simples gesto, manter as mãos ao lado do seu corpo e não segurar a ex-namorada e actual melhor amiga.

"Tema-"

"Eu vi Tenten" ela murmurou, mordendo suavemente a orelha do moreno "aos beijos" continuou, o corpo já completamente encostado ao do ex-namorado, as mãos sobre as costas dele, rondando a borda da toalha "muito intensa e luxuriosamente" colocou um doce beijo no canto dos lábios do Nara antes de o olhar fixamente, enquanto soltava a toalha do corpo dele e a fazia cair "com Neji."

Temari viu uma sombra a aparecer e desaparecer subitamente sobre as íris escuras de Shikamaru. E foi apenas esse o tempo que demorou para as mãos dele a segurarem com força, beijando-a bruscamente, puxando-a para si. Ela sentiu os batimentos cardíacos do moreno a acelararem da mesma forma que os dela também o faziam. Sorriu levemente entre dois beijos. Era bom voltar a provar aqueles lábios depois de tantos meses. Era bom voltar a sentir a erecção dele contra o seu baixo ventre enquanto as mãos fortes se livravam das suas roupas. Era bom estar novamente nos braços de Shikamaru.

E Shikamaru simplesmente não quis saber. Que se fodesse a regra, que se fodesse o selo e ele ir preso! Que se fodesse a fidelidade e que se fodesse o autocontrolo! Ele tinha Terami e todos os motivos para a querer. Puxou-a para si sem qualquer delicadeza e deixou-se cair sobre a cama, rolando sobre ela. Beijou-a com ânsia, entrando com a língua na boca dela, envolvendo-a com a dela, buscando um prazer de loucura que não sentia há muito. Os seus cabelos soltos e húmidos caíam sobre o rosto de Temari enquanto uma das suas mãos lhe subia pelo interior da perna, levantando o vestido rudemente, sentindo a renda que ela usava, afastando-a, movendo os dedos sobre aquele ponto exacto, obrigando Temari a soltar um gemido baixo. E como ele sentira a falta daquele gemido.

Os beijos continuavam bruscos e famintos, as línguas rudes e saudosas, desesperadas por aquele sabor tão bem conhecido. Nara sentia a mulher ofegar, gemendo baixinho devido aos seus movimentos, aos seus conhecimentos do corpo dela. O vestido de Temari já quase não lhe cobria o corpo e a onda de calor que a consumia, originária do seu baixo ventre, parecia estar a enlouquecê-la. Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto Shikamaru lhe beijava o pescoço, movendo os dedos para dentro dela, estimulando-a, excitando-a ainda mais, fazendo com que ela cravasse as unhas nas suas costas.

"Shikamaru" ela gemeu o nome dele, sentindo o corpo ser controlado por espasmos, o orgasmo a espalhar-se como uma onda de choque.

Olhou-o nos olhos, o contraste do verde contra o negro das suas íris, o desejo e a insanidade. Beijou-o novamente, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior e cruzando as pernas sobre o corpo dele, rodando para o lado, invertendo posições. Shikamaru olhou-a enquanto ela, sentada sobre a sua bacia, se livrava da merda do vestido que só atrapalhava e soltava rapidamente os cabelos. E ele sorriu ao vê-la com os cabelos soltos, os quais ainda não eram longos o suficiente para lhe cobrir o peito. Segurou-lhe a parte de trás do pescoço e puxou-a para si, fazendo-a inclinar-se e beijando-a mais uma vez. Percorreu a pele dela com as mãos, sentindo e despertando emoções. Acariciou-lhe o peito, brincando com um mamilo enrijecido antes de continuar para baixo, passando os dedos sobre as laterais da renda negra que ela usava, preparando-se para a remover.

Contudo, Temari segurou-lhe os pulsos, olhando-o novamente, sorrindo maldosa. Afastou-lhe as mãos do corpo dela, segurando-as no colchão, como que com uma ordem silenciosa. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo dele, beijando-lhe o pescoço, a maçã de adão, passando a língua suavemente sobre o peito e descendo lentamente, como que numa tortura prazerosa. Apoiou uma mão sobre os abdominais do moreno, continuando com a trilha de beijos, deslizando com a ponta da língua pela linha V, ouvindo-o gemer deliciosamente. Segurou-o entre os dedos finos, continuando a trilha de beijos suaves, brincando maldosamente com a língua, arrancando-lhe gemidos mais intensos, fazendo-a levantar os olhos até ao rosto dele, contorcido _naquela_ expressão de prazer que ela tanto gostava de ver.

Continuou os movimentos regulares, da forma que, ela tinha a certeza, era a que ele mais gostava. E permanecia a deliciar-se com as expressões do rosto dele. Os gemidos sofucados, as mãos a segurarem as roupas da cama com força, a cabeça inclinada para trás e o corpo levemente arqueado. Era toda a uma imagem tão intensa, tão sexualmente bela, que Temari jurou recordar-se daquele momento para sempre. E o nome dela sussurrado baixinho, como que a confissão de um pecado, era simplesmente devastador. Sorriu ao terminar, deixando um beijo na linha V antes de subir novamente pelo corpo dele, deixando-o segurar o rosto dela com força e beijá-la mais uma vez.

Shikamaru levantou o tronco, fazendo Temari ficar sentada no colo dele. Olhou-a nos olhos, como que tendo uma conversa silenciosa. Eles entendiam-se mesmo sem palavras. Palavras eram aborrecidas, palavras eram problemáticas. Viu-a sorrir e inclinou-a para trás, puxando a renda negra do corpo dela ao mesmo tempo que lhe beijava o interior da perna e a puxava de volta para o seu corpo. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, baixando uma mão pelo ventre dela enquanto a outra a segurava nas costas. Voltou a mover os dedos sobre ela, mordendo-lhe levemente o pescoço entre dois beijos, sorrindo com o gemido que ela tentou conter.

Baixou os lábios até ao peito dela, passando a língua sobre o mamilo, mordiscando-o em seguida. Sentia-a húmida e cada vez mais excitada, os seus gemidos pareciam enloquecê-lo, mas não cederia, ainda não. Temari enlaçou os dedos sobre os cabelos dele, segurando-os com força, cerrando os dentes. Respirou fundo, passando uma mão sobre o rosto dele, levantando-o, obrigando-o a encará-la. E lá estava o que ele esperava: um pedido silencioso, os olhos escuros de desejo a implorarem pelo êxtase final. Sorriu, retirando os dedos, tocando os seus lábios aos dela, puxando-a na posição correcta e entrando dentro de si.

Cerrou os dentes com a sensação do corpo dela, deixando-a ditar o ritmo, sentindo-se enturpecer com as ondas que prazer que lhe corriam o corpo. Sentia-se bem, muito bem. Sem nada a ocupar-lhe o cérebro que não fosse Temari e o corpo dela. Sem preocupações, nada. Apenas sexo, prazer e loucura. Gemeu, inclinando-se sobre ela, mudando de posição para que pudesse controlar o momento final. Movia-se sobre ela, reagindo conforme os gemidos baixos, a mudança de respiração e o ritmo cardíaco. E sentia-a, mais e mais, intensa, luxuruiosamente apaixonada, pecado desesperado por mais. O seu nome saía pelos lábios dela cada vez mais alto, mais ardente, mais necessitado.

Sentiu o corpo dela contrair-se num espasmo enquanto as unhas da loira voltavam a cravar-se nas suas costas. E ela estremecia, o orgasmo tirando-lhe a sanidade, fazendo-a gemer mais alto e impedir um grito de escapar dos seus lábios. E então foi a sua vez. A contração do corpo, o êxtase, o gemido preso na sua garganta, a sensação de choque a percorrer o corpo e o sentimento de serenidade e paz que se seguia.

Deixou o rosto apoiado na curva do pescoço dela, as respirações exaustas, os corpos envoltos, cansados demais para se moverem, os corações a baterem compassados contra o peito um do outro. Sentiu a mão dela percorrer-lhe os cabelos soltos, enquanto inspirava fundo. Não se queria mover, não se queria libertar daquele momento. Suspirou contra a pele dela, sabendo que não tardaria a adormecer. Deixou-se ficar, não seria a primeira vez que dormiriam assim. Beijou-a no pescoço suavemente, segurando o corpo dela contra o seu, protectoramente. E, em seguida, adormeceu.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** PQP terminei! Damn, não volto a começar a escrever NC depois da meia noite! São 5h da madrugada, eu tenho aulas daqui a 3 horinhas e estou a terminar a NC. Yay! Ainda por cima uma NC que não era para existir. Tudo culpa da Sam que me obrigou a escrever NC completa só porque eu lhe mostrei o Shikamaru de toalha xD Enfim, NC feita, espero que gostem.

Mas e agora? O que vai acontecer ao Shika-chan? :O Mauahhahahah!

**Sobre as reviews:** Eu agradeço **IMENSO** a toda a gente que tem comentado. Sério, eu tento sempre responder às reviews, se alguém que comentou com login feito não recebeu resposta, por favor avise-me na próxima review, já que eu tenho estado a responder a todos.  
Outra coisa ainda. A frase a negrito aqui em baixo é um **aviso REAL**! Ou seja, a NS está a ser actualizada uma vez por semana, geralmente ao domingo, **MAS** eu tenho um número de reviews estipulado por cap. Se eu postar um cap no domingo e atingir esse número de reviews na segunda-feira seguinte, nessa mesma segunda-feira, eu posto o cap seguinte. A frase ali em baixo não é por acaso (;_ (aconselho os leitores a colocarem a NS nos alerts, para poderem lerem assim que o cap novo for postado)._

**Reviews são bem vindas e fazem as actualizações da fic serem mais rápidas o/**_  
Just_


	5. One down

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4**_  
One down_

Dia 17

Acordou sobressaltada, o coração a bater rápido demais, a respiração ofegante e o olhar baço. Escondeu o rosto completamente corado entre as mãos e sacudiu a cabeça com força, tentando por tudo livrar-se da imagem que o seu sonho gravara na sua mente. Mas parecia que não era possível desfazer-se daquele cenário tão incrivelmente complexo e demasiado real. Engoliu em seco. Ainda conseguia sentir o calor a percorrer-lhe o corpo e aquela voz sedutora ao seu ouvido.

Levantou-se de rompante, atirando as roupas da cama para trás, entrando no seu quarto de banho privado e abrindo a torneira da água fria, lavando a cara em seguida. Aquilo _não podia_ continuar na sua mente. Respirou fundo tentando desesperadamente recuperar a postura, engolindo em seco outra vez e olhando-se ao espelho. Eram vergonhosos os pensamentos que ainda lhe corriam a mente. Regressou ao seu quarto, trocando de roupa e preparando-se para sair. Ela apenas queria deixar a propriedade Hyuuga rapidamente. Tomaria o café da manhã com Kiba e Shino mais tarde.

Saiu do quarto, deu dois passos, ajeitou o casaco que sempre usava e, ao abrir a porta para sair de casa, deu de caras exactamente com quem não queria. Sentiu os olhos arregaralem-se e o seu coração disparar ao ver o rosto do primo a encará-la. Esforçou-se para não corar, mas sabia que isso era completamente inútil. Cerrou os dentes com força e inspirou rapidamente. Ela precisava de sair dali e com muita, muita urgência!

"Hinata-sama" Neji cumprimentou, olhando a menina e percebendo as faces vermelhas. "Estás bem?"

"S-Sim!" ela respondeu, desviando o olhar, sentindo o corpo a entrar em estado de pânico.

Porque ele tinha de estar ali? Com que direito ele entrava nos seus sonhos, deixando-a num estado que ela não queria sequer relembrar, e ainda lhe aparecia à frente no momento seguinte? Porque estava Kami a brincar com ela daquela maneira? E, como se toda a tensão daquele instante não chegasse, Hinata quase que sentiu o coração a romper pelo peito quando o primo lhe encostou a mão no seu rosto. Ela corou ainda mais, vendo o olhar preocupado dele enquanto o mesmo deslizava a mão sobre a face da menina e lhe encostada dois dedos na testa.

"Hinata-sama, tu estás febril" ele observou, afastando delicadamente a mão do rosto da prima. "Será melhor não saires hoje, ou-"

"E-eu estou bem" ela murmurou, aflita, passando por ele a correr.

"Mas-" Neji tentou, desistindo de continuar vendo que a prima já ia longe. "O que se passa com ela?"

Hinata correu rápido, parando apenas quando tinha a certeza de já se encontar longe o suficiente da propriedade Hyuuga e do primo. Deixou-se cair encostada a uma árvore e voltou a cobrir a cara com as mãos. Mas que maldito dia era aquele? Desde quando sonhava com o primo? Desde quando sonhava, sequer, com aquele tipo de coisas naquela intensidade tal? Teria sido pelo que tinha visto no dia anterior? Seria possível que aquela cena mais íntima que ela presenciara estava a afectá-la de forma tão insana?

Aquilo era ridículo, simplesmente ridículo! Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Porque se estava a deixar afectar por tal coisa? Ele era seu primo! Porque estava a sua mente a provocar-lhe tamanho desconforto? O que estava, afinal, a passar-se com ela?

**x . NS . x**

Ino caiu sentada quando ouviu o que Chouji lhe acabara de dizer. Piscou os olhos duas vezes e abriu a boca em vão. As palavras estavam presas na sua garganta e parecia que nada lhe corria na mente. Ela não conseguia acreditar. O processamento da frase de Chouji estava lento e ela simplesmente não quis aceitar o significado daquilo. Sacudiu a cabeça, olhando do seu colega para Asuma que apenas acenava negativamente com a cabeça, num acto de desaprovação.

"Ele... o quê?" Ino perguntou, o olhar completamente surpreso.

"Quebrou o selo" Chouji respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. "Ouvi dois jounins a conversarem sobre isso. Quem diria?"

"COM QUEM?" Ino berrou, levantando-se furtivamente e encarando o rapaz.

"Não sei. Parece que quando a ANBU chegou, ele já estava sozinho" Chouji disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino chamou, irritada. "O que sabes sobre isto?"

"Apenas o relatório que foi entregue" Asuma murmurou, o cigarro seguro entre os lábios. "Selo quebrado às duas horas e dezoito minutos da manhã. ANBU agiu imediatamente."

"Eu... EU VOU PARTIR A CARA DAQUELE IMBECIL!" Ino guinchou, visivelmente furiosa. "COMO É QUE ELE SE ATREVE?"

"Ino, acalma-te!" Asuma ordenou, segurando o braço da menina que se preparava para ir embora. "Nós não sabemos exactamente o que aconteceu. Por isso, tem calma!"

"Porque estás tão revoltada, afinal, Ino?" Chouji perguntou, olhando-a desconfiado.

"O que é que isso te interessa?" ela perguntou, furiosa, virando costas ao colega e batendo com a mão na parede. "Maldito!"

"Não te adianta estares assim, Ino" Asuma disse, tragando. "Eu assim que souber mais sobre a situação venho informar-vos. Até lá, acalma-te e não faças nada de louco."

"Aquele imbecil..." ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio e deixando Chouji a olhá-la sem perceber.

**x . NS . x**

O facto de Kakashi já estar no local onde combinara encontrar-se com o Team 7, era sinal que ele estava preocupado com a situação. Não apenas pelas três _crianças_, mas também pelo rumor que corria a vila e pelo facto de eles terem uma nova missão a completar. Enviar aqueles três numa missão de longa duração talvez lhes fizesse bem. Mas talvez fosse um desastre completo. Sobre isso, Kakashi não poderia dizer nada.

Olhou em volta e não viu qualquer vestígio da sua equipa. Verificou o relógio. Eram duas e meia da tarde, hora que ele tinha marcado. Porque ainda não tinha chegado ninguém? Bocejou, pegando no seu livro de _Icha Icha_ e recomeçando a ler de onde tinha parado. De certo que aqueles três não demorariam muito.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a voz de Sakura soou aos seus ouvidos pouco depois. "Desculpa o atraso, estes dois resolveram que não queriam acordar."

"E não queria mesmo, Sakura-chan, eu estava tão bem a sonhar-ttebayo!" Naruto reclamou, o rosto visivelmente aborrecido e fundas olheiras sobre os seus olhos.

"O que se passa com vocês?" Kakashi perguntou, olhando de Naruto para Sasuke, que parecia prestes a matar alguém, e dele para Sakura. "Vocês estão mais esquisitos a cada dia que passa."

"E porque será, Kakashi?" Sasuke perguntou, irónico, revirando os olhos.

"Sasuke!" Sakura reclamou, olhando-o com cara de má. "Deixa de resmungar."

"Kakashi-sensei, chamaste-nos aqui porquê?" Naruto perguntou, bocejando em seguida.

"Temos uma missão de Rank B a partir de amanhã" Kakashi informou, fechando o seu livro. "É uma missão de espionagem, com a duração de quatro dias e não iremos sozinhos."

"Não vamos sozinhos?" Sakura repetiu, curiosa. "Quem irá connosco?"

"Como o alvo em si é um grupo marginal com uma vasta actividade, Team Asuma e Team Gai virão connosco" o jounin disse, percebendo uma troca de olhares entre Sakura e Sasuke. Naruto apenas parecia dormir com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do Uchiha. "Ouviste, Naruto?"

"Sim-ttebayo" ele murmurou. "Missão de rank B com Team Asuma e Team Gai."

"Quatro dias fora" Sasuke disse baixo, o que fez o loiro levantar a cabeça e arregalar os olhos. "Bem me parecia que não tinhas ouvido tudo."

"Quatro dias? Como assim quatro dias?" Naruto perguntou, encarando Kakashi.

"Qual é o problema?" Kakashi questionou, não percebendo a aflição do loiro. "Não seria a primeira vez que passaríamos quatro dias fora."

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura chamou, um sorriso doce na sua face. "O sensei não tem noção da terrível tensão sexual que existe sempre que vamos em missão por mais de uma noite."

Kakashi piscou o olho visível e sacudiu a cabeça. Ele não devia ter ouvido bem. Não, não devia. Sakura não estava a dizer-lhe directamente que havia tensão sexual entre o Team 7. Não, não estava. Aquilo era apenas uma ilusão maldita que lhe aturmentava o cérebro. Só podia.

"Sakura... tu-"

"O que ela está a dizer é que é ridículo que nos enviem em missões de longa duração, na companhia de mais equipas, quando estamos todos numa crise de abstensão sexual" Sasuke disse de uma vez, cruzando os braços. "E não nos olhes assim, Kakashi, não somos mais crianças como tu ainda nos vês. É mais que óbvio que sexo é uma parte fundamental das nossas vidas e, ao nos tirarem isso, as coisas não funcionam como deveriam."

"Sasuke está de mau humor-ttebayo" Naruto constatou, sorrindo abertamente. "Não o devias ter acordado, Sakura-chan."

A Kakashi apenas lhe restou suspirar e deparar-se com a realidade que ele não queria ver: as _suas crianças_ já eram crescidas.

**x . NS . x**

Acordou com o sol a bater-lhe no rosto, espreguiçou-se, esticando o braço para o lado e, ao sentir a cama vazia, abriu os olhos. É claro que Temari não estaria ali, ela acordava sempre cedo e, pela altura que o sol ocupava no céu, de certo que já era meio da tarde. Bocejou, levantando-se e procurando uma peça de roupa interior para vestir. Deixou os cabelos soltos enquanto seguia para a cozinha e sorriu levemente ao ver a loira no cómodo.

"É tarde" ela disse, sentindo-o abraçá-la por trás e dar-lhe um beijo no pescoço. "Não tinhas qualquer coisa de manhã?"

"Não precisava de ir" Shikamaru respondeu, roçando o nariz na pele de Temari. "É estranho não teres ido logo embora assim que acordaste."

"Fiquei curiosa sobre uma coisa e resolvi esperar que acordasses para te perguntar" ela confessou, rodando nos braços dele, apoiando as mãos sobre o seu peito despido e encarando-o. "Porque o teu selo não quebrou?"

"Era essa a tua intenção?" Shikamaru questionou, uma sobrancelha levantanda e um sorriso maroto no rosto. "Apenas querias que fosse preso?"

"Não sejas idiota, Shikamaru, tu sabes porque vim aqui" Temari respondeu, sorrindo maldosamente. "Mas agora quero saber. Tu não me terias deixado tentar-te se não soubesses que estaria tudo bem depois. O que fizeste ao selo?"

"Eu não fiz nada, continuo com esse selo idiota" o moreno respondeu levemente impaciente, como se fosse muito trabalho explicar. "Foste tu que fizeste."

"Como assim?" Temari perguntou, as ponta dos dedos desenhando leves círculos no peito do ex-namorado.

"A regra diz que 'é proibida qualquer relação sexual entre genins, chunins e jounins no activo'." ele recitou, sorrindo novamente. "Mas isso é apenas referente aos shinobis de Konoha, o que, não sendo o teu caso, não me podem acusar de nada."

"E tu já suspeitavas disso ontem" ela concluíu, batendo-lhe no ombro. "Por isso te deixaste levar!"

"Eu agradecia se mantivesses isto em silêncio" o moreno murmurou, ignorando o que ela lhe dissera. "Não quero problemas com certas pessoas."

"Não irás contar-lhe?" Temari perguntou, soltando-se do abraço dele e pegando no seu leque, pronta para partir.

"Pelo menos ainda não e tu deverias fazer o mesmo" Shikamaru disse, encostando-se na parede e olhando a loira. "Tenten poderia ficar irritada e isso seria problemático."

"Compreendo-te" Temari murmurou ao mesmo tempo que alguém bateu à porta.

"_Shikamaru, abre essa merda!_" a voz de Ino pode ser ouvida do outro lado. "_Eu sei que estás aí, abre, seu idiota!"_

"Ela deve realmente achar que sou pai dela" Shikamaru suspirou.

"É mais _melhor amigo_" Temari corrigiu, aproximando-se do rapaz e beijando-o levemente. "Vou indo. Até depois."

Shikamaru viu-a sair pela janela e saltar para o telhado mais próximo a uma velocidade elevada. Respirou fundo, revirando os olhos com as batidas insistentes de Ino na porta. Caminhou até lá, ignorando o facto de estar apenas de roupa interior e abriu a porta, sentindo os braços da outra loira imediatamente sobre o seu pescoço e o rosto dela escondido no seu peito.

"O que se passa?" ele perguntou, ouvindo a menina soluçar baixinho. "Ino, o que aconteceu?"

Ela soluçou qualquer coisa da qual Shikamaru apenas percebeu "quebrou o selo" e "preso". Engoliu em seco recordando-se do que havia feito na noite anterior e sabendo que poderia ser ele naquela situação. Suspirou novamente, imaginando de quem se trataria e apoiando a mão sobre os cabelos da amiga. Temari até tinha certa razão. Ela confiava nele ou não estaria ali naquele momento. E isso era algo entre melhores amigos.

Fechou a porta e caminhou com ela até à sala, fazendo-a sentar-se no sofá e tentando perceber o que ela soluçava. Mas o choro era intenso. O desgosto havia sido tal que a menina mal conseguia parar de chorar para falar com ele. Deixou-a abraçá-lo novamente enquanto chorava e permitiu-se abraçá-la de volta. Amigos eram para isso mesmo, não era?

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou, algum tempo depois, quando Ino já estava mais controlada.

"O-o Kiba... ele quebrou o s-selo" ela gaguejou, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas... eu pensei que ele... pensei que ele gostasse de mim."

"Com quem ele foi apanhado?" Shikamaru perguntou, levemente curioso e contendo-se para não lhe dizer um 'eu avisei-te'.

"Ainda não se sabe, mas nem deve ter sido de Konoha" a loira murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Uma puta qualquer."

"Duvido que tenha sido com alguém de fora" o moreno disse, pensativo. "Kiba teve treino ontem até tarde, ele não teria tempo de ter saído da vila."

"Então com quem?" ela interrogou, visivelmente irritada.

"Eu não sei, Ino, mas deixa de pensar nisso" Shikamaru suspirou. "Tu sempre fazes o mesmo, apaixonas-te de forma fútil e atiras-te de cabeça para uma coisa que depois dá errada. Porque não fazes o que eu te disse e começas a tentar compreender e conhecer as pessoas antes de achares que as amas?"

"Como se isso fosse fácil" ela reclamou e ele apenas revirou os olhos.

"Não é fácil, é verdadeiro" disse simplesmente. "Relações são feitas de verdade e conhecimento, não de sexo e beleza física."

"Mas-"

"Olha para o interior das pessoas antes de te deitares com elas, Ino" Shikamaru aconselhou, sorrindo levemente para a amiga. "Isso vai evitar estas situações e tu serás muito mais feliz."

"Eu espero... que tenhas razão" ela murmurou, abraçando novamente o amigo. "Obrigada, Shikamaru."

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Muahahahhahaha, Shikamaru espeeeeeeeeeeeeeerto! XD Ok, pessoas, explicando. Não tinha grande lógica que o Shikamaru quebrasse o selo por dormir com a Temari, uma vez que a regra só existe para melhor o desempenho de shinobis de Konoha em missões e no dia-a-dia. Se a Temari é de Suna, ela não tem nada a ver com missões, logo, não teria lógica que o selo pudesse ser quebrado através de sexo com ela.  
Sobre o resto do cap, muito amor novamente para o Team 7 e poor Kakashi xD ele ainda vai sofrer.

**Capítulo postado mais cedo já que o número de reviews estipuladas para o cap.3 foi alcançado (15 reviews). OBRIGADA A TODOS! ;***

_Próximo cap terá uma cena de bar + sake + aposta!_

**Takahashi:** Dá uma olhada nas minhas outras fics de Naruto. Talvez a tua suspeita seja resvolvida (;**  
Maah. Sakura Chinchila:** Respondi à tua review deste cap e do anterior. Espero que tenha chegado desta vez.

**Reviews são bem vindas e fazem as actualizações da fic serem mais rápidas o/**_  
Just_


	6. Aposta

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5**_  
Aposta_

Dia 17 (continuação)

Nenhum dos membros do Team 7 tinha ficado satisfeito com a missão que teriam no dia seguinte. Nenhum deles nem nenhum dos chunins – e jounin – envolvidos. As reacções de Team Gai e Team Asuma ao saberem da dita missão foram tão más ou piores que a do Team 7. Lee fora o único que atribuíra o seu desagrado ao facto de ser uma missão essencialmente de ninjutsu e genjutsu. Tenten ainda se encontrava de ressava e a "ressequir" e o humor de Neji parecia pior a cada hora que passava.

Já no Team Asuma, Chouji não queria ter de ir quatro dias para fora, principalmente quando Sakura fazia parte da missão. Segundo ele, a menina de cabelos rosa deixava as coisas num nível _diferente_. Ino ainda estava furiosa com Kiba, apesar da sua conversa com Shikamaru. A loira estava irritada e frustrada e ir em missão com mais seis homens da sua faixa etária não era uma boa ideia. O único que parecia minimamente sereno no meio disto tudo, era Shikamaru. Mas ele apenas escondia o facto de, possívelmente, não conseguir olhar Tenten nos olhos nos próximos tempos, quanto mais ir em missão com ela.

Desta forma, e decididos a beber para esquecer os seus desagrados, o Team 7 juntou-se num pequeno pub que normalmente frequentavam, algures nos arredores da vila. Duas garrafas de sake já estavam vazias e as faces coradas de Sakura já revelavam algum nível – ainda pequeno – de embriagues. Naruto parecia aborrecido por algum motivo que escapava à menina e, estranhamente, Sasuke sorria levemente. Sakura virou o seu copo antes de olhar para o loiro.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, tentando analisar o rosto do amigo enquanto este bebia mais um sake.

"Sasuke é mau para mim-ttebayo" ele murmurou, vendo o outro a abrir um sorriso ainda maior.

"O que fizeste?" Sakura perguntou ao Uchiha voltando-se para ele como que preparando-se para o repreender.

"Fiz uma aposta com Naruto" o moreno disse simplesmente. "Ele perdeu."

"Que tipo de aposta?" ela indagou, curiosa, sabendo que, vindo daqueles dois, não seria nada positivo.

"Coisas de homens que envolvem sexo e masturbação e que tu não vais querer saber" Sasuke respondeu, bebendo o seu sake e servindo-se de mais.

"Como sabes que não quero saber?" ela interrogou, indignada, admitindo-se levemente curiosa com a aposta daqueles dois. "Eu até poderia achar interessante."

"Não vais achar, Sakura-chan, desiste ou ele ainda aposta qualquer coisa sem sentido contigo" Nauto murmurou, pegando numa garrafa. "De qualquer forma, nós viemos aqui para relaxar antes da missão de amanhã, não para o Sasuke se rir na minha cara-ttebayo."

Sakura virou mais um copo, rolando os olhos perante aqueles dois. Eles adoravam deixarem-na de fora das coisas, mesmo que ela lhes pedisse para não o fazerem. Eram um Team, não eram? Então porque eles os dois agiam como se ela não fizesse parte do mesmo? Seria apenas por ser mulher? Ou haveria qualquer outro factor de influência do qual ela não tinha ideia? Suspirou, brincando com a borda do copo enquanto apoiava a mão sobre o rosto. Subitamente, lembrou-se de algo que estava para comentar com os amigos há uns dias.

"Vocês não acham que o Kakashi-sensei é bonito?" ela perguntou do nada, fazendo Naruto engasgar-se e Sasuke olhar para ela de lado.

"O quê?" o loiro perguntou, piscando os olhos, confuso.

"Sakura, ele tem mais de metade da cara sempre tapada, como é que tu o achas bonito?" Sasuke indagou, revirando os olhos e pegando no seu sake.

"Ah, sei lá, ele parece bonito" a menina comentou, sorrindo. "Todo aquele mistério em volta da máscara e afins, mas ele tem uma silhueta facial interessante."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto chamou baixinho, ainda não acreditando muito bem no rumo da conversa. "Porque te lembraste disso agora?"

"Eu dei um beijo no nariz do sensei no outro dia" ela disse, pensativa. "Fiquei a pensar em coisas que não devia e surgiu-me a dúvida se eu era a única que achava o sensei bonito."

"Coisas que não devias?" o Uchiha repetiu, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Tipo o quê?"

"Ah, tu sabes" ela riu baixinho, corando. "Toda a aluna tem um fetish pelo seu professor e Kakashi-sensei tem qualquer coisa de sexy."

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke ficaram apenas a olhar para ela, não acreditando no que tinham acabado de ouvir. Sakura tinha enlouquecido, certo? Só podia ser essa a resposta. Como seria possível que a companheira deles havia cogitado a mísera hipótese de ter uma coisa mais séria – ou qualquer coisa até – com o professor deles? Sim, Sakura tinha enlouquecido.

"Porque estão a olhar para mim com essas caras?" a de cabelo rosa perguntou, percebendo as expressões de choque dos amigos.

"Tu pensaste em..." Naruto hesitou, engolindo em seco e segurando o braço de Sasuke. "Sakura-chan, tu pensaste em _beijar_ o Kakashi-sensei-ttebayo?"

"Ridículo!" Sasuke bufou, revirando os olhos novamente.

"Ridículo porquê, Sasuke?" ela questionou, fazendo cara feia. "Qual é o problema de eu ter pensado em beijá-lo?"

"Talvez porque, deixa ver, ele é teu professor?" o Uchiha afirmou, olhando-a incrédulo. "Tem mais de trinta anos e não se ia interessar por uma miúda como tu."

"Tu interessaste-te por uma miúda como eu" ela reclamou, cruzando os braços. O Sake já esquecido sobre a mesa.

"Eu tenho a tua idade e sou teu colega" ele disse, um sorriso maldoso sobre o rosto. "Além disso é difícil não interessar quando estás literalmente a gemer aos meus ouvidos."

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclamou, puxando o amigo para trás. "Não fales assim com a Sakura-chan!"

"Deixa, Naruto!" Sakura vociferou, enchendo o peito de ar. "Ele apenas está com ciúmes!"

"Ciúmes de quê, Sakura?" ele indagou, rindo. "Regressa à realidade. Porque eu havia de ter ciúmes teus?"

"Porque eu estou interessada no Kakashi-sensei e não mais em ti" ela respondeu, virando o rosto para o lado.

"Como se o Kakashi se interessasse por ti" ele riu novamente. "Vai sonhando, Sakura!"

"Estás a ser mau outra vez, Sasuke-ttebayo!" Naruto declarou, olhando de um amigo para o outro. "Deixa a Sakura-can sonhar."

"Tu vais ver, Sasuke! Eu ainda hei-de ter o Kakashi-sensei!" ela exclamou, batendo com o punho na mesa, agora irritada.

"Eu aposto que não!" o Uchiha sorriu maldoso e Naruto bateu com a mão sobre a testa.

"O quê?" a Haruno interrogou, levantando-se. "Repete!"

"Eu aposto que tu não consegues nem sequer um beijo com o Kakashi!" Sasuke afirmou, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. "E por beijo, eu quero dizer beijo de língua."

"Sasuke, não" Naruto pediu, vendo Sakura a entrar por um caminho parecido ao seu. "Sakura-chan, não aceites!"

"Se eu ganhar, tu partes para outros e deixamos esta mania de threesome a que nos habituámos" o Uchiha sugeriu as regras, confiante. "Se eu perder..."

"Se tu perderes, tu casas comigo, porra!" ela berrou, batendo novamente com o punho na mesa, irritada.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto guinchou, completamente chocado. "Mas... não é justo!"

"Feito!" Sasuke concordou, levantando-se e apertando a mão da Haruno. "Se eu perder, eu caso contigo!"

"Oh, Kami" Naruto murmurou quase em desespero, bebendo o resto da garrafa de sake. "O que eu faço a estes dois-ttebayo?"

**x . NS . x**

Dia 18

À hora marcada, os três Teams preparavam-se para deixar Konoha, rumo na missão que, muitos deles, consideravam das mais difíceis de sempre. Kakashi, Asuma e Gai nem sequer estranharam o silêncio entre os seus disciplos. Perante a situação, os três homens sabiam bem que nenhum dos mais novos estava minimamente satisfeito. Ou melhor, ninguém com a execpção de Sakura, que trauteava qualquer coisa baixinho e parecia estar extremamente bem disposta.

Enquanto os três senseis olhavam a menina de lado, Naruto parecia estar demasiado cabisbaixo enquanto Sasuke estava irritado com algo. Quando, pouco tempo depois, Ino se aproximou da amiga, a loira também ficou admirada com o bom humor da outra.

"Que se passa, Sakura?" Ino perguntou, colocando-se ao lado dela. "Porquê a boa disposição?"

"Ah, Ino_-chan_, eu estou muito feliz" a Haruno comentou, sorridente. "Eu vou casar, sabes?"

"Tu vais o quê?" a loira interrogou mais alto do que o que devia, não tendo bem a certeza do que ouvira.

"Isso mesmo, eu vou casar!" Sakura repetiu, ainda mais sorridente.

"Sakura-chan, por favor..." Naruto mumurou, deprimido.

"Deixa de ser idiota, Sakura!" Sasuke resmungou em seguida, bufando baixinho. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que uma mera aposta pudesse deixar a amiga naquele estado de felicidade tão plena e comentando sobre o "casamento" com qualquer um que quisesse ouvir. Ainda por cima quando ela nem sequer tinha ganho – e não iria ganhar por certo.

"Com quem...?" Ino indagou, dividida entre o choque e a curiosidade extrema.

Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso, virando o rosto para a amiga antes de responder.

"Sasuke" ela disse simplesmente e, do nada, Ino já não estava ao lado dela.

"?" a loira guinchou, tropeçando num ramo de árvore e caindo de cara no chão, apenas para se levantar o mais rápido possível e adequirir uma postura irritada, indignada e surpresa. "COMO ASSIM VAIS CASAR COM O SASUKE-KUN?"

"O quê?" Tenten interrogou, admirada, tendo ouvido o berro de Ino e voltando a cabeça para trás para prestar mais atenção. "Quem é que vai casar com quem?"

"Naruto, segura-me antes que eu mate a Sakura e a Ino" Sasuke ordenou, visivelmente irritado, vendo que o loiro parecia começar a sorrir com qualquer coisa. "O que foi, tu também?"

"Sasuke vai ficar com problemas-ttebayo!" o loiro exclamou, quase satisfeito com a situação. "Eu vou gostar de ver!"

"Tu estás a mentir, Sakura!" Ino berrou novamente, regressando para o lado da amiga, encarando-a furiosamente. "Como podes ir casar com o Sasuke-kun? Eu nem sabia que vocês namoravam!"

"Agora também estou curiosa, Sakura!" Tenten comentou, deixando-se atrasar para poder apanhar as amigas. "Desde quando vocês estão envolvidos?"

"Ah, há alguns meses, sabem? Ele realmente não me conseguiu resistir!" Sakura ria baixinho, fazendo ar de apaixonada enquanto lançava olhares maldosos ao suposto noivo. "Ontem foi o pedido oficial. Naruto é testemunha!"

"PEDIDO OFICIAL MERDA NENHUMA, SAKURA!" Sasuke perdeu a cabeça, avançando sobre a menina e sendo segurado por Naruto ainda a tempo. O sharingan já visível nos seus olhos. "O QUE PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER?"

"Hei, o que se passa aí atrás?" Kakashi perguntou, voltando o rosto para os vários chunin distraídos. "Vocês concentram-se, se fazem favor?"

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, sabes?" Sakura gargalhou, soltando-se do grupo onde estava e adiantando-se para o lado do professor. "Está um dia maravilhoso para as pessoas se apaixonarem!"

"Ela não acabou de fazer aquilo-ttebayo" Naruto comentou, contendo um riso, ainda a segurar Sasuke. "Acho que estás em perigo de ficar noivo, Sasuke."

"Uma merda é que estou!" o Uchiha reclamou, soltando o braço do loiro, continuando o caminho. "O inferno há-de gelar antes dela conseguir um beijo do Kakashi!"

"Olha que não sei, Sasuke, a Sakura-chan não gosta de perder, ela fará de tudo para conseguir" o Uzumaki murmurou, sorrindo suavemente. "Mas assim eu fico descansado."

"Porquê?" o moreno perguntou, a voz baixa e levemente irritada.

"Porque ficas bem entregue" Naruto comentou, rindo. "Já que eu não posso casar contigo-ttebayo, ao menos a Sakura-chan que possa."

"Mas vocês enlouqueceram os dois?" o Uchiha interrogou, exaltado. "Eu _não vou_ casar com a Sakura, Naruto!"

"Porquê?" o loiro indagou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

"Porque ela _não vai_ ganhar merda de aposta nenhuma!" Sasuke rosnou, furioso.

Naruto não respondeu, apenas sorriu para o amigo e continuou o seu caminho. Sasuke já estava de péssimo humor, não era preciso que ele se lembrasse de o deixar ainda pior. Mais à frente, Ino e Tenten segredavam qualquer coisa que Naruto tinha a certeza ser sobre a revelação chocante de Sakura. E, no início da formação, Sakura parecia conversar alegremente com Kakashi-sensei._ Só espero que não seja sobre dias maravilhosos para se apaixonar_ o loiro pensou, não evitando aumentar o sorriso.

O único detalhe que escapara a Naruto, era que Neji ouvira toda a discussão entre as três meninas e que, na sua mente, um pequeno turbilhão de dúvidas começava a formar-se.

**x . NS . x**

Algumas horas depois, todo o grupo parou para descansar e comer qualquer coisa. Kakashi afastou-se apenas para se orientar no caminho que deveriam seguir e rapidamente regressou ao local onde o grupo descansava. Enquanto fazia o caminho de volta, a sua mente perdia-se levemente na estranha e longa conversa com Sakura durante a viagem. A menina começava a conversa com um frase que era das piores que ele já tinha ouvido, mas ela parecia... feliz. Demasiado feliz até. Ria imenso, dizias algumas coisas quase sem sentido e voltava a rir e, no meio daquilo tudo, horas haviam passado.

Contudo, Kakashi não podia negar que a sua aluna estava estranha. Extrema felicidade e conversas longas – e sem sentido algum – não eram comuns em Sakura. Seria possível que ela se encontrasse sob o efeito de alguma outra droga? Kakashi suspirou. Onde é que ele tinha falhado como professor? E porque Kurenai não estava ali quando era precisa para identificar a utilização de dorgas?

Kakashi ainda estava envolvido nos seus pensamentos – e problemas – quando Sakura se aproximou do professor, tendo a certeza que mais ninguém os poderia ouvir. A menina de cabelo rosa estava sorridente e parecia ter alguma ideia na cabeça. E Kami fosse piedoso quando Haruno Sakura tinha _ideias_.

"Sensei" ela chamou, cruzando as mãos atrás das costas e encarando o homem.

"Sim, Sakura?" Kakashi olhou para ela, parando a pouca distância.

"O sensei pode dar-me um beijo?" Sakura perguntou simplesmente, mantendo o sorriso.

"Ahn?" Kakashi exclamou, piscando o olho visível e não tendo bem a certeza do que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Um beijo" ela repetiu, como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo.

"Por...quê?" Kakashi consegui questionar, completamente abismado com aquela situação. Seria possível que Sakura estava mesmo sob o efeito de alguma droga?

"Porque eu assim posso casar com o Sasuke!" ela declarou, sorrindo ainda mais.

Kakashi levou uma mão à cara, em gesto de desespero. O que tinha acontecido à menina de doze anos que ele sempre julgara tímida? Porque estava ela agora com dezassete anos, completamente mudada, a pedir-lhe um _beijo_ para poder _casar com Sasuke_? E em que condições é que aquilo fazia o mínimo sentido? O sensei suspirou, aproximando-se da Haruno, baixando-se ao nível dela e apoiando uma mão no rosto da menina.

Imediatamente o coração de Sakura disparou. Ela não podia acreditar que Kakashi ia realmente dar-lhe um beijo. Ela tinha conseguido, ela ia ter um beijo de Kakashi e ia casar com Sasuke. O seu ponto de felicidade era tal que ela apenas conseguia sorrir abertamente enquanto as suas faces tomavam um tom de rosado. Ia ser _o _sonho tornado realidade.

"Não tens as pupilas dilatadas nem pareces ter febre" Kakashi disse, depois de examinar os olhos da menina e levantando-se. "Não sei o que raios tomaste desta vez, Sakura, mas tu não estás bem."

Sakura teve quase a certeza que pode ouvir o seu sonho a despedaçar-se e a cair ao chão de forma rude e brusca. Kakashi realmente tinha uma capacidade fenomenal para conseguir arruinar um momento. Ela olhou-o, a fúria a começar a correr-lhe no sangue.

"Tem namorada, sensei?" ela perguntou asperamente, a mão cerrada com força.

"Não..." Kakashi murmurou, ainda a olhar para ela e a achá-la drogada.

"E namorado?" Sakura cerrou os dentes num sorriso completamente amarelo.

Kakashi bateu com a mão na testa e revirou o olho visível. O que quer que ela tivesse consumido, aquilo estava a bater-lhe forte.

"Sakura, por favor" ele disse, vendo a menina a arregalar os olhos de imediato.

"É ISSO, NÃO É?" ela berrou, como se estivesse realmente escandalizada. "Eu sabiaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu sabia que o sensei e Gai-sensei não eram propriamente _amigos_!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi exclamou, arregalando o olho descoberto, não esperando por aquilo da parte da aluna.

"Por isso o sensei não me dá um beijo para eu poder ser feliz!" ela declarou, suspirando, fingindo-se derrotada. "Oh destino cruel!"

"Sakura, eu não sei o que tu tomaste, mas tu não estás mesmo nada normal!" o homem afirmou, cruzando os braços. "Vou colocar isto no relatório de missão!"

"Ah, sensei, não se preocupe!" ela subitamente disse, voltando a abrir um sorriso imenso. "Eu vou conseguir conquistá-lo!"

E sem deixar que Kakashi comentasse o que fosse, ela virou costas e afastou-se, juntando-se a Naruto e Sasuke. Deixando para trás um Kakashi completamente perdido e confuso, sem saber exactamente o que achar daquilo tudo.

_Era tão mais fácil quando eles tinham doze anos_ pensou.

**x . NS . x**

"Eh, Naruto" Sasuke chamou, tapando os ouvidos para não ouvir mais Sakura.

"Que foi-ttebayo?" o loiro questionou, olhando para o amigo.

"Eu tinha-te dito para não colocares os comprimidos de hiperactividade no café da manhã da Sakura" o Uchiha reclamou, aborrecido. "Ela simplesmente não se cala."

"Ah, mas eu tinha de fazer com que ela se metesse com o Kakashi-sensei" Naruto riu, passando o braço sobre os ombros do outro rapaz. "Os comprimidos foram a melhor ideia."

"Uma péssima ideia!" o moreno resmungou, revirando os olhos ao ouvir a amiga a trautear a marcha nupcial.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Aaaahhhh! Mon Dieu! Capítulo louco! Tudo, tudo, tuuuuuuuuudo culpa da Sam e da Tai (em especial da Tai, que estava completamente fora de si) que não paravam de dar ideias insanas para isto.  
Cena KakaSaku totalmente da responsabilidade da Tai. Eu resolvi adicionar a cena final apenas porque realmente acho que a Sakura canon não faria uma coisa assim no seu estado normal, por muito que ela quisesse casar com o Sasuke.  
**Opiniões e sugestões sobre o rumo desta aposta são bem vindas!** Eu quero saber o que vocês acham/gostavam que acontecesse. (Relembrando que eu NÃO sou SasuSaku e que essa não é uma opção de final de fic, mesmo que o Sasuke perca a aposta. O que está em jogo é quem ganha a aposta e não o que acontece depois disso.)

**Reviews são bem vindas e fazem as actualizações da fic serem mais rápidas o/ - E vocês sabem que isto é verdade!**

_Just_


	7. Tempo

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6**_  
Tempo_

Dia 18 (continuação)

A noite já havia caído e os três Teams tinham decidido ficar a dormir numa pequena estalagem, algures a meio do caminho. A missão seria demasiado complicada de não dormissem pelo menos uma boa noite de sono. Mas parecia que ninguém estava realmente interessado em dormir. Kakashi olhou em volta, vendo os shinobis mais novos a entrar e a sair dos quartos, falando alto e rindo. Todos estavam de bom humor e nem pareciam estar em missão. O jounin suspirou e entrou no quarto que partilhava com Gai e Asuma.

"O que se passa, Kakashi?" Asuma perguntou, percebendo que o outro estava demasiado pensativo.

"Eu acho..." ele começou, ignorando a gargalhada alta de Ino vinda do corredor. "Que a minha equipa enlouqueceu."

"Se fosse só a tua equipa" Gai comentou, cruzando os braços. "Estes jovens estão todos loucos, foram afectados pela chama da juventude tardiamente."

Asuma revirou os olhos perante o comentário de Gai, era incrível como o outro jounin realmente acreditava nas coisas que dizia.

"Eles estão todos um bocado alterados, Kakashi" Asuma afirmou, apagando o cigarro. "Não te preocupes."

"Asuma, eu acho que tu também te preocuparias se a Ino te pedisse um beijo para poder casar com o Shikamaru" Kakashi murmurou, sentando-se na sua cama, chateado.

"O quê?" os outros dois questionaram, olhando Kakashi em choque.

"A minha equipa enlouqueceu realmente" ele suspirou, baixando o olhar para o chão. "Tomam drogas, agem de forma estranha e tenho a certeza que andam a fazer apostas ridículas entre eles. Estou preocupado. Eles fingem agir normalmente perto de mim, mas sei que estão apeanas a disfarçar. Receio o que possam andar a planear realmente."

"Tu achas que alguém apostou um casamento na tua equipa?" Gai perguntou, piscando os olhos, admirado.

"Tenho quase a certeza" o Hatake disse, encarando os dois colegas. "Não sei até que ponto esta regra fará bem a Konoha. Os miúdos parecem todos fora de si e completamente desconcentrados."

"Nisso tens razão" Asuma concordou. "Eles parecem desligados do que os rodeia, sem atenção a nada."

"Sim, de facto é verdade" Gai acenou com a cabeça. "Neji e Tenten parecem que não sabem onde andam. Mesmo que Neji disfarce isso bastante bem, eu sei que ele não está com os pensamentos onde deveria."

"Isto é um grande problema e o Conselho de Jounins não tem noção disso" Kakashi comentou, suspirando. "Deveríamos entregar um relatório sobre isto. Talvez eles repensem nesta regra."

"Isso seria algo muito positivo!" Asuma exclamou, um sorriso maroto no rosto dele.

"Ainda bem que não são apenas os mais novos que se sentem afectados pela regra, não é?" Gai picou, sorrindo de lado.

"Eu vivo com a Kurenai! Eu sou praticamente casado com ela, Gai! Esta regra é absurdamente ridícula!" Asuma resmungou, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o lado.

"Praticamente não é oficialmente" Kakashi murmurou, um leve sorriso atrás da máscara. "Porque não se casam de uma vez, Asuma?"

"Porque... porque _não_, oras!" o homem reclamou, levantando-se e começando a andar em círculos.

"Tens medo do casamento?" Gai perguntou, encarando o amigo.

"Ou tens medo que Kurenai te diga que não?" Kakashi questionou em seguida, mantendo o sorriso no rosto coberto.

"Eu não tenho medo de coisa nenhuma!" Asuma declarou, irritado. "Eu apenas... não gosto da ideia de_ casamento_. Eu e Kurenai sempre deixamos as coisas andarem, nunca pensámos exactamente num futuro planeado. Casamento é algo que nunca foi discutido."

"Se eu fosse a ti, eu ponderava realmente nessa opção" Kakashi disse, deitando-se para trás. "Ficavas com os problemas resolvidos."

"Kakashi tem razão" Gai concordou. "Vocês são praticamente casados, um papel oficial não vai mudar nada. Pondera nisso, Asuma."

"É, acho que vou ponderar" Asuma acenou, suspirando. "Mas terei de falar com Kurenai primeiro... e esperar que ela não me mate por pedi-la em casamento devido à abstinência sexual."

**x . NS . x**

Enquanto os restantes membros das três equipas pareciam estar loucos e não paravam quietos dentro da pequena estalagem, Neji resolveu que sair para a noite e encostar-se a uma árvore a pensar ainda era a melhor opção. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, suspirando com as memórias dos últimos dias. Aquela regra estava a começar a deixar toda gente fora de si, e o que ele havia feito com Tenten era a melhor prova disso. Nunca ele havia cogitado a ideia de se envolver com a melhor amiga por culpa de um discussão idiota. E o pior era que ele não se podia dizer arrependido.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, a agitação das meninas das três equipas devido ao suposto casamento entre Sakura e Sasuke conseguia dar-lhe dores de cabeça. Sakura estava completamente histérica, Tenten parecia ter sido afectada pela felicidade alheia e Ino guinchava alto demais. Elas tinham apenas dezassete anos, mas era falar em casamento que ficavam as três loucas. Ele realmente não entendia. Seriam elas tão desesperadas por casar? Ou era apenas efeito secundário da dita regra?

Sacudiu a cabeça e reabriu os olhos. Ele esperava seriamente que Tenten não se lembrasse de querer casar. Não que ele acreditasse que Temari casasse com ela – a mulher de Suna parecia ser a única com a cabeça no sítio – mas se ela aceitasse, Tenten ficaria eufórica e seria ele a ter de lidar com a situação. Além disso, elas deveriam viver juntas depois de tal. Iria Tenten mudar-se para Suna caso isso acontecesse? Iria ele perder a melhor amiga para Temari?

Por outro lado, havia Shikamaru. O moreno tinha uma forte influência na ex-namorada e actual melhor amiga. Os dois haviam criado um laço muito forte nos anos que estiveram juntos, ele não permitiria que a loira regressasse para Suna de uma vez. Disso Neji tinha razão e o seu coração sentiu-se apertado por tal. Desde quando melhores amigos tinham tamanha influência sobre alguém? Desde quando o grau de relacionamento daqueles dois poderia ser apenas definido como "amizade"? Era tão óbivo que havia algo mais.

"Merda" Neji murmurou, batendo com o punho fechado contra a árvore atrás de si.

Ele sabia que não deveria pensar assim, ele sabia que não havia nada de mais entre Shikamaru e Temari, mas ele não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Consumia-lhe o peito e envenenava-lhe a mente ao ponto dele não saber mais o que fazer. O ciúme silencioso que ele nutria por Temari era esmagador. Mas ele não podia, e não iria, admitir isso em voz alta.

Respirou fundo e olhou para o campo aberto que se estendia à sua vista. Ele rapidamente identificou a silhueta que se encontrava deitada mais à frente, a olhar as estrelas. Voltou a respirar fundo e fechou os olhos por uns instantes. Eles não eram crianças e não podiam continuar assim. Deu um passo em frente e em menos de dois minutos estava de pé ao lado de um relaxado Shikamaru.

"O que foi?" o Nara perguntou, sem se dignar a olhar o outro.

"Precisamos de falar" Neji disse, o olhar claro fixo no moreno.

"Eu não quero falar contigo" respondeu, acendendo um cigarro e tragando.

"Shikamaru" Neji murmurou.

"Volta para a estalagem ou para a árvore onde estavas" Shikamaru disse sentando-se na relva sem nunca olhar o outro. "Eu não quero falar contigo."

"Deixa-te disso, nós precisamos falar!" Neji declarou, cruzando os braços. "Tivemos uma discussão estúpida e ainda não trocámos uma palavra depois disso."

Shikamaru levantou-se, ainda de costas para o moreno, sacudiu a poeira das roupas e virou-se para começar a sair dali. Tragou novamente o cigarro antes de o prender entre os dedos e expirar o fumo.

"Entende uma coisa, _Hyuuga_, eu não quero ter de falar contigo, da mesma forma que não quero ter de ouvir a tua voz" o mais novo rosnou baixinho, o olhar furioso sobre o outro. "Nós tivemos uma discussão como qualquer outra, mas tu não soubeste lidar com ela. Agora não me venhas com merdas. Não quero falar contigo, é difícil de perceber?"

"Pára!" Neji ordenou, segurando o braço do outro e puxando-o de forma a obrigá-lo a encararem-se. "Isto não é por causa da discussão que tivemos. Não tem nada a ver com o que dissemos no outro dia." Ele parou por um momento, os seus olhos claros fixos nos profundos do outro rapaz. "O que aconteceu para estares assim?"

Shikamaru suspirou, tragando uma última vez antes de atirar o cigarro ao chão e apagá-lo com o pé. Soltou o seu braço da mão de Neji e olhou-no os olhos, a expressão mais séria do que o Hyuuga alguma vez tinha visto. Aquele não era o Shikamaru que Neji conhecia e algo lhe dizia que ele não ia gostar do que estava prestes a ouvir.

"Nós discutimos. Eu saí de tua casa, furioso, fui falar com Asuma sobre uma missão, berrei com a Ino por motivos fúteis, conversei com o Chouji por alguns minutos e fui para casa, esfriar a cabeça com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tentar acreditar que aquela discussão não era culpa nossa, mas sim da regra" ele disse de uma vez, os olhos mais escuros do que Neji alguma vez e recordava. "E tu? O que tu _fizeste_ depois de nós discutirmos, Neji?"

"Eu..." ele começou, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Baixou o olhar e cerrou os punhos. Não se orgulhava do que havia feito, não era uma atitude digna sua, mas também não podia dizer que se arrependia realmente. Fechou os olhos. "Como sabes?"

"Vocês foram vistos" o Nara contou, a sua expressão sem nenhuma alteração. "E a não ser que tenhas uma desculpa realmente muito boa, eu não quero falar contigo!"

"Shikamaru, nós não-" Neji, tentou, segurando novamente o braço do outro que se preparava para ir embora.

"Eu não quero saber!" o Nara berrou, furioso, soltando mais uma vez o braço da mão de Neji. "Tu não és capaz de resistir a uma merda de uma discussão! Nós discutimos e tu vais a correr agarrar-te à vaca da Tenten?"

"Shikamaru, eu-"

"Se estás numa relação comigo, é comigo que tens de resolver os teus problemas, não com a tua melhor amiga!" o mais novo exclamou, sem se importar com respostas do outro. "Não foi para estas merdas que eu deixei a Temari, Neji!"

"Arrependes-te de a ter deixado?" Neji perguntou num fio de voz, o coração mais acelerado do que deveria. "Arrependes-te de teres terminado com ela para estares comigo?"

"Eu amo-te, seu imbecil" Shikamaru afirmou, respirando fundo. "Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz ou deixei de fazer. Eu amo-te! Terminaria com a Temari vezes e vezes sem conta se fosse preciso. Mas eu não posso, nem vou, aceitar este tipo de atitude teu."

"Shika-"

"Se nós estamos juntos, é para seremos apenas os dois, Neji" o Nara vociferou, o olhar fixo novamente no do outro. "Eu não quero saber de terceiros envolvidos. É esperado fidelidade numa relação e tu já me provaste que parece que não aceitas isso."

"Desculpa!" Neji pediu, segurando o rosto do outro entre as mãos. "Tu sabes que eu sou impulsivo, eu estava de cabeça quente, eu não sei bem o qu-"

"Tu não estás verdadeiramente arrependido" Shikamaru murmurou, fazendo Neji arregalar os olhos. "Eu conheço-te demasiado bem e sei que não estás. Ter-me-ias contado se estivesses. Explicar-me-ias o porquê e nunca pedirias desculpa pois sabes que não é necessário quando estás realmente arrependido" ele parou apenas para suspirar. "O teu pedido de desculpa não é pelo que fizeste, mas sim por não te arrependeres de o teres feito."

Neji não respondeu. Baixou o olhar e as mãos escorregaram do rosto de Shikamaru para o lado do seu corpo. O Nara sabia lê-lo demasiado bem, conhecia cada expressão e comportamento e sabia decifrá-las perfeitamente. Era escuzado negar algo que o outro já tinha certezas. Tal como era excusado começar a sentir-se verdadeiramente arrependido pelo que havia feito.

"Foi Temari quem vos viu" Shikamaru informou, baixando os ombros, quase como se sentisse derrotado.

"Mas então, ela e Tenten-" O Hyuuga começou, levemente preocupado, mas Shikamaru interrompeu-o novamente.

"Ela não vai falar com Tenten sobre isso" ele disse, suspirando. "Ela tem motivos para não o fazer."

"Mas..." Neji tentou continuar, mas as palavras não saíam pela sua boca. O que o outro queria dizer com _motivos_?

"Eu acho que nós devemos afastar-nos por uns tempos" Shikamaru sugeriu, o olhar preso nos céus e não na expressão de choque do outro rapaz. "Não há sentido em continuarmos juntos se nenhum é fiel e ninguém se arrepende de tal."

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Neji perguntou simplesmente, vendo um sorriso triste esboçar-se no rosto do Nara. "Shikamaru!"

"Eu estive com Temari depois dela me ter dito que vos tinha visto" Shikamaru confessou, a pressão no seu peito cada vez maior. "Não me arrependo, tal como tu. Não me importo com o que fiz e voltaria a fazê-lo vez e vez. Eu amo-te realmente. Mas alguma coisa está mal se eu estou com outra pessoa e não me arrependo de nada."

"Seu... filho da puta!" Neji berrou, segurando o colarinho das roupas do outro. "Depois de tudo o que me disseste-"

"Tu fizeste-o primeiro! Tu fizeste-o por escolha e não por provocação!" Shikamaru cortou novamente. "Eu nunca disse que era santo nesta conversa, eu apenas disse que as coisas não estão bem e é melhor dar um tempo!"

Neji largou-o o deu um passo atrás. O olhar baço e a encarar o chão. Havia feito merda, muita merda e apenas quando percebeu que estava a perder Shikamaru é que o arrependimento começava a chegar. Cerrou os punhos e mordeu o lábio. Não queria terminar, não queria dar um tempo, não queria estar longe do Nara. Mas que outra opção tinham quando ambos haviam traído? Quando as coisas não estavam bem e ficarem juntos apenas traria mais problemas? Engoliu em seco, sem nunca levantar os olhos do chão.

"Um tempo que seja" disse em voz baixa, sem nunca ver a expressão triste que surgiu no rosto de Shikamaru.

O Nara suspirou, controlando o impulso de se aproximar de Neji e o abraçar, beijando-o em seguida. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos com força e virou costas, começando a caminhar até à estalagem. O nó que tinha na sua garganta desde que Temari lhe contara o que havia visto parecia desaparecer. Mas o vazio que tomava conta do seu coração era mais forte e destrutivo que nunca. Valeria realmente a pena o que havia acabado de fazer?

**x . NS . x**

Sasuke estava completamente farto e furioso. Sakura parecia ter como garantido que ela ganharia a maldita aposta e não se calava com o suposto casamento nem por um segundo. A juntar a isto, Ino e Tenten pareciam ter-se tornado nas damas de honra e acompanhavam todo o histerismo de Sakura nas suas divagações ridículas. Sasuke estava prestes a matar a colega de equipa quando Naruto sugeriu, sabiamente, que a menina de cabelo rosa fosse conversar com as outras duas sobre o vestido de noiva. Claro que Sasuke ficou ainda mais furioso, mas pelo menos isso fez com que a Haruno saísse do quarto do Team 7 e se fosse encontrar com as outras duas meninas.

"Mais calmo-ttebayo?" Naruto perguntou, olhando para Sasuke deitado sobre a sua cama.

"Eu acho que ainda mato a Sakura durante a missão se ela continua assim" o Uchiha informou, respirando fundo. "Ela está a entrar num grau de perigo muito grande."

"Não penses nisso e ignora-a" o loiro disse, sorrindo. "Tu és bom a ignorar pessoas."

"Ela irrita-me" Sasuke murmurou, abrindo os olhos e encarando o tecto escuro devia à falta de iluminação. "Eu juro que não entendo como chegámos a este ponto, ela sempre me irritou imenso."

"Eu acho que tenho culpa nesse aspecto" Naruto comentou, sentando-se ao lado do moreno e apoiando a mão sobre os cabelos do outro. "Eu sempre tive uma queda por ela-ttebayo."

"Eu quero ganhar a aposta" Sasuke confessou, segurando a mão do outro. "Não pelo facto de que terei de casar com ela se perder, mas porque quero realmente deixar esta relação a três."

"Sasuke..." Naruto chamou baixinho, inclinando-se sobre o amigo e depositando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. "E o que nos acontece se ganhares a aposta?"

O moreno segurou Naruto pelos ombros e virou-o, rodando sobre si e prendendo o corpo do loiro sobre o seu. Beijou-o, não suave e delicadamente como Naruto havia feito, mas com força e intensidade. Separou os lábios dele com a língua, entrando na sua boca, buscando a língua do outro de encontro à sua. Esforçou-se por manter as mãos sobre os ombros de Naruto. Não se podiam dar a luxo de tentar ir mais longe que aquilo. Apenas beijos e mais beijos ou teriam problemas.

Afastou-se levemente, tocando com a ponta da língua sobre o lábio superior do loiro, as respirações aceleradas e os olhos fixos num no outro. Sorriu do leve rubror nas faces de Naruto e encostou a testa na dele.

"Se eu ganhar a aposta, tu vais ter de escolher" o Uchiha sussurrou, ignorando a pressão no seu estômago. "Ou eu ou a Sakura. Não podes ter os dois."

"Ah-ttedayo" Naruto murmurou, segurando o rosto do moreno com as mãos, os lábios novamente sobre os dele com delicadeza. "Eu já escolhi há muito tempo, Sasuke."

O Uchiha olhou-o, não percebendo exactamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Não se afastou dos lábios dele, retriubiu o beijo com serenidade e recusou deixar o corpo sentir o turbilhão de confusões que lhe corria a mente. Naruto apenas sorriu, as mãos ainda sobre o rosto do outro rapaz.

"Ou tu acreditas que eu andei longos anos atrás de ti, desesperado por te encontrar, por te trazer de volta, para no fim escolher a Sakura-chan?" o loiro confessou, sentindo o peito a arder ao ver os olhos arregalados do Uchiha sobre os seus.

E Sasuke beijou-o novamente. Não com força como fizera antes, mas suave e carinhoso. Um beijo que poderia dizer muito mais que todas as palavras que ele estaria a tentar encontrar. Estivera perdido por anos na escuridão, mas Naruto salvara-o, mostrara-lhe a luz, mostrara-lhe calor e amizade. Mostrara-lhe amor.

Um sorriso verdadeiro e suave surgira-lhe no rosto. Não poderia beijá-lo mais que aquilo ou perder-se-iam na luxúria. Não baixaria as mãos do seu rosto, ou de certo que quebrariam a regra. Não moveriam mais os seus corpos, não tentariam mais do que o que podiam realmente. Aquilo não bastava, mas no momento, era apenas o que podiam.

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmurou, a luz da lua apenas como única iluminação do quarto.

"Sim, -ttebayo?"

"Eu..." hesitou, sentindo um dedo de Naruto sobre os seus lábios, não o deixando continuar. Não era preciso.

"Eu também."

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Eu gostei muitoooooo da cena Shika/Neji! SIM, É SHIKA/NEJI! Sou completamente louca por estes dois e foi bonito toda a confusão que arranjaram *-* Agora, será que voltam? Será que seguem a vida? Teremos mais Shika/Tema e Neji/Ten?  
SasuNaru também muito amor! Shô, Sakura, sai do meio! Vamos ver no que dá esta missão, hai? ^^

**Reviews são bem vindas e fazem as actualizações da fic serem mais rápidas o/**

_Just_


	8. Proposta

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7**_  
Proposta_

Dia 20

O segundo dia de missão havia terminado com o pôr do sol. As três equipas de shinobis retornaram ao acampamento que haviam montado algures na floresta e as três meninas tinham dedicido que iriam tomar banho ao rio que passava perto. Perfeitamente cientes do poder das três, os jounins encarregues da missão permitiram que elas se afastasse, mas apenas por pouco mais de meia hora.

Sakura parecia que, finalmente, ao segundo dia tinha perdido toda a sua boa disposição. A menina de cabelos rosa parecia mais em baixo e deprimida que o habitual e Ino percebeu que deveria haver alguma coisa errada com o suposto casamento de que ela tanto falara animadamente. Por outro lado, Tenten estava demasiado pensativa. E isso também era algo que Ino sabia não ser normal na personalidade da mais velha.

Irritada com a subita mudança de atitude das duas amigas, Ino bateu com as mãos nas ancas e bufou alto.

"O que se passa com vocês?" ela interrogou, olhando de Sakura para Tenten e desta novamente para Sakura.

"Nada" Sakura murmurou baixinho, passando a toalha sobre os cabelos molhados.

"Não me mintas, Sakura, eu conheço-te bem" a loira rosnou, terminando de vestir as suas roupas habituais. "Conta-me!"

"É que... bem, as coisas não estão a correr muito bem" ela confessou, os olhos sem nunca deixarem o chão.

"Com Sasuke-kun?" Tenten entrou na conversa, parecendo ter deixado os seus devaneios para o lado.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. As coisas não estava nada bem entre ela e Sasuke. O Uchiha parecia que estava realmente irritado com o facto dela ter andado tão eufória nos dias anteriores e mal lhe falava. Isso sem contar dos olhares ferinos, os quais Sakura quase podia jurar que as íris negras não se tornavam mangekyou sharingan apenas porque Naruto estava por perto para impedir isso.

Sem falar que ela não deveria ter ido falar com Kakashi no primeiro dia. Agora o homem parecia que fugia dela de cada vez que a Haruno se aproximava, fosse porque motivo fosse. Ela ainda teria de se vingar dos colegas de equipa por culpa dos comprimidos de hiperactividade, aquilo era simplesmente demais. E ainda por cima, ela havia regressado ao quarto do Team 7, na primeira noite, e depara-se com os dois rapazes a dormirem juntos na mesma cama... _abraçados_.

Suspirou. Ela começava a sentir-se de fora naquela relação – se é que se podia chamar de relação ao que eles os três tinham. Tudo havia começado com uma noite de bebedeira pouco depois de Sasuke ter regressado. Os três, completamente domados pelo álcool, haviam terminado em casa do Uchiha – como se tornou habitual nas bebedeiras seguintes. Sakura não tinha bem a certeza quem tinham beijado quem em primeiro, ou quem havia puxado o terceiro elemento para o meio, ou quem começara a tirar as roupas ou a colocar as mãos onde não era suposto. Ela apenas sabia que acordara no chão, meio dos dois amigos, apenas com um lençol a cobrir-lhe o corpo e uma dor de cabeça imensa.

Depois disso as coisas ficaram naturais entre eles. Sexo parecia ser o factor de maior união entre a equipa. E parecia que isso dava resultado, uma vez que eles agiam em mais sincronia que alguma vez haviam feito. Mas com a maldita regra, as coisas pareciam estar a piorar. O sincronismo dela com os dois rapazes parecia estar a falhar e Sakura não gostava do significado disso. Eles agiam em perfeito unisono, porque ela não estava na mesma sintonia que os dois? O que eles tinham que lhe escapava? O que existia entre eles que não havia com ela? Porque era ela a excluída naquele momento?

"Estás a ouvir, Sakura?" Ino perguntou, despertando-a dos seus pensamentos. "Eu disse-te que talvez não fosse boa ideia andar a cantar aos quatro ventos sobre o casamento. Sasuke-kun sempre foi complicado quando toca a falarem dele ou qualquer coisa relacionada."

"Eu sei..." ela murmurou. "Eu não devia ter dito nada. Fiquei empolgada, apenas isso."

"Então e tu, Tenten?" a loira indagou, voltando o olhar para a amiga mais velha. "O que se passa?"

"Neji está estranho" ela disse, começando a andar de volta ao acampamento. "Desde o primeiro dia que ele está estranho e eu não faço ideia porquê."

"Vocês discutiram?" Sakura perguntou, olhando a morena. Ela tinha a relação de amizade entre Neji e Tenten como sendo uma das mais bonitas amizades que ela conhecia.

"Não, ele apenas está completamente irritado e extremamente calado" Tenten suspirou, olhando para o céu negro de nuvens. "E ele não fala comigo quando lhe pergunto o que se passa. Só me diz '_eu preciso pensar primeiro, falo contigo quando tiver a cabeça em ordem_' e ignora-me."

"Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido" Ino ponderou, cruzando os braços, subitamente lembrando-se de algo. "É verdade, Tenten, Neji está com alguém?"

A morena piscou os olhos duas vezes e engoliu em seco. Ela não podia simplesmente dizer que Neji estava com Shikamaru. Apenas ela e Temari sabiam da relação dos dois rapazes e isso era elas eram as melhores amigas de ambos e tinham ajudado a juntá-los. Ou melhor, Temari juntara-os, Tenten apenas assistira enquanto a loira berrava com Neji para ele não se atrevar a deixar Shikamaru triste nem por um momento. Fora interessante ver Neji com _medo_ de alguém.

"N-não... porque perguntas?" questionou a mais velha, atenta a qualquer indicação por parte da loira.

"Eu ouvi Shikamaru a comentar qualquer coisa sobre Neji numa relação, mas não apanhei direito" ela confessou, pensativa. "Provavelmente estava a ouvir coisas, eu nunca entendo metade do que o Shikamaru diz quando está em divagações com ele mesmo ou com as nuvens."

"Eu não sabia que o Shika-kun falava com as nuvens" Sakura riu baixinho, levemente mais animada.

"Oh, nem tu sabes o quanto" Ino riu junto, enquanto chegavam ao acampamento. "Chouji, comeste o meu jantar!"

As três regressaram até às respectivas equipas. Ino berrava com Chouji enquanto Shikamaru estava sentado numa árvore sobre eles. Tenten obversava Gai e Lee numa entusiástica conversa sobre um plano de treino enquanto Neji estava sentado a um canto, de costas para eles. Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Naruto enquanto o loiro comia qualquer coisa que ele desejava muito que soubesse a ramen e Sasuke apenas conversava num tom moderado. Levemente mais afastados, Asuma e kakashi conversavam em tom baixo, o moreno levemente em pânico sobre o suposto pedido de casamento que iria fazer a Kurenai quando regressassem.

**x . NS . x**

Dia 22

Shikamaru teria levantado as mãos aos céus a agradecer estarem de regresso a Kohona se isso não desse muito trabalho. O Nara estava completamente exausto daquela missão, não só fisica, mas psicologicamente também. A sua discussão final com Neji tinha sido bruta demais. Ele não devia ter dito metade do que dissera e sentia-se mal por isso. Mas estava furioso. E fúria era algo com que ele não estava habituado a lidar.

Por outro lado, Neji não sabia muito bem como reagir ou exactamente o que estava a sentir. Havia um vazio no seu peito, disso ele não tinha qualquer dúvida. Mas e de resto? O que todos os outros sentimentos estranhos significavam? Ele não conseguia explicar. Olhou para Tenten que caminhava em silêncio a seu lado. A morena parecia triste e cabisbaixa e ele sabia que tinha culpa nisso. O facto de se exilar e não falar com ela fazia-a sentir-se mal. Mas ele não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos e dizer que estava tudo bem quando sabia que o seu namorado se havia envolvido novamente com a namorada dela.

Um pouco mais à frente, Chouji e Ino conversavam com Lee sobre qualquer coisa da missão. Ao lado deles, Gai tentava por tudo desafiar Kakashi para qualquer tipo de disputa idiota, mas o jounin de cabelos prateados parecia não estar muito interessado no assunto. Asuma estava visivelmente nervoso e a andar devagar de proprósito e, por fim, o Team 7 fechava o grupo, caminhando os três lado a lado.

Naruto divagava alto sobre uma taça de ramen enquanto Sasuke apenas reclamava novamente dos hábitos alimentares do loiro. Sakura continuava calada e envolta nos próprios pensamentos. A _sua_ missão tinha sido um desastre. Ela mal se conseguira aproximar de Kakashi novamente depois do que se passara no primeiro dia. Obviamente que Sasuke parecia suficientemente satisfeito por isso, o grande filho da puta sorria-lhe de lado de cada vez que Kakashi se afastava dela. Mas ela não ia desistir. Aquela era a melhor oportunidade que ela teria em toda a vida de conseguir, realmente, casar com Sasuke. Ela não ia desistir por nada.

"Jantar em minha casa?" o Uchiha perguntou olhando para ela. "Temos de conseguir fazer o Naruto comer alguma coisa decente."

Ela olhou para ele, nenhum sinal de implicação ou qualquer outra coisa. Naquele momento, Sasuke era apenas Sasuke, sem risos maldosos e sem respostas venenosas. Ela suspirou levemente e sorriu.

"Claro" concordou, vendo Naruto ficar amuado por não poder ir até ao seu amado Ichiraku para jantar.

**x . NS . x**

Shikamaru não estranhou a porta do seu apartamento estar destrancada. Tal como não estranhou o enorme leque de metal encostado na parede do pequeno hall de entrada. E, quando entrou no seu quarto, a noite ainda a começar a nascer, não estranhou ver Temari deitada sobre a sua cama, com um livro nas mãos, a ler calmamente. A loira tinha a chave de sua casa há vários anos e ele nunca lha pedira de volta, mesmo depois de terminarem o namoro. Ela era sempre bem vinda, mesmo como melhor amiga.

O moreno, tirou a parte de cima das roupas e entrou no quarto de banho, colocando-se de imediato debaixo do chuveiro. Estava a precisar de um momento de paz, entregando o corpo à agua quente, suavizando os pensamentos que lhe revoltavam a mente. Ele realmente não sabia lidar com a fúria. Não estava minimamente habituado a tal coisa. Ficou bem mais de dez minutos debaixo das gotas quase ferventes e quando regressou ao quarto – com umas jeans sobre o corpo e a toalha a secar-lhe os cabelos – ele percebeu que Temari continuava serena na mesma posição. Suspirou, deu dois passos em frente, empurrou a loira de forma a ela rebolar sobre a cama e deitou-se a seu lado, a cabeça sobre o colo da mulher. Fechou os olhos, cansado.

"Estás a molhar-me o vestido" ela protestou, olhando para a expressão exausta dele e levantando o tronco, sentando-se.

"Não quero saber" ele murmurou, virando o rosto, roçando o nariz na barriga dela.

Ela esboçou um leve sorriso, a mão passou sobre o rosto do moreno antes de lhe acariciar os cabelos negros. Shikamaru respirou fundo, parecia que finalmente iria conseguir uns momentos de calma, sem o seu cérebro a trabalhar rápido demais.

"Falaste com Neji" a loira disse, em tom baixo. Fora uma afirmação e Shikamaru sabia que não precisava de confirmar nada. Temari simplesmente sabia, ela parecia compreender o rapaz apenas de o ver.

"Nós... demos um tempo" ele confessou, abrindo os olhos e fixando-os nos verdes acima de si. "Eu percebi que ele não está minimamente arrependido pelo que fez."

"Tu também não" ela disse, rapido e simplesmente, fazendo o moreno desviar o olhar e morder o lábio inferior. "O que se passa na vossa relação, Shikamaru? Vocês já não estavam bem antes da regra."

"Eu achava que as mulheres eram problemáticas" ele suspirou, revirando os olhos. "Mas Neji consegue ser ainda pior."

Temari riu baixo, deixando um sorriso maroto sobre os lábios.

"É bem feito, por sempre teres reclamado das mulheres" ela afirmou, vendo-o olhá-la com ar chateado. "Voltando ao assunto: Qual é exactamente o problema?"

"Ele reclama demais."

"Sê mais expecífico, Shikamaru."

O Nara olhou novamente para a loira. Ela também conseguia ser problemática quando queria. Iria ela obrigá-lo mesmo a verbalizar os problemas que tinha?

"Oh, esse tipo de reclamação" ela riu novamente, vendo-o virar o rosto. "Exigente ele, eu fico plenamente satisfeita."

"Temari!" Shikamaru exclamou, sentando-se abruptamente na cama e encarando a amiga. "Não é _esse_ o problema, sua pervertida!"

"Tu é que não queres expecificar, seu idiota!" ela resmungou, a sombra de um sorriso maldoso ainda nos seus lábios.

Shikamaru suspirou, inclinando-se e apoiando a testa no ombro da loira. Temari apenas encostou a cabeça levemente contra a dele, esperando que ele falasse.

"Eu acho... que ele quer mais da relação do que eu esperava" o moreno murmurou, fechando os olhos cansados. "Ele exige muito e eu não sei se estou preparado para tanto."

"Como por exemplo?" ela perguntou baixinho ao seu ouvido.

"Ele falou em morarmos juntos" Shikamaru confessou, o que fez a loira arregalar os olhos.

"Ele enlouqueceu?" Temari indagou, ainda a processar o que o ex-namorado acaba de lhe contar. "Se vocês passarem a morar juntos, as pessoas iam perceber."

"Foi o que lhe disse... ele apenas resungou baixinho sobre Konoha ser uma vila de mentalidades fechadas, mas não nos podermos deixar afectar por isso" o Nara contou, apoiando as mãos na cintura da amiga. "Ele não deve pensar em como o clã dele o ia olhar ou como as pessoas que nos conhecem iam lidar connosco."

"Ele não está a ser racional" Temari disse. "Nem eu e Tenten assumimos perante o mundo e tu sabes que Suna é incrivelmente liberal com isso."

"O teu irmão é o Kazekage e eu tenho fortes suspeitas em relação à orientação dele" Shikamaru resmungou, a voz levemente abafada. "Por isso Suna é liberal."

Temari levou a mão ao rosto do amigo e levantou-o, obrigando-o a encará-la. Os olhos verdes visivelmente aborrecidos.

"Tu acabaste de dizer que o Gaara era gay?" ela perguntou, vendo Shikamaru abrir mais os olhos.

"Não! Eu disse que duvidava da orientação dele!" o mais novo afirmou.

"Ou seja, tu estás a dizer que ele é gay!" a loira bufou baixinho, os olhos semi-cerrados.

"Temari!" Shikamaru revirou os olhos, ficando sério novamente. "E se estiver, qual é o problema? Eu nunca vi o teu irmão com uma mulher por perto que não fosses tu."

"Vem para Suna" ela disse, simples, mudando de assunto drasticamente.

"O quê?" Shikamaru arregalou os olhos. Ir para Suna significaria... viver em Suna?

"Suna é liberal, Shikamaru, Konoha não" ela explicou, sorrindo levemente. "Tu e Neji poderiam viver juntos e felizes lá."

"Mas-" ele tentou dizer, sendo cortado pela voz da amiga.

"Pondera sobre isso. Se esse é realmente o vosso problema, Suna oferece-vos uma solução" ela murmurou, dando-lhe um leve beijo na testa. "Apenas pondera sobre o assunto, ok?"

Shikamaru expirou fundo, fechando os olhos e deixando a sua mente começar a processar o que Temari lhe acabara de dizer. À primeira vista era estúpido, ridículo e impensável, mas... há medida que os minutos passavam, a ideia começava a soar levemente sedutora.

**x . NS . x**

Dia 23 - madrugada

A luz da lua alta entrava pelo dojo, iluminando apenas uma pequena parte do cómodo e dando todo um ar sereno ao local. Neji estava deitado no chão, imerso na escuridão que a luz não alcançava, a respiração acelerada e exausta, o corpo fatigado e a mente perdida em devaneios. Não conseguia dormir mesmo com o cansaço da missão. Então decidiu que treinar taijutsu a meio da noite talvez fosse a melhor opção.

Mas parecia que as duas horas de treino não lhe haviam servido para nada. O corpo estava ainda mais esgotado que anteriormente, as dores musculares começavam a aparecer devagar, mas a mente não estava minimamente interessada em adormecer. A conversa que tivera com Shikamaru, dias antes, ainda estava demasiado cravada na sua cabeça.

Mordeu o lábio. Ele dissera-lhe que estivera com Temari, mas o que aquele '_estivera'_ implicava exactamente? Tê-la-ia beijado, tal como ele fizera com Tenten? Ou teriam continuado por caminhos que Neji não queria realmente imaginar. Engoliu em seco, o misto de raiva, fúria e desespero a tomar-lhe conta do corpo. Ele precisava de fazer alguma coisa. Ele não podia simplesmente ficar ali, a entrar em pânico.

Levantou-se, ajeitou as roupas do corpo e saiu do dojo. Ele não tinha bem a certeza do que iria fazer, mas era certo que precisava de falar com Shikamaru. Mesmo que fosse a meio da noite, mesmo que fosse apenas para ouvir a voz dele, mesmo que ele acabasse por perceber que não tinha nada a dizer. O vento fresco sacudia-lhe os cabelos soltos enquanto Neji se dirigia rápido para o prédio onde o namorado vivia. Entrou no edifício, subiu as escadas e parou em frente à porta. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e bateu sobre a madeira escura, baixinho o suficiente para Shikamaru ouvir e não perturbar os vizinhos.

Ouviu passos baixos do outro lado, a caminharem até à porta e sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se. Aqueles não eram os passos de Shikamaru. A porta abriu-se e Neji arregalou os olhos claros ao ver Temari a encará-lo do lado de dentro. Ela trazia os cabelos soltos e vestia apenas uma camisa comprida - que ele tinha a certeza ser de Shikamaru. Ela estava ali, na casa de Shikamaru, com as roupas dele e o cheiro dele impregnado no seu corpo, e Neji não quis pensar no que eles poderiam ter feito – ou estar a fazer. Cerrou os punhos perante a expressão completamente neutra da loira. Porquê?

"Shikamaru?" perguntou, percebendo que os olhos verdes não deixavam os seus.

"A dormir" ela respondeu, simplesmente.

"E tu?" indagou, a raiva a possui-lo mais. "O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Visitar o meu melhor amigo" Temari disse, uma mão ainda na porta a outra na anca saliente. "É proibido agora?"

"Ele é meu namorado!" Neji rosnou baixinho, o corpo tremia levemente controlado pela raiva. "Que direito tens em dormir com ele?"

Temari esboçou um sorriso enviesado nos lábios. A mão que segurava a porta baixou para a lateral do seu corpo assim que ela deu um passo em frente, aproximando-se perigosamente do Hyuuga. Voltou a levantar a mão, segurando o rosto dele entre os dedos finos e fixou mais uma vez o verde no branco.

"Ela é minha namorada" sussurrou, o tom de raiva a destacar-se na voz. "Que direito tens de a encostar a uma parede?"

Neji sentiu as faces ficarem demasiado quentes e baixou os olhos. Ele não quis pensar o quão parecido com a prima ele deveria estar, mas Temari tinha razão. A culpa fora dele, ele ficara chateado com a discussão, ele chamara Tenten, ele encostara-a à parede e beijara-a. Ele não tinha o direito de interrogar Temari por nada quando a culpa de toda a confusão era, indiscutivelmente, sua.

"Boa noite, _Neji_" ela despediu-se, afastando-se do moreno, reentrando em casa e fechando a porta.

Neji fechou os olhos com força antes de desaparecer dali. Ele estava terrivelmente furioso, mas tinha de concordar que aquele tapa na cara tinha sido muito bem merecido.

Temari fechou a porta, revirando os olhos e suspirando. Regressou ao quarto, deitando-se na cama ao lado de Shikamaru, colocou o braço sobre o peito dele e sentiu-o virar-se para a abraçar suavemente.

"Que foste fazer?" perguntou, meio a dormir, o nariz a roçar a pele do pescoço da loira.

"Beber água" ela ronronou, enroscando-se no peito dele e fechando os olhos para voltar a dormir.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Não gosto do capítulo, yay! A cena Shika/Tema foi uma diversão e esta final ainda vai levar a coisas mais interessantes (thank you, Sam) *angel smile*.  
Aviso que, FINALMENTE, arranjei um par à Ino \o/ (em plot ainda) e que, a pedido de várias famílias, temos Gaara no próximo capítulo ^^

**Reviews são bem vindas e fazem com que as actualizações da fic sejam mais rápidas o/**

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA: **Se gostam de Naruto, Bleach, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Harry Potter ou Twilight, o fórum MM está à vossa espera ;D retirem os espaços e sejam bem-vindos à nossa família: _http : / maraudersmap . forumvila . com /_

**Momento propaganda, take2**: Fics one-shot de Naruto by me!_  
_º _Compreensão_ - SasuNaru, rate T: projecto Shinobi (Fórum MM), item água_ - _http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6014057 / 1 / Compreensao  
º Pornografia - ShikaTema, rate T: projecto Shinobi, item Temari - http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6014443 / 1 / Pornografia  
º Sayonara - MinaMiko, rate T: projecto Shinobi, item monumento aos Hokages - http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6038569 / 1 / Sayonara  
º Winning - ShikaNeji, rate M (YAOI): projecto Shinobi, item rolar na grama - http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5990609 / 1 / Winning  
º Missing you - ShikaNeji, rate T: projecto Shinobi, item vozes - http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5999480 / 1 / Missing_you  
º Welcome - ShikaNeji, rate M (YAOI): projecto Shinobi, item luvas ANBU - http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6005765 / 1 / Welcome

**ENJOOOOOOOOY o/**  
_Just_


	9. Batalha perdida

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8**_  
Batalha perdida_

Dia 23

Um arrepio gelado corria as costas de Kankuro de cada vez que o seu olhar se cruzava com o do Kazekage. Gaara estava com um humor quase impossível e, com Temari fora, era Kankuro que tinha de lidar com o irmão mais novo. Não que o humor de Gaara estivesse perto do que era quando o ruivo era mais jovem. Mas ele era Kazekage por algum motivo e vê-lo de mau humor era, simplesmente, assustador.

Kankuro observava enquanto o irmão andava de um lado para o outro com uma aura negra sobre ele. O mais velho sabia que Suna estava com um problema a nível dos serviços de inteligência e sabia também que Gaara estava a começar a desesperar por não conseguir uma resposta. O ruivo tinha tentado de tudo, mas parecia que não existia uma alma com inteligência suficiente naquela maldita vila oculta.

Quando Gaara subitamente parou no meio do seu escritório e os seus olhos verdes se fixaram nos do irmão mais velho, Kankudo sentiu como se o seu coração estivesse prestes a sair disparado do seu peito.

"Temari ainda está em Konoha?" perguntou no seu tom de voz baixo, encarando o irmão.

"S-sim" Kankuro respondeu, engolindo em seco.

"Envia-lhe uma mensagem urgente" o Kazekage ordenou, voltando-se para a sua secretária. "Ela que traga Nara Shikamaru para Suna imediatamente!"

"O quê?" o mais velho exclamou, admirado, tentando recompor-se em seguida. "Mas... Gaara, Kohona é uma vila aliada. Não podemos simplesmente raptar um dos shinobis deles."

"Mas tu és imbecil, Kankuro?" o ruivo perguntou, o olhar mortífero novamente sobre o irmão. "Ninguém vai raptar o Nara! Temari tem em posse dela uma carta para a Godaime Hokage que apenas seria entregue em caso de extremo desespero nosso" ele parou por alguns segundos, respirando fundo irritadamente. "E nós estamos em desespero. Precisamos do Nara aqui."

Kankuro baixou a cabeça numa pequena vénia e voltou-se, saindo do escritório do irmão mais novo. É claro que Gaara tinha tudo pensado e é claro que esse era o motivo para Temari estar durante tanto tempo em Konoha. Kankuro cruzou os braços, aborrecido. Ele tinha pensado que a irmã estava de férias e, quando ela voltasse, ele iria exigir as suas férias também. Era injusto a loira ter mais previlégios que ele. Mas afinal ela estava em missão... missão que a obrigava a estar na companhia da namorada e do melhor amigo. Aquilo mais parecia férias que missão.

Suspirou, dirigindo-se ao centro de comunicações para enviar a mensagem a Temari. Se ela realmente conseguisse trazer o Nara até Suna, as coisas seriam muito mais simples. Era contar apenas com ela.

**x . NS . x**

O Team Gai estava prestes a completar três horas de treino. Desde manhã cedo que os três ninjas mais novos se encontravam num dos campos de treino, dedicados ao seu trabalho habitual. Contudo, de habitual aquele dia não tinha nada. Tenten pedira a Lee para treinar com ela quando Neji, sem lhe dar quaisquer explicações, se afastou para um canto, decidindo treinar sozinho. Tenten continuava sem perceber os motivos para o melhor amigo estar naquele estado. Seria possível que a discussão com Shikamaru fora de tal maneira drástica que era por isso que ele se encontrava assim? Ou haveria outro motivo qualquer que ela não compreendia? Teria sido pelo momento de loucura que os dois haviam tido, logo após a discussão? Ela não tinha como saber.

Isolado num extremo do campo de treinos, Neji esforçava-se para se concentrar, mas era-lhe impossível. Não conseguira dormir depois de ter saído de casa de Shikamaru e não conseguia tirar a conversa com Temari da cabeça. Ele cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos com força. Não... não era a conversa com a loira que o estava a desconcentrar completamente. Era a própria Temari. Aquela loira imbecil, arrogante e convencida. Já não bastava ela ter sido amante de Shikamaru por anos, como lhe tinha roubado a melhor amiga e ainda se envolvera com o namorado a quem chamava apenas de "melhor amigo".

Aquilo entre Temari e Shikamaru não era amizade. Não havia amizades assim! Ele odiava cada momento que sabia que os outros dois estavam juntos, cada detalhe da tão querida _amizade_ deles, cada mísero espaço de existência de Temari. Odiava-a como ele nunca tinha odiado quase ninguém. E o pior, que ele mal conseguia aceitar e nunca admitira em voz alta... ele sentia-se inferior a ela. Temari compreendia Shikamaru num nível que ele nunca conseguira entender. Parecia que os dois conheciam-se melhor que alguma vez ele poderia imaginar e a cumplicidade entre ambos apenas o deixava fora de si.

Deixou uma pequena exclamação de raiva escapar por entre os lábios. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquela loira maldita. Ela tirava-o do sério e a forma como tinha falado com ele na noite anterior estava a deixá-lo louco. Respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos raivosos e esmurrando o tronco de árvore à sua frente.

"Loira puta de merda, sai da minha mente!" rosnou, acertando outro murro na árvore. "E larga o meu namorado de uma vez!"

"O quê?" a voz de Tenten surgiu atrás de si e Neji odiou-se por estar tão irritado que não havia sentido a aproximação da amiga. "O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Nada" respondeu, ainda de costas para ela, mantendo o tom de voz neutro.

"Nada não, Neji!" a menina exclamou, começando a ficar irritada. "Loira e largar o teu namorado da mesma frase só pode ser a Temari. Mas porquê disso e porque estás tu com ela na cabeça?"

"Não é nada, Tenten" Neji rosnou baixinho, tentando controlar-se. Mas ele estava tão cheio de tudo, tão farto, tão irritado, que qualquer coisa fá-lo-ia explodir.

"Tu... tu estás de caso com a Temari, Neji?" ela berrou, arregalando os olhos. "É isso, não é? Tu andas a apunhalar-me pelas costas?"

Neji virou-se repentinamente, arregalando os olhos perante a estupidez que a melhor amiga tinha acabado de dizer. Ela não podia ter sugerido tamanha anormalidade. Ele odiava Temari, como raios teria o que quer que fosse com ela?

"Tu estás louca, mulher?" ele interrogou, a voz mais alta que o normal. "Eu odeio a tua namorada, porque havia de querer, sequer, chegar perto dela, quando mais ter um caso com ela?"

"Mas... mas tu disseste que..." Tenten hesitou, a expressão triste e o olhar baixo. "Tu estavas a dizer que..."

"Tenten, eu e Shikamaru demos um tempo" ele anunciou, desviando o olhar quando a amiga levantou o dela e encarou-o.

"O quê?" ela murmurou, admirada. "Mas-"

"Esta madrugada eu fui até ao apartamento dele para falarmos e..." ele parou por um momento. Sabia que aquilo ia ser difícil, que ia trazer complicações que não devia, mas ele não podia esconder _aquele_ facto da melhor amiga. "Foi Temari quem me abriu a porta."

Passou-se um longo momento de silêncio em que a menina apenas o olhava de boca semi-aberta sem saber como reagir. Neji observava-a, esperando qualquer tipo de resposta vinda dela. Ele conhecia Tenten e sabia que ela iria fazer ou dizer algo. Apenas não conseguia prever o quê.

"Desculpa?" a menina murmurou, sacudindo levemente a cabeça, respirando fundo. "Eu não ouvi muito bem."

"Temari está em Konoha e está em casa do Shikamaru" ele disse, voltando a encarar a amiga. "Ouviste bem o que te disse, eu apenas não sei o quão _'juntos'_ ele se encontram."

"Mas não pode ser!" Tenten guinchou, levemente em pânico. "Ela não é de fazer isso, ela sabe que eu não me sinto confortável com a proximidade dela com o Shikamaru, porque ela iri-"

"Ela sabe do que se passou entre nós" ele confessou e Tenten de imediato levou as mãos à boca, arregalando os olhos. "Parece que ela estava no teu prédio e viu-nos."

Tenten arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Ela não esperava por aquilo, simplesmente não esperava. Ela nunca pensou que Temari estivesse no seu prédio, como era possível? A loira não tinha dito que não estaria em Konoha até a regra ser levantada? O que estaria ela a fazer ali? E, muito pior que isso... Como teria ela reagido ao que vira? Contara a Shikamaru? Seria esse o motivo dos dois rapazes terem dado um tempo? Seria tudo culpa sua?

"Eu..." ela soluçou, as lágrimas a começarem a aparecer-lhe nos olhos. "Eu vou até casa do Shikamaru falar com ela!"

"O quê?" Neji admirou-se, vendo a amiga desaparecer da sua frente rapidamente. "NÃO, TENTEN!"

Neji correu atrás da amiga o mais rápido que pode. Ela não podia de forma nenhuma chegar ao apartamento de Shikamaru. Ela não podia descobrir que a namorada que ela tanto amava tinha dormido com o ex-namorado. Ela não podia saber que tudo isso era culpa única e exclusivamente sua. Ela jamais o perdoaria.

"TENTEN!" ele berrou, saltando na direcção dela, conseguindo segurá-la pela cintura e derrubando-a ao chão. "PÁRA!"

"LARGA-ME, NEJI" ela gritou, tentando soltar o seu corpo do do melhor amigo, que se encontrava sobre ela. "EU PRECISO DE IR, EU TENHO DE-"

"Ouve-me!" Neji ordenou, segurando o rosto da menina entre as mãos, olhando-a nos olhos. "Que vais lá fazer? Se Temari não te disse que está em Konoha, é porque ela precisa de um tempo para pensar. Se fores lá podes sair magoada, Tenten!"

"Mas..." ela murmurou, as lágrimas a cobrirem-lhe os olhos. "Eu tenho de pedir desculpa, eu não consigo continuar sem lhes pedir desculpa... a culpa foi minha, eu perguntei-te sobre o beijo, eu sugeri o que não devia e nem sequer te afastei quando te aproximaste. Eu estou a magoar pessoas que-"

"Pára!" o Hyuuga ordenou, quase que implorando que a amiga acalmasse. "Pára de te martirizar com isso! Vai para tua casa, descansa um bocado, pensa sobre o assunto. Depois falas com eles se achares que deves, mas por enquanto pára!"

Tenten envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço de Neji e puxou-o para si, afundando o rosto no pescoço do rapaz e começando a chorar. Neji fechou os olhos e odiou-se ainda mais por fazer a amiga chorar. Porque ele tinha de ser um impulsivo que não conseguir lidar com uma discussão? Abraçou a amiga de volta, uma dor inconsciente a crescer-lhe mais e mais no peito.

**x . NS . x**

Quando Ino ouviu Sakura a dizer-lhe que Goidaime tinha convocado o Team Asuma, ela sentiu que coisa boa dali não viria. Então quando ela entrou no escritório da Hokage e se deparou com Shikamaru acompanhado por Temari, ela teve certeza absoluta disso. Ela suspirou, entrando no cómodo e colocando-se ao lado de Chouji, esperando Asuma chegar. O jounin chegou pouco tempo depois e logo Tsunade começou a falar.

"Temari acabou de me entregar uma carta do Kazekage onde Suna pede uma ajuda especial a Konoha" a mulher mais velha informou rapidamente. "O problema não é explicado, apenas diz que é relacionado com os serviços de inteligência de Suna e o vosso Team é requisitado especificamente."

"Porquê?" Asuma perguntou de imediato, sentindo-se levemente desconfortável. "Porquê nós especificamente?"

"Eu desconfio que seja por Shikamaru" Godaime disse e o moreno em questão olhou para ela. "Estou correcta, Temari?"

"Gaara não me informou dos detalhes deste pedido, mas eu tenho as mesmas suspeitas" a loira afirmou, fazendo Shikamaru suspirar e colocar as mãos nos bolsos.

"Muito bem, Team Asuma, esta é a vossa próxima missão" Tsunade declarou. "Vocês estão ao serviço de Suna até o problema ser resolvido. Partem amanhã de madrugada."

**x . NS . x**

Dia 24 – Madrugada

Sakura abriu os olhos, acordada pelo som de água a cair. Olhou para o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira e viu que eram quase três da manhã. Sentou-se sobre a cama, olhando em volta e vendo Naruto profundamente adormecido ao seu lado. Contudo, Sasuke não estava ali. Esfregou um olho com a mão e levantou-se. Era a segunda noite seguida que eles passavam em casa do Uchiha e isso não era nada de novo entre os três. Em algumas ocasiões, eles passavam vários dias seguidos sem irem a casa, ficando ali. Já era habitual.

O que não era habitual era Sasuke a tomar banho às três da madrugada. A Haruno caminhou até ao quarto de banho, bateu à porta apenas para avisar da sua presença e entrou. Ela sabia que aquela não era hora para conversas, mas ela também sabia que não teria outra hipótese para falar a sós com Sasuke, sem o risco de Naruto ouvir ou interromper. Aquela era a oportunidade ideal, e Sakura não a podia desperdiçar.

Encostou-se sobre o lavatório, os braços cruzados como numa defesa inconsciente do corpo, o olhar baixo e o coração descompassado. O quarto de banho estava cheio de vapor de água misturado com o cheiro do gel de banho de Sasuke. Mordeu o lábio, ele sabia que ela ali estava e ela sabia que ele apenas esperava que ela começasse. Suspirou.

"Sasuke" chamou, baixinho, sem olhar na direcção da cortina do chuveiro. "Eu preciso de falar contigo."

"Fala" ele respondeu simplesmente, sem nada de novo na voz que não o seu habitual tom.

"Sobre a nossa aposta..." ela hesitou, sentindo-se a corar levemente. "É realmente sério?"

"Porque não haveria de ser?" ele respondeu do outro lado da cortina, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"É... é que... tu sabes perfeitamente o que sinto por ti, mas..." ela hesitou novamente, fechando os olhos por uns momentos. "Nós estamos numa relação a três há algum tempo... até que ponto será justo alguém ser excluído?"

Ela esperava um momento de silêncio seguido de uma resposta sarcástica. Esperava que Sasuke fosse como ele sempre fora e lhe dissesse que ela estava a ser estúpida por perguntar tal coisa. Esperava qualquer uma das possíveis atitudes típicas do Uchiha menos aquilo. Ele afastou a cortina do chuveiro, a falta de pudor consequente do grau de intimidade de ambos, e olhou-a directamente nos olhos. Sakura engoliu em seco, sentindo a pressão dos olhos dele sobre os seus, pensando se não tinha acabado de fazer uma grande asneira.

"Entra" ele ordenou, ainda de olhos sobre os dela.

"Desculpa?" ela admirou-se, piscando os olhos duas vezes perante aquele convite/ordem tão inesperado.

"Se nós falarmos assim, Naruto irá acordar e ouvir-nos" Sasuke informou, soltando a cortina e voltando para baixo da água que caía. "Aqui a água abafará as nossas vozes."

Ela baixou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tirou a t-shirt de Sasuke que usava para dormir e a parte de baixo da roupa interior, ficando completamente nua. Entrou no chuveiro sem grande demora, as faces ainda vermelhas, o olhar direccionado para qualquer lado que não o corpo de Sasuke. Sentiu a água quente a molhar-lhe o corpo e arrepiou-se. Em qualquer outra situação, aquilo seria o realizar de um sonho.

"Essa era a ideia da aposta, certo?" ele falou, a voz demasiado perto assim como o corpo. "Uma desculpa para terminar de vez esta relação que temos."

"Mas-" Sakura começou, ainda a olhar para o lado, mas interrompera-se ao sentir a mão dele sobre o seu rosto, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

"Já chega de noites a três, já chega de uma relação carnal e de partilhar o corpo" ele declarou, a voz baixa e a respiração entrecortada pelas gotas ferventes. "Eu voltei para Konoha por dois motivos e acreditei que pudesse cumprir os dois com esta relação. Não posso, não consigo e tenho de optar por um."

"Então é apenas isso que eu sou para ti?" ela perguntou, as lágrimas que começavam a nascer disfarçadas pela água. "A hipótese de reconstruir o teu clã?"

"Tu és minha amiga, Sakura, e eu estimo essa amizade" ele confessou, a mão ainda sobre o rosto da Haruno. "Mas eu não te amo, nunca amei, e tu sabes disso. Desde o começo que sabes os meus motivos para _estar_ contigo. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na guerra e o facto de teres lutado também pelo meu regresso, achei que te devia esse conhecimento."

"Mas porquê?" ela indagou, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos. "Tu nunca olhaste para mim, nunca nem sequer tentaste, tu-"

"Eu não posso tentar dar-te algo que já não é meu" Sasuke afirmou, vendo-a arregalar mais os olhos, a sua mão sobre um dos pulsos da Haruno. "Isto não é uma coisa que se escolhe ou que se tenta. Eu aceitei que isto é algo que apenas acontece, sem decisões ou autorização de ninguém."

As mãos dela tremiam levemente e Sasuke via claramente as lágrimas distintas da água do chuveiro a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto. Ele não fora rude nem agressivo, ele tratara-a com respeito e fora-lhe sincero. Mas isso era tudo o que ele lhe podia garantir. Em nome dos anos que trabalharam juntos como Team 7, dos anos em que Sakura auxiliara Naruto na sua busca por ele, de todos os motivos que a Haruno lhe tinha dado para ganhar a sua amizade verdadeira, ele fora sincero com ela. Mas ele não podia, não conseguia, entreguar-lhe o coração que já pertencia a um outro alguém.

Sakura aproximou-se dele, levantando o rosto e colando os lábios aos dele. Sabia que isso não ia adiantar de nada, mas que outra opção tinha ela? Beijou-o apenas nos lábios, vez e vez e ainda outra vez. Segurou o rosto dele com determinação quando forçou o beijo a ir mais fundo. Sentiu o sal das suas lágrimas misturado com as línguas, o beijo de Sasuke ainda obrigado, sem qualquer desejo natural.

"Sakura... pára" ele disse, baixo entre dois beijos forçados, não querendo empurrá-la.

Prensou o corpo no dele, fazendo-o encostar na parede de azulejos. A água do chuveiro ainda quente sobre as peles dos dois, toda a necessidade e desespero que ela trazia na alma devido àquela conversa sincera. Abraçou-o com força, sentindo-o a tentar afastá-la com calma e pouca determinação. Ele podia não amá-la, mas ele tinha uma grande luxúria pelo corpo dela, e esse era o seu trunfo.

Ela manteria os braços em volta do corpo dele, obrigando-o a sentir a sua silhueta. Não os tiraria dali, não o provocaria mais que os beijos que conseguia roubar, não se arriscaria a quebrar a regra e receber o ódio de Sasuke para todo o sempre. Mas ele parecia resistir demasiado, negar-se demasiado, proibi-la de tê-lo. Afastou os lábios dos dele, a água já não mais salgada e olhou-o nos olhos. Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe as costas quando viu o sharingan sobre os olhos que ela sempre preferira negros. Baixou a cabeça e soltou o corpo do dele. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos, saindo de baixo da água quente e pegando numa toalha pendurada do lado de fora do chuveiro. Espremeu os cabelos rosa e saiu para o quarto de banho. Limpou a água da pele, enrolou a toalha em volta do corpo e regressou ao quarto sem trocar nem mais uma palavra. Sentou-se na cama, o cabelo pingava sobre os lençóis brancos e Naruto ainda dormia profundamente.

Ela tinha perdido aquela batalha, mas ela não perderia a guerra.

**x . NS . X**

**Especial – OMAKE**

_Cena Neji/Tenten_

"TENTEN!" ele berrou, saltando na direcção dela, conseguindo segurá-la pela cintura e derrubando-a ao chão. "PÁRA!"

"LARGA-ME, NEJI" ela gritou, tentando soltar o corpo do do melhor amigo, que se encontrava sobre ela. "EU PRECISO DE IR, EU TENHO DE-"

"Ouve-me!" Neji ordenou, segurando o rosto da menina entre as mãos, olhando-a nos olhos. "Que vais lá fazer? Se Tem-"

"O GRANDE PONTAPÉ DA LINDA BESTA VERDE DE KONOHA!" a voz de Lee gritou do nada e logo Neji recebia um imenso embate contra a sua cabeça, fazendo-o voar uns quantos metros.

"O QUE ESTÁS A FAZER, SEU IMBECIL?" Neji berrou, furioso, completamente despenteado e com um alto enorme na cabeça.

"NÃO TEMAS, TENTEN, EU PROTEJO-TE!" Lee exclamou, fazendo a pose '_Nice guy_' para a amiga e colocando-se à frente dela, em posição de combate. "NÃO PERMITIREI QUE TOQUES NA TENTEN, SEU ABUSADOR DE DONZELAS INOCENTES!"

"O QUÊ?"

**x . NS . X

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Gaara na fic a pedido de várias famílias! Cena Neji/Tenten ficou super cute e OMG, total enlouqueci com o omake xD Eu estava a escrever o início da cena e essa imagem veio-me à cabeça do nada. A Sam ia morrendo de rir quando lhe contei a ideia no msn e ela fez questão que eu escrevesse x)  
Cena SasuSaku... bah! Eu tentei. Eu juro que tentei! Mas não dá. Isto é o melhor que consigo fazer com estes dois, não dá para colocar o Sasuke a corresponder. Simplesmente não sai! E acreditem que a ideia inicial da cena continua algo muito mais hot e o Naruto a aparecer no fim... Mas quem diz que o meu cérebro permite que o Sasuke se interesse pela Sakura? *roll*

**Aviso:** Devido ao facto de eu estar extremamente ocupada com a faculdade (_omg, I'm about to graduate!_), não irá haver capítulo de NS na próxima semana. Um hiatus de uma semana para que eu não fique sem qualquer capítulo reserva x) Aproveito para deixar a curiosidade em alta: shika/Neji, especial Sakura e cena _interessante_ da Hinata no próximo cap.

**Reviews são bem vindas e fazem com que as actualizações da fic sejam mais rápidas o/**

_Just_


	10. Consideração

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9**_  
Consideração_

Dia 24

Neji regressava dos campos de treino, ainda o sol não tinha nascido. A sua mente continuava cada vez mais confusa e o Hyuuga parecia ter perdido a capacidade de dormir a não ser que o seu corpo estivesse completamente exausto. Por isso, ele treinara o dia todo e a noite toda, sem sequer se permitir a uma pausa de dez minutos para comer. O corpo doía-lhe como ele há muito não sentia, mas isso não se comprava à dor que o vazio no seu peito lhe trazia.

Desde que começara o seu relacionamento com Shikamaru, ele nunca tivera dúvidas sobre o que sentia pelo outro rapaz. Neji apenas nunca pensou que esse sentimento fosse tão forte e poderoso como ele se demontrava. Suspirou, ele nunca poderia ter imagino que chegaria àquele ponto.

Caminhou lentamente pela floresta, regressando à vila sem se preocupar com o nascer do sol eminente. Teria o dia seguinte de folga e podia dormir até tarde se fosse preciso. Pelo menos, no estado de exaustão que ele se encontrava, umas boas horas de sono eram-lhe garantidas. Passou pelos portões de Kohona e, quando estava prestes a desviar o seu caminho até à propriedade Hyuuga, um certo tom de voz que ele tão bem conhecia chamou-lhe a atenção. Neji parou, olhando para a rua à sua direita apenas para ver Shikamaru e Temari a dirigirem-se para os limites da vila, ambos com mochilas de viagem.

O Nara parou quando percebeu a presença do namorado e Temari apenas esboçou um leve sorriso matreiro no rosto ao encarar o outro moreno. Shikamaru sabia que podia simplesmente ignorar o facto do namorado estar ali e continuar o seu caminho para se encontrar com o resto do seu team no local marcado. Mas ele também sabia que isso não lhe levaria a nada e que apenas iria piorar a sua situação com o Hyuuga. Murmurou qualquer coisa a Temari, que acenou com a cabeça, ficando no mesmo sítio, e aproximou-se de Neji.

"Onde..." o Hyuuga começou, a voz baixa e cansada, encarando os olhos escuros do outro.

"Missão em Suna" Shikamaru respondeu. "Team Asuma completo, vamos ficar uns dias fora."

"Era o que tu querias, não era?" Neji perguntou, o olhar meio baço. "Uns dias longe de mim e em Suna, onde podes aproveitar completamente a tua ex-"

"Neji, por favor!" pediu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu não pedi por esta missão e eu não estou a usar uma desculpa para estar com a Temari" ele suspirou, passando a mão sobre a parte de trás do pescoço. "Eu sei que tu foste a minha casa na noite passada. Eu sei que a viste e aposto que ela te deve ter dito alguma coisa que te magoou."

"Onde queres chegar?" o mais velho perguntou, a voz a perder volume a cada fala. "Vais dizer que foi de propósito que ela disse o que me disse? Que vocês tinham combinado?"

"Claro que não! Eu não imaginei que fosses a minha casa depois da nossa última conversa, como poderia ter planeado o que quer que fosse?" Shikamaru indagou, baixando o rosto. "O que tu fizeste depois da nossa discussão deixou-me furioso e magoado. E eu não sei lidar com a fúria, simplesmente não sei. Não me arrependo do que fiz porque eu também amo a Temari e tu sabes disso. Mas dói-me não saber como lidar com toda a situação. Por isso preciso do tempo. Eu tenho de compreender o que sinto, porque o sinto e o que quero fazer."

"Tu..." hesitou, sem desviar o olhar do rosto do namorado. "...tu vais voltar para ela, não vais?"

"Neji!"

"Admite que estás a pensar nisso!" o Hyuuga exclamou, cerrando os punhos. "Tu mesmo disseste: _Não foi para isto que eu deixei Temari!_"

"E acrescentei: _eu amo-te e deixá-la-ia outra e outra vez se fosse preciso_!" Shikamaru afirmou, levando as mãos à cara, suspirando. "Eu e tu somos eu e tu! Temari não tem nada a ver com o assunto. O que se passa entre nós é sobre nós! Tanto Temari como Tenten são à parte. Entende, por favor."

"Ela tem estado todos os dias em tua casa, a dormir contigo e a fazer sei lá eu mais o quê" Neji acusou, a voz ainda num tom demasiado baixo para condizer com o estado de nervos dele. "Como queres que acredite que ela não está envolvida? Quando ela me abriu a porta com a tua camisa vestida e o teu cheiro no corpo? Quando eu sinto que ela está disposta a tirar-te de mim e está a conseguir fazê-lo sem que eu consiga impedi-lo? Como queres que acredite que tu não vais voltar para ela?"

"Por Kami, Neji! Que queres que faça para te provar que ela não tem nada a ver com a minha decisão de te pedir um tempo?" ele interrogou, elevando a voz. "Tu estás a duvidar de mim desde o momento em que te disse que não iria viver contigo! É por isso? Achas que não te amo porque não quero que toda a gente desta vila nos olhe de lado por estarmos juntos? Tu tens ao menos uma mínima noção do que nos aconteceria se soubessem? O que o teu clã diria? O que o Conselho de Jounins te faria?" Shikamaru respirou fundo, olhado o namorado fixamente. "Esta vila não dá para nós, Neji, e é nos nossos futuros que eu penso quando te digo que não posso viver contigo! Não é por não te amar, é por não querer que sejamos exilados pelas pessoas da vila por nos amarmos!"

"Então é este o futuro? Fingir que mal nos conhecemos? Viver para sempre sozinhos?" Neji indagou, furioso. "Fingir que não existimos como um _nós_? É isso que queres para o nosso futuro, Shikamaru?"

"Nej-"

"Shikamaru" Temari chamou, interrompendo-o. "Ino está a chegar."

O Nara acenou para a melhor amiga e voltou o rosto para Neji. Não continuou o que ia dizer, não teria tempo e sabia que aquilo iria acabar noutra discussão. E, com a sua equipa a chegar, ele não se podia dar ao luxo de se perder uma discussão comprometedora com Neji. Suspirou novamente.

"Terminamos esta conversa quando eu voltar, ok?" sugeriu, vendo o moreno à sua frente apenas desviar o rosto, visivelmente irritado.

Shikamaru olhou novamente para Temari e percebeu que a loira tinha aberto o seu leque, espetando-o no chão de forma a ocultar os dois rapazes para quem quer que aparecesse naquela rua. Sorriu levemente, ela era realmente uma excelente amiga.

"Eu estou exausto, é melhor ir para casa" Neji afirmou, o rosto ainda virado para o lado. "Falamos quando regressares."

O Hyuuga preparava-se para se ir embora quando a mão de Shikamaru o agarrou pelo pulso, não o permitindo afastar-se. Neji voltou-se, encarando-o, fixando os olhos claros nos negros do Nara, e o que sentiu a seguir foram os lábios de Shikamaru sobre os seus. Rápidos, intensos, famintos e implorantes. Sentiu as mãos dele sobre o seu rosto, puxando-o para si naquele beijo fugaz, sentiu a língua de Shikamaru a forçar entrada na sua boca, envolvendo-se com a sua, transmitindo toda uma sensação de choque e dormência pelo corpo. Mas tão rápido como começou, logo Shikamaru estava a olhá-lo fixamente por um mísero segundo antes de se voltar, murmurando qualquer coisa num tom muito baixo, e regressando para perto de Temari.

Neji virou costas, retomando o seu caminho até à propriedade Hyuuga. Deixaria Shikamaru e Temari para trás naquele momento. A promessa da conversa pendente sobre eles. Entrou no seu quarto, deixando-se cair sobre a cama e encarando o tecto claro. Engoliu em seco fechando os olhos em seguida.

"Eu também te amo..." murmurou para o vazio, sentindo o coração soltar uma batida mais forte.

**x . NS . x**

Sakura estava a cumprir o seu trabalho voluntário no hospital quando percebeu todo um tumulto do lado de fora da pequena sala onde ela costumava descansar. Saiu para o corredor apenas para ver um grupo de ANBU, dois ou três jounins e alguns médicos e enfermeiros todos envolvidos numa imensa discussão. A menina ficou onde estava a tentar perceber o motivo de tal confusão, mas a única coisa que conseguiu compreender no meio de tantas vozes exaltadas foi algo como "incompetentes", "exagero", "ferido" e "fora de si". Quando os médicos e o grupo de ANBU pareceu finalmente se ter entendido e dispersaram, apenas os três tokubetsu jounins ficaram no mesmo local. Namiashi Raido, Yamashiro Aoba e Shiranui Genma. Os três pareciam irritados com algo e Sakura, conhecendo-os devido ao seu trabalho como chunin, aproximou-se.

"Que se passa? Está tudo bem?" ela perguntou, chamando a atenção dos três homens para si.

"Ah, Sakura-san" Yamashiro exclamou ao vê-la, ajeitando os óculos escuros. "Houve uma confusão com um membro de um dos esquadrões ANBU numa missão em que nos encontrávamos" o homem fez uma pequena pausa enquanto trocava um olhar com Raido. "Genma-kun conseguiu resgatá-la a tempo, mas parece que as feridas são bastante graves."

"E aqueles imbecis ainda dizem que não podem fazer mais nada do que já estão a fazer!" Genma reclamou, irritado, sem desviar o olhar do corredor por onde os médicos haviam desaparecido.

Sakura olhou para ele e apenas nesse momento percebeu que o habitual senbon não estava preso entre os lábios do homem. Da mesma fora que o seu hitai-ate estava com o pano rasgado e vários arranhões cobriam-lhe a face. Genma estava num estado nada bonito e Sakura esboçou um pequeno sorriso imperceptível por perceber que ele não se importava com o seu aspecto ou ferimentos mínimos e apenas se preocupava com o ANBU em estado grave. Ela tinha toda outra ideia sobre Genma. A sua impressão sobre o tokubetsu jounin era de um homem levemente egocêntrico e egoista. Talvez tivesse ficado com a ideia errado durante as finais do seu primeiro exame chunin, talvez fosse a demasiada convivência com Shizune – que não gostava do homem por nada – talvez fosse apenas implicância dela.

Suspirou, parecia que apenas com aquilo o homem tinha subido qualquer coisa na sua consideração. Foi então que os seus olhos baixaram do rosto do homem à sua frente e ela percebeu a enorme mancha de sangue que tingia o colete dele na lateral esquerda.

"Genma-san!" ela exclamou, fazendo o homem olhá-la levemente admirado. "Tu estás ferido!"

"Ah!" ele deixou escapar, olhando para onde os olhos dela apontavam e percebendo a mancha. "Isto não é nada."

"Claro que é!" Sakura reclamou, segurando o braço dele. "Vem comigo, vou tratar disso."

"Mas- Sakura" ele ainda tentou protestar, mas sabia que não era boa ideia irritar a aprendiz da Hokage, especialmente quando estava com pouco chakra.

Sakura abriu a porta de um consultório e entrou, acendendo as luzes e fazendo um gesto para que Genma se sentasse sobre a marquesa. O Shiranui fez o que ela disse e sentou-se, ficando a observá-la a preparar as coisas para poder cuidar da sua ferida. A Haruno parecia ter crescido bastante desde que ele a conhecera quando ela tinha treze anos. Não só fisicamente, mas psicologicamente também. Toda a sua revolta após Sasuke ter deixado Kohona e os anos que ela e Naruto tinham gasto em busca pelo amigo, sem nunca desistir, apoiando-se e suportando-se nos piores momentos, era algo que era de conhecimento de quase todos na vila. Genma, por ser amigo de Kakashi, conhecia detalhes daquela história que a grande maioria não podia nem sonhar. E, por esse mesmo motivo, quando Naruto regressou a Kohona acompanhado por Sasuke, cada um apoiando-se mutuamente, feridos e quase sem forças, e Sakura chorou como ele nunca a tinha visto chorar, abrançando-os, não os deixando sair de perto dela, Genma percebeu que tudo o que eles tinham passados nos anos anteriores valia aquele momento.

O Shiranui também sabia que Sakura não tinha grande consideração por si. A sua forma de agir com as pessoas que não lhe eram importantes levava grande parte a achá-lo egoista e arrogante. Isso não lhe interessada, ele nunca fora de se importar com opinioes alheias. Contudo, a consideração que Genma tinha por Sakura era bastante elevada, mesmo que ele nunca lhe tivesse dito tal coisa. Todo o esforço, dedicação e sofrimento que a menina tinha investido na busca pelo Uchiha valeram-lhe isso. Se Genma tivesse de indicar alguém que ele admirasse pela força interior, Sakura de certo que estaria nos primeiros lugares da lista.

"Tens de tirar a parte de cima da roupa, Genma-san" ela informou, ainda de costas para ele, preparando um desinfectante qualquer.

Genma nada disse. Ele sabia que tinha de tirar a roupa, apenas estava à espera que ela lhe ordenasse isso. Abriu o colete verde e deixou-o sobre a marquesa, pegando na borda da sweat negra que usava por baixo e puxando-a para cima, libertando o corpo da peça de roupa. Já em tronco nu, ele finalmente sentiu a sua ferida – que não era nada pequena – a arder para logo em seguida começar a doer-lhe. Como era possível que ele não tivesse sentido aquele corte que deveria ter, no mínimo, quinze centímetros?

"Uh, isso está feio" Sakura comentou, fazendo uma pequena careta ao ver a ferida do homem.

Contudo, a careta não foi a unica coisa que Genma viu na expressão da menina. Ou melhor, que ele _não_ viu. Sakura deveria ter dezassete anos, fase de adolescência portanto. Então, onde estava o habitual olhar de surpresa que quase toda a mulher lhe lançava ao ver o corpo definido dele? Onde estava o leve corar que era habitual nas enfermeiras e médicas mais novas quando ele tirava a roupa? Porque ela não tinha, sequer, olhado decentemente para a linha de abdominais demarcados que lhe cobria a barriga?

Genma observou-a a baixar-se à sua frente e começar a desinfectar a ferida antes de se dedicar a tratá-la. Os olhos verdes plenamente focados no sangue que ainda escorrida do corte fundo e as faces plenamente livres de qualquer tipo de rubor. Genma achou aquilo um facto curioso e ponderou se deveria tentar satisfazer a sua curisidade. Por muito que a sua consciência lhe dissesse que estivesse quieto e não se metesse com uma menina treze anos mais nova, ele simplesmente não conseguia resistir à curisidade.

"Habituada a abdominais definidos?" ele perguntou num tom baixo, os olhos escuros sem nunca deixar os movimentos calmos da menina.

"Hum?" ela fez, não prestando atenção e ainda concentrada na ferida do seu paciente.

"Eu costumo ter uma reacção sempre que tiro a roupa em frente a alguma mulher" o homem afirmou, vendo a Haruno desviar os olhos para ele por uns momentos antes de regressar à ferida. "Pode ser mínima como um engolir em seco ou um segundo de hesitação" ele continuou. "Mas há sempre uma reacção."

"Tu tens um corpo definido, Genma-san, mulheres normalmente reagem a isso" ela comentou, percebendo que o ferimento estava mais complicado do que ela pensara inicialmente.

"Mas tu não reagiste" Genma acusou, interessado. "Não reagiste de forma nenhuma. É quase como se fosses compeltamente indiferente a um corpo definido."

"Eu não sou indiferente a um corpo definido. Para ser sincera, abdominais são a minha fraquesa" Sakura disse, simplesmente, enquanto arrancava um peçado de metal que estava dentro do corte no corpo de Genma. "Mas, lamento informa-te, Genma-san, o teu corpo não é nada de extraordinário quando comparado ao de Sasuke."

"Ah sim?" o homem indagou, percebendo que a menina deveria manter mais contacto íntimo com o colega de equipa do que aparentava.

"Sim. E até ao de Naruto. Ele tem desenvolvido o corpo bastante nos últimos tempos" ela confessou, continuando concentrada na ferida. "Acho que é por causa da dieta que Sasuke o obriga a seguir."

"Sasuke obrigada Naruto a seguir uma dieta?" Genma admirou-se, rindo baixinho, os olhos sem deixarem a menina a cuidar de si.

"Claro, Naruto só comia ramen. Ele ia acabar doente se continuasse assim" Sakura sorriu levemente, o que não passou despercebido ao Shianui. "Eu acho que o facto de nos termos mudado para casa de Sasuke fez bem a todos."

"Vocês estão a viver juntos em casa de Sasuke?" Genma perguntou, percebendo que Sakura estava de tal forma distraída com o seu tratamento que possivelmente iria responder a qualquer coisa que ele lhe perguntasse. "Eu não sei se Kakashi sabe disso."

"É claro que Kakashi não sabe disso" ela murmurou, a tristeza a tomar-lhe conta das íris verdes. "O que ele, ou qualquer pessoa, diria se soubesse que estamos a viver os três?"

"Sakura" Genma chamou, baixinho, percebendo que as mãos da menina tremiam levemente. "Tu... tu estás bem?"

"N-não, nem por isso" ela soluçou, terminando de curar a ferida do tokubetsu jounin e levantando-se, voltando-se de costas para ele. "Estou completamente farta de tudo isto. Sasuke e Naruto, a merda da regra imbecil, apostas idiotas e Kakashi-sensei no meio de tudo. Farta, farta, farta!"

Genma olhou para ela. Não sabia se deveria levantar-se e sair, dizer qualquer coisa, tentar perceber o que se passava ou apenas ficar quieto como estava. Ele não era _amigo_ dela para ela lhe confiar o que fosse, mas também parecia que era exactamente esse o motivo que e a levava a confessar que não estava bem. Se fosse alguém amigo, ela apenas colocava um sorriso na cara e diria que era tudo imaginação, que ela estava perfeitamente bem. Agarrou no colete a na sweat, suspirou levemente, optando por se levantar e hesitando por uns segundos enquanto via os ombros da menina tremerem levemente. Apoiou uma mão sobre um dos braços dela e inclinou-se para a frente, o suficiente para aproximar os lábios do ouvido dela.

"Eu tenho o resto do dia de folga" sussurrou, percebendo que ela se arrepiara à sua voz. "Se precisares de falar..."

Ele não terminou a sua frase, deixando o braço dela com uma leve carícia e saindo do consultório. Sakura mordeu o lábio com força. Estava completamente perdida e não sabia exactamente porque tinha respondido a Genma ou porque não se contera quando a tristeza de toda a sua actual situação a assombrou subitamente. Ela não conseguia perceber os motivos de não se importar com o que Genma pensaria dela depois daquilo, tal como não parecia se importar com o que ele lhe fosse dizer caso ela escolhesse falar com ele mais tarde.

Olhou para o tecto, as mãos fechadas com força, as lágrimas a tentarem escapar e ela impedindo-as. Estava perdida, a sentir-se sozinha e sem ninguém a quem pudesse pedir conselhos. Mas, por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, Sakura sabia que agora tinha alguém com quem falar. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse um colega do seu professor, treze anos mais velho e que ela sempre achou ser egoista e arrogante demais para se dar ao trabalho de tentar conhecer.

**x . NS . x**

Hinata sentia-se mais calma. Os dias que o primo estivera fora em missão foram sucifientes para ela aprisionar o seu sonho insano no fundo da sua mente. E, mesmo que Neji já tivesse regressado há dois dias, o moreno parecia andar desaparecido a treinar, apenas chegando a casa a altas horas da madrugada e saindo logo assim que acordava, sem deixar que ninguém falasse com ele. Isso era o ideal para a menina, já que assim não teria de enfrentar o primo e correr o risco de liberter as imagens perturbadoramente atrevidas com que sonhara algumas noites antes.

Olhou para o relógio do seu quarto e viu os ponteiros a chegarem perto de marcar a meia-noite. Sabia que toda a casa já deveria estar adormecida e que aquela era a melhor hora para ir ao dojo treinar. Ela tinha seguido aquele ritual de treinar sozinha à noite, no dojo ou na floresta – quando Neji ocupava a sua primeira opção. Ela estava muito melhor em taijutsu desde que começara a treinar sozinha. A própria Kurenai tinha reparado nisso.

Vestiu o seu habitual casaco e deixou o quarto sem fazer barulho. Saiu da casa principal e caminhou até ao dojo sorrindo ao percebê-lo vazio. Entrou, fechando a porta e tirando o casaco, preparando-se para começar a treinar. Contudo, logo depois do primeiro golpe, Hinata percebeu um leve ruído vindo dos fundos do dojo. Estranhou e dediciu ir verificar o que se passava. Caminhou pelo corredor escuro, entrando nos balneários anexos ao dojo e percebendo o barulho da água a cair.

Engoliu em seco ao perceber que alguém estava a tomar banho nos chuveiros do dojo àquela hora da noite. Sentiu o corpo tremer levemente e ela realmente não sabia se deveria apenas ignorar ou perguntar quem estava ali. Contudo, o seu cérebro deu-lhe uma resposta imediata, que ela estava a tentar de tudo para evitar. Mordeu o lábio, olhando na direcção do chuveiro ligado, a cortina branca a tapar o corpo que se encontrava debaixo de água gelada do outro lado. Ela queria sair dali, queria deixar aqueles balneários e regressar ao seu quarto, queria por tudo conseguir controlar as mãos que começavam a formar o selo que ela melhor conhecia e os lábios que deixavam escapar "Byakugan" num sussurro. Ela queria, mas não conseguia, tal como não conseguiu evitar de levar uma mão à boca, impedindo um grito de exclamação de sair por entre os seus lábios quando os seus olhos viram a silhueta despida do primo do outro lado da cortina.

As imagens que ela tentara tão arduamente prender no fundo da sua mente estavam soltas e livres e, desta vez, elas eram reais. A sua face ficou quente como ela nunca a tinha sentido antes e todo o seu corpo tremia. Tinha dado passos para trás de forma a ficar encostada na parede oposta, os olhos arregadados, o rosto mais corado que nunca, a boca ainda tapada por ambas as mãos e o coração acelerado como Hinata pensava não ser possível.

Neji tinha um corpo que Hinata podia jurar ser digno de um deus. Magro, mas devidamente musculado, a pele delineava os músculos perfeitamente, dando-lhe uma elegância que a menina sabia que muitos poucos teriam. Os cabelos negros e molhados caíam-lhe sobre as costas dando-lhe um ar atraente que apenas ele conseguia ter. Hinata pensou que aquele era a derradeira imagem que ela alguma vez poderias ver e estava completamente perdida no corpo do primo quando este se moveu levemente, batendo com um punho cerrado na parede e Hinata, finalmente, percebeu o motivo do banho gelado àquela hora.

A jovem Hyuuga apenas não desmaiou naquele momento por motivos que nem mesmo ela entendia. A única coisa que lhe vinha à mente era uma conversa com Tenten em que a mais velha afirmara que "pénis são feios". Contudo, o que Hinata estava a ver naquele preciso momento não a deixava, de forma nenhuma, concordar com aquela afirmação. O perfil de Neji era delicado, firme, robusto e... suavemente bonito. E se ela já estava completamente fora de si e sem qualquer controlo pelas suas emoções, quando Hinata percebeu a mão do primo sobre a sua erecção e os movimentos que se seguiram, ela sentiu uma súbita pressão no seu baixo-ventre e os seus pulmões a esquecerem-se de se encherem de ar.

A cada movimento do moreno, Hinata parecia perder-se mais e mais em devaneios e _pensamentos_ errados. Ela sabia que depois daquilo ela não teria qualquer hipótese de se atrever a olhar na cara do primo, ou até mesmo estar no mesmo cómodo que ele sem morrer de vergonha. Ela sabia que depois daquilo, de nada adiantaria tentar trancar imagens, sonhos e _fantasias_. Ela estava condenada, completamente entregue ao pecado e sem forma e conseguir fugir dele. Depois daquilo, Hinata nunca iria conseguir afastar Neji dos seus pensamentos.

Foi então que o Hyuuga chegou ao culminar do seu acto, deixando o orgasmo espalhar-se pelo seu corpo, a sensação de prazer quase completa, um nome proibido a escapar-lhe pelos lábios num murmúrio. Hinata arregalou os olhos naquele preciso momento. Ela não podia ter ouvido bem, não podia. Neji não tinha chamado o nome _daquela pessoa_ ao chegar ao orgasmo, tinha? Seria possível que ela acabara de descobrir um dos segredos mais íntimos do primo? E... o que raios significaria aquilo, afinal?

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Cap maior que o habitual. Eu era apenas para estender a cena Genma/Sakura até ao número de páginas habitual, mas achei que deveria colocar esta última cena (ou a _alguém_ cortava a minha cabeça fora). Eu estou cada dia mais e mais apaixonada por ShikaNeji! Tenho lido – sempre que me permitem, tempo quase não existe para mim – algumas fics dos dois em inglês e eu realmente adoro a química entre eles. Fico feliz de os poder trabalhar mais a fundo nesta fic ^^

A cena Genma/Sakura surgiu totalmente por culpa da fic "_How to Save a Life_" da Tainara (_LEIAM, É BONITO! Link em baixo)_, em que ela lembrou-se de shippar Gen/Saku numa parte da fic e – como basicamente tudo o que esta senhora escreve – eu adorei. Vamos ver o que sai aqui. Sendo que o shipper final da Sakura ainda não está definido. Eu apenas decidi colocar o Genma como mais uma opção. Depende do vosso feedback (;

Cena final, omg, eu ainda não acredito que realmente escrevi isto xD Tudo culpa – outra vez – da Tainara. Nós estávamos a discutir a afirmação "pénis é feio" e eu comentei qualquer coisa sobre a cena em que a Hinata iria ver o primo nu e a Tai conseguiu colocar uma imagem mental no meu cérebro de um Neji com um pénis bonito, fazer o quê? :roll:

Enfim, eu sei que a fic é suposto ser paródia e está a ficar mais drama/romance que paródia. I'm so sorry! Eu sou ficwritter de drama, eu NÃO SOU boa para paródias. Mas eu estou a tentar inserir novamente mais cenas de comédia. Ainda vai ter um verdade ou consequência bonito pelo meio ^^

Review, pessoas, please! As reviews dos últimos caps foram pouquinhas comparado com os outros antes! Que se passa? A fic está a ficar má? Digam-me o que querem leeeeeeeeeer! **Lembrando que: 15 novas reviews igual a capítulo novo :D**

**Resposta às reviews sem login feito**

_Minina Chan: _Oi! Fico feliz por teres gostado da fic :D Sim, ainda bem que o meu cérebro não permite esse tipo de coisa. SasuSaku é realmente coisa que não dá. Sasuke é totalmente propriedade do Naruto ^^ ShikaNeji foi algo que surgiu já não sei muito bem porquê e achei que valia a pena escrever com eles e desenvovê-los mais. Obrigada pela review :D

_Julia_: Calma! x) Na N.A. do cap anterior eu penso que deixei claro que eu não sou (e não consigo escrever decentemente) SasuSaku e tenho dito várias vezes nas N.A.s dos caps que esta fic não é, nunca foi e nunca será SasuSaku. Aquela cena foi, provavelmente, o mais intenso e hot dos dois que esta fic terá. Tem calma, respira, **a fic é SasuNaru**, esse facto foi o primeiro a ser estabelecido quando eu plotei a fic e não o altero por nada. Relaxa e obrigada pela review ;D

**How to Save a Life:** http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5779716 / 1 / How_To_Save_A_Life

**Reviews são bem vindas e fazem com que as actualizações da fic sejam mais rápidas o/**_  
Just_


	11. Arranjar confusão

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10**_  
Arranjar confusão_

Dia 27

Ino estava de mau humor. E, tal como todos os membros do Team Asuma sabiam perfeitamente, Ino de mau humor era sinónimo de que alguma coisa de terrível estava prestes a acontecer. A loira nunca controlava o que dizia ou fazia quando estava num momento mau e isso combinado com a possibilidade de Gaara estar no mesmo estado de humor, podia ser uma catástrofe.

Asuma olhava da sua estudante para os dois rapazes e deles para Temari, que liderava o caminho por entre os corredores do edifício onde se situava o escritório do Kazekage. O jounin estava chateado. Não contava com aquela missão súbita e isso apenas lhe estava a arruinar os planos de pedir Kurenai em casamento. Ainda por cima aquela missão não era uma missão para o _Team Asuma_. Era uma missão para Shikamaru que a Godaime se tinha lembrado de transformar em missão de equipa por ele sabia lá que motivos. Suspirou, cansado da viagem e ainda chateado com a situação. A parte positiva era que Shikamaru era inteligente o suficiente para resolver o que quer que fosse em pouco tempo, e assim eles poderiam regressar a Konoha rapidamente.

À frente, ao lado de Temari, Shikamaru parecia mais aborrecido que o habitual. Talvez por culpa do mau humor de Ino – que ainda não tinha parado de implicar com qualquer coisa que Chouji fizesse – ou talvez pela falta de paciência de Asuma, o moreno de certo que preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar que não ali. E esse facto não passou despercebido à melhor amiga.

"O que foi?" a loira perguntou num tom baixo, o que fez Shikamaru desviar o olhar. "E não respondas _nada_."

"Porque não me avisaste antes que Suna estava a precisar da minha ajuda?" ele indagou, a voz baixa levemente chateada. "Não era necessário trazer a equipa toda, bastava que viesse contigo. Tu sabes que Ino não gosta daqui."

"Se eu te pedisse para vires sozinho comigo a Suna, eu penso que existe uma certa pessoa que ia ficar muito irritada com isso" ela respondeu, uma sombra de um sorriso maldoso sobre os lábios. "Não quero arranjar problemas conjugais."

"Temari!" Shikamaru resmungou, encarando a amiga. "Nós demos um tempo, lembraste?"

"Eu talvez acreditasse nisso se não tivesse visto aquele beijo _bonito_ quando saímos de Konoha" ela abriu um sorriso perverso e Shikamaru apenas corou, sem dizer nada.

Andaram mais três minutos em silêncio até chegarem à porta do escritório de Gaara. Temari bateu levemente, abrindo a porta em seguida apenas para ver Kankuro a um canto, a tremer levemente enquanto mordia o lábio. Olhou para o irmão com uma sobrancelha levantada e, suspirando, voltou-se para o mais novo.

"Gaara, Team Asuma de Konoha, tal como foi pedido" a loira informou e os olhos verdes do Kazekage voaram de imediato por entre todos os membros da equipa de Konoha, pousando por fim em Shikamaru.

O Nara apenas engoliu em seco ao perceber o meio sorriso do ruivo sobre si. Gaara podia estar muito mais controlado que no exame chunin, mas continuava a ser incrivelmente assustador.

"Pronto, agora que ele já tem o Shikamaru, podemos ir embora?" Ino interrogou, cruzando os braços, chateada. Asuma olhou para ela, não percebendo o que a menina queria dizer. Ino suspirou e continuou. "É óbvio que ele apenas quer o Shikamaru e nós apenas viemos para fingir que era algo muito oficial e decente. Como o Shikamaru já cá está, podemos voltar para casa?"

"Cala a boca, Ino!" Shikamaru rosnou, mas já foi tarde, pois o interesse de Gaara já tinha sido desviado do Nara para a outra loira na sala.

"Eu receio não ter compreendido bem o que estás a sugerir" Gaara disse, os olhos verdes fixos nos azuis da menina. "Poderias repetir?"

"Compreendeste perfeitamente!" ela declarou, ainda irritada. "Chamar um team inteiro por causa de um elemento, é ridículo! E foi isso que acabou de acontecer aqui, viemos de Konoha, com três dias de viagem, apenas para o Shikamaru resolver o que seja que vocês não conseguem resolver. Eu, Chouji e Asuma-sensei somos inúteis nesta missão!"

"Ino!" Asuma exclamou, pressentindo problemas graves. "Estás na presença do Kazekage, mostra respeito, por Kami!"

"Eu não mostro respeito por quem não me respeita!" a loira berrou, apontando para Gaara. "Ele não tem qualquer consideração por nó-"

"ESTÁ CALADA, INO!" Shikamaru gritou, segurando o braço da amiga. "Se estás com algum problema em relação a isto, resolvemos isso em Konoha, com a Goidaime. Não aqui, em frente ao Kazekage, para criarmos um conflito entre vilas!"

"Para tua informação, Yamanaka, o facto de ter sido toda a equipa requisitada é porque a missão que tenho para Nara Shikamaru envolve mais de uma pessoa e é preferível que ele trabalhe com o seu team que com um bando de desconhecidos" Gaara disse, a sua expressão indecifrável. "Mas se a menina se acha demasiado importante para ajudar um colega de equipa ocupando um papel menos importante, então eu mandarei disponibilizar dois jounins para a escoltarem de regresso a Konohagakure imediatamente."

Ino abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Asuma estava com uma mão a tapar os olhos, Shikamaru abanava a cabeça e Chouji apenas tentava não se rir de toda a situação. Kankuro parecia em choque, ainda encostado a um canto, e Temari olhava do irmão mais novo para a menina com algum interesse no desenrolar da situação.

Alguns segundos de silêncio desconfortável passaram e Ino continuava a olhar para o Kazekage, de boca aberta, e sem saber o que dizer. Sentiu-se corar levemente e engoliu em seco assim que conseguiu fechar a boca. Abriu um sorriso forçado e amarelo e deu um passo para se esconder atrás de Asuma, o qual só revirou os olhos.

Gaara continuou com a sua expressão impenetrável e desviou o olhar da menina quando esta se escondeu, olhando para a irmã e dela para Shikamaru.

"Sejam bem vindos a Suna, Team Asuma" ele cumprimentou, contornando a sua secretária e sentando-se na sua cadeira. "Fiquei satisfeito por Godaime Hokage ter aceite o meu pedido e vos ter enviado para cá. Estamos com um grave problema no departamento de inteligência e..."

Gaara continuou a falar e a explicar a situação. Enquanto isso, os membros do Team Asuma – Ino incluída – prestavam atenção às palavras do Kazekage. O que escapou despercebido aos ninjas de Konoha, foi uma troca de olhares levemente sugestiva entre Kankuro e Temari, seguida de um sorriso enviesado nos rostos dos dois. Aquela cena tinha contido algo mais que qualquer outro teria percebido.

**x . NS . x**

Tenten tinha ido até uma vila próxima para ir fazer um favor que Gai lhe havia pedido. Estava no seu caminho de regresso, atravessando uma floresta próxima à vila da folha quando percebeu um chakra seu conhecido nos arredores. Parou, olhando para onde ela sabia estar o dono daquele chakra e ficou confusa. Porque estaria Hinata no meio da floresta, em plena hora de almoço, a gastar chakra de maneira assustadora? Estaria a menina mais nova bem? Por via das dúvidas, Tenten decidiu investigar. Saltou na direcção em que a amiga estava e não demorou a encontrá-la, ficando admirada ao perceber que a menina de cabelos negros apenas treinava.

Hinata parecia estar a treinar ninjustu e estava exausta. Mas, tal como Tenten via Neji a fazer inúmeras vezes quando alguma coisa estava errada na sua vida, a exaustão física não era suficiente para a parar. Suspirou, percebendo que a amiga deveria ter algo mais na sua mente e que precisava de espairecer. Aproximou-se, sorrindo quando a Hyuuga voltou os olhos claros para ela.

"Tenten-chan?" a menina perguntou ao ver a amiga ali.

"Está tudo bem, Hinata?" a mais velha indagou, parando a alguns passos da outra. "Porque estás a treinar no meio da floresta e não num campo de treino?"

"Ah..." ela fez, desviando o olhar. "Se eu estivesse num campo, alguém da minha família iria encontrar-me e eu realmente não queria ser interrompida por nenhum deles."

"Passa-se alguma coisa?" Tenten perguntou, preocupada. Hinata não era de "fugir" da família.

"Não, nada. É só que..." ela hesitou, corando levemente. "Tenho coisas em que preciso de pensar e... não quero a minha família a interromper-me constantemente."

"Algum problema com o teu pai?" a mais velha tentou novamente. O facto da amiga estar ali a evitar a família não era, de todo, normal.

"N-não" Hinata disse, os olhos claros ainda desviados do rosto da amiga. "É que... Tenten-chan, lembras-te da conversa que tivemos há cerca de duas semanas? Sobre mim e o que eu ia fazer já que tinha falado com Naruto-kun e ele estava interessado noutra pessoa?"

"Claro" Tenten confirmou, abanando a cabeça. "Descobriste em quem o Naruto está interessado?"

"Não..." a mais nova negou, encostando-se a uma árvore e baixando a cabeça. "Não tem a ver com Naruto-kun. É... é sobre mim."

"Não me digas que estás apaixonada!" Tenten exclamou e imediatamente a menina à sua frente ficou ainda mais vermelha, o que fez Tenten abrir a boca, admirada.

"E- e- eu não es-estou ap-aixonada!" Hinata gaguejou, fechando os olhos com força. "N-não é isso! É... u- uma at- at-racção."

"Por quem?" Tenten perguntou imediatamente, os olhos muito abertos em expectativa, um sorriso curioso a rasgar-lhe a face. "Tens de me contar, Hinata! Quem te conseguiu cativar depois de Naruto?"

Hinata não respondeu. Ela limitou-se a tapar a cara com as mãos e a abanar a cabeça negativamente. Tenten suspirou. Era claro que Hinata não lhe dia dizer! A menina tinha levado quase três anos para lhe contar que tinha uma paixão secreta por Naruto, o que a levou a acreditar que a Hyuuga não lhe iria dizer o que quer que fosse naquele momento. Passou a mão pela cabeça, encarando a menina completamente embaraçada.

"Pronto, não me digas quem é" expirou, aborrecida. "Apenas não demores mais três anos a contar-me, ok?"

"Desculpa, Tenten-chan" Hinata pediu, afastando as mãos do rosto ainda vermelho. "É que... eu não... eu não posso... não com ele... é... oh, por Kami!"

"Calma, Hinata" a mais velha pediu, percebendo o súbito desespero da amiga. "Tu estiveste apaixonada pelo Naruto quando ele era odiado por toda a vila. Não pode ser pior que isso."

"É pior!" a menina constatou, tentando respirar fundo. "Muito pior!"

"Quem pode ser pior que Naruto há dois anos?" ela indagou, ainda mais curiosa e intrigada com a resposta que obtivera. "Oh, por favor, Hinata! Não me digas que é o Kiba? Ele é g-"

"Claro que não, Tenten-chan!" Hinata cortou, sentindo-se horrorizada. "Kiba é quase como um irmão para mim. Além disso, ele tem uma relação com o Shino!"

"É verdade, tinha-me esquecido que eles foram presos juntos" Tenten murmurou, levando a mão ao queixo, pensativa. "Bem, se não é ele, realmente não estou a ver quem possa ser pior."

"Eu ainda não acredito... de toda a gente possível... porquê?" Hinata interrogou-se, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu não tenho sorte, não tenho, não posso ter. Isto é ridículo."

"Hinata, não fiques assim" Tenten tentou acalmar a amiga. "De certo que tudo se resolve. Vais ver que ele vai cair aos teus pés e-"

"E o meu pai mata-nos!" Hinata declarou, a voz mais alto que o normal, respirando apressadamente. Engoliu em seco, cerrando as mãos e suspirando. "Tenten-chan, é melhor eu voltar a treinar antes que me descontrole. Obrigada por me ouvires este momento."

"Ah... claro, está à vontade" a mais velha disse, começando a regressar ao caminho de volta a Konoha.

Não disse mais nada e Hinata rapidamente recomeçou a treinar. Tenten estava preocupada com a amiga. Não era normal ver Hinata irritada por perder o controlo de si mesma ou até mesmo a levantar a voz. Alguma coisa muito errado devia ter acontecido. Mas... desde quando apaixonar-se era errado? E como alguém podia ser pior que Naruto quando era odiado por todos? O que se passava com a Hyuuga, afinal? Tenten suspirou, retomando o seu caminho para Konoha. Ela não compreendia o que tinha acabado de vivenciar, mas ela iria descobrir quem era aquele _problema_ de Hinata. Ah, se ia!

**x . NS . x**

Kakashi olhou para o relógio e percebeu que estava mais de cinco horas atrasado para o treino da sua equipa. Passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados e suspirou. O Team 7 estava cada dia mais complicado. Ora era Sakura em constantes mudanças de humor, ou era Sasuke a descontrolar-se com a menina e a tentar matá-la, ou até mesmo Naruto que ia deixando comentários _estranhos_ no ar sem que Kakashi realmente quisesse perceber o que percebia.

Lidar com aqueles três estava a ser muito mais complicado do que ele pensava que seria quando ouviu a regra que o Conselho de Jounins iria implementar. Seria possível que ele seria realmente obrigado a vê-los como adultos quando ele ainda queria ver adolescentes inocentes? Sacudiu a cabeça e começou a dirigir-se para o campo de treino onde havia marcado com eles. Com sorte, os três estariam a treinar sozinhos e ele apenas teria de inventar uma desculpa qualquer para o seu atraso.

Mas quando o Hatake chegou ao campo de treino, o que ele viu deixou-o completamente perdido. Em primeiro porque Sakura simplesmente não estava lá. E a Haruno faltar a um treino era indicador de que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Kakashi apenas esperava que não fosse nada de _muito_ grave. Em segundo, porque o facto de Naruto e Sasuke estarem sozinhos num campo de treino e não haver nada destruído ou nenhum dos dois a escorrer sangue era muito _estranho_. E, em terceiro, porque a posição em que os dois se encontravam – ambos no chão, Naruto sobre Sasuke com as mãos cerradas sobre o colarinho do moreno enquanto este o agarrava com força nos braços – seria perfeitamente aceitável como uma posição de luta _se_ o Uchiha tivesse o seu sharigan activo.

Os dois rapazes olharam para Kakashi como se tivessem sido congelados e Naruto abriu um sorriso entre o envergonhado e o divertido, enquanto Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos. O jounin tapou o rosto com uma mão. _Aquilo era apenas um treino, aquilo era apenas um treino, aquilo era apenas um treino!_ Ele tentou mentalizar-se o mais que pode, tentou acreditar com todas as suas forças que os seus dois estudantes não estavam envolvidos, estavam a treinar e contacto físico próximo é habitual nos treinos. Mas como podia Kakashi realmente acreditar nisso quando a primeira coisa que Sasuke fazia ao aproximar-se de Naruto para lutar era activar o sharigan e, naquele momento, o Uchiha não parecia nem sequer ter pensado em tal coisa?

O. Que. Se. Passava. Com. Os. Alunos. Dele?

"Ah" Kakashi fez, clareando a voz enquanto os dois rapazes se levantavam do chão. "Sakura?"

"Não tenho ideia-ttebayou" Naruto respondeu, o sorriso misto ainda no rosto. "Ela estava aqui a horas, ficou a olhar para o céu por alguns minutos e depois foi-se embora sem dizer nada."

"Vocês discutiram ou algo parecido?" Kakashi perguntou, vendo que Sasuke desviava levemente o olhar. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre ele e a menina. "Sasuke?"

"Não, não discutimos" o Uchiha disse, cruzando os braços. Era a verdade, eles não tinham discutido. Eles tinham _conversado_ e essa conversa tinha acabado mal para a menina. Mas não tinham discutido.

"Sabem onde ela possa estar?" o jounin indagou, começando a ficar preocupado.

"Não" Naruto respondeu, as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Mas ela deve estar com a Hinata ou assim. Nós falamos com ela logo, não te preocupes, sensei."

Kakashi ficou a olhar para os seus alunos. Ele estava preocupado com Sakura e tinha receio que a menina tivesse com algum problema que não se sentisse confortável de contar aos colegas de equipa. Kakashi sabia que eles os três estavam a_ viver_ juntos em casa de Sasuke há já algum tempo. Nunca lhes tinha contado que sabia, especialmente para não deixar os três desconfortáveis perto dele. Se Naruto dizia que eles falariam com ela de noite, Kakashi sabia que assim seria. Mas, mesmo assim, o Hatake estava preocupado.

Claro que esse pensamento evaporou-se subitamente da sua mente quando ele reparou na marca avermelhada que aparecia berrante no pescoço de Saskuke.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da vila, Sakura mordia o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo que tentava controlar o tremor que lhe atacava o corpo. Engoliu em seco, levantando a mão e tocando na campainha à sua frente. Fechou os olhos com força quando ouviu passos do outro lado da porta e sentiu-se corar ao saber que a porta tinha sido aberta.

"Disseste que eu podia falar contigo se precisasse" ela murmurou, a cabeça baixa, os olhos verdes já abertos, mas a fixarem o chão.

Ela ouviu um sorriso calmo a esboçar-se no rosto à sua frente e dois passos para o lado de forma a dar-lhe passagem para o espaçoso apartamento.

"Fica à vontade" a voz de Genma disse-lhe e Sakura entrou sem pensar duas vezes.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Capítulo levemente mais pequeno, mas tinha de ser assim porque a cena seguinte é demasiado grande para este cap. Achei a primeira cena um bocado estranha, mas ela era necessária, por isso teve de ser escrita. Eu acho que ainda não sei escrever Gaara decentemente.  
Cena Tenten-Hinata ficou xisdê e a cena final é muito amor. Eu adoro o Kakashi a ficar louco por causa dos estudantes dele xD  
Próximo cap para breve e teremos mais Gen/Saku.

_**Leitores!**__ Brevemente haverá um "verdade ou consequência" com os chunins. Ideias do que poderá acontecer ou coisas que queiram ver escritas serão sempre bem vindas._

**Reply a reviews sem login feito****  
Hina:** Eu já tinha pensado nesses dois, sim. Confesso que uma das madrinhas da fic andou a implorar por eles desde antes de eu ter começado a escrever a NS. Mas... sei lá, isso é plenamente possível, apenas acho que eles precisam de MUITO desenvolvimento e eu não tenho espaço para isso aqui. Até dei a hipótese de tentar, mas parece que os dois não colaboraram comigo e não têm a química que eu precisava para os desenvolver. Claro que a Sakura tem uma aposta pendente e isso ainda vai dar muita confusão, mas algo a sério... no, sorry. Obrigada pela review ^^

**REVIEWS, ONEGAI!**_  
Just_


	12. Libertando

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11**_  
Libertando_

Dia 27 (Continuação)

Neji entrou no café onde era habitual a sua equipa reunir-se quando tinham tardes livres. Olhou em volta e viu Tenten sentada a um canto. A menina estava sozinha, mas Neji não se admirou, uma vez que Lee deveria estar – novamente – a treinar como louco. Caminhou até ela e sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente, vendo que a amiga estava muito concentrada a escrevinhar qualquer coisa num caderno. Ficou a olhar para ela por alguns momentos e percebeu que se tratava de uma lista de nomes. Sacudiu a cabeça. Porque estava Tenten a escrever uma lista de nomes, os quais ia riscando freneticamente enquanto murmurava qualquer coisa baixinho?

"Tenten" Neji chamou, levemente intrigado. "O que estás a fazer?"

"Uma lista" foi a resposta e Neji viu-se obrigado a respirar fundo.

"Isso é óbvio!" ele constctou, ainda olhando para a amiga. "Porque estás a fazer uma lista?"

"Uma conversa que tive à hora de almoço que me deixou incrivelmente curiosa" ela murmurou, enquanto riscava outro nome.

"O que é que o Chouji te fez para estares a riscar o nome dele com tanta força?" o Hyuuga indagou, espreitando para a lista com já uns dez ou quinze nomes riscados.

"Estou a fazer uma lista de possíveis canditatos a um envolvimento" ela respondeu e Neji levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele nunca na vida iria entender as mulheres.

"Mas tu não tinhas desistido de homens depois de te envolveres com a Temari?" ele perguntou e Tenten levantou o rosto para o encarar, uma expressão mista de confusão e admiração no rosto dela.

"Neji, eu sei que tu tens um cabelo de dar inveja a muita mulher, mas acho que ainda não mudaste de sexo" ela disse e o rapaz arregalou os olhos. "Eu não desisti de homens, eu dei um tempo. E a lista não é para mim, idiota!"

O Hyuuga sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, abstendo-se de comentar o que quer que fosse sobre o cabelo dele e voltou a encarar a amiga. Tenten conseguia ser tão complicada de vez em quando, que ele ainda não compreendia como aquela era a sua melhor amiga.

"Explica-te" ele pediu, baixando os olhos para a lista de nomes.

"Eu acho que a tua prima está apaixonada" ela disse, simplesmente, fazendo Neji engasgar-se e começar a tossir. "Claro que ela diz que não está, mas eu tenho fortes suspeitas disso. E como ela não me contou, eu estou a fazer uma lista dos potenciais candidatos."

"Como é que é?" ele finalmente conseguiu parar de tossir, encarando a amiga de olhos arregalados. "Hinata-sama o quê?"

"E como ela afirmou com todas as letras '_o meu pai mata-nos se descobre_' eu estou ainda mais curiosa!" Tenten afirmou e Neji apenas mordeu o lábio, impedindo-se de ficar boquiaberto. "Por isso estou a fazer uma lista de todos os possíveis candidatos a serem mortos por Hyuuga Hiashi caso ele descobrisse que essa pessoa estava de caso com Hinata."

"Tu enlouqueceste de vez" Neji declarou, abismado com a afirmação da amiga. "Se alguém perguntar, eu não te conheço."

"Oh, até parece que não estás interessado!" ela reclamou, torcendo o nariz.

"Não estou" Neji retocou, olhando-a como se ela fosse realmente louca. "O que me interessa saber por quem Hinata-sama se interessa ou não?"

"Os nomes que sobraram são... curiosos" Tenten abriu um sorriso maldoso e Neji revirou os olhos. Nem adiantava tentar discutir com ela. Se Tenten tinha alguma coisa em mente, isso seguiria para a frente, mesmo que ele não quisesse. Suspirou.

"Diz lá a lista de nomes que faltam" ele rosnou baixinho, apoiando a cabeça na mão. "Eu conheço minimamente o meu tio para saber quem ele mataria ou não."

Tenten sorriu feliz, pegou no seu caderno e a caneta e clareou a voz.

"Eu comecei com todos os que a tua prima conhece e fui eliminando alguns por razões óbvias, como os companheiros de equipa dela e-"

"Porque os eliminaste?" Neji perguntou, interrompendo-a.

"Tu fazes parte deste mundo, Neji?" Tenten indagou, olhando o amigo de lado. "Kiba e Shino foram presos por que quebraram a regra" ela explicou e Neji continuou a olhar para ela, sem perceber. Tenten suspirou. Havia dias que Neji parecia ter uma capacidade mental de cinco anos. Continuou "um com o outro."

"Quê?" o Hyuuga admirou-se. "Eles... a sério?"

"Eu já te tinha contado isso, Neji" ela resmungou, fazendo cara feia. "Três vezes!"

"Ah, hum... pois" ele fez, tentando disfarçar o facto de não prestar atenção às cusquices da amiga. "A lista, então?"

Tenten começou a recitar nomes e Neji ia olhando para ela de cada vez que ela dizia alguma coisa que lhe parecia um autêntico disparate. Depois de quase dez minutos de "Tenten, não sejas ridícula", a menina viu a sua lista reduzida a cinco nomes.

"Kankuro?" ela indagou e Neji cuspiu o sumo que estava a beber. "Não" ela riscou o nome do jounin de Suna de imediato. "Gaara?"

"O Kazekage?" Neji indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Achas mesmo que o meu tio tentaria matar o Kazekage se Hinata-sama se interessasse por ele? Eu acho que ele ficava era feliz."

"Hum... tem lógica" ela murmurou, riscando o nome do ruivo. "Hatake Kakashi?"

"Tenten!" Neji exclamou, levemente horrorizado. "Hinata-sama nunca se interessaria por Kakashi! Ele é... não o estilo dela!"

"E tu sabes qual é o estilo dela?" Tenten indagou, cruzando os braços. "Tendo em conta que o único interesse amoroso da tua prima até hoje foi Naruto."

"Não interessa, risca!" ele ordenou, fechando os olhos e concentrando-se para espantar a imagem de Hinata com Kakashi. "Próximo."

"Uchiha Sasuke" Tenten disse e Neji levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que tem?"

"Hinata-sama tem _medo_ de Sasuke!" o Hyuuga resmungou, vendo a amiga a revirar os olhos. "E não me venhas com uma teoria louca qualquer de que o medo desperta paixão."

"Eles ficariam bonitinhos juntos" ela sorriu e Neji encarou-a, não acreditando no que ouvia. "A sério. São os dois herdeiros dos respectivos clãs, discretos e-"

"Estás a ser muito ridícula" ele afirmou, no que Tenten lhe deitou a língua de fora. "Risca e passa ao próximo."

"Só tenho mais um nome..." ela murmurou, olhando seriamente para o caderno. "E, se formos pela lógica, esta será a resposta correcta."

"Hum... e quem é?" Neji indagou, terminando o seu sumo e pensando-se livre das ideias loucas da amiga.

"Ah, não te conto!" ela exclamou, levantando-se e saindo a correr do café. "Até logo, Neji!"

"TENTEN!" Neji berrou, chocado ao ver a amiga a fugir de si. Ela não podia ter feito aquilo, não podia. Ela não tinha estado a colocar-lhe nomes idiotas à frente sobre os possíveis candidatos aos coração da prima para, quando finalmente ela tinha um nome, fugir. Bateu com o punho na mesa, furioso. Tenten ia pagar-lhe por aquilo, ah se ia.

Enquanto Neji praguejava para ele mesmo, Tenten saltava de telhado em telhado, a prova da sua nova descoberta bem segura na sua mão. Ela sorriu. No meio de tantos nomes riscados, apenas um permanecia visível: _Hyuuga Neji._

**x . NS . x**

Sakura não tinha a certeza do que estava ali a fazer, sentada num sofá que não conhecia e com um copo de água nas mãos. A única coisa que ela tinha a certeza é que tinha um monte de coisas entaladas na garganta que ela _precisava_ contar a alguém, mas sabia que não o podia fazer com nenhum dos seus amigos. Ino teria um ataque se ela sonhasse no que Sakura andava metida com os colegas de equipa. Hinata e Tenten então, nem se comentava sobre isso.

Ela não compreendia porque achava que com Genma as palavras poderiam fluir sem problemas. Ele era mais velho, seu superior em rank, e eles não se podiam considerar nem sequer amigos. Conhecidos seria o termo correcto para definir a relação de ambos. Então... porque ela se sentia livre perto dele? Suspirou, ouvindo o homem a regressar à sala e sentando-se em frente dela.

"Genma-san" ela chamou, os olhos verdes ainda fixos no chão sobre os seus pés. "Já te sentiste completamente farto de algo que amas do fundo do coração?"

"Hum" Genma fez um ar pensativo enquanto ponderava aquela questão. "Já me senti farto de algo directamente relacionado com algo que amava, o que me levava a estar cansado disso tudo."

Sakura levantou levemente o rosto, olhando-o. O tokubetsu jounin sabia que ela era uma situação delicada para Sakura. Ele sabia que a menina não estava confortável, mas que ela precisava de dizer algo que talvez não fosse capaz com os amigos. Demasiada intimidade por vezes era complicado. Respirou fundo. Ele sabia que, se queria que ela estivesse bem, ela teria de falar. E, para ela falar, ele teria de dar o primeiro passo.

"Começo eu" Genma sorriu levemente, ajeitando-se melhor no seu sofá. "Conheces Uzuki Yugao?"

"Conheço de nome e de vista" a menina respondeu, depois de pensar um pouco. "ANBU, recentemente nomeada capitã, certo?"

"Sim" ele confirmou, inclinando a cabeça para trás. "Por anos que Yugao namorou com Gekko Hayate – o examinador das preliminares do teu primeiro exame chunin" ele parou por alguns segundos. "E por anos que eu mantive um relacionamento com ela."

"E ele sabia?" Sakura indagou, curiosa sobre a revelação do homem à sua frente.

"Inicialmente penso que não, já mais para o fim, eu acredito que Yugao e eu não éramos assim tão discretos como devíamos" ele confessou. "Foi daquilo tipo de coisa que não sei muito bem como começou, durou anos a fio e terminou quando Hayate foi morto. Eu amava Yugao, muito. Mas era ridículo a forma como deixámos a relação arrastar-se."

"Um triângulo só faz sentido quando tem os três lados" Sakura murmurou e Genma percebeu uma sombra nos olhos dela.

"Posso dizer que sim" ele confirmou, suspirando novamente. "Eu e Yugao deixámos de fazer sentido só os dois. As coisas não funcionavam, eram discussões atrás de discussões e, eventualmente, concordámos que não daria mais" pausa novamente. "Não é algo que me orgulhe. Hayate não merecia e, tanto eu como Yugao, não voltámos a falar muito depois disso. E ela era uma amiga que eu não queria ter perdido."

"Pelos vistos não dá para manter amizades depois de relações complicadas" ela disse, engolindo em seco. "Pergunto-me se vou perder Sasuke e Naruto depois de tudo...?"

"Sakura, porque não me contas o que se passa?" Genma perguntou, fazendo a menina olhar para ele. "Não que eu possa ser de grande ajuda, mas por vezes faz bem libertar o que se tem preso."

Mordeu o lábio. Contar tudo implicava uma quantidade imensa de coisas que ela nunca deveria dizer. Mas ele tinha razão. Ela estava a morrer sufocada por tudo aquilo, ela precisava de se libertar. Se depois tivesse de pedir a Ino que entrasse na mente do tokubetsu jounin e lhe trancasse a memória daquela conversa, que fosse.

Ela pousou o copo de água em cima da mesa de chá que se encontrava entre os dois sofás, inclinou-se para a frente e apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas. Não encarou Genma, sabia que não conseguiria abrir a boca se o fizesse. Respirou fundo uma última vez e começou. Contou-lhe tudo, desde a sua paixoneta de menina por Sasuke à rivalidade com Ino, ao que ela sofreu quando o Uchiha deixou Konoha e à promessa feita a Naruto que iria fazer de tudo para o ajudar a trazê-lo de volta. As confusões durante a guerra, o regresso de Sasuke, a noite que bebedeira que deu origem ao início de toda a confusão, as noites a três, as loucuras e a decisão de se mudarem para casa do Uchiha. O facto dela continuar a amar Sasuke e de saber que ele não a amava de volta, a conversa séria que tiveram e a aposta sobre Kakashi.

Contou-lhe tudo o que tinha para contar, tudo o que sabia e sentia e o desespero de se ver a perder os melhores amigos e colegas de equipa. Conteve as lágrimas, sabia que Genma não merecia uma adolescente de dezassete anos a chorar na sala de sua casa. Ele já estava a fazer muito ao ouvi-la sem a interromper ou julgá-la pelos seus actos. E, se o fazia, pelo menos fazia-o mentalmente, sem nunca expressar nada.

Terminou o que tinha para contar e sentiu-se subitamente muito cansada e com os olhos a pesarem. Estava exausta de toda aquela emoção contida, de tantos sentimentos presos por tanto tempo. Libertar aquilo estava a fazer-lhe bem e ela sentia-o. Respirou fundo e olhou para Genma, o moreno parecia ter acabado de ouvir uma história de uma ida ao teatro e não a confissão de uma relação a três. Ele pareceu perceber o olhar dela e clareou a voz.

"Beijar o Kakashi?" ele indagou e Sakura abriu um sorriso desacreditado. Entre tudo o que ela lhe tinha contado, era aquilo que ele lhe perguntava?

"Aposta imbecil, eu sei" ela confessou.

"Difícil, mas não impossível" Genma afirmou e Sakura levantou o rosto rapidamente, fixando os olhos nos dela. "Ah, Sakura, eu conheço Kakashi há anos."

"Genma-san... o que é que-" ela começou, mas ele interrompeu-a com um sorriso.

"Nisso, eu posso ajudar-te" ele ofereceu, vendo os olhos da menina iluminarem-se subitamente. "Aceito isso como um sim e assim sendo, temos uma missão, Sakura: fazer-te roubar um beijo a Kakashi e ganhar essa aposta de uma vez por todas."

**x . NS . x**

Sasuke bateu com a porta de casa quando entrou. Estava irritado e, como se não bastasse Kakashi quase os ter apanhado numa situação _nada conveniente_, Naruto parecia não conseguir tirar o sorriso imbecil do rosto. Havia alguma coisa que lhe estava a escapar. Naruto não podia estar a sorrir feito imbecil por motivo nenhum.

Subiu as escadas e sentou-se na sua cama enquanto ouvia o barulho do chuveiro indicar-lhe que o loiro se encontrava no banho. Deixou-se cair para trás, de braços abertos sobre a cama, e encarou o tecto. O que Itachi diria se soubesse que o clã terminaria com o irmão mais novo, porque este se tinha apaixonado por outro homem? Por algum motivo, Sasuke sentia que receberia um bom Tsukiyomi se existisse a oportunidade de revelar isso ao irmão.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e permitindo-se relaxar. Ele tinha o peso do clã sobre os seus ombros, mas, tal como tinha dito a Sakura, era o clã ou ele mesmo. E, no que dependesse dele, a escolha estava feita.

"Estás encharcado!" reclamou, ainda de olhos fechados, ao sentir o peso do corpo de Naruto sobre o seu.

"Eu sei" o loiro respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça e espalhando gotas de água por todo o lado. "Tu não quiseste tomar banho comigo. Assim estaríamos os dois encharcados."

"E presos" Sasuke acrescentou, abrindo os olhos e focando-os nos azuis acima de si. "Nós não podemos tomar banhos juntos enquanto a regra não for levantada, tu sabes disso."

"Pooois, mas com a Sakura-chan já podes, não é-ttebayo?" ele indagou e Sasuke revirou os olhos.

"Tu estavas acordado" o Uchiha constatou e Naruto fechou a cara.

"Talvez" ele deviou o olhar, ainda sentado sobre a bacia do outro. "Eu conheço bem a tua técnica de _'vamos tomar banho juntos para conversar e ninguém nos ouvir'_, sabes?"

"Naruto, eu e a Sakura-" Sasuke começou, mas o loiro interrompeu-o de imediato.

"Eu não preciso de saber-ttebayo" o Uzumaki afirmou, suspirando. "Apenas... não queria que a Sakura-chan saísse magoada disto tudo."

"Ela sempre soube as condições da nossa relação" o moreno relembrou. "Por favor, Naruto, não compliques mais do que isto já está."

"Apenas... eu não vou, e não quero, desistir de ti, Sasuke!" o loiro avisou, mordendo o lábio em seguida. "Mesmo que percas a aposta... eu não vou desistir de ti-ttebayo."

"Naruto" Sasuke chamou, segurando um dos pulsos do loiro que estavam sobre o seu peito. "Tu achas mesmo que eu desisti do meu plano de dominação mundial, ajudei na destruição da Akatsuki e regressei a esta vila que nunca me quis para perder uma aposta e casar com a Sakura?" ele indagou e o loiro fixou as íris azuis nas suas. "Que se foda o meu clã, a aposta, o Conselho de Jounins e tudo o resto. És tu quem me importa."

"Ah, não é justo-ttebayo!" o loiro reclamou, o sorriso imbecil novamente sobre o rosto dele.

"O que é que não e justo?" Sasuke perguntou, ponderando se teria de espancar Naruto para que ele deixasse de pensar em Sakura.

"Tu fazes-me uma declaração dessas e eu não posso fazer sexo contigo pela noite dentro" Naruto exclamou e sorriu ainda mais ao ver o moreno corar e desviar o olhar. "Eu adoro ver-te corar-ttebayo."

"Tu dizes cada coisa, seu imbecil!" Sasuke murmurou, sentindo o corpo do loiro mover-se levemente e as pontas dos cabelos molhados sobre o seu rosto antes de deixar Naruto roubar-lhe um beijo.

Não era difícil de perceber a intensidade e urgência daquele beijo e Sasuke sabia que eles apenas não estavam a arrancar as roupas dos corpos porque uma ordem de prisão não era nada bem vinda. Não se podiam deixar levar e mantinham os sentidos aguçados para garantirem que não passavam das marcas. Mas não era fácil, havia quase um mês que se resumiam àquilo. E aquilo _não era suficiente_!

"Vais-me explicar o porquê do sorriso idiota durante todo o dia?" Sasuke finalmente perguntou, entre dois beijos rápidos.

"Ah, eu sabia que tu não te ias lembrar-ttebayo" Naruto resmungou, deitando-se ao lado do moreno e encarando-o. "Nós fazemos um ano hoje, Sasuke."

"Não, nós fazemos um ano daqui a dois meses" o Uchiha corrigiu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Isso é com a Sakura-chan-ttebayo" o loiro disse, o sorriso sempre presente. "Eu estou a falar de mim e de ti."

Sasuke encarou-o. Eles faziam um ano? Seria possível que...

"A nossa batalha final foi há um ano..." ele murmurou e Naruto acenou com a cabeça. "É disso que estás a falar? Um ano desde que eu aceitei regressar?"

"Que insensível, Sasuke!" o Uzumaki exclamou, sentando-se subitamente e cruzando os braços. "Um ano desde a minha declaração!"

"Ah... então aquele '_aishiteru, temee_' era realmente uma declaração?" o Uchiha indagou e Naruto encarou-o, horrorizado. "Eu achei que era estratégia para me venceres!"

"Sasuke... não fales mais comigo!" Naruto ordenou, levantando-se e caminhando para sair do quarto.

"Tu venceste-me por isso, eu não estava à espera, eu realmente... Naruto!" Sasuke rapidamente seguiu o loiro que acabara de deixar o cómodo, um pequeno ataque de risos quase a escapar pelos seus lábios.

"Larga-me, Sasuke!" Naruto berrou, tentando soltar o braço que o moreno tinha acabado de agarrar. "Eu não-"

"Aishiteru, temee!" o Uchiha vociferou e Naruto apenas o encarou, piscando os olhos em seguida. "Aquela foi a única batalha que eu me orgulho de ter perdido, tu realmente pensas que não sei o que aquilo foi?"

"Mas-" Naruto começou, sacudindo a cabeça em seguida e abrindo um sorriso nos lábios. "Eu não me lembro do que fizeste depois disso."

"Ah não?" Sasuke perguntou, levantando novamente uma sobrancelha.

"Não" o loiro confirmou, encolhendo os ombros. "Péssima memória."

"É melhor eu recordar-te, então?" o Uchiha questionou, encostando Naruto na parede ao lado deles e aproximando-se lentamente.

"Eh... acho que sim" o Uzumaki concordou, sentindo as mãos do moreno sobre o seu rosto e os lábios dele nos seus. Um ano tinha passado desde a batalha final entre eles, um ano desde que ele se tinha irritado demais entre _rasen-shuriken_s e _amaterasu_s, um ano desde o '_aishiteru, temee_' que ele berrara em plenos pulmões para o seu adversário... um ano desde que Sasuke perdera aquela batalha por ter deixado cair a sua katana, aproximado do loiro e beijado-o. Apenas um ano, mas ambos sentiam como se tivesse vido toda uma vida.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** AAAHHHHH que horror, que lamechice! XD Não adianta, eu sou super romântica e mimimi para SasuNaru U.U

Enfim, eu amei incondicionalmente a primeira cena. Escrever Neji como retardado e Tenten como imbecil é lindo (L).

Cena dois foi... weird, mas necessária. Agora com a ajuda de Genma, vamos ver o que a Sakura faz? Avisando que KakaSaku NÃO É OPÇÃO de shipper final, já que em quase todas as reviews que recebi, os leitores me dizem: "Não deixa a Sakura com o Kakashi".

Cena final com todo o meu amor (L)

_Aishiteru_: "amo-te"; _temee_: uma maneira rude de dizer "tu/você" (aparte: não tem grande lógica em português, mas fazer o quê?)

Próximo cap para breve!

**_REVIEW_**  
_Just_


	13. Coruja

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

_**Nota IMPORTANTE da autora**_

Leitores, o capítulo está a ser publicado hoje porque eu amanhã vou de férias e não terei acesso à net no domingo para postar o cap no dia certo. Eu vou estar fora de casa até ao fim do mês e não sei quando e sei terei net durante estes 15 dias. Estarei em Espanha (na casa da Tainara \o/) uns dias e sei que aí terei net, mas não garanto que tenha nos restantes locais por onde vou andar. Assim sendo, eu posso garantir a publicação de mais um capítulo na data "regular", mas depois desse, existe uma alta probabilidade de só haver cap novo em Setembro.  
Este aviso é para que vocês não pensem que eu abandonei a fic ou coisa parecida. Eu adoro a NS e sei que a minha cabeça iria rolar se eu tivesse a ideia besta de deixar de escrever. O motivo da possível falta de publicação de capítulos nos próximos 15 dias é exclusivamente porque eu vou de férias e não terei internet comigo.  
Obrigada pela compreensão, vamos ao capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**_  
Coruja_

Dia 28

Ino não estava irritada. Ela estava furiosa. Em primeiro porque Suna era demasiado quente e ventoso para o gosto dela. Em segundo porque Shikamaru demorou umas míseras três horas a resolver o "enorme problema" para o qual foram chamados. E em terceiro... _Gaara_. O ruivo estava a deixá-la tão com os nervos à flor da pele que ela já não sabia como o tentar ignorar. Depois da discussão primária que tinham tido, sempre que ela olhava para algum lado, lá estava ele a "supervisionar o trabalho". E como aqueles olhos verdes e intensos a deixavam furiosa.

Soltou uma pequena exclamação de desagrado e terminou de se vestir. Shikamaru tinha acabado de resolver o problema já tarde e Gaara tinha insistido em que eles passassem a noite em Suna. Não que ela se queixasse muito, dormir numa confortável cama era muito melhor que saírem pela noite dentro, sujeitos a tempestades de areia ou sabe-se lá mais o quê. Prendeu o cabelo no alto da cabeça e suspirou. Ela apenas queria voltar a Konoha rapidamente.

Saiu do quarto que lhe tinha sido disponibilizado e começou a caminhar pelo corredor que sabia que daria à sala onde seria o ponto de encontro com a sua equipa. Contudo, estava quase a chegar quando a voz _dele_ a fez parar no sítio. Encostou-se a uma das paredes e, devagar, espreitou o suficiente para ver Gaara à conversa com Kankuro.

"Shikamaru fez um excelente trabalho" Kankuro disse, visivelmente satisfeito. "E pensar que a resolução era tão simples."

"Se os shinobis de Suna se dedicassem mais ao que é importante em vez de apenas quererem fugir do calor, talvez não tivéssemos de ter pedido ajuda a Konoha!" o mais novo reclamou, cruzando os braços. "Isso ou Temari ter sido útil e ter casado com ele. Mas claro que não, ela tinha de o deixar escapar para... quem era mesmo, Kankuro?"

"Não sei, Gaara, eu não costumo prestar muita atenção a nomes" o moreno murmurou, a imagem mental da irmã mais velha vestida a noiva a fazer-lhe confusão. "Mas a Temari casada? Não achas isso-"

"Brilhante! Era brilhante" o ruivo exclamou. Ele parecia estar num humor particularmente bom. "Eles casavam, ela obrigava-o a vir para cá, porque ela tem o ranking mais alto e ele só tem de a seguir, e ele tornava-se num shinobi de Suna e acabavam-se os meus problemas."

Kankuro deu um passo atrás. Ele ia jurar que Gaara estava a sorrir. Por sua vez, Ino apenas observava a cena, levemente horrorizada com a ideia de perder um membro da sua equipa.

"Gaara..."

"É isso, vou ordenar à Temari que case com ele, é a próxima missão dela!" a voz do Kazekage era baixa e neutra como sempre, mas Kankuro conseguia distinguir um suave brilho nos olhos do irmão mais novo. Ele estaria realmente a falar a sério? Iria ele forçar a irmã a casar para conseguir "roubar" um shinobi a Konoha? O rapaz mais velho estava profundamente preocupado com aquilo quando a voz de Ino o fez regressar brutamente à realidade.

"Isso é completamente desmetido!" a loira berrou, caminhando até aos dois, furiosa. "Como te atreves a usar a tua irmã para roubar o meu colega de equipa?"

"Ela outra vez?" Gaara murmurou e Kankuro apenas ficou a olhar para os dois. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo havia de ser, num sentido muito distorcido da palavra, interessante.

"Sim, eu outra vez!" Ino resmungou, apontando um dedo ao ruivo. "Devias ter vergonha de os querer casar apenas para conseguir Shikamaru. Além disso, quem disse que seria ele a vir para Suna e não Temari a ir para Konoha?"

"É uma questão de princípios, mas suponho que ninguém te tenha ensinado isso" ele disse, os olhos verdes fixos nos dela e Kankuro quase podia apostar que ele se estava a divertir. "Quando dois shinobis de vilas distintas decidem casar, quem se muda para a outra vila é decidido através do rank mais elevado dos dois. Não teria lógica que um jounin mudasse de vila porque casou com um genin ou chunin" Gaara explicou simplesmente e Ino abriu uma expressão indignada. "Da mesma forma que, caso sejam os dois do mesmo ranking, o que tiver a função mais importante é considerado o ranking mais elevado. Mesmo que Temari e Shikamaru se casassem e fossem os dois jounin, Temari é guarda-costas do Kage, ela continua a ter um rank superior."

"Ridículo!" Ino exclamou e Gaara fez uma cara feia. O que raios é que aquela mulher não entendia, afinal? Aquele tipo de "acordo" existia desde o ínicio das vilas ocultas. "E se forem dois Kages?"

"Desculpa?" Gaara perguntou, sendo apanhado de surpresa.

"Sim, e se forem os dois Kages? São os dois importantes, certo?" ela indagou, o sorriso maroto a aparecer no rosto. "Por exemplo, tu casas com Godaime-sama, quem se muda para casa de quem?"

"Eu não tenho qualquer intenção de casar com Godaime Hokage" o ruivo respondeu, simplesmente e Ino fechou a cara.

"Estamos a falar hipoteticamente!" a loira resmungou e Kankuro fez um esforço para não se rir. Ele estava a adorar aqueles dois.

"Mesmo hipoteticamente, eu não planeio casar com Godaime Hokage" a expressão de Gaara era completamente neutra e Ino estava a perder a cabeça.

"É apenas uma sugestão não realizável para eu perceber o que aconteceria se dois Kages decidissem casar!" a loira berrou, irritada o suficiente. "É assim tão difícil colaborares comigo?"

"Dois Kages não casam" ele respondeu calmamente. "Pelo menos não enquanto mantêm o cargo e estão no activo."

"Porquê?" Ino questionou, o seu humor a mudar drasticamente de furioso para admirado.

"Porque não" Gaara respondeu, cruzando os braços. "A vila que protegemos é mais importante que qualquer casamento. Primeiro a vila, sempre."

"Isso significa que para ser Kage temos de nos privar de amor?" ela indagou baixinho, a sua voz a mostrar a mudança de admirada para triste. "Isso é... tão deprimente!"

Gaara abanou a cabeça enquanto suspirava. Aquela loira devia ter um problema no cérebro. Olhou para o lado em busca de suporte do irmão, mas Kankuro já tinha desaparecido. Gaara fechou a cara. O jounin ia pagar por o ter abandonado.

"Os Kages não se privam de amor" ele resmungou, tentando explicar sem matar ninguém. "Nós simplesmente não nos permitimos a apaixonar por outro Kage. Podemos perfeitamente casar e construir família. Aliás, todos os Kages anteriores são assim." _Com excepção dos actuais, que somos todos solteiros_ ele acrescentou mentalmente.

"Mas isso é triste, isso é muito triste!" ela exclamou e Gaara teve vontade de dar um passo atrás. Aquela mulher era levemente assustadora. "Oh, como ser Kage é difícil, que horror!"

Ela estava louca ou surda, só podia. Não tinha ouvido o que ele tinha acabado de lhe dizer? Porque teimava em continuar com aquele ataque de qualquer coisa estranha. Gaara ainda abriu a boca para falar, reclamar ou dizer qualquer coisa que fosse. Mas sentiu-se gelar e os seus olhos arregalaram-se quando a loira lançou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, agarrando-se a ele a soluçar. Ele estava a entrar em pânico. Primeiro, porque ela estava agarrada a ele e o seu corpo não se mexia para a afastar dali. Segundo, porque ela parecia estar a chorar, no seu pescoço, o que fazia com que um arrepio lhe corresse as costas. E terceiro, porque a sua defesa absoluta de areia, simplesmente, não tinha funcionado e ele não fazia a mínima ideia do motivo.

"Ino!" a voz de Shikamaru soou no ar e logo um par de braços estavam a puxar a loira para longe dele. Gaara respirou fundo, os olhos ainda arregalados e o coração a bater rápido. Ela não podia ter acabado de fazer aquilo. "O que estavas a fazer, sua louc-"

"Oh Shikamaru!" ela guinchou, agarrando-se ao peito do amigo, ainda a soluçar alto. "É t-triste, é tã-tão triste!"

"Gaara, o que se estava a passar aqui?" Temari perguntou, olhando para o irmão mais novo. "Porque estás cora-"

"Ela atacou-me!" ele acusou, a voz demasiado baixa para alguém além de Temari o ouvir. "Ela atacou-se e a defesa de areia não funcionou. Ela atacou-me!"

"Ela não te atacou, Gaara" Temari suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Ela abraçou-te."

"Ahn?" o ruivo encarou a irmã, os olhos ainda mais arregalados que antes. Ino continuava a soluçar no peito de Shikamaru.

"É, de certa forma, uma demonstração de afecto à qual não estás habituado porque não deixas ninguém se aproximar de ti" Temari afirmou, encarando o irmão mais novo. "E não me perguntes o porquê dela ter feito isso. Eu não entendo a cabeça dela."

Temari apenas viu o irmão a virar costas e desaparecer pelo corredor enquanto Ino ainda estava agarrada ao peito de Shikamaru. A loira mais velha não tinha percebido nada do que se passara ali, mas uma coisa era certa: para Ino ter conseguido abraçar Gaara sem que a defesa de areia a atacasse, aquilo significava algo de importante. E isso, ela não ia deixar escapar.

**x . NS . x**

Dia 30

Kakashi estava algures entre o desesperado e o bêbedo. Sentara-se ao balcão daquele pub ainda não eram sete da noite e, às dez, a quantidade de garrafas de sake à sua frente era, digamos, elevada. Claro que ele não estava a beber tudo sozinho, Gai juntara-se a ele por volta das oito e pouco. Mas enquanto o jounin verde parecia alegre e satisfeito com qualquer coisa – Gai estava _sempre_ alegre e satisfeito com qualquer coisa – Kakashi estava completamente perdido.

Depois de um mês daquela regra, metade do tempo total, ele já tinha presenciado mais momentos estranhos dos seus alunos que em toda a sua vida. Desde drogas a álcool, passando por humores mais assassinos que o normal e... envolvimentos sexuais. Ele sempre suspeitou que o suposto triângulo amoroso daqueles três não era exactamente como deveria ser. Mas, desde que ele os aceitou como seus estudantes, Kakashi quis fielmente acreditar que _Naruto gosta de Sakura, que gosta de Sasuke_. Contudo, durante os anos em que Sasuke esteve fora, essa afirmação pareceu começar a deteriorar-se. Então quando Sasuke regressou... Kakashi teve de usar todas as suas forças para acreditar que o triângulo _inocente_ ainda se mantinha.

Claro que todos os seus esforços foram por água abaixo no momento em que ele se deparou com Naruto e Sasuke, um em cima do outro – _a lutar!_ o seu cérebro ainda tentava fazê-lo acreditar – em contacto físico extremo, sem marcas de luta, sem sharigan activo, sem armas, e apenas com um chupão a começar a notar-se no pescoço do Uchiha. Não, não, não, não, não. _Naruto que gosta de Sasuke, que gosta de Naruto, que se pegam forte e feio e Sakura que se dane_, não era exactamente o pensamento que Kakashi queria ter em relação aos seus alunos. Porém, isso era realmente melhor que- não! Ele não ia pensar nisso!

Virou o resto de outra garrafa de sake para a boca, rápido o suficiente para que ninguém o visse a afastar a máscara. E Gai continuava a falar e a falar, sem que Kakashi soubesse muito bem o que o seu eterno rival estava realmente a dizer. Suspirou mais uma vez. A sua vida estava a ficar arruinada.

Olhou para o empregado de balcão, de forma a que pudesse pedir mais uma garrafa de sake – a expressão "beber até morrer" estava a soar-lhe particularmente bem naquela noite – e houve qualquer coisa que viu no espelho atrás do dito empregado que o fez achar que, se calhar, já estava mais bêbedo do que pensava. Virou o corpo, de forma a olhar para trás de si e voltou a virar-se muito rápido para a frente. Gai olhou-o.

"Que foi, Kakashi?" perguntou, interrompendo pela primeira vez o seu gigante monólogo.

"Estou a alucinar" o jounin de cabelo cinza murmurou, piscando o olho visível.

"A alucinar?" Gai repetiu enquanto Kakashi se voltava a virar para trás e levava uma mão ao rosto.

"Eu ia jurar que tinha acabado de ver Genma a entrar com Sakura" Kakashi riu baixinho. "De mãos dadas. Maldito sake que me faz ver coisas."

"Mas, Kakashi" Gai murmurou, voltando-se para trás também. "Genma está ali na mesa sentado com Sakura e de mãos dadas, sim."

"O QUÊ?"

"Ou então estamos os dois a alucinar em grupo" o moreno abriu um sorriso completamente alienado. "Há quanto tempo isso não acontecia, Kakashi? Desde que tínhamos quinze anos?"

Kakashi voltou a deixar Gai a falar sozinho e fixou toda a sua atenção em Sakura e Genma. Com que direito aquele grande imbecil levava a estudante dele _num encontro_? Genma tinha a idade dele, trinta anos, trinta! Aquilo não era pedofilia? Levou a mão ao seu hitai-ate e levantou-o, revelando o sharingan escondido. Voltou-se completamente para o _casal _sentado a uma das mesas, cruzou os braços e ficou a encará-los directamente, tal coruja encara a sua presa antes de atacar. Estava de mau humor, muito mau humor e a sua intenção de matar aumentava a cada momento. _Maldito sake_.

Enquanto isso, na mesa do outro lado do pub, Sakura tremia levemente com a intenção de matar do seu professor. Genma apenas ria baixinho com o nervosismo da menina perante a reacção do jounin – que estava visivelmente bêbedo, mas Sakura não via isso – ao suposto encontro deles.

"Ele vai atacar-nos" ela murmurou, baixando o olhar para não encarar o professor.

"Não vai nada" Genma abriu um sorriso e pediu duas bebida, o que fez com que Kakashi os encarasse ainda mais furtivamente.

"Oh, eu sou muito nova para morrer" ela gemeu quase em surdina, sacudindo a cabeça. "Péssima ideia, Genma-san, péssima ideia!"

"Excelente ideia, Sakura!" ele corrigiu, levando-lhe a mão ao rosto para lhe levantar a cabeça. "Eu disse que te ajudava com a tua aposta, mas primeiro tenho de saber como Kakashi te vê" ele sorriu novamente. "Dependentemente da reacção dele, eu saberei como agir a partir daqui."

"Isso se ele não nos matar antes!" ela reclamou, mordendo o lábio. "Eu vou morrer e não vou casar com Sasuke!"

"Sakura, deixa-te de dramas!" o mais velho ordenou, divertindo-se com a ansiedade da menina. "Kakashi é teu professor, ele nunca iria fazer-te mal, por muito bêbedo que esteja."

"Kakashi-sensei está bêbedo?" ela interrogou, horrorizada, apenas não olhando para o jounin de cabelo cinza porque a mão de Genma ainda estava sobre o seu queixo.

"Porque achas que ele está feito coruja a olhar para nós fixamente?" Genma questionou. "E a sorte é tu estares de costas e eu conseguir esconder-me mais ou menos, ou ele estaria a perceber a nossa conversa toda."

"Ele tem o sharingan descoberto?" ela indagou e o homem à sua frente acenou positivamente com a cabeça. "Eu estou tão tramada!"

Genma riu novamente e desviou os olhos para Kakashi por um segundo antes de voltá-los para Sakura. Ele conhecia o outro jounin bastante bem e ele reconhecia qualquer reacção de ciúme, ódio ou indiferença do Hatake. Mas aquilo era algo completamente novo e Genma sabia que não se devia ao sake. Ele nunca tinha visto aquela pose de coruja mal humorada, mas ele tinha uma ideia do que aquilo seria. Suspirou, se aquilo fosse realmente uma reacção de instinto _paternal_ de Kakashi em relação a Sakura, ajudar a menina a ganhar aquela aposta ia ser muito mais difícil do que ele imaginara.

**x . NS . x**

Dia 31

Asuma nunca se sentiu tão feliz por ver os portões de Konoha. O facto de finalmente estarem a regressar, depois de três dias de viagem, apenas o deixou ainda mais animado. Ele iria, por fim, poder pedir Kurenai em casamento. À sua frente, Chouji estava de mau humor. A comida que tinham trazido de Suna tinha acabado três horas antes e o chunin estava esfomeado. A seu lado, Ino parecia completamente apática e envolvida nos próprios pensamentos. Desde a conversa dela com Gaara que a loira não agia como uma pessoa normal – ou pelo menos, dentro dos parâmetros dela. A fechar o grupo, Shikamaru e Temari, que pareciam mais inseparáveis que nunca.

O estranho, na opinião de Asuma, tinha sido o facto de que o próprio Kazekage obrigara a irmã a ir com eles até Konoha e lhe dissera para ela "ficar de férias" por lá durante uns tempos. Tanto Temari como Shikamaru se entreolharam, mas nenhum dos dois parecia reclamar do que quer que fosse. Asuma suspirou. Eles tinham namorado por anos, possivelmente teriam reatado a relação recentemente.

Entraram na vila e rapidamente se dirigiam ao escritório da Hokage. Contudo, Tsunade estava de muito mau humor.

"Ainda bem que vocês voltaram" ela afirmou, recebendo o relatório. "Preciso do vosso team disponível para qualquer emergência que aconteça."

"Mas esta semana era suposto ser o Team 7 em prevenção, não nós" Asuma reclamou. O que aquelas três crianças loucas tinham feito desta vez?

"Sim, mas Kakashi está suspenso por três dias" Godaime informou e os cinco ninjas à sua frente arregalaram os olhos. "Ele ia matando Genma num pub ontem à noite. Eu ainda não percebi muito bem o que aconteceu."

"Kakashi... o quê?" Asuma interrogou, a sua mente a gritar bem alto: _está tudo louco_!

**x . NS . x**

Sakura chorava no ombro de Naruto enquanto o loiro e Sasuke olhavam com cara de muito poucos amigos para Kakashi. Tudo bem que a relação dos três estava a ficar fria e eles começavam a afastar Sakura aos poucos, mas ela ainda era – e sempre seria – a melhor amiga deles e eles gostavam muito da menina. Do outro lado, na mira dos seus olhares mortíferos – literalmente no caso de Sasuke, que tinha o Magekyou sharigan activo – estava Kakashi, com cara de coruja e um olho negro.

"Suspenso porque bateste no Genma-ttebayou?" Naruto interrogou, ainda não acreditando naquilo. "Porque ele estava num encontro com a Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi não respondeu. Sakura continuava a chorar.

"Não é suposto tu seres o adulto racional desta equipa?" Sasuke perguntou, o Magekyou desaparecendo dos seus olhos, logo que a situação foi minimamente explicada. "Porque foste bater no par da Sakura?"

Kakashi continuou sem responder. Cruzou os braços e manteve a cara de coruja.

Era incrível como aqueles dois tanto podiam ignorar a menina, como podiam defendê-la com unhas e dentes se fosse preciso. Ele definitivamente já não entendia o que se passava entre aqueles três.

"Pronto, Sakura-chan, o Kakashi-sensei vai pedir desculpa ao Genma" Naruto tentou acalmar a menina. "E vai arranjar outro encontro para ti, não te preocupes-ttebayou."

"Não vou!" Kakashi finalmente falou, qual criança a fazer birra, sentindo de imediato o olhar penetrante dos dois rapazes sobre si.

Enguliu em seco. Num segundo, Naruto e Sasuke estavam de volta de Sakura, no segundo seguinte estavam os dois a encará-lo com ar de poucos amigos – Sakura segura por um bushin do loiro – com o chakra da Kyuubi a correr pelo corpo de Naruto enquanto o Magekyou voltava aos olhos de Sasuke e a sua katana era retirada da respectiva protecção.

Kakashi estava tramado. _Muito tramado_.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Eu não sei muito bem a qualidade deste cap, mas uma coisa é certa: Depois de uma noitada com amigos bêbedos a assistir ao clássico de Naruto e a vê-los a tentar imitar os golpes – e a caírem feio de cara no chão -, escrever este cap soube-me muito bem xD

Cena GaaIno já estava planeada e Kakashi... bem, Kakashi = amor muito grande xD  
Temos Verdade ou Consequência a começar no próximo cap. o/

**Reply a reviews sem login feito**

**Minina chan:** Ow, fiquei super feliz por teres gostado da cena SasuNaru *.* Eles são tão mimimi que é lindo de ver ^^  
A Sakura vai ter o final dela longe dos meninos, don't worry. Sasuke é do Naruto que é Sasuke e ponto final ^^  
ShikaNeji ainda está complicado. Tenten, Hinata e Temari ainda vão entrar muito pelo meio, mas acredita que vai valer a pena.  
Obrigada pela review :D

**REVIEW!  
**_Just_


	14. Let's play

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13**_  
Let's play_

Dia 31 (continuação)

Tsunade não entendia, ela simplesmente não entendia. Que mal tinha ela feito ao mundo ou a Kami ou a qualquer entidade importante para ela merecer aquilo? Parou de andar às voltas no seu escritório e olhou para a parede em frente. Se calhar não devia ter apostado _aquele_ dinheiro no jogo. _Merda!_ praguejou mentalmente, culpando-se por ter permitido que aquela regra fosse implantada e que isso tivesse levado àquela situação ridícula. Suspirou, sentando-se na sua cadeira e fixando os olhos claros nos quatro ninjas à sua frente.

Sakura tinha um leve sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Ao lado da menina estavam os dois rapazes que completavam o Team 7 – ambos com vários arranhões e hematomas visíveis pelo corpo. Ao lado dos três, levemente mais atrás, estava Kakashi. E Kakashi parecia que tinha sido atacado por um exército enraivecido de shinobis de rank-S – o que não era totalmente mentira, já que Naruto podia ser considerado shinobi de rank-S e com o Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu, ele transformava-se num exército.

Tsunade suspirou novamente.

"Vocês importam-se de me explicar, outra vez, porque raios estavam a tentar matar o vosso professor?" a voz de Tsunade estava falsamente calma.

"Ah, Tsunade-baachan, a culpa foi do Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto resmungou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. "Ele é que se recusou em marcar um novo encontro para a Sakura-chan-ttebayou."

"Kakashi estava armado em criança" Sasuke continuou, visivelmente aborrecido. "Primeiro estraga por completo o encontro de Sakura, depois ainda espanca o par dela e deixa-o no hospital e, por fim, quando lhe dizemos que ele devia pedir desculpa e arranjar um novo encontro, ele fica com cara de coruja e recusa-se a fazê-lo."

"Vocês espancaram o vosso professor por _isso_?" a Hokage cerrou as mãos com força, tentando não perder o controle.

"Como assim '_por isso_', Tsunade-sama?" Sakura guinchou, mordendo o lábio. "Kakashi-sensei _arruinou_ o meu _encontro perfeito_ com o Gen-chan!"

Um leve "puff" pode ser ouvido atrás dos três chunins e Tsunade nem teve tempo de piscar antes de mandar um berro ao perceber que Naruto começava a utilizar o chakra da Kyuubi e que Sasuke já tinha o Magekyou sharingan nos olhos, ambos prestes a re-atacar Kakashi.

"PAREM QUIETOS!" ela gritou, o que fez com que os dois rapazes se voltassem para ela, completamente normais, como se nada se tivesse passado. "VOCÊS ESTÃO OS TRÊS SUSPENSOS POR CINCO DIAS!"

"QUÊ?" Naruto berrou enquanto Sakura apenas abria a boca, mas nada saía por lá. "PORQUÊ-TTEBAYOU? EU NÃO QUER-"

"Espera!" Sasuke interrompeu, a mão sobre a boca de Naruto para o calar, os olhos negros com um brilho de ansiedade. "Suspensos significa que durante esse tempo estamos completamente proibidos de chegar perto de qualquer responsabilidade ninja, correcto?"

Tsunade levantou uma sobrancelha. Onde o Uchiha queria chegar com aquilo?

"Correcto" ela disse, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação.

"E, não podendo chegar perto de qualquer responsabilidade ninja é o mesmo que sermos retirados do activo por cinco dias" Sasuke afirmou, Sakura virando o rosto subitamente para ele, o brilho de felicidade a crescer a olhos vistos. Naruto ainda não tinha percebido. "O que quer dizer que essa maldita regra não poderá ter efeito em nós enquanto estivermos suspensos!"

"O que-" Tsunade começou, mas o berro de Naruto interrompeu-a.

"SASUKE! ISSO É BRILHANTE, BRILHANTE!" o loiro exclamou, completamente eufórico, segurando com força o braço do colega de equipa. "ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE PODEMOS TODOS TER SEXO!"

"CINCO MISSÕES DE RANK-D COMO REPRIMENDA POR TEREM ATACADO KAKASHI E CONTINUAM TODOS SOB O EFEITO DA REGRA!" Tsunade gritou por cima da voz de Naruto, batendo com as mãos na mesa e levantando-se. "E eu vou _castrar _o Jiraiya depois disto! Tu não eras assim antes de começares a treinar com ele!"

"Ah, na verdade-ttebayou, eu não era assim até Sasuke meter a mã-"

"CALA A BOCA, IMBECIL!"

"Ahahahah, Tsunade-sama, bem pensado, bem pensado" Sakura colocou-se rapidamente em frente aos dois colegas – Naruto tinha levado um soco no rosto -, a tentar disfarçar. "Missões é sempre melhor que cinco dias sem fazer nada. Isso seria como férias."

"Cinco missões de rank-D como reprimenda. Desapareçam-me os três da frente já!" Tsunade ordenou entre dentes, os olhos cerrados com força. "Tu ficas, Kakashi!"

Os três mais novos saíram pela porta, reclamando baixinho. Eles quase tinham conseguido cinco dias de puro sexo, quase. Tsunade massajou as têmporas e inspirou fundo pelo nariz antes de olhar para Kakashi, o qual se tinha aproximado da mesa da Hokage, as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

"Era disto que falavas?" ela perguntou e o jounin apenas acenou com a cabeça. "Eles estão realmente descontrolados."

"Ao que parece, a minha equipe é a que mostra sinais mais vincados das consequências da regra, mas não é a única" o Hatake murmurou, suspirando. "Vários outros jounins estão com o mesmo problema. Até Gai se queixa dos alunos dele e, tendo em conta que Rock Lee e Hyuuga Neji são dois deles, o caso é grave."

"Realmente grave" Godaime concordou, inclinando-se para trás na sua cadeira. "Obrigada pela informação, Kakashi, estarei atenta. Agora vai pôr gelo no rosto, pareces uma coruja com os olhos negros."

**x . NS . x**

Kakashi entrou no pequeno bar onde Asuma tinha combinado, estranhamente apenas dez minutos atrasado. Asuma e Gai já se encontravam sentados a uma mesa semi-oculta, num dos cantos do estabelecimento. Caminhou até eles e ignorou o sorriso debochado de Gai pelo seu olho negro. Contudo, ele não era o único com um hematoma no rosto. Asuma voltou-se para ele, um sorriso de orelha a orelha nos lábios, e uma mancha negra a cobrir-lhe parte do maxilar superior direito.

"Pedi Kurenai em casamento" o Sarutobi informou, o sorriso ainda maior se possível. "Ela bateu-me e depois aceitou."

"E estamos aqui para celebrar o noivado de Asuma com Kurenai – que deve estar a chegar" Gai anunciou, levantando uma garrafa de sake e sorrindo.

Kakashi abanou a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado dos colegas, pedindo também uma garrafa de sake. Kurenai não tardou a chegar – "Kakashi que te aconteceu? Pareces uma coruja!" - e rapidamente os quatro estavam entretidos numa animada conversa.

Contudo, quando a porta do bar de abriu e Neji entrou, seguido de Tenten e Lee, Gai levantou imediatamente a cabeça. Os seus alunos num bar era algo _muito estranho_. Os três caminharam até uma mesa grande e sentaram-se, Neji confirmando a hora de seguida. Mas se o facto da sua equipa estar ali era estranho, quando a Shikamaru, Temari, Ino e Chouji entraram também no bar e se juntaram a eles, Gai soube de imediato que alguma coisa de grave se passava.

"Veeeeeejam!" exclamou, apontando para a mesa no outro lado. "Eles estão todos juntos... aqui?"

"Estranho" Asuma murmurou, vendo os seus alunos sentarem-se com os outros três. "Eu não sabia que eles se davam."

"Não, Asuma" Kurenai murmurou, segurando o braço do noivo. "_Estranho_ ficou agora."

Os três homens olharam para a porta e qual não era o espanto de todos quando Hinata entrou no bar, dirigindo-se aos restantes chunins – e jounin – e sentando-se ao lado de Lee. Os quatro jounins começaram a murmurar entre eles. Do local onde se encontravam, seria difícil que os seus alunos os vissem, talvez por isso eles tivessem se sentado todos, sem a preocupação da presença dos professores.

Na mesa dos mais novos, ainda havia três lugares vagos e, por algum motivo, Kakashi soube que aqueles lugares eram destinados aos seus alunos. Assim, quando Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura entraram pela porta e se dirigiram ao resto do grupo, o jounin de cabelo cinza não estranhou. Os quatro mais velhos entreolharam-se. Aquilo não era, de todo, normal e algo lhes dizia que, se eles se mantivessem sóbrios, aquela noite iria prometer.

E, quando Ino se levantou e berrou "SEIS GARRAFAS DE SAKE!" para o empregado de bar, eles tiveram a certeza.

**x . NS . x**

Duas garrafas e meia de sake – batido de fruta para Lee – depois, já todos tinham reclamado da regra e já se encontravam mais calmos em relação à mesma. Por esse motivo, quando Ino falou em jogar qualquer coisa e Tenten acrescentou "verdade ou consequência", apenas Neji, Temari e Sasuke torceram os narizes. Contudo, nenhum deles se recusou a nada, já que Tenten, Shikamaru e Naruto os olhavam de lado como que obrigando a participar.

Suspirando, Neji virou mais um copo de sake. Ele estava com a leve sensação que aquele jogo ia dar _merda_. Ainda mais se Shikamaru e Temari estavam presentes e ele ainda não tinha consigo falar com o namorado já que estava em missão quando este tinha regressado de Suna. A pergunta era: porque Temari estava com ele?

"Eu começo!" Ino exclamou, virando um copo de sake. "Sakura! Verdade ou consequência?"

"Porquê eu?" a de cabelo rosa perguntou, batendo com os dedos na mesa. "Verdade" ela disse e percebeu o olhar de Naruto e Sasuke sobre ela. "Será pior se eu disser consequência, Ino é louca, lembram-se?"

Os dois rapazes abanaram as cabeças e beberam mais um copo de sake. Sakura tinha razão, Ino era louca o suficiente para pedir uma consequência desmetida. A loira apenas abriu um sorriso maldoso.

"Até que grau de intimidade chegaste com Sasuke-kun?" a pergunta deixou quase todos de olhos abertos. Sasuke engasgou-se com o sake, enquanto Naruto ria alto e descontrolado. Sakura apenas estava com os olhos muito arregalados e parecia ter suspendido a respiração. "Anda lá, Sakura-_chan_, responde."

Sakura engoliu em seco. Sasuke – que ainda tossia – iria matá-la se ela abrisse a boca. Por outro lado, Naruto não conseguia parar de rir. O loiro estava a achar aquela situação hilariante, já que ele sabia que esse era um ponto em que Sasuke não gostava de tocar.

"Estamos à espera, Sakura" Ino afirmou, o sorriso maldoso a aumentar depois de ver a reacção do Uchiha.

A Haruno mordeu o lábio. Ela não podia responder àquilo, mas também não podia sujeitar-se a uma consequência de Ino. Mentalmente, ela amaldiçoou Ino e Tenten por se terem lembrado daquilo.

"Oh, por Kami, conta-lhes de uma vez!" a voz de Sasuke – que já tinha recuperado de se ter engasgado – soou baixa e levemente rouca aos ouvidos dela. "Não é nada que eles também nunca tivessem feito."

Sakura olhou para o moreno, apenas para o ver de braços cruzado, com uma expressão chateada no rosto e a olhar para o lado. Naruto ainda se ria baixinho e murmurava qualquer coisa imperceptível para o outro. Ela suspirou, Sasuke tinha razão. Não era nada de mais.

"Sexo" ela respondeu e Ino abriu a boca. _Sempre a três, mas é sexo de qualquer forma_, acrescentou mentalmente.

"O QUÊ?" a loira indagou, ao mesmo tempo que se via Tenten a rir baixinho, Temari com um sorriso de lado no rosto e Hinata apenas corava. "COMO ASSIM?"

"Queres que te explique o que sexo é, Ino-_chan_?" Sakura interrogou, um sorriso maldoso agora sobre os lábios dela.

"Eu penso que toda a gente sabe o que sexo é, Sakura" Shikamaru interviu antes que as duas amigas começassem os insultos. "Passamos ao próximo, então?"

"Minha vez!" Neji exclamou, pousando o copo vazio, e clareando a voz. Tenten olhou de lado para o amigo, as faces da menina já a ficarem rosadas do álcool. "Temari, verdade ou consequência?"

"Oi, Neji, qual é-"

"Cala a boca, Shikamaru, não estou a falar contigo!" o Hyuuga rosnou baixinho, os olhos brancos fixos nos da loira ao lado do Nara. Temari abriu um sorriso maldoso e pousou também o seu copo.

"Verdade" ela respondeu, mantendo o olhar, ignorando o melhor amigo a seu lado a resmungar baixinho.

"Quais são as tuas verdadeiras intenções para com Shikamaru?" Neji perguntou e o moreno em questão bateu com a mão na testa.

_Problemático!_ Shikamaru pensou, era claro que Neji ia fazer aquilo. Era mais que claro, era óbvio. Ele só esperava que os restantes não percebessem a relação dos dois depois daquela visível crise de ciúmes. Tenten, por outro lado, estava a olhar para Neji e dele para Temari com os olhos muitos abertos e uma expressão confusa no rosto. O álcool estava, realmente, já a fazer efeito nela.

"Eu tenho ordens directas do Kagekaze para casar com Shikamaru e o levar de vez para Suna" ela disse e um geral '_EEEHHHH?_' pode ser ouvido na mesa. O sorriso mantinha-se enquanto Neji arregalava os olhos completamente e Shikamaru olhava, boquiaberto, para a amiga. "Contudo, eu não estou disposta a isso e informei o Kagekaze que não irei completar a missão ordenada. Por isso, relaxa, Neji_-chan,_ eu continuou solteira e disponível para ti."

Silêncio. Foi a única coisa que se podia ouvir nos segundos seguintes. Puro silêncio de admiração e surpresa. Não só Temari tinha dito que o Kazekage queria Shikamaru em Suna ao ponto que ordenar a irmã mais velha a casar com ele, como ela também disse com todas as letras que estava solteira e disponível _para Neji_. Claro que no meio daquela confusão toda, Shikamaru foi o único que percebeu que isso foi a forma dela proteger o segredo dos dois rapazes, mas quem diz que Neji tinha compreendido esse detalhe? Ou até mesmo Tenten, que olhava para o amigo com má cara.

Ao fundo da sala, na mesa do canto, os quatro jounins estavam boquiabertos. Kakashi começava a desesperar com a afirmação de Sakura de ter feito sexo com Sasuke. Afinal, Kakashi achava que Sasuke estava metido com Naruto e... se a menina estivesse no meio então... ele nem queria pensar nisso. Gai estava perplexo por Neji estar interessado na kunoichi de Suna. Ele sempre achara que havia um clima entre o Hyuuga e a colega de equipa, como é que ele se ia meter com a mulher da areia? Asuma não conseguia reagir. Shikamaru casado com Temari e em Suna? Gaara não era burro nenhum, mas aproveitar-se da irmã para roubar um ninja a Konoha? Kurenai parecia ser a única que não estava assim tão admirada com tudo aquilo. Mas, possivelmente, era apenas porque Hinata ainda não tinha sido colocada no jogo.

Regressando à mesa dos onze amigos, o silêncio ainda reinava sobre eles e ninguém tirava os olhos, ora de Temari, ora de Neji. Naruto foi o primeiro a tentar retumar o jogo.

"SASUKE" berrou, virando-se para o amigo.

"NÃO!" o Uchiha berrou de volta, tapando a boca de Naruto com a mão. "Já disseste merda demais hoje para te atreveres a perguntar-me seja o que for!"

Naruto ainda tentou dizer algo, mas o moreno não o permitiu. Cruzando os braços, o Uzumaki resmungou qualquer coisa e voltou o rosto para Sakura, ignorando o amigo. Enquanto isso, Sakura bebida mais um copo de sake e os seus olhos percorreram os restantes até pararem sobre Hinata, sentada ao lado de Ino, do outro lado da mesa.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclamou e sentiu de imeditado o olhar mortífero de Neji sobre ela. Ele tinha de deixar de ser tão protector em relação à prima, tinha mesmo! "Verdade ou consequência?"

"Verdade" a menina murmurou, sentindo o rosto a ficar demasiado quente e agarrando num dos copos com sake.

"Qual a tua maior fantasia sexual?" a Haruno perguntou e sentiu todo o corpo tremer quando Neji bateu com as mãos na mesa, estando apenas Tenten entre ele e Sakura.

"Isso não é coisa que se pergunte a Hinata-sama, Sakura!" Neji rosnou, recebendo de imediato uma cotovelada de Tenten. "Para que foi isso?"

"DEIXA DE SER IMBECIL!" Tenten berrou. "A tua prima tem todo o direito de jogar a isto como qualquer um de nós. Deixa de te armar em superprotector!"

"Mas-"

"Nisan, Tenten tem razão" Hinata murmurou, os olhos desviados para o copo de batido de Lee, sentado ao lado dela – tipo estátua, já que o rapaz tinha congelado ao ouvir que Sakura tinha feito sexo com Sasuke.

Neji abriu a boca, mas ao receber uma nova cotovelada de Tenten, decidiu ficar quieto.

"Então, Hinata?" Sakura perguntou, vendo a menina corar ainda mais e sussurrar qualquer coisa imperceptível. "Ahn?"

"Ela disse _banho_" Ino informou, olhando para a menina de cabelos negros sentada ao seu lado. "E acrescentou: _más imagens, más. Muito más imagens._"

"Ok..." Sakura suspirou, sabendo que não iria conseguir muito mais que aquilo. Hinata ainda tinha sérios problemas de segurança e auto-estima.

Com Lee tipo estátua e Chouji demasiado ocupado a comer para participarem na brincadeira, o jogo limitava-se agora a nove pessoas, todas elas com demasiado álcool no sangue. Especialmente Tenten, que parecia particularmente irritada com Neji. Assim, quando a ninja perita em armas, clareou a voz, todos já sabiam que ia sair merda. E não se enganaram.

"Verdade ou consequência, Neji?" ela perguntou, voltando-se para o colega, mesmo ao seu lado. Um sorriso maroto sobre os lábios.

"Consequência" Neji afirmou, fazendo todos olharem para ele. "Ela sabe demais sobre a minha vida para eu a permitir a fazer-me uma pergunta" explicou.

Os restantes perceberam perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer. Sujeitarem-se a uma pergunta de alguém que os conhece demasiado bem é um risco quando essa pessoa está visivelmente irritada com eles. Contudo, o que ninguém esperava era ver o olhar matreiro de Tenten do lado direito da mesa, onde se encontrava o Team 7. E quando os olhos da menina pousaram maldosamente sobre Sasuke, eles souberam de imediato que _ia haver MUITA merda_.

"Neji" Tenten chamou, os olhos nunca a deixarem os negros do Uchiha. "Beija o Sasuke-kun."

"O QUÊ?" as vozes de Neji, Sasuke e Naruto elevaram-se em coro.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Eu a-d-o-r-o este jogo xD Próximo cap apenas com a continuação :D  
Tal como referido no capítulo anterior, eu não terei net até regressar a casa, algures entre dia 30 ou 31, so, nada de NS até lá.

**Review, por favor!**_  
Just_


	15. Verdade ou consequência!

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 14**_  
Verdade ou... consequência!_

"O QUÊ?" as vozes de Neji, Sasuke e Naruto elevaram-se em coro.

Sakura estava de boca aberta a olhar de Neji para Sasuke e dele para Neji e ela teve de levar a mão ao rosto para confirmar que não estava a sangrar pelo nariz. Do lado direito de Sasuke, Temari tentava não se rir da reacção que Shikamaru estava a ter ao seu lado. O Nara parecia que não tinha achado muita piada àquilo e estava a tentar disfarçar a sua reacção por tudo. Porém, o bater do pé debaixo da mesa era um sinal de irritação que Temari tinha aprendido a ler muitos anos antes.

"Tu ouviste" Tenten afirmou, voltando o rosto para ao amigo. "Faz ou responde a uma pergunta."

Enquanto Neji estava a tentar controlar a sua fúria, o olhar assassino de Sasuke estava sobre Naruto.

"Porque é que eu estou a jogar isto, imbecil?" o Uchiha perguntou e Naruto mostrou-lhe uma cara feia.

"Eu não sabia que a Tenten se ia lembrar de uma coisas destas-ttebayou!" o loiro resmungou, amuado. "Não beijes o Neji" sussurrou, fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

"Qual é o teu problema, afinal?" Sasuke indagou, irritado. "Tu é que me obrigaste a jogar isto. Agora lida com as consequências!"

"Então, Neji?" Tenten berrou, vendo o melhor amigo a ficar vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Como ela se atrevia a fazer-lhe aquilo? "Beijo ou pergunta?"

Todos se calaram em expectativa – com excepção de Lee, que ainda estava estátua, e Chouji que só se interessava pela sua refeição. Shikamaru tinha as mãos fechadas com tanta força que Temari não se admiraria se o moreno tivesse sangue nas mãos depois daquilo. Ino estava de olhos arregalados, inclinada para a frente na mesa para ter a certeza que não perdia nenhum momento do que quer que se fosse passar. Ao seu lado, Hinata estava muito corada, a morder o lábio inferior enquanto tentava não olhar para o primo. Sakura continuava a verificar o nariz.

E quando todos já acreditavam que Neji apenas ia murmurar 'pergunta' e sujeitar-se ao que quer que a melhor amiga soubesse sobre ele, Neji levantou-se, o que fez com que Sakura e Ino deixassem escapar um guinchinho de excitação, enquanto Temari, rindo, segurava Shikamaru no sítio e Naruto encarava Neji ameaçadoramente, como quem lhe dizia: "Nem te atrevas!"

Sasuke chegou a cadeira para trás quando Neji se aproximou. Ele podia ouvir Naruto a bufar os mais incríveis insultos e isso apenas o deixava divertido. Seria possível que o loiro ainda não tinha percebido que ele não deixaria de gostar dele, mesmo que beijasse qualquer outra pessoa? Suspirou, olhando para Neji e vendo que o Hyuuga apenas o encarava, como que pedindo permissão para a realização da consequência. E, quando o Uchiha inclinou o rosto para cima, Neji soube que podia avançar.

Baixou o rosto até ao do outro moreno e pressionou os lábios contra os dele. O guincho colectivo de Sakura e Ino a ficar esquecido algures na memória do Hyuuga. Ele tinha alguma noção que de o chakra de Naruto estava subitamente assustador e que o de Shikamaru estava a chegar a um ponto parecido. Mas quando ele abriu levemente os olhos e viu os negros de Sasuke sobre os seus, assim como sentiu o canto do sorriso maldoso, Neji percebeu que aquela consequência podia ser usada como... algo mais.

Quando os lábios de ambos se separaram e o beijo se tornou mais que um simples contacto de lábios, Sakura e Ino quase que desmaiaram. Hinata estava de olhos arregalados e boca aberta enquanto Temari fazia um esforço enorme para não se rir da cara de choque de Shikamaru a seu lado. Naruto praguejava alto. Muito alto.

As línguas envolviam-se, rápidas, intensas, como que testando e experimentando. Ambos buscavam a língua do outro, querendo mais, desejando mais, explorando. E era uma sensação quente, mas estranha, que lhes corria no corpo. Neji separou o beijo, um leve tom de vermelho sobre o rosto. Voltou ao seu lugar sem encarar ninguém nem dizer nada, apenas rosnou uma ameaça em voz muito baixa para Tenten, que sorria satisfeita. Do outro lado, Naruto encarava Sasuke ameaçadoramente, que somente levantou uma sobrancelha como que perguntando: "O que foi?"

Ao fundo da sala, Kakashi e Gai estavam... em choque.

"Kaka... Kaka... Kaka..."

"Sim... isso."

"Oooh!"

De regresso aos onze amigos, o silêncio pós-beijo estava a tornar-se incómodo. E, como Naruto não parava de olhar fixamente para Sasuke, o Uchiha achou que era melhor quebrar o silêncio.

"Ino, verdade ou consequência?" o moreno perguntou e a menina piscou os olhos.

"Verdade" murmurou. Por muito que ainda tivesse uma pequena queda por Sasuke, ele era demasiado assustador para Ino se ariscar a uma consequência com ele.

"Até que ponto o rumor sobre ti e _Yamashiro Aoba _é verdadeiro?" Sasuke questionou, a voz calma como era habitual e a loira abriu os olhos e mordeu o lábio. Como Sasuke sabia sobre aquilo?

"Nós..." ela hesitou. "Tivemos dois encontros."

"Apenas?" Sakura indagou olhando a amiga.

"Apenas!" Ino afirmou, fechando a cara. Pelo menos Sasuke não tinha mencionado Kiba.

Sakura suspirou. Ela quase que apostava que a loira tinha tido algo mais com o tokubetsu jounin. Olhou para Naruto e percebeu que o amigo ainda não tinha tirado os olhos de cima de Sasuke e que estava _profundamente _irritado. Não era boa ideia falar com ele agora.

"Shikamaru" a Haruno chamou e percebeu que o Nara desviara o olhar de algum lugar para ela e que ele também não estava com melhor humor que Naruto. O que raios se estava a passar? "Verdade ou consequência?"

"Verdade" ele disse, o olhar levemente desviado para Temari, que ainda tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Com quem foi a tua noite mais escaldante?" Sakura abriu um sorriso e Shikamaru piscou os olhos. Desde quando Sakura era pervertida assim?

"Não respondo" ele disse imediatamente e Sakura fechou a cara.

"Porque não respondes, Shikamaru?" Ino interviu, curiosa com a reacção do amigo. "É por Temari estar aqui?"

"Na verdade" a loira mais velha começou. "Eu até sei essa resposta."

"Fica quieta, Temari" o Nara resmungou baixinho e a ninja de Suna abriu mais um sorriso malicioso.

"Nesse caso" Sakura continuou, sabendo que tinha de pensar numa consequência para Shikamaru. "Beija a Tenten."

Qualquer reacção de Shikamaru foi imediatamente abafada pela gargalhada alta que Temari não conseguiu conter. Tanto Sakura como Ino ficaram a olhar para a loira enquanto Shikamaru resmungava qualquer coisa e se levantava, passando por detrás do Team 7 e parando ao lado de Tenten. A menina ficou a olhar para ele sem dizer nada. Ele não podia estar a levar aquilo a sério. Ao lado dela, Neji tentava não acompanhar Temari na gargalhada.

Shikamaru baixou-se e tocou com os lábios nos de Tenten por dois segundos antes de se levantar e preparar-se para regressar ao seu lugar. Contudo, Sakura segurou-o.

"Tu chamas a isso um beijo?" ela interrogou, a voz mais alta do que o habitual.

"Chamo" Shikamaru respondeu simplesmente, vendo os olhos verdes de Sakura fixarem-se nos dele.

"Dá um beijo decente à Tenten ou será que não sabes o que é um beijo decente?" ela rosnou, forçando um sorriso falso a aparecer.

"Eu sei perfeitamente o que é um beijo decente, Sakura" ele murmurou, as mãos no bolsos e o olhar e tédio.

"Com essa atitude, não acredito que saibas!" ela exclamou e Shikamaru revirou os olhos. Percebeu, então, que Neji já não estava com a mesma postura de quando o ele beijara Tenten. O Hyuuga não estava a gostar da situação e isso deu uma ideia ao Nara. Com um sorriso enviesado que Neji sabia perfeitamente que apenas indicava problemas, ele voltou a desviar os olhos escuros para os verdes da menina.

"Eu provo-te" Shikamaru disse, antes de se baixar e colar os lábios aos de Sakura.

A menina de cabelo rosa arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios do amigo sobre os seus. E quando Shikamaru os afastou levemente, pedindo permissão para aprofundar aquela maluqueira, Sakura deixou, retribuindo o beijo calmo. A mão dele acariciava-lhe levemente o rosto enquanto as línguas se envolviam e o beijo se tornava mais intenso. O resmungo de Neji ficou registado na mente de Shikamaru e o moreno deixou que um pequeno sorriso se rasgasse nos seus lábios assim que se afastou da Haruno, que o olhava admirada. _O que tinha sido aquilo?_

Shikamaru regressou ao seu lugar, Temari murmurando-lhe algo, e deixou que os seus olhos se encontrassem com os de Neji. O Hyuuga estava furioso e ele apenas aumentou o sorriso. Quem mandara Neji beijar Sasuke? Agora sofria as consequências.

Hinata parecia prestes a abrir a boca para fazer uma pergunta a alguém. Contudo, no segundo em que a menina hesitou, a voz de Tenten fez-se ouvir alta demais.

"NEJI!" ela berrou, e o Hyuuga olhou-a de lado. Ela não podia pedir-lhe mais uma consequência descabida. "Verdade ou consequência?"

"Porquê eu outra vez?" Neji indagou, voltando-se para a amiga e encarando-a. "Não há mais ninguém na mesa?"

"Mas é contigo que eu estou chateada, querido" Tenten esboçou um sorriso maldoso e Sakura quase que podia jurar que tinha ouvido o moreno dizer _'mas que culpa tenho que Temari tenha dito aquela merda?' _"Agora responde!"

"Consequência" ele murmurou, vendo toda a gente da mesa a olhar para Tenten, imaginando o que ela iria pedir em seguida, apenas desconhecendo o alvo.

"Beija a Ino!" foi o que ela disse e Shikamaru teve de meter a mão sobre a boca de Temari para esta não se partir a rir desmetidamente.

Ino piscou os olhos, sem ter muito bem a certeza do que aquilo iria significa. Beijar Hyuuga Neji não era propriamente qualquer coisa que se pudesse fazer todos os dias. Aliás, a loira desconfiava que Neji não era exactamente um ser com vida sexual. Talvez estivesse enganada. Sentiu todo o corpo a ser percorrido por um arrepio ao ver o Hyuuga levantar-se e caminhar até ela. Por outro lado, Tenten teve de conter uma gargalhada ao ouvir o melhor amigo a resmungar '_Porquê? Porquê? Porquê?_' num tom quase inaudível. Sorriu. Maldita bebedeira que lhe estava a fazer tão bem.

Neji aproximou-se de Ino, sabendo que todos os olhos estavam fixos neles. Inclinou o corpo até à loira e, tal como Shikamaru fez com Tenten, colou os lábios aos dela por dois segundos e afastou-se em seguida. Tenten levantou-se de imediato.

"ISSO NÃO É UM BEIJO!" rosnou, irritada, apontando para o melhor amigo.

Neji nada disse, apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a inclinar-se para Ino. A loira já estava convencida que nada demais se iria passar. Então, quando os lábios do Hyuuga se separaram sobre os seus, deixado a língua dele entrar na sua boca e envolver-se com a sua, um arrepio gelado cruzou-lhe as costas e uma imagem veio-lhe à mente. Ino tinha os olhos arregalados quando Neji se afastou sem se importar muito com ela. O que a loira não comentou foi que o arrepio nada tinha a ver com os dotes de beijador do Hyuuga. Um outro ser tinha-lhe aparecido na mente.

Tenten estava novamente com um sorriso satisfeito quando Neji se sentou a seu lado. O Hyuuga quase que podia espancar a amiga por aquilo, ele não tinha culpa dela estar bêbeda e com um ataque de ciúmes por culpa de Temari ter dito a insanidade que dissera. Mas e explicar isso a Tenten?

"Naruto" a voz de Temari fez com que Neji regressasse à realidade. "Verdade ou consequência?"

"Verdade" o loiro resmungou, ainda a olhar Sasuke de lado.

"Alguma vez fizeste sexo com algum dos teus companheiros de equipa?" ela perguntou, simplesmente, e Sasuke e Sakura susteram imediatamente as respectivas respirações.

"Já-ttebayou" ele disse simplesmente e os outros dois arregalaram os olhos. "Aliás, foi com-"

"CALA A BOCA, IMBECIL!" Sasuke e Sakura berraram ao mesmo tempo, tapando-lhe a boca com as mãos de ambos.

"Interessante" a ninja de Suna murmurou, vendo os três amigos a discutirem. Ela e Shikamaru trocaram um olhar cúmplice e, no momento seguinte, Tenten estava novamente levantada, a bebedeira dela já bastante visível.

"NEJI!" ela berrou mais uma vez e o moreno cerrou os dentes.

"PORQUÊ, EXPLICA-ME PORQUÊ?" Neji berrou também, o sake a fazer algum efeito em si, batendo com as mãos sobre a mesa e encarando a amiga. "Consequência!"

"Beija a Temari!" ela disse, e toda a mesa ficou em silêncio.

"Ahn?" ele fez, piscando os olhos e encarando a amiga. Ela não lhe estava a pedir aquilo... não podia.

"Tenten enlouqueceu?" Temari perguntou a Shikamaru, num sussurro. O moreno apenas lhe sorriu de lado. Aquilo seria interessante.

"Bei-ja-a-Te-ma-ri!" Tenten repetiu, vendo o melhor amigo morder o lábio e virar-lhe as costas. Seria possível que ele iria mesmo...?

Neji aproximou-se da loira – que estava a tentar roubar o seu namorado – e fixou o olhar nela. Temari encarava-o com um toque de dúvida no rosto. Ele seria realmente capaz de a beijar, principalmente depois da última conversa de ambos? O Hyuuga baixou-se lentamente, os olhos sem nunca deixar os dela, tendo perfeita noção que Shikamaru não desviava a atenção deles nem por uma fracção de segundo.

"Que fique registado que eu sou totalmente contra isto, mas Tenten sabe demais sobre mim e Shikamaru para eu arriscar uma pergunta" Neji murmurou para a loira, os lábios quase sobre os dela, sem que mais ninguém ouvisse.

Temari não respondeu e Neji finalmente colou os lábios ao dela. Sentiu como que um choque lhe atravessasse o corpo, um formigueiro desconfortável sobre o estômago e toda uma estranha experiência quando ambos afastaram os lábios e se permitiram a aprofundar o beijo. Temari era... viciante. Um beijo intenso, apesar de calmo, que fazia com que Neji não quisesse deixar os lábios dela. E todo aquela maldita sensação incómoda no estômago estava a deixá-lo levemente perdido.

Afastaram-se, fixando ainda os olhos nos do outro. Temari deixou um sorriso aparecer ao perceber o leve ruborizar no rosto de Neji. Ao lado dela, Shikamaru simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar. Aquilo tinha sido... intenso.

"Ino" Sakura chamou, percebendo que a loira estava estranhamente estática. "O que se passa contigo?"

"Eu não disse verdade, Sakura, não podes perguntar-me isso!" a loira rosnou, como que acordando de uma hipnose. "Consequência!"

Sakura piscou os olhos, confusa, e trocou um olhar com o resto da sua equipa. Ino estava a agir de forma estranha. Suspirou. Se a loira tinha aceitado uma consequência, não era ela que iria impedir isso de acontecer.

"Beija..." ela começou olhando em volta na mesa. Neji e Temari estavam fora de questão por terem acabado de cumprir consequência. Tenten estava demasiado bêbeda, Naruto e Sasuke... eles depois vingavam-se dela e Shikamaru parecia estar numa conversa apenas de olhares com Temari. Assim, sobrava-lhe uma hipótese e ela pediu a Kami para que Neji não pulasse da cadeira e a estrangulasse depois daquilo. "... a Hinata."

"SAKURA!" Neji berrou de imediato, levantando-se. "COMO TE ATREVES A-"

"NII-SAN!" Hinata gritou por cima da voz de Neji e este apenas a encarou de olhos arregalados. "Fica quieto, eu tenho todo o direito de jogar como vocês."

"Hinata-sama" o rapaz murmurou, sentando-se como se fosse um cachorrinho que acabou de levar uma reprimenda dos donos. Hinata corava bastante no momento em que Ino se voltou para ela, segurando-lhe no rosto.

Ino beijou-a levemente, apenas permitindo que o beijo fosse mais longe quando percebeu que Hinata já não tremia tanto. Ela tinha de deixar de ser tão tímida, assim quem é que apreciava a vida? Terminou o beijo e sorriu levemente. Beijar outra rapariga... Hinata estava a fazer progressos. Desviou o olhar para Neji e percebeu que o moreno estava profundamente amuado. Quanto já tinha ele bebido naquela noite?

Quando, em seguida, Shikamaru clareou a sua voz, a atenção de todos – ou pelo menos daqueles que ainda estava com capacidade de prestar atenção a alguma coisa – voltou-se para ele.

"Eu queria muito fazer uma pergunta interessante ali ao Team 7, mas..." ele começou, percebendo que os três membros do Team de Kakashi o olhavam de olhos arregalados. "Temari, verdade ou consequência?"

Enquanto Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke suspiravam aliviados, a ninja de Suna fixou os olhos verdes nos de Shikamaru, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ele estava a tramar alguma e não era boa coisa.

"Consequência" ela murmurou, percebendo que tinha dito exactamente o que ele queria ouvir quando um brilho matreiro surgiu nos olhos dele. "Eu vou-me arrepender disto."

"Beija o Neji" ele disse, simplesmente.

"Desculpa?"

"O QUÊ?"

"Eu acho que não percebi!"

As reacções de Temari, Tenten e Neji – respectivamente – apenas o fizeram aumentar o sorriso. _Maldito Sake_, pensou. Por outro lado, Neji estava a tentar lidar com o olhar furioso de Tenten sobre si. Ele não tinha culpa! Era assim TÃO difícil dela perceber isso?

"Tu ouviste" Shikamaru afirmou, o sorriso ainda no rosto quando ele se encontrava meio deitado sobre a mesa.

Temari derrubou outro copo de sake na boca antes de se levantar e caminhar até Neji. O moreno estava levemente dividido entre encarar a loira ou evitar que Tenten se saltasse para cima, tentando matá-lo. Quando Temari apoiou a mão sobre o ombro de Tenten e a empurrou para trás, inclinando-se sobre o Hyuuga, a exclamação irritada da menina foi afabada pelos lábios dela sobre os de Neji.

E novamente toda aquela sensação estranha e viciante, o formigueiro pelo corpo e o frio no estômago que o estava a deixar ainda mais irracional que o álcool que estivera a beber por toda a noite. Teve de controlar o impulso de a agarrar assim como de querer outro e outro beijo depois daquele. _Maldita_, pensou, obrigando-se a morder o próprio lábio quando ela se afastou. Aquilo estava a criar demasiada confusão no seu cérebro.

"NEJI!" a voz de Tenten pode ser ouvida assim que Temari se sentou ao lado de um divertido – e levemente corado – Shikamaru.

"EU NÃO TIVE CULPA, PORRA!" Neji berrou em seguida encarando a melhor amiga ao saber no que aquilo iria dar. "DEIXA DE SER LOUCA, TENTEN!"

"CONSEQUÊNCIA!" ela berrou por cima da voz dele, batendo com um punho na mesa. "BEIJA A HINATA!"

Um momento de puro silêncio seguiu-se à ordem da menina. O Team 7 apenas observava a complicada relação daquele estranho quadrado. Ino estava novamente apática e sem prestar muita atenção. Shikamaru e Temari tinha voltado à conversa através de olhares e Neji parecia ter congelado. Hinata sacudiu a cabeça, bebendo outra dose de sake, não acreditando no que ouvira. _Oh maldito álcool que me faz alucinar,_ pensou.

"Tenten... eu não posso" ele murmurou, mordendo o lábio com mais força. "É... é Hinata-sama, eu não posso. O meu tio mata-me se sonha."

"QUAL É O TEU PROBLEMA AFINAL?" a voz de Hinata soou alta e levemente irritada, o que fez com que todos os presentes olhassem para ela. "Já beijaste meio mundo dos que estão aqui, incluindo o Sasuke-kun. Qual é o teu problema comigo, Nii-san? Eu não tenho nenhuma doença!"

"Hinata-sama, não é isso, é que-" ele tentou dizer, corado com a ideia de beijar a prima mais nova.

"Então deixa-te de merdas e beija-me!" Hinata ordenou, deixando quase toda a gente boquiaberta.

"E viva o sake e os seus efeitos" Sasuke murmurou apenas para Sakura e Naruto, que concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

"É isso mesmo, Hinata!" Tenten exclamou, vendo que Ino sorria em apoio. "Vá, Neji!"

Shikamaru e Temari trocaram um olhar cúmplice ao verem o Hyuuga a aproximar-se lentamente da prima. Neji considerava a menina quase como sua irmã, especialmente depois do primeiro exame chuunin de todos. Ele sempre fizera de tudo para proteger a prima e irritava-se sempre que alguém tentava, da forma que fosse, corromper a inocência dela. Ter de a beijar seria demasiado estranho.

"Oh, por favor, Nii-san!" Hinata exclamou, levemente chateada, ao perceber que Neji não se mexia. Ela levantou-se encarando-o fixamente. Se aquilo era uma alucinação, então que a aproveitasse decentemente. Colocou-se em pontas de pés e esticou o rosto até tocar com os lábios nos do primo. Neji sentiu-se estremecer, mas deixou que a menina o beijasse. Tocou levemente numa das faces dela com a mão, afastando uma mecha de cabelo, segurando a menina delicadamente junto a si.

Não era louco e provocativo como o beijo com Sasuke, não era simples como o de Ino, nem era viciante e intenso como o de Temari. Era um beijo doce e suave, exactamente como a prima. E quando os dois se afastaram, as faces coradas e os olhos brancos fixos um no outro, a sensação de peso no estômago ainda tomava posse de Neji.

Hinata sentou-se novamente, um sorriso feliz no rosto. Ela adorava sake, e isso acabara de se tornar um facto.

Shikamaru olhou para todos os presentes. Lee ainda estava em estado de choque e Chouji parecia dormir, uma vez que tinha a barriga cheia. Hinata aparentava ter chegado ao país das maravilhas e Ino continuava na sua estranha apatia. Tenten estava muito bêbeda e Neji começava a perder o pouco controlo que ainda tinha sobre os seus actos. Temari começava a entrar naquela fase '_alegre_' de começo de bebedeira e o Team 7 ainda pareciam ser os mais sóbrios no meio daquilo tudo. Quer dizer, pelo menos Sasuke e Sakura, já que Naruto estava a beber sake como se fosse água. Resolveu, então, que o loiro seria o ideal para pôr a sua ideia em prática.

"Naruto" chamou, vendo o olhar de todo o team sobre ele. "Verdade ou consequência?"

"Verdade-ttebayou" ele sorriu abertamente.

"Descreve a tua pessoa ideal" Shikamaru pediu e Sasuke trocou um olhar com Sakura. Aquilo _ia_ dar merda.

"Entãaao" Naruto começou, fazendo um ar pensativo. "Cabelo preto espetado, pele branca para contrastar com a minha bronzeada, olhos quase sempre negros, com excepção de quando o sha-"

"Ele não vai responder!" Sasuke rosnou, tapando mais uma vez a boca do loiro. Sakura suspirou de alívio.

"Tu não podes fazer isso" Temari reclamou, também ela curiosa com a suposta resposta de Naruto.

"Eu aceito uma consequência em troca do Naruto ficar quieto e calado!" Sasuke afirmou, percebendo a troca de olhares entre Shikamaru e Temari. Ele podia estar a entregar muita coisa, mas pelo menos não estava a ouvir Naruto a descrevê-lo perfeitamente para todos os outros presentes.

"Tudo bem, beija o Naruto" Shikamaru ordenou e Sakura de imediato mordeu o lábio. Rapidamente a atenção de todos – incluindo os supostamente incapacitados – estava sobre os dois rapazes. Aquilo seria estranho para qualquer um deles. Eternos rivais e melhores amigos, não era isso que eles se diziam? Afinal, era essa amizade que estava por detrás do regresso de Sasuke a Konoha, não era? Então, porque Shikamaru e Temari pareciam estar a ver algo mais escondido no meio de tudo aquilo?

Sasuke suspirou e retirou a mão da frente da boca de Naruto – "_Para que foi isso, temee?_" - apenas para se inclinar sobre o loiro e roçar os seus lábios nos dele. Naruto arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que Sasuke estava realmente a fazer aquilo em frente a todos. Sentiu-o beijá-lo, simples, calmo, apenas com os lábios sobre os seus, como num suave beijo de bom dia. Sentiu a ponta de dois dedos do moreno no seu rosto, tocando levemente, acariciando enquanto apenas começavam um beijo que prometia ser mais intenso do que deveria. E no mesmo momento, não havia mais bar nem pessoas a rodeá-los, nem olhos curisos sobre eles. Eram apenas os dois, os lábios dos dois, o beijo dos dois, os toques e subtis gemedos que se mantinham escondidos nas gargantas de ambos.

Naruto separou os lábios, deixando a sua língua procurar a de Sasuke e envolvendo-as. Arrepiou-se ao ouvir o delicado ronronar que o Uchiha apenas deixava audível para ele. Enlaçou os dedos sobre os cabelos negros de Sasuke, puxando-o mais para si, sentindo mais o beijo do outro, querendo perdidamente ignorar tudo o que a razão lhe gritava e atirá-lo ao chão, tê-lo ali mesmo. Mas não podendo, limitou-se a continuar a beijá-lo, sentindo o sabor do sake na boca do moreno, o leve ruborizar das faces de ambos, os gemidos implorantes por mais presos nas respectivas gargantas.

O beijo continuava. Línguas saudosas envolvidas, respirações misturadas, olhos fechados em prazeroso deleito. Mãos nos rostos e cabelos de ambos, luxúria, desejo e _amor_ perfeitamene visiveis aos olhos dos mais atentos. E quando, finalmente, se afastaram e o olhar de ambos se fixou no do outro, os lábios de Sasuke murmuraram qualquer coisa num tom que apenas Naruto pode ouvir, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos como reacção.

"MAS QUE MERDA É ESTA?" a voz de Kakashi subitamente soou ao fundo, fazendo com que os presentes – e em condições – focassem as suas atenções na mesa dos quatro jounins, todos com ar de extremo choque.

"Oh, merda!" Shikamaru sussurrou, batendo com a mão na testa. "Estamos todos fodidos."

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Damn! Capítulo mais longo da fic até agora xD Mas penso que tenha valido a pena. Pelo menos eu adorei escrevê-lo ^^ As reacções dos jounins vai seguir no próximo cap, assim como as reacções dos grupos distintos: Team 7, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru e Temari, e Ino, pelo menos (Hinata está demasiado bebeda para reacgir ao que seja) xD  
Btw, sim, eu sei que o álcool não causa alucinações. Mas também sei que muita gente que não tem o hábito de beber não sabe disso x)  
Ah sim, eu já comentei que sou totalmente SasuNaruSasu e que não faço ideia qual dos dois vai ser seme ou uke quando foi a NC deles? ^^'' **ajudem-me!**

**Review!**  
_Just_


	16. Maldito sake

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 15**_  
Maldito sake_

Kakashi estava de pé, completamente furioso, o sharigan descoberto, a cadeira onde estivera sentado caída atrás de si e o braço de Kurenai a segurar o seu, evitando que ele saísse disparado contra os seus alunos. Os mais novos, por sua vez, estavam a começar a entrar em pânico. Até que ponto os seus professores tinham ouvido e visto o que se passara entre eles nas últimas duas horas?

Sasuke a Naruto pareciam os mais assustados. Seria possível que Kakashi tivesse compreendido o que Sasuke havia dito a Naruto por culpa do seu sharingan? Eles estavam muito fodidos se isso tivesse realmente acontecido.

Os quatro jounins aproximaram-se.

"NEJI, OLHA!" Tenten berrou, segurando o braço do colega. "É O GAI-SENSEI! Vamos fugir!"

Neji bateu com a mão na testa. _Maldito, maldito, maldito sake_!

"Neji, Tenten!" Gai chamou, parando perto dos dois. Neji com uma expressão muito séria, como se tentasse disfarçar o estado de alcoolismo em que se encontrava. "Eu acho que vou ignorar o que vi nas últimas horas e pedir-vos que vão para casa."

"É agora, Neji, é agora que fingimos que vamos ao quarto de banho e fugimos!" Tenten exclamou, a voz demasiado alta. Neji deixou a cabeça bater na mesa. A reputação dele tinha acabado de ser destruída.

"Hinata?" Kurenai chamou, olhando para a menina que ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Sake, sake, saaaake!" ela declarou, sorrindo ainda mais. "Sake dá alucinações boas, eu gosto."

Kurenai saudiu a cabeça. Ela não conseguia lidar com a sua aluna naquele estado. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

"Shikamaru" Asuma encarou o rapaz e o mesmo apenas deitou a cabeça na mesa, quase que imitando Neji.

"Somos adolescentes com uma grande frustração sexual, Asuma" Shikamaru murmurou, tentando aliviar a pressão que havia no ar. "Não nos deixam ter sexo, ao menos que nos deixem beber."

Contudo, enquanto os restantes jounins tentavam ser minimamente compreensivos com os seus alunos, Kakashi estava mais que furioso.

"Kakashi-sensei, estamos no nosso tempo livre, podemos fazer o que quisermos!" Sakura relembrou, colocando-se ao lado dos dois rapazes. "Se queremos beber ou beijar-nos ou sair com pessoas mais velhas, é opção nossa!"

"Sim, Kakashi, deixa de te armar em coruja!" Sasuke reclamou, olhando de lado para o jounin. "Não somos crianças, não temos treze anos e não precisamos de ti sempre atrás de nós."

"E eu ainda espero um pedido de desculpas pelo que o sensei fez ao Gen-chan!" Sakura berrou, sendo ela levemente controlada pelo álcool. "Já não basta querer destruir o meu casamento, agora também arruína o meu encontro!"

"Eu não sei muito bem o que se passa aqui" a voz de Jiraiya soou atrás dos quatro jounins e Kakashi olhou para o homem. "Mas acho que era bom que toda a gente fosse para casa."

"ERO-SENIN!" Naruto exclamou, um braço sobre os ombros de Sasuke que fez Kakashi ficar ainda de pior humor. "Olha o Kakashi-sensei-ttebayou a arruinar o meu momento!"

"Naruto, vai para casa. Os restantes jounins, levem as vossas equipas para casa também" Jiraiya ordenou, suspirando. "Kakashi, tu vens comigo."

"Mas-"

"Já!" o mais velho ordenou e o jounin de cabelos cinza nada pode fazer a não ser sair do bar.

Com um suspiro quase colectivo, jounins arrastaram os seus alunos para fora do bar. Aquela noite conjunta tinha terminado, mas algo dizia que, para alguns deles, apenas estava a começar.

**x . NS . x**

Asuma acompanhou Kurenai enquanto esta levava Hinata a casa. Chouji estava perfeitamente sóbrio e poderia levar Ino a casa enquanto Shikamaru estava suficientemente bem para regressar ao seu apartamento com Temari. Ele não tinha de se preocupar com nenhum dos seus alunos, por isso, achou que deveria ir com a sua noiva até à propriedade Hyuuga, uma vez que Hinata parecia estar num estado mais crítico que os restantes chunins.

A menina passou o caminho todo a murmurar coisas aleatórias e a a fazer perguntas a Kurenai, das quais Asuma realmente não queria ter ouvido algumas delas. Aquele era um _momento feminino_ em que ele estava a mais. Decidiu esperar na rua enquanto Kurenai confirmava que Hinata chegava bem ao seu quarto e sem acordar toda a casa. Nenhum dos dois jounins queria ver o que o líder da família Hyuuga poderia fazer se acordasse e descobrisse a filha mais velha completamente bêbeda a chegar àquela hora.

Enquanto isso, Gai acompanhava Neji e Tenten até ao apartamento da menina. O jounin ficou a olhar para Neji quando este lhe disse que dormiria em casa de Tenten, mas depois do Hyuuga ter quase berrado que ir para casa naquele estado não era uma opção, Gai acabou por não poder fazer nada contra. Assim sendo, quando Neji fechou a porta do apartamento de Tenten, Gai suspirou, desejando não acordar com a notícia de que os seus alunos tinham sido presos por quebrarem a regra, e pegou em Lee – que ainda estava em choque - para o levar até ao hospital, onde alguém poderia fazer qualquer coisa para tirar o rapaz daquele estado.

Neji encostou-se atrás da porta, sentindo vagamente o chakra de Gai e Lee a afastarem-se. Enquanto isso, Tenten estava às voltas no meio da sala. Engoliu em seco, aquela noite seria pior do que ele tinha imaginado.

"Tu beijaste a minha namorada!" Tenten subitamente parou e encarou Neji, fazendo-o piscar os olhos.

"Foste tu que me obrigaste!" ele relembrou, sem ter muito bem a certeza se queria deixar que o assunto fosse por aquele caminho.

"Da segunda vez não!" ela guinchou, sentando-se no sofá e levando uma mão à cabeça. "Neji, eu acho que bebi demais."

"Da segunda vez não tive culpa e não fiz nada" ele afirmou, afastando-se levemente da porta. "Vai-te deitar."

"Vens comigo?" Tenten indagou e ele mordeu o lábio levemente.

"É melhor não" sussurrou, vendo-a a acenar a cabeça enquanto se preparava para ir para o quarto.

"Só para que saibas... eu não gostei do que ela te disse" Tenten murmurou, já a meio caminho entre a sala e o quarto. "Ela vai-me deixar para ficar contigo e eu não quero que ela me deixe."

"Temari não te vai deixar para ficar comigo" Neji disse, alto, enquanto ouvia a amiga a atirar-se para cima da cama. "Ela vai-te deixar para ficar com _ele_" acabou por murmurar em seguida, fechando os olhos com força.

Ele não queria que aquilo acontecesse, ele não queria perder Shikamaru para Temari, mas os dois continuavam juntos. Demasiado juntos. _Maldito sake_, pensou pela milésima vez naquela noite. Ele não ia deixar que Temari lhe tirasse Shikamaru, não ia. Levou uma mão à boca e tocou com dois dedos sobre os lábios. Ele tinha beijado demasiadas pessoas naquela noite. Demasiados sabores ainda lhe ocupavam a língua, mas havia um que parecia sobrepor-se aos restantes. Ele não podia deixar que aquilo continuasse, aquela dúvida e aquela sombra pecaminosa na sua mente.

Deu dois passos em frente, o suficiente para ver Tenten perfeitamente adormecida sobre a sua cama. Virou costas, atravessando a sala, abriu a porta e saiu.

**x . NS . x**

Kakashi estava muito bêbedo. Ele tinha saído do estabelecimento, seguido de Jiraiya, trazendo uma garrafa de sake consigo. Caminhara até estar suficientemente longe do bar onde estiveram, numa rua perfeitamente deserta, e baixou a sua máscara, ignorando o sanin a seu lado, entornando todo o conteúdo da garrafa na boca. Não demorou muito a estar agarrado a um poste de luz, tentando equilibrar-se enquanto Jiraiya apenas o observava. Há quanto tempo Kakashi não bebia até chegar àquele ponto?

"Mal agradecidos!" Kakashi praguejava, a sua voz ainda meio enrolada. "É o que eles são! Uns mal agradecidos! Uma pessoa preocupa-se com eles e eles-"

"Kakashi, pára de implicar com os teus alunos só porque eles se embebedaram!" o velho sanin ordenou, mas isso apenas fez com que Kakashi o olhasse, chateado.

"Se eles só se tivessem embebedado, não era problema!" o jounin reclamou, balançando a garrafa que tinha nas mãos. "Eles drogaram-se e envolveram-se e estão a viver juntos e eu _sei_ que Naruto e Sasuke são _namorados_!"

Jiraiya levantou as sobrancelhas e encarou o Hatake. Seria possível que aquilo fosse mesmo verdade?

"Eu apanhei-os um em cima do outro no outro dia no campo de treino! E eles que não digam que estavama treinar porque o chupão imenso que Sasuke tinha no pescoço não era treino porra nenhuma!" Kakashi reclamou mais uma vez, um braço fortemente agarrado ao poste de eletricidade. "E agora, além de se beijarem daquela maneira sem vergonha nenhuma no bar, ainda têm a coragem de... de... OOOWWW!" Kakashi deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, ainda abraçado ao poste. "Minato-sensei, desculpa!"

"Só me faltava esta" Jiraiya suspirou, vendo o jounin levantar a garrafa de sake na direcção do rosto de Yondaime cravado no monumento Hokage. "Kakashi, deixa o Minato descançar em paz. Ele não tem nada a ver com o assunto."

"Eu errei! Eu errei, eu ensinei mal estas crianças, eu permiti que Sasuke fugisse com aquele pedófilo das cobras!" Kakashi exclamou e Jiraiya arregalou os olhos. _Pedófilo das cobras?_ "Se Sasuke não tivesse ido com ele, Naruto nunca teria ficado obcecado com isso e não era o que é agora!"

"Tu estás a falar de Orochimaru?" Jiraiya tentou perceber, mas Kakashi ignorou-o.

"Desculpa, sensei, desculpa!" ele pediu, novamente a olhar para o monumento, ainda com a garrafa levantada. "E eu nem quero pensar o que Kushina-san me faria se descobrisse que o filho é gay porque eu não fui capaz de controlar um gennin de treze anos!"

"Eu não acho que Kushina se importaria com isso" Jiraiya disse, aproximando-se de Kakashi e pegando-lhe num braço. "Agora já chega! Anda, vou levar-te a casa."

"Minato-sensei ficaria tão desapontado comigo" ele suspirou, abanando a cabeça quando Jiraiya o arrastava pela rua escura. "Ai, o que é que eu posso fazer?"

"Tu não podes fazer nada. Se eles gostam um do outro, deixa-os gostarem um do outro, não te metas" o velho sanin quase que ordenou, parando em frente ao prédio onde Kakashi vivia. "Agora deixa-te de dramas, pára de ver os teus alunos como crianças e vai dormir. Vais ter uma ressaca linda amanhã."

Kakashi ainda resmungou umas duas ou três vezes antes de entrar no prédio. Jiraiya suspirou, olhando para o monumento e sorrindo levemente.

"O destino é uma coisa engraçada, não é, Minato?" ele perguntou para o vento, preparando-se para regressar a casa. "Quem diria que o teu filho se apaixonaria pelo filho da tua paixão de adolescente?"

**x . NS . x**

Sakura achou que seguir Sasuke e Naruto até casa podia dar mau resultado. Demasiado sake, demasiada tensão e demasiadas coisas por dizer entre eles, fez a menina dar meia volta e continuar pelo caminho oposto. Nenhum dos dois rapazes se preocupou, Sakura era perfeitamente capaz de lidar com um pouco de sake e sabia tomar conta dela mesma. Assim, a menina deu por si a pular de telhado em telhado em direcção à casa de Genma. Não era muito tarde e ela sabia que Genma costumava ficar acordado pela noite dentro. Bateu devagar à porta do homem e, quando este abriu, ela apenas o olhou, ficando feliz com o leve sorriso que apareceu nos lábios dele.

"Como estás?" ela perguntou, vendo-o dar-lhe espaço para entrar.

"Ainda com alguns hematomas, mas amanhã já volto ao activo" Genma respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de si, logo depois de Sakura entrar.

Enquanto Sakura estava com Genma, Sasuke e Naruto tinham chegado a casa, sem trocar sequer uma palavra. O facto de terem sido apanhados por Kakashi ainda lhes estava a pesar nas mentes. Não era suposto do jounin descobrir do envolvimento de ambos e, sabendo Kakashi o que sabia e tendo visto o que vira, era certo que o jounin ia somar dois mais dois e tinha a resposta que eles tanto queriam esconder.

Sasuke fechou a porta, subindo para o quarto em seguida, onde Naruto já se encontrava. Parou à entrada do cómodo, os olhos negros fixos na figura do loiro, parado a meio do quarto, os olhos azuis levemente baços como se estivesse imerso num pensamento profundo. Suspirou, deixando-se ficar no mesmo sítio, pensando em qualquer coisa para dizer, qualquer coisa que quebrasse a tensão do aparecimento de Kakashi e das palavras que ele dissera ao loiro logo após o beijo. E o quanto ele rezava para que o jounin não tivesse lido os seus lábios com o sharingan. Contudo, foi Naruto quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Sasuke" ele chamou, os olhos azuis ainda fixos no chão. "O que me disseste... depois do beijo... tu realmente-"

"É claro que sim, imbecil!" Sasuke interrompeu-o, vendo-o levantar de imediato a cabeça e encarando-o, olhos arregalados. "Tu achas que eu t-"

Mas o Uchiha não conseguiu terminar a sua frase. Os lábios de Naruto estavam imediatamente sobre os seus, beijando-o ardentemente como se não houvesse amanhã. Sasuke sentiu as suas costas baterem contra a porta do quarto, o corpo de Naruto colado ao seu, as mãos do loiro divididas entre o seu pescoço e a sua bacia, apertando-o contra si, pressionando-o fortemente, começando levemente a levantar a sua t-shirt. Beijou-o de volta, desejoso de mais, a sua mente completamente perdida na heresia, sem sequer se preocupar com mais nada que não fosse o outro. Segurou o rosto de Naruto com força contra o seu, as línguas numa disputa por poder e dominação.

Viu-se obrigado a interromper o beijo quando as mãos de Naruto puxaram a sua t-shirt, retirando-a do seu corpo. Passou a língua pelos lábios quando o loiro começava a percorrer uma trilha de pequenos beijos pelo seu maxilar, descendo eroticamente até ao seu pescoço, puxando-lhe a cabeça para trás de forma a expor a pele alva e mordendo, chupando e sugando levemente acima da clavícula.

Sasuke não conseguiu conter um leve gemido, uma mão de Naruto puxava-lhe os cabelos para trás enquanto a outra lhe descia pelo peito, os dedos pressionando e apertando um dos mamilos enrigecidos. Ele podia sentir a erecção do loiro contra a sua, apenas os tecidos das calças de ambos a separá-los. Naruto aproximou a boca do ouvido do Uchiha, passando a língua levemente sobre o lóbulo da orelha do outro.

"Faz" a sua voz soou rouca e baixa, obrigando o moreno arrepiar-se.

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmurou, perdido entre o calor do loiro e a tontura do álcool. _Maldito sake_.

"Eu não posso fazer por ti, como gostaria" o loiro afirmou, mordiscando o pescoço de Sasuke. "Não posso tocar-te, nem dar-te prazer, nem fazer-te ter um orgasmo como queria que tivesses. Mas eu quero que tu-"

"Não" o Uchiha negou-se, segurando o rosto de Naruto e afastando do seu pescoço, obrigando o loiro a encará-lo. "Ou os dois, ou nenhum de nós."

"Sasuke" Naruto chamou na sua voz rouca, fazendo o outro arrepiar-se outra vez.

"Ou os dois, juntos, ou não!" ele declarou e sentiu o leve rosnar preso na garganta do loiro.

Naruto apenas encostou a testa na de Sasuke, as suas mãos baixando-se até à bacia do moreno, mantendo-o colado a si. Sentiu o rosnar leve que teimava em tentar sair da sua garganta e e deixou que os olhos azuis se fixassem nos negros à sua frente. Inclinou-se apenas para um beijo leve, ouvindo o baixo ronronar de Sasuke.

"Tudo bem, temee" ele murmurou, sem afastar os lábios dos do Uchiha. "Mas eu tenho uma condição."

"Qual?" Sasuke perguntou, a voz tão rouca quanto a de Naruto.

"Tu tens de usar uma gravata cor de laranja" ele sussurrou e Naruto podia apostar que tinha ouvido um riso muito baixo vindo de Sasuke.

"Tudo bem" o moreno suspirou, um leve sorriso feliz no rosto. "Eu uso uma gravata laranja."

**x . NS . x**

Temari já tinha tomado banho, vestido uma camisa de Shikamaru, e estava na cozinha a beber um copo de água quando ouviu a campainha da porta. Levantou uma sobrancelha, ouvindo Shikamaru a resmungar do quarto de banho o que ela apostava que tinha sido '_problemático_'. O moreno tinha acabado o seu banho e ainda se deveria estar a vestir, por isso ela mesma foi até à porta e abriu-a. Ela não se admirou de ver Neji do outro lado, e um sorriso maldoso rapidamente se lhe apareceu no rosto.

Neji, por sua vez, esperava que não fosse ela a aparecer-lhe à frente quando a porta se abrisse. Claro que isso foi exactamente o que aconteceu, e o facto de Temari estar meia despida, apenas com uma camisa de Shikamaru, a roupa interior e os cabelos soltos, não ajudava em nada. Mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo antes de tentar dizer o que quer que fosse. Mas ela foi mais rápida.

"Ele acabou de sair do banho" informou, afastando-se levemente. "Entra."

O Hyuuga deu dois passos para dentro do apartamento e Temari fechou a porta atrás dele. Olhou para o relógio da parede da sala: passava pouco das duas da manhã. Engoliu e seco, sentindo a voz presa e uma pressão no estômago da qual ele não tinha a certeza saber a origem. Sentiu Temari a passar por ele e parar um pouco à sua frente. Percebeu os olhos dela sobre si e encarou-a. Profundos olhos verdes contra os seus brancos.

"Se quiseres sentar-te, fica à vontade" ela disse e Neji semi-cerrou os olhos. Ele não gostava de jogos e não gostava de brincadeiras. Aproximou-se.

"Eu não vou deixar que tu fiques com ele!" rosnou, a voz baixa, a respiração com o sabor do sake. Suficientemente perto para conseguir cheirar o perfume dos cabelos dela. "Eu não vou permitir que o tires de mim."

"Então vais ter de lutar comigo para isso" ela respondeu, o sorriso perverso a aumentar. "E, prepara-te, Neji-_chan_, porque eu não sou fácil de vencer!"

"Shikamaru é meu" ele declarou e ela apenas deixou um leve riso escapar pelo nariz.

"Ele não é teu!" a loira afirmou, os olhos sem nunca deixar os do outro, perigosamente perto. "Há uma parte de Shikamaru que será sempre minha. Logo, ele é _nosso_."

Um arrepio correu pelas costas de Neji e isso não passou despercebido à loira.

"E essa ideia agrada-te!" ela observou, sem se mover. "Ou estás apenas completamente bêbedo?"

"Eu não- isso não- eu-" ele tentou, mas nada lhe saía da garganta. "Dane-se!" exclamou, e a única coisa que teve a certeza em seguida, era que os seus lábios estavam novamente sobre os de Temari, beijando-a intensamente e tendo o seu beijo retribuído.

As suas mãos segurava o rosto dela e o beijo apenas aumentava quando ele tentava acalmar o grito que o seu inconsciente lhe dava. Ele sabia que não se devia ter aproximado dela, olhado para ela, ou deixado o seu corpo apreciar quando ela se aproximara, vestida com a camisa de Shikamaru, com o cheiro dele no corpo, provocando-o daquela maneira que era tão dela. Ela ocupava a cabeça dele há tempo demais, fazendo pensar demais, mesmo sem querer, obrigando o seu corpo a ter reacções que ele nunca havia pensado. Era culpa sua e ele sabia. E o álcool não tinha ajudado, deixando-o confuso, sem saber muito bem como agir, permitindo que o seu subconsciente tomasse posse dos seus movimentos. Mas era tão intensamente prazeroso beijá-la...

"Quando foi que vocês chegaram a esse ponto e eu não percebi?" a voz de Shikamaru soou baixa ao lado deles, obrigando Neji a quebrar o beijo e a encarar o namorado, encostado à parede e de braços cruzados, cabelos soltos e molhados. Eles tinham sido apanhados e Neji não sabia o que ia acontecer depois disso.

_Merda_.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Perdoem-me pelo que eu fiz ao Kakashi! Mas a May sugeriu aquela cena e eu achei tão omgawesome hilariante que tive de a escrever x) créditos todos a ela ^^

SasuNaru é SasuNaru, ponto final no assunto *.* (Leitoras queridas, SasuNaru é todo para vocês, que eu sei que gostam :D)  
Tocando no assunto destes dois,** encerro assim a votação feita no capítulo passado** sobre quem seria o activo na futura nc dos dois. **Recebi nove votos** e o Sasukenho perdeu feio por 7-2 a favor do Naru-chan. So, **seme!Naruto na nc dos dois** ^^

NejiTema é qualquer coisa de estranho que me apareceu na cabeça e eu tinha de desenvolver. Mas DONT WORRY! O Neji ainda é, e sempre será, do Shika xD

**Sobre o comentário que o Jiraiya faz no fim da terceira cena:** Eu shippo Minato/Mikoto ANTES do Minato se envolver com a Kushina. Eu sei que os mangas recentes mostram que ele a salva quando eles eram adolescentes e que aí se cria muito amor no ar, mas eu sou de opinião que o Minato podia perfeitamente ter gostado de outra mulher antes de se apaixonar a sério pela Kushina. Assim sendo, eu shippo Mi2 enquanto o Minato é adolescente e, um par de anos antes da Kushina engravidar, maybe, eu passo a shippar Minato/Kushina (Sim, eu ainda shippo Mi2 depois do Itachi ter nascido, mas não, eu não acho que o Uchiha mais velho seja filho do Yondaime, relax xD). Explicação só porque eu não resisti a colocar o comentário do Jiraiya na cena xD

_**TEM SEXO NO PRÓXIMO CAP!**_  
Reviews ajudam a actualização a ser mais rápida :3

_Just_


	17. 3

_**Avisos**_  
Esta fic é uma **comédia**, contém **slash** e **femmeslash**, **comportamentos depreciativos** e **conteúdo M**!  
A fic foi escrita para ser tal e qual como está, logo, se não vos agrada, o **X** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.  
_Aos restantes, boa leitura!

* * *

_

_**IMPORTANTE NOTA DA AUTORA:**_ Próximo capítulo: sexta-feira, 1 de Outubro.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**_  
3_

"Quando foi que vocês chegaram a esse ponto e eu não percebi?" a voz de Shikamaru soou calma enquanto um sorriso maldoso surgia-lhe no canto dos lábios.

Não, ele não contava que Neji aparecesse do nada – outra vez – no seu apartamento. Não, ele não contava que o Hyuuga entrasse, que fosse Temari a abrir a porta e que os dois voltassem a trocar palavras afiadas um ao outro. E não, ele não esperava que eles se beijassem pela terceira vez naquela noite, de livre e espontânea vontade, permitindo-se ficar tão envolvidos um no outro que nem percebessem a sua presença. Não, ele não contava... mas tinha de admitir que toda a situação era _sedutora_.

Ele tinha gostado demais de ver Temari com Neji no bar. Tinha gostado tanto que tinha desistido da pergunta crucial a Sasuke – _'Estás envolvido com os teus colegas de equipa numa relação múltipla?'_ - para apenas poder voltar a ver o beijo dos dois. E o beijo era intenso, era diferente, era como se fossem duas partes de si a completarem-se. Era estranho e estimulante, era brusco e ardentemente excitante. Shikamaru precisava de perceber o que vira e o que sentira com tal coisa. O que ele também não contava, era ter chegado a uma conclusão _naquele preciso_ momento.

"Shik- Não é- Eu-" Neji tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas nada de coerente lhe saía pelos lábios.

"Shikamaru" a voz de Temari soou atrevida atrás do Hyuuga e este percebeu que os olhos do Nara escondiam um brilho malicioso. Engoliu em seco. "Deixas-me brincar com o teu namorado?"

**x . NS . x**

Kakashi entrou no seu prédio, esperou que Jiraiya se fosse embora e voltou a sair. A última coisa que o jounin queria era ter de ir dormir e sonhar coisas más como o que ele havia presenciado momentos antes. O que poderia ter passado pela cabeça de Naruto para se envolver com Sasuke? Kakashi subitamente parou no meio da rua escura, o olho visível arregalado e um ar de pânico no rosto coberto. Então ele percebeu: era _esse_ o motivo por Sasuke ter regressado!

"Oh não!" exclamou, batendo com a mão na testa e sacudindo a cabeça. "Não, não, não, não, não! Filho da puta!"

"A insultar inimigos invisíveis, Kakashi?" uma voz soou atrás dele e o ninja de cabelos cinza voltou-se, cambaleando, para ver quem era. "E bêbedo também."

"Anko" ele murmurou, encarando a mulher que trazia uma cerveja na mão. "Eu não estou a insultar inimigos invisíveis, eu estou a insultar o Sasuke!"

"E o que é que o Uchiha fez desta vez?" Anko perguntou. "Não me digas que se arrependeu de ter voltado e vai deixar Konoha novamente!"

"Antes fosse!" Kakashi declarou e Anko olhou-o, curiosa. A mulher estava apenas a brincar quando dissera aquilo, mas a reacção de Kakashi estava a ser melhor do que ela esperava que fosse. Sasuke sempre tinha sido o favorito do Hatake, disso quase todos os que eram minimamente amigos do jounin de cabelos cinza sabiam e, os que não sabiam, suspeitavam. Mesmo quando o Uchiha regressara, Kakashi continuara com o seu pequeno favoritismo e, dessa forma, se o jounin estava a implicar com o seu querido aluno, alguma coisa tinha acontecido. E, sabendo Anko que Sasuke era o antigo menino de ouro de Orochimaru, ela sabia o que podia esperar do moreno.

"O que é que ele fez?" repetiu, realmente curiosa, aproximando-se do jounin com um sorrisinho manhoso no rosto. "Aposto que envolve cobras!"

"PORRA, ANKO!" Kakashi berrou, fazendo a mulher arregalar os olhos. A bebedeira dele não estava a ser normal. "Não me dês imagens mentais dessas, vou ficar traumatizado!"

A mulher piscou os olhos enquanto via o homem à sua frente a abanar fortemente a cabeça enquanto murmurava '_saisaisaisaisaisaisai!_'. Estranhou. Ela já tinha visto Kakashi bêbedo muitas vezes, ser amiga que Genma e de Asuma garantia-lhe lugar nos dias de bebedeira do grupo dos jounins mais velhos, mas aquilo era algo novo. Era Kakashi bêbedo... e _louco_. Que outra explicação poderia haver para o comportamento do Hatake?

Ponderou em deixá-lo ali, levá-lo até casa dele ou chamar um ninja-médico para verificar o estado mental do homem. Mas acabou por se limitar a segui-lo, atravessando Konoha quase toda a pé, apenas porque estava a achar interessante os estranhos devaneios que iam saindo pela boca do jounin. Kakashi, por sua vez, achou que era melhor continuar o seu caminho, sempre resmungando sobre a sua descoberta em relação aos seus alunos, murmurando para dentro o quão pervertidos e insanos eles se tinham tornado, alternando isso com pedidos de desculpas a Minato, seguidos de uma breve pausa e um pequeno momento de admiração do monumento Hokage.

Quando perceberam, Anko e Kakashi estavam aos portões da vila, ponderando se deveriam sair ou apenas ficar ali. Quando Kakashi achou que era razoável deixar Konoha e ir em rumo incerto, a mulher mais nova agarrou-o por um braço e puxou-o para trás. Sim... Kakashi estava completamente louco.

"Tu estás demasiado bêbedo, Kakashi!" Anko rosnou, afastando-o dos portões em direcção ao centro novamente. "Eu não sei o que se passou, mas tu estás muito bêbedo e eu não vou deixar que saías de Konoha!"

"E como pensas impedir-me?" ele questionou, parando e fazendo a mulher encará-lo. "Amarando-me na tua cama?"

"Uhh, isso é algum convite?" Anko abriu um sorriso pervertido e segurou o braço dele com mais força. "Olha que eu aproveito!"

Kakashi fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, soltando a mão dela. Olhou em volta, como se estivesse realmente irritado ou chateado com algo e encarou-a mais uma vez.

"Eu estou muito bêbedo!" ele disse, quase num sussurro. "É o momento perfeito para te aproveitares de mim sem eu me lembrar amanhã."

"Kakashi!"

"O que é?" ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não me vou lembrar mesmo."

"Vai à merda, seu filho da puta!" Anko resmungou, batendo no ombro do Hatake e virando costas. "Saí de Konoha, se quiseres, não estou para aturar idiotices tuas!"

"Espera" ele ordenou, sendo a sua vez de lhe segurar no braço. "Eu estou bêbedo. Eu estou furioso com os meus alunos. E eu só ia sair de Konoha porque preciso de me distrair."

"E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?" Anko rosnou, semi-cerrando os olhos.

"Bem..." Kakashi tossiu levemente, olhando para o lado. "Eu até que não estava a brincar quando falei em amarrares-me à tua cama."

"Tu és masoquista?" ela indagou, piscando os olhos.

"Apenas bêbedo" Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara. "Eu tenho cordas comigo."

"Seu pervertido!" Anko acusou, batendo-lhe novamente no ombro. "Gostei!"

**x . NS . x**

É claro que aquelas imagens lhe estavam a correr o cérebro inconscientemente desde o momento em que saíra do bar. É claro que todas elas eram intensas e o deixavam a imaginar se não seria uma ideia – irracionalmente – interessante. E é claro que Shikamaru não fazia a mínima ideia do que aconteceria no momento em que um delicado e inocente '_sim_' soou pelos seus lábios.

As costas de Neji bateram forte contra a parede no momento em que Temari o empurrou, seguindo o corpo dele com o seu, pressionando-o. Beijou-o sem rodeios, sem brincadeiras de provocar e sem qualquer pudor. Ela tinha a autorização de Shikamaru, ela podia fazer o que quisesse. E não estranhou quando percebeu as mãos do Hyuuga sobre o seu corpo, por baixo da camisa branca que ela usava, apertando-lhe a pele, sentindo o calor dela, perdido na essência da mulher que jurava quase odiar. Beijava-a de volta, rude, rápido, selvagem e sem hesitações. As línguas sedentas, as mãos ousadas que começavam a rasgar as roupas para fora dos corpos, o desejo escondido pela raiva e o ódio que os separara por tanto tempo.

Shikamaru engolira em seco, perdendo-se no êxtase do que via, sentindo um peso no estômago quando a sua camisa desaparecera do corpo curvilineo de Temari. As mãos de Neji puxando-a para ele, deliciando-se com o corpo que Shikamaru tão bem conhecia, deixando o Nara num leve misto de excitação e ciúme. E eles continuavam a beijar-se, a desejar-se e a possuir-se como a luxúria mandava no momento. Não havia problemas passados, não havia relações nem complicações futuras, eram apenas eles e os respectivos corpos. Eram apenas eles e o desejo insano que os levava àquele ponto.

Neji quase rosnou quando sentiu o baixo ventre de Temari pressionar-se com mais força contra a sua inegável erecção. Gemeu enquanto a beijava, percebendo os cantos da boca dela a subirem num pequeno sorriso perverso. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelas costas dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e sentindo um baixo ronronar na sua garganta. Segurou-lhe os cabelos soltos enquanto conseguia abrir o fecho do soutian negro da mulher de Suna. Acariciou-lhe as costas despidas, deixando a sua boca e descendo os lábios cobiçosos pelo maxilar, arrancando-lhe um gemido mais alto ao mordiscar o pescoço, passando a língua pela clavícula e apertando-a contra si, deixando marcas avermelhadas na pele clara da mulher.

Temari envolveu os dedos nos cabelos longos de Neji, inclinando a cabeça para trás, deixando escapar um suspiro herege. Abriu os olhos e focou-os directamente em Shikamaru, que assistia a tudo, encostado à mesma parede de onde os encontrara. Ela percebeu o olhar cobiçoso e o leve rubor no rosto do Nara, os olhos escuros injectados de desejo e prazer ao presenciar aquele momento.

"Shikamaru" a voz de Temari soou baixa e demasiado rouca para que o moreno premanesse inabalável. Um arrepio correu-lhe o corpo e a leve sensação de desconforto nas suas jeans já começava a manifestar-se. "Junta-te a nós?"

O Nara engoliu em seco, cruzando os braços com mais força para não cair na tentação. Ele queria juntar-se a eles, e muito. Mas ele também queria ver o que os dois eram capazes, juntos. Mordeu o lábio ao acenar que não com a cabeça, fazendo um esforço quase sobre-humano para se manter quieto na sua parede, deixando os dois novos amantes desfrutarem do momento à sua frente. Temari apenas manteve o sorriso, voltando a inclinar a cabeça para a frente, murmurando qualquer coisa num tom muito baixo para Neji que apenas deixou Shikamaru muito mais arrepiado.

Neji segurava-a com força, tomava conta do corpo dela, livrando-se do soutian e segurando um seio firme entre os dedos que antes lhe puxavam os cabelos. Ouviu novamente o ronronar baixinho e quase perdeu a cabeça quando as mãos dela lhe subiram a t-shirt, arranhando-lhe o tronco definido e fazendo-o bufar baixinho. Temari não pode conter uma expiração súbita quando os lábios de Neji substituíram os seus dedos sobre o seio dela, passando a língua sobre o mamilo enrigecido, mordiscando levemente, aproveitando a mão novamente livre para a descer pelo corpo suave dela, raspando a barra da renda negra.

Passou a barra com mais um gemido da loira, permitindo que os seus lábios voltassem aos dela, forçando as línguas num impacto intenso e num outro beijo selvagem. Shikamaru percebeu quando Neji chegou à intimidade da mulher, assim como percebeu quando os seus dedos se começavam a mover sobre ela, arrancando-lhe gemidos e fazendo-a arfar. Os braços de Temari envolviam o corpo do Hyuuga, as suas unhas a cravarem-se nas costas dele, apertando o corpo contra o seu, perdida nos toques daquele homem. A mão livre de Neji segurava-a nas costas, subindo até à parte de trás do pescoço, agarrando cabelos e pele com força, mantendo-a exactamente onde a queria.

Cortou o beijo ao entrá-la bruscamente, sorrindo perverso pela primeira vez na noite, baixando os lábios até ao pescoço dela, sentindo a pulsação elevada que se notava nas suas calças. Abriu os olhos claros, raiados de luxúria e fixou-os nos de Shikamaru. Desejo, loucura, prazer, sedução, intensidade e insanidade. Era o tudo e o nada, era o confronto entre o desejo e a razão. Passou a língua sobre a clavícula de Temari, os seus dedos movendo-se hábeis dentro dela, arrancando-lhe gemidos cada vez mais altos e ardentes. E os olhos brancos ainda sobre os negros de Shikamaru, o sorriso malicioso ainda sobre os lábios que beijavam a pele alva da loira, provocando e excitando, seduzindo e enlouquecendo.

Foi quando Temari soltou um pequeno grito de êxtase, cravando as unhas no corpo de Neji, fazendo o Hyuuga deixar escapar um gemido mais baixo, quebrando por completo qualquer uma das defesas de Shikamaru.

O Nara avançou, ignorando toda a razão que lhe gritava na mente, pressionando o corpo no de Temari, agarrando a cintura dela com força enquanto a outra mão se envolvia nos cabelos de Neji, puxando-lhe o rosto para cima, roubando-lhe o primeiro beijo severo desde o ínicio da maldita regra. O corpo de Temari encaixava-se perfeitamente no seu, aumentando a sua excitação, fazendo o seu sangue correr mais rápido. E os seus lábios permaneciam sedentos sobre os de Neji, provando-o desesperadamente, como se fosse a primeira vez. As línguas envolviam-se furtivamente, lutando por mais, mais prazer. Um gemido baixo escapou da boca de Neji e Shikamaru mordeu o lábio inferior do Hyuuga enquanto Temari respirava descompassadamente, chegando perto do climax.

A mão de Shikamaru, que estava na cintura da loira, puxou Temari mais para si, pressionando o corpo dela sobre o dele, ambos encostando Neji com mais força à parede. O beijo com Neji continuava, matando saudades e desejos, mais intenso e luxurioso que nunca. A sua mão deslizou desde a cintura da mulher, passando a borda da renda negra, sentindo a pele de Neji pela ponta dos dedos, descendo até chegar à intimidade da loira, movendo como para complementar o trabalho que Neji fazia.

Temari gemeu alto, mordendo o lábio com força, tamanho era o prazer que lhe corria o corpo. Um braço sobre as costas de Neji, cravando as unhas e rasgando a superfície da pele alva, o outro para trás, segurando a cintura de Shikamaru com força contra si. Os seus sentidos começavam a ficar baços, perdendo-se algures entre a aproximação do orgasmo e o beijo ardente que os dois homens trocavam. O primeiro espasmo roubou-lhe uma exclamação alta, sendo seguido por vários outros, a corrente de electricidade a correr-lhe o corpo, arrepiando-a, fazendo-a gritar alto e apertando os dois homens contra si com mais força, deixando a cabeça tombar para trás até ao ombro de Shikamaru.

O Nara quebrou o beijo com Neji, passando os lábios sobre a lateral do pescoço de Temari, depositando pequenos beijos sobre a pele suave, sentindo que a língua de Neji corria toda a extensão da parte frontal do pescoço da loira, deixando um beijo no queixo antes de colar os lábios aos dela, forçando a língua na boca dela, proibindo um gemido de deixar os lábios da mulher.

As mãos de Shikamaru estavam sobre a T-shirt de Neji, puxando-a para cima, tendando retirá-la do corpo do Hyuuga enquanto este se separava dos lábios de Temari por breves segundos. A loira beijou-o novamente, deslizando os lábios para o pescoço do moreno, descendo-os lentamente até ao tórax descoberto do Hyuuga. Shikamaru passava a língua suave sobre o ombro da amiga, acariciando-lhe o corpo delineado, apertando com certa força os seios firmes.

Temari baixou-se lentamente, percorrendo o corpo exposto do Hyuuga com beijos e pequenas mordidas, abrindo das jeans dele, deixando os seus lábios seguirem a linha V do corpo definido. Atrás de si, Shikamaru permanecia sobre o seu corpo, beijando o pescoço alvo, permitindo-se ajoelhar-se conforme ela, dedicado por completo ao corpo da loira, tal como ela fazia ao corpo de Neji. Este deixou escapar um lento gemido quando sentiu os lábios de Temari sobre a sua dolorosa erecção. Olhou para ela, sentindo o sangue subir-lhe às faces ao perceber o olhar de Shikamaru sobre si. E o maldito Nara ainda sussurrava qualquer coisa ao ouvido da loira que apenas deixava Neji ainda mais excitado do que já estava.

Então Neji percebeu: Temari não estava a passar a língua sobre si, arrancando-lhe doses elevadas de prazer como, provavelmente, ela faria com Shikamaru. Não, a loira estava a fazer exactamente como Neji sabia, de cor e salteado, que era a forma de Shikamaru o fazer. Era isso que o Nara lhe sussurrava ao ouvido: a maneira como _ele_ fazia Neji delirar. E Temari seguia as palavras do melhor amigo à letra, dando ao Hyuuga um dos melhores momentos dos últimos meses.

Sentiu-se a arfar e quase gritou quando os lábios da loira deixaram o seu corpo. Temari levantou-se e Shikamaru seguiu os movimentos dela, ainda beijando delicadamente o pescoço e ombro da loira, as suas mãos sobre as ancas dela. Os olhos de Neji estava raiados de desejo e luxúria. Ele nunca pensara que aquela insanidade pudesse acontecer e, caso acontecesse, fosse tão intensamente prazerosa. Por muito que ele não quisesse admitir, ele tinha fantasiado com aquele momento, ter Shikamaru _e_ Temari para si, sentir os dois, provar os dois, perder-se nos dois. Era a realização de um desejo que ele nunca quis exprimir. E, oh Kami, como aquilo estava a superar as suas expectativas.

Neji sentiu o corpo de Temari rodar levemente e viu que Shikamaru capturava os lábios da loira num beijo intenso. O Nara abriu os olhos a meio do beijo, fixando-os nos de Neji. Parou o beijo e segurou a cintura da loira, puxando-a consigo enquanto ele se dirigia ao seu quarto.

"Anda" Shikamaru murmurou para Neji, os seus olhos sem nunca deixarem os do Hyuuga.

E Neji seguiu-os, entrando no cómodo onde tantas outras vezes estivera, ficando extasiado com a visão do corpo de Temari completamente na posse de Shikamaru, enquanto a volúpia do Nara era quase sentida. Aproximou-se, sendo a sua vez de encostar o corpo ao da loira, sentindo os contornos dela encaixarem-se nos seus, quase perdendo a lucidez quando o corpo dela se roçou fortemente sobre a sua erecção pulsante. Gemeu, segurando o corpo de Temari com mais força sobre o seu, apertando-lhe um seio e entrando em leve delírio com o ronronar que podia sentir vindo dela.

Shikamaru ainda beijava a loira quando forçou os dois a andarem para trás, fazendo Neji bater com as pernas na borda da cama e sentando-se em seguida, tendo Temari sentada entre as suas pernas de imediato, o corpo dela ainda prazerosamente encaixado sobre o seu. O Nara tirou a t-shirt, inclinando-se em seguida para roubar mais um beijo de Temari, a ponta dos seus dedos sobre o peito da loira, acariciando e apertando o seio que Neji não segurava. Fez pressão sobre o corpo dela, inclinando-a contra Neji enquanto os seus lábios deixavam a boca da mulher e deslizavam sobre o maxilar, pescoço, peito, seios, descendo pela barriga lisa, lambendo levemente a pele alva dela. Sentiu-a arfar ao puxar a renda negra para baixo sem nenhuma cerimónia, deixando a pele dela com marcas vermelhas onde o tecido raspara com mais força.

Neji dedicava a atenção dos seus lábios ao pescoço de Temari. Ele sabia o que Shikamaru ia fazer e sabia também que podia perfeitamente entrar no dito acto. Contudo, ele precisava de se controlar, segurar o seu corpo contra o da loira e impedir-se de perder o controle. A regra ainda existia e o objectivo daquela noite não era serem presos só porque ele havia deixado os seus instintos actuarem por si. Prendeu o corpo de Temari contra o seu, a sua erecção mais dolorosa que nunca, apertando o seio dela com mais força enquanto a outra mão descia para encontrar os lábios de Shikamaru na intimidade dela.

Ao primeiro movimento dos dois homens, Temari gemeu, subindo um dos braços e segurando o pescoço de Neji atrás de si, inclinando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro do Hyuuga. O segundo braço seguiu o primeiro quando dois dedos do moreno mais velho entraram em si, fazendo-a arfar e gemer mais alto. E os gemidos rapidamente se tornaram gritos e exclamações de prazer, fazendo-a arquear as costas, sendo novamente presa ao corpo de Neji pela mão que o Hyuuga ainda tinha no seu peito. Ela sabia que os dedos de Shikamaru ficariam marcados nas suas ancas, assim como a mão de Neji no seu peito. Mas era intenso demais para se importar, era prazeroso demais para, sequer, se lembrar de qualquer outra coisa que não a onda electrica que lhe correu todo o corpo ao primeiro espasmo do orgasmo.

Os gritos de prazer foram os mais altos da noite, enquanto ela continuava a arquear as costas, segurando o pescoço de Neji junto a si, ouvindo o rosnar de ansiedade que o Hyuuga deixou escapar ao mover-se dentro dela rudemente, sentindo a língua de Shikamaru passar entre dois dos seus dedos, numa provocação silenciosa.

Temari havia chegado ao paraíso quando o Nara se levantou, encostando o peito desnudo sobre o dela e capturando os lábios de Neji novamente, iniciando mais um beijo faminto enquanto a loira tentava recuperar o fôlego. O moreno sentiu, então, as mãos de Temari sobre o seu abdómen, descendo até ao coz das suas jeans, abrindo os botões rapidamente e, no instante seguinte, fazendo-o gemer na boca de Neji ao sentir os dedos dela em volta da sua erecção, estimulando-o e arrancando-lhe mais gemidos de prazer.

Shikamaru cortou o beijo com o Hyuuga, segurando o corpo da loira junto ao seu e rolou, ficando deitado na cama com ela sobre si. Uma das suas mãos puxou Neji, quase que como ordenando ao moreno mais velho que se mantivesse com os dois. E Neji obedeceu, rolando para o lado deles, segurando os cabelos de Temari enquanto forçava a sua língua na boca da loira, sabendo que ela iria corresponder no instante seguinte.

Neji deixou os lábios de Temari, beijando-a no rosto, descendo para a parte de trás do pescoço, afastando os cabelos para o lado, seguindo uma trilha de beijos pela coluna dela, as mãos sempre a acariciarem a pele, contornando-lhe o corpo delineado. Enquanto isso, Temari continuava a beijar Shikamaru, a mão dela ainda sobre a erecção do moreno, num movimento tortuosamente lento. O Nara retribuia o beijo quase com desespero, as mãos dele sobre o rosto e cabelos da loira, puxando-a para si, segurando-a, querendo-a mais e mais.

Os olhos de Shikamaru entreabriram-se ao perceber que Neji regressava a trilha de beijos sobre as costas de Temari e parava novamente sobre o pescoço da mulher. Encaram-se, o desejo rasgando as expressões de ambos, fazendo-os arfar novamente. Shikamaru quebrou o beijo, apenas para colar a boca de Neji à sua em seguida, mordendo o lábio inferior do Hyuuga, sentindo-se estremecer levemente ao ouvir o gemido preso na garganta do outro.

Um murmúrio escapou pelos lábios do Nara e Neji abriu mais os olhos, percebendo o que o namorado lhe havia dito, acenando em concordância em seguida. Beijou-o novamente antes de se separarem, Shikamaru regressando aos lábios de Temari, evitando um gemido alto quando a loira aumentou o ritmo da sua mão, enquanto o Hyuuga se dedicava novamente ao pescoço dela. Shikamaru afastou as pernas da melhor amiga com as suas, obrigando-a a encostar o seu corpo no dele, colocando uma das mãos sobre as costas da loira para a segurar ali.

O gemido leve, continuo e profundo de Temari foi a indicação que Shikamaru precisava para saber que Neji havia consumado o acto, entrando na loira lentamente, mantendo o seu tronco inclinado sobre as costas delas. Shikamaru tinha uma visão magnífica naquele momento. As expressões de prazer de Neji e Temari estavam a deixá-lo extasiado, quase dormente se não fosse os movimentos dos dedos da loira ainda sobre a sua erecção. O Hyuuga começou a mover-se a um passo lento, cada investida mais rápida que a outra, mas ainda assim, devagar, quase como numa delicada tortura.

Até que os ritmos começaram a aumentar, sincronizados, intensos, tornando aquele momento num misto louco de gemidos e prazer. Os movimentos eram mais rápidos e mais bruscos, as marcas vermelhas das pressões dos dedos e mãos nas peles uns dos outros começavam a ser visíveis. Cada um deles sentia o orgasmo a chegar e cada um deles sabia quando os restantes iriam sucumbir ao prazer pleno. As respirações e pulsações eram fortes demais, descompassadas demais, revelando-lhes os tempos quase exactos. E já lhes faltava pouco, muito pouco.

O gemido que Neji deixou escapar ao atingir o clímax foi quebrado pelo de Temari, os dois sentindo os espasmos e a electricidade a correrem-lhes o corpo. Shikamaru chegou ao orgasmo logo em seguida, o seu corpo com uma overdose de prazer, sentindo os músculos contraírem-se abruptamente, a exclamação que lhe escapou pelos lábios a ecoar no quarto, juntando-se às vozes dos outros dois. Sentiu o pesos dos dois corpos sobre o seu em seguida, desabando após o clímax do momento. Passou uma mão sobre o pescoço de Temari, retirando-lhe os cabelos húmidos da pele, beijando ali em seguinda, sentindo o coração dela a bater contra o seu peito.

Sentiu o olhar de Neji no seu, o branco do byakugan em contraste com as suas íris negras. Suspirou, inclinando-se para cima, depositando um quase inocente selinho nos lábios do outro. Neji rolou, saindo de cima de Temari, encaixando-se ao lado os dois, um braço sobre a cintura da loira, o outro envolvido ao de Shikamaru. Fechou os olhos lentamente, percebendo que as respirações ao seu redor acalmavam, dando-lhe a percepção que todos caíam num sono profundo.

No dia seguinte pensariam no que havia feito.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Ah ha x) Eu sabia que ia sair uma threesome, eu só não pensei que ia sair uma threesome enorme e que eu até gostasse de escrever xD  
Enfim, não me batam pela cena Kaka/Anko, eu achei que era digno e o Kakashi estava bêbedo xDD

**Reviews!**_  
Just_


	18. Morning After

**Capítulo 17**_  
Morning After_

Dia 32

Sakura abriu levemente os olhos, apenas para os voltar a fechar logo em seguida. Ela não queria acordar, simplesmente não queria. Estava bem como estava, quente e confortável em volta de lençóis suaves, a cabeça apoiada sobre a almofada mole e o corpo perfeitamente deitado de lado no colchão que ela sabia não ser o seu. Não se importou quando um flash na sua memória a recordou de onde estava. Era uma sensação boa acordar em casa de Genma, na cama de Genma, com o braço de Genma delicadamente a contornar a sua cintura. Sim... era uma sensação _demasiado_ boa.

"Merda!" praguejou, sentindo toda uma corrente de electricidade a correr-lhe o corpo, despertando-a por completo. O que estava ela a fazer? Porque tinha ido ter com Genma e deixado Sasuke e Naruto sozinhos? Ela tinha uma aposta a ganhar e sabia que isso de nada iria adiantar se... se ela não quisesse mais Sasuke? "Ridículo!"

Apoiou a mão sobre o braço de Genma, olhando docemente para o homem ainda adormecido. Afastou o braço do corpo dela, devagar e com cuidado para não o acordar, e saiu da cama. Estava completamente vestida com as roupas da noite anterior e entrou no quarto de banho apenas para lavar a cara. Fechou as mãos com força na borda do lavatório e encarou-se no espelho.

_O que estás a fazer?_ Era a pergunta que lhe corria na mente sem parar. Fechou os olhos com força, mordendo o lábio em seguida. Genma era um querido e tinha-se revelado um bom amigo para ela. Um daqueles amigos que se conhece há poucas semanas, mas que parece que estiveram lá sempre. Um _amigo verdadeiro_. Mas era isso, não era? Era um amigo e apenas um amigo! O amor da vida dela era Sasuke, sempre seria. Não era?

"Porque estou a duvidar de mim?" indagou, respirando fundo e sabendo que precisava de sair dali. Deixou o quarto de banho e observou Genma, ainda a dormir, por alguns segundos. Pegou num pedaço de papel e rabiscou qualquer coisa rápido, assinando em seguida e colocando o recado sobre a mão do homem. Ela não queria ter de sair assim, mas ela também não sabia até que ponto conseguiria esperar que o tokubetsu jounin acordasse. Havia algo que o seu inconsciente berrava que ela fizesse. E tinha de ser logo.

Saiu pela janela, tomando o cuidado de a fechar, uma vez do lado de fora, e começou a correr e a pular de telhado em telhado, em direcção à outra ponta da vila. Não demorou a chegar ao distrito Uchiha e logo em seguida estava em frente à casa de Sasuke. Olhou para a janela do quarto fechada e voltou a morder o lábio.

Seria aquilo realmente um erro?

**x . NS . x**

Do outro lado de Konoha, na propriedade Hyuuga, Hinata estava com uma dor de cabeça nunca antes sentida. Parecia que qualquer pequeno ruído era amplificado dez vezes na sua mente e toda a sensação de tontura e mal-estar apenas lhe apontava para uma coisa: ressaca. Mas ela não tinha bebido assim tanto, tinha? Parou no meio do corredor e tentou relembrar-se da noite anterior. Sake, algumas perguntas embaraçosas aos presentes, Neji e Sasuke a beijarem-se, Shikamaru e Sakura... Hinata tinha quase a certeza que beijara Ino, mas isso já estava demasiado desvanecido para ela poder afirmar a cem por cento. E depois, claro, o seu sonho/alucinação em que ela beijara Neji.

A herdeira dos Hyuuga corou fortemente enquanto um pequeno sorriso lhe corria o rosto. Tinha sido, de facto, uma excelente alucinação. Ela não sabia que o álcool podia criar aqueles devaneios, mas tinha ficado realmente satisfeita com tal coisa. Apesar da maldita ressaca, Hinata sentia-se levemente feliz. Ou pelo menos estava até abrir a porta de casa para sair e dar de caras com Tenten, num estado muito idêntico ao seu, a preparar-se para bater à porta.

"Tenten-chan" ela murmurou e percebeu que isso foi apreciado pela mais velha. "Que fazes aqui?"

"Onde está Neji?" Tenten perguntou, também em voz baixa, olhando para a amiga. "Ele supostamente ia ficar a dormir em minha casa, mas acordei e ele não estava. Podes verificar se ele está aqui? Precurei em casa do Lee e só encontrei o Gai-sensei meio morto no sofá" ela pediu e Hinata acenou com a cabeça antes de abrir mais a porta para a amiga entrar e a seguir até ao quarto de Neji.

A Hyuuga percorreu os corredores e parou à porta do quarto do primo, sentindo que ele não estaria lá. Suspirou, batendo duas vezes e, quando não houve resposta, abrindo a porta. Tal como Hinata tinha previsto, Neji não estava. E isso apenas fez com que uma pressão se apoderasse do seu estômago enquanto Tenten parecia ficar irritada.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata chamou baixinho, olhando de lado para a amiga.

"Ele está com Shikamaru!" Tenten rosnou, cerrando os punhos. "E com Temari!"

Hinata arregalou os olhos, um flash de memória do primo a beijar a loira de Suna a correr-lhe na mente. Neji tinha um romance com Temari? Seria possível? E porque estava Tenten a reagir assim? Ela gostava do colega de equipa? Bem, Hinata tinha visto os dois num momento mais... íntimo, mas isso não significava que eles gostassem um do outro. Significava?

"Eu estou confusa" a Hyuuga declarou, levando um dedo aos lábios, pensativa. "Neji-nisan gosta da Temari-san?"

"Não" Tenten respondeu, seca. "Ou eu achava que não, já não entendo nada."

"Tu gostas do Neji-nisan?" Hinata indagou, tentando encaixar as peças na sua cabeça.

"Não!" a mais velha negou novamente. "Ele é o meu melhor amigo, mas é isso: amigo."

"Então não entendo" ela suspirou, fechando a porta do quarto de Neji e preparando-se para sair de casa. "Porque estás tão irritada?"

"Porque-" Tenten começou, mas calou-se de imediato. O que ela poderia dizer? Porque eu gosto de Temari? Porque ela é – _era_ - minha namorada? Porque Neji está levemente a roubá-la de mim para a afastar de Shikamaru? Suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela não podia dizer a Hinata que estava – _esteve_ – numa relação homossexual. Isso não era bem visto em Konoha, mesmo quando o grupo todo andou a trocar beijos gays na noite anterior, num local público. Uma coisa eram beijos numa brincadeira, outra completamente diferente era uma relação. "Ah, esquece."

"Mas..." Hinata começou, vendo a amiga a andar à sua frente, saindo da propriedade Hyuuga. "Tenten-chan! O que se passou ontem à noite? Tu estás demasiado irritada."

"Passou-se muita coisa, Hinata" a mais velha suspirou novamente, sentando-se ao pé de uma árvore. "Até que ponto de lembras?"

"Bem... eu..." ela fez um ar pensativo e depois corou novamente. "Eu acho que a Ino me beijou. Depois disso fica completamente nebuloso."

"Eu não acredito que tu não te lembras do teu beijo com o Neji" Tenten afirmou, olhando para a mais nova. "Depois de berrares com ele daquela maneira e da felicidade estampada na tua cara, eu achei que, pelo menos disso, tu te ias lembras."

"O meu... o meu..." Hinata tentou, mas começou a rir baixinho em seguida. "Do que estás a falar, Tenten-chan? O meu beijo com quem?"

"Com o Neji, Hinata!" ela declarou, contendo um riso. "Foi lindo, tenho a dizer-te. Berraste com ele por ele te tratar sempre de forma diferente, levantaste-te e beijaste-o. Foi bonito."

"E-e-eu b-be-bei-beijei o-o Ne-ne-neji?" os olhos brancos da menina estava mais arregalados que Tenten alguma vez tinha visto. "I-i-i-ss-iss-o-o n-n-n-ão f-f-oi u-um s-s-so-nh-nho?"

"Não" Tente riu levemente. "Aconteceu mesmo."

O grito que escapou os lábios da Hyuuga ficaria para sempre gravado na mente de Tenten. A mais velha teve mesmo de se levantar e tapar a boca à amiga, ou todos os Hyuuga estariam ali em poucos segundos a ver o que tinha acontecido. Hinata estava mais vermelha que nunca, tapava a cara com as mãos e sacudia a cabeça com força. Aquilo não tinha acontecido, não podia, não, não, não! Como iria ela encarar Neji quando o voltasse a ver? E, pior de tudo, como, como?, era possível que ela não se lembrava?

"Maldito sake!" Hinata exclamou, num misto de irritada e envergonhada. "Como eu não me lembro?"

"É normal, eu também não me lembro muito bem de parte da noite" Tenten confessou. "Acho que tudo só voltou a ficar minimamente sóbrio quando os nossos senseis apareceram."

"D-desculpa?" Hinata murmurou, virando o rosto rapidamente para voltar a encarar Tenten. "Q-quem apareceu?"

"Todos. Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei e Asuma-sensei" a mais velha explicou e teve de se controlar para não de rir da expressão de terror no rosto da amiga.

"K-kurenai-sensei viu-me naquele estado?" a Hyuuga indagou, rezando mentalmente para que estivesse a perceber mal.

"Ela trouxe-te a casa, Hinata" Tenten contou, um sorriso nos lábios. "Asuma-sensei veio convosco."

"Eu estou tão, mas tão, fodida!" Hinata sentou-se no chão, sentindo o mundo rodar depressa demais. "Eu nunca mais bebo na vida!"

"Todos dizem isso" Tenten sorriu, sentando-se ao pé da amiga.

**x . NS . x**

Neji acordou com uma estranha sensação de frio. Resmungou qualquer coisa baixinho e tentou mover-se, apenas para perceber que tinha um corpo envolvido no seu, não o deixando sair dali. Abriu os olhos sonolentos e percebeu o rosto de Temari sobre o seu peito. Um leve gemido escapou pelos seus lábios quando a memória da noite anterior lhe correu a mente – e o _corpo_. A loira estava profundamente adormecida, as pernas dela no meio das suas, um braço sobre o seu abdómen enquanto um dos seus parecia segurá-la perto de si e não foi preciso levantar o lençol que os cobria para saber que estavam ambos desnudos. Neji sentiu-se corar levemente, eles quase pareciam um _casal_.

Mas então olhou para o outro lado e percebeu a sensação de frio: Shikamaru não estava lá. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça. O Nara deveria ter acordado e levantado-se, mas porque não os tinha acordado? Medo de ser um momento constrangedor? Medo do que Neji ou Temari poderiam dizer depois daquela noite tão... intensa? Ou estaria Shikamaru com dúvidas sobre o que se passara ou iria passar entre os três?

"Estava com sede" a voz do moreno surgiu da entrada do quarto e Neji virou o rosto para ele, fazendo uma expressão curiosa. "Estavas a pensar demais. Eu não saí por nenhum dos motivos loucos que o teu cérebro produziu. Eu estava apenas com sede."

"Conheces-me bem demais" Neji murmurou, olhando Shikamaru suavemente e sorrindo ao ver o Nara a regressar à cama, ficando de barriga para baixo, apenas apoiado nos cotovelos, ao seu lado. "Bom dia..."

"Bom dia" Shikamaru murmurou, inclinando-se e roçando os lábios nos de Neji, permitindo-se beijá-lo em seguida, deixando os rostos dos dois muito próximos quando quebrou o beijo para falar novamente. "Como te sentes em relação a ontem?"

"Não tenho a certeza..." Neji confessou, respirando fundo. "O que fizemos foi... surreal, mas... foi diferente de qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha alguma vez sentido" ele confessou, fechando os olhos por breves segundos, apenas para encarar Shikamaru directamente quando os reabriu. "O que te passou pela cabeça para..."

"Começar uma coisa assim?" o Nara concluiu a pergunta do mais velho, sorrindo em seguida. "Foi por causa do jogo. Eu adorei a forma como Temari respondeu à tua pergunta, dizendo que vocês estavam envolvidos para eliminar qualquer hipótese de alguém pensar que nós os dois estávamos juntos e que o teu ciúme era para mim" ele explicou, depositando um leve selinho nos lábios do namorado. "E quando Tenten te ordenou que beijasses a Tema... foi sexy, Neji, foi muito sexy. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, vocês os dois... são qualquer coisa de viciante."

"Eu e..." Neji baixou o olhar para a loira adormecida sobre o seu peito e não conseguiu conter um sorriso. "Eu e Temari..."

"Sim, tu e Temari" Shikamaru repetiu, o sorriso maroto sempre nos lábios. "E eu. Tu viste, ou devo dizer, sentiste o que fomos capaz na noite passada. E temos a maldita regra sobre nós, imagina quando não tivermos? Quando eu te puder tocar sem restrições..."

O sorriso do Nara apenas aumentou ao sentir o arrepio de excitação que correu o corpo do namorado. Continuou.

"Imagina o que nós os três não seríamos capazes? E nós... eu acho que seria perfeito" ele murmurou, uma das mãos a passear pelos cabelos soltos de Neji. "Confuso e complicado, mas se Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura o conseguiram esconder, porque nós não conseguiríamos?"

"Team 7?" Neji indagou e Shikamaru riu baixinho. "O que eles-?"

"Eles têm uma relação a três" o mais novo confessou e os olhos do Hyuuga arregalaram-se levemente. "Conseguiram disfarçar perfeitamente até ontem durante o jogo, tanto Temari como eu começámos a desconfiar. Só não tive a confirmação porque preferi ver-te a beijá-la novamente."

"Ou seja, tu és um pervertido que gosta de ver o teu namorado a _comer_ a tua ex" a voz de Neji saiu baixa, mas mais interessada e divertida do que ele esperava.

"Não. Eu sou um pervertido que acha que nós os três tínhamos futuro numa relação" Shikamaru confessou, roçando os lábios nos do Hyuuga novamente. "E, claro, o sexo havia de ser qualquer coisa de extraordinário."

"Uma relação a três..." Neji sussurrou, ponderando sobre o assunto e desviando os olhos para Temari novamente. "Eu sempre achei que ela não fosse com a minha cara."

"Eu sempre achei que tu não fosses com a dela e vocês provaram-me o contrário ontem" Shikamaru afirmou, vendo Neji voltar a desviar os olhos brancos para se encontrarem com os seus. "E até agora. Achei que ias fugir dela assim que acordasses."

"Eu... gosto da sensação da pele dela contra a minha" confessou, corando levemente. "O que Temari pensa sobre o assunto?"

"Eu concordo" a voz da loira soou baixa e calma, mas sem qualquer vestígio de sonolência. "Shikamaru tem razão, nós seríamos qualquer coisa de extraordinário juntos."

"Não era suposto estares a dormir?" o Nara indagou, movendo-se para dar um leve beijo de bom dia à mulher. Temari apenas manteve o sorriso, os olhos verdes ainda fechados.

"Deveria estar a dormir enquanto vocês discutem a _nossa_ relação?" ela indagou e Shikamaru apenas sorriu.

"Eu tenho uma condição" Neji murmurou, o braço apertando mais o corpo de Temari contra o seu enquanto a outra mão acariciava um braço do Nara. "Temos de repetir o que fizemos ontem. Agora."

"E depois eu sou o pervertido" Shikamaru reclamou, vendo Temari levantar-se e roubar um beijo a Neji, um sorriso maroto no rosto dela.

"Por mim, óptimo."

**x . NS . x**

Tsunade não sabia se haveria de gritar, bater ou, simplesmente, mandar torturar. Ela também não acreditava naquilo. Não era possível, simplesmente não era. A Hokage tentou ignorar o sorriso maldoso no rosto de Jiraiya e dispensou o capitão ANBU que lhe estivera a reportar o acontecido. Levou a mão aos olhos, descansando por dois segundos antes de encarar Kakashi e Anko... quase despidos.

"Eu esperava isto dos chunins mais novos ou daquela cambada de pervertidos que eu tenho como ninjas, mas de vocês?" a mulher berrou, batendo com um punho na mesa. "Vocês têm cargos elevados e uma reputação a manter! E tu, Kakashi, tens estudantes a quem deves servir de exemplo!"

"Se eles seguissem o meu exemplo, não andavam a enfiar os p-" o jounin começou, mas Anko tapou-lhe a boca. Não era boa ideia Kakashi reclamar com a Hokage. Não quando estavam os dois em tão má situação.

"Hokage-sama, foi um pequeno descuido, não fizemos por mal" Anko explicou, revelando um sorriso amarelo. "Eu tropecei e caí em cima de Kakashi e... pronto, toquei naquela zona acidentalmente e-"

"Eu não quero saber, Anko!" a mulher mais velha berrou, levantando-se e fixando os olhos nos dois. "O facto de uma das minhas equipas ANBU nos ter encontrado despidos e com Kakashi amarrado à tua cama já é mau demais! Vocês são piores que adolescentes, não se sabem controlar!"

"A culpa não é minha!" Kakashi declarou em sua defesa. "Eu estava bêbedo, ela abusou de mim!"

"SEU FILHO DA PUTA!" Anko berrou, arregalando os olhos para o homem ao seu lado. "TU DISSESTE PARA EU TE AMARRAR!"

"EU ESTAVA BÊBEDO, É CLARO QUE IA DIZER PARA ME AMARRARES! É O QUE PESSOAS BÊBEDAS FAZEM!" Kakashi berrou de volta e Jiraiya teve a certeza que o Hatake ainda estava sob efeito do álcool.

"CALEM-SE OS DOIS!" Tsunade ordenou, e rapidamente os dois mais novos estavam a olhar para ela, qual cachorros obedientes. "Que isto não se repita! Vou liberar-vos da ordem de prisão, mas que fique claro que é a ÚNICA vez que faço isso!"

"Ah, posso perguntar porquê?" Kakashi indagou e Anko teve de se controlar para não lhe bater. Maldita bebedeira.

"Porque tu ainda és o professor do team 7 e porque eu sei que aqueles três não iam ficar quietos se tu fosses preso" ela respondeu, irritada. "Eu preciso de alguém que os controle! Podem sair."

"Ah, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi perguntou, um ar totalmente aborrecido.

"O que foi, Kakashi?" a Hokage perguntou, olhando-o de lado.

"Mas eu estou suspenso, eu deveria poder-"

"A tua suspensão terminou AGORA!" ela berrou, irritada.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi perguntou novamente, vendo a olhar para ele com uma expressão de fúria.

"O que foi?"

"Podia dizer à Anko que cobras não são um bom fetish, eu não gostei quando ela-"

"FORA DAQUI!" Tsunade berrou, agarrando num tinteiro a atirando-o contra os dois mais novos, que corriam para fora do escritório dela. Deixou-se cair na sua cadeira, sentindo-se derrotada. "Diz de uma vez, imbecil!"

"Dizer o quê?" Jiraiya indagou, rindo.

"Que a regra foi a pior ideia de sempre e que me tinhas avisado disso" a mulher suspirou, abrindo a gaveta do fundo da sua mesa e tirando a garrafa de sake.

"As pessoas são pervertidas por natureza, Tsunade, não podes mudá-las com uma regra" Jiraiya afirmou, sorrindo levemente. "Apenas trinta e dois dias passaram. Quantos achas que vão quebrar a regra nos próximos vinte e oito?"

"Honestamente? Eu espero que não muitos" ela murmurou, virando um copo de sake na boca. "Mas tenho noção de que as celas vão ficar cheias até completar os sessenta dias."

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Ahh, consegui! Finalmente, depois de semanas, eu consegui escrever mais um cap *-*  
Eu, de certa forma, consegui resolver os meus problemas e voltei com cabeça para a NS ^^ Espero que tenham gostado do cap, eu sei que faltou SasuNaru, mas ainda tenho mais coisas que trabalhar com esses dois. Prometo qualquer coisa deles para o próximo cap!  
Sobre a 3way ShikaTemaNeji, eu sei que pelo menos uma leitora me pediu para eu tirar a Temari do caminho dos dois, mas eu tenho qualquer coisa com threesomes e, terminando a SasuNaruSaku, eu TINHA de arranjar outra :3 Gomen.

**Reviews!**


	19. Nunca Teu

**Capítulo 18**_  
Nunca teu_

Dia 32 (continuação)

Kakashi e Anko saíram da torre Hokage como se estivessem numa missão de alto perigo e ninguém os pudesse ver. Correram a esconderem-se em vários locais até que, finalmente, conseguiram chegar ao prédio onde o Hatake vivia. Quando os dois já estava seguros dentro do apartamento do homem, Anko desmanchou-se a rir.

"Tu viste a cara da Tsuname-sama quando eu comecei a tentar explicar o que tinha acontecido?" ela gargalhou alto, deixando-se cair no sofá. "Eu juro que não sei como é que ela não nos atacou naquele momento."

"E eu não acredito que essa tua ideia louca realmente funcionou!" Kakashi exclamou, revirando os olhos.

"Ah, Kakashi, era a verdade, eu tropecei" a mulher sorriu novamente, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. "Que culpa tenho de tu estares despido na minha cama quando eu tropeço? Nenhuma!"

"Nenhuma" Kakashi concordou, o sorriso pervertido a surgir por debaixo da máscara. "Eu estive a pensar. Talvez seja mais simples se formos logo presos."

"E o que te faz pensar isso?" a mulher perguntou, encarando o homem mais velho.

"Bem, se fossemos presos, o selo era-nos retirado e podíamos-" Kakashi começou, mas Anko interrompeu-o.

"Não, eles estão a separar os casais que são presos ao mesmo tempo. E estão a juntar quatro pessoas na mesma sela, todas do mesmo sexo, para garantir que não há tentativas de seja o que for" ela explicou, bocejando. "Eu também pensei nisso quando soube do selo, mas se tenho de passar sessenta dias sem sexo, ao menos que seja em liberdade."

"Sim, eu não quero passar tempo nenhum com mais três pessoas numa cela" o Hatake murmurou, coçando a cabeça. "Ainda temos vinte e oito dias. Sugestões?"

"Se um de nós fosse suspenso outra vez, nós podíamos divertir-nos" Anko sorriu maldosamente. "O que achas que precisamos de fazer para conseguir uma suspensão?"

"Irritar Tsunade-sama" Kakashi afirmou, apoiando a mão no queixo, pensativo. "Eu consegui esta quando bati no Genma."

"Sair por aí a bater em meio mundo não nos vai dar uma suspensão, vai fazer com que sejamos presos, isso sim" a morena bufou baixinho, mordendo o lábio. "Temos de arranjar qualquer coisa."

"Eu preciso de dormir que com isto tudo já curei uma bebedeira acordado, e isso não é uma sensação boa e não consigo pensar decentemente" Kakashi reclamou, encaminhando-se para o seu quarto. "Juntas-te a mim? Sem cordas desta vez."

"Sem cordas" Anko repetiu, levantando-se do sofá e seguindo o caminho de Kakashi até ao quarto do mesmo. "Prometo."

**x . NS . x**

Sakura abriu lentamente a porta do quarto e sentiu um aperto enorme no coração. Todo o cómodo estava em silêncio, com excepção das respirações calmas e compassadas dos seus colegas de equipa, profundamente adormecidos. Naruto tinha o rosto encostado ao pescoço de Sasuke e um dos seus braços estava sobre o peito do moreno, a mão a segurar-lhe o ombro do lado oposto a onde ele se encontrava. Sasuke, tinha a sua mão sobre o pulso de Naruto, como quem o tenta manter ali, tendo a certeza que o loiro não o deixaria.

A Haruno entrou no quarto, aproximando-se dos dois rapazes e sentando-se na cama, ao lado de Sasuke. Ficou a olhar para os dois por algum tempo, a pressão no seu estômago a aumentar assim como o seu aperto no peito. Ela sabia que para eles era mais que uma relação carnal. Ela sabia que a forma como ele se davam, se olhavam e se tocavam no dia-a-dia era muito mais que luxúria. Ela sabia o que era, mas não se atrevia a dizê-lo. Sentia que, se o fizesse, as coisas seriam consolidadas, que não haveria volta, que seria arrancada dos braços dos seus colegas, amigos, _amantes_, e nunca mais poderia regressar. Era tão mais fácil fingir que não via, que não percebia... Mas como podia ela continuar a negar o que estava tão visível mesmo à sua frente?

Respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam em tentar cair. Por anos que gostara de Sasuke, por anos que fizera de tudo para o ter, e por anos que ela ignorou o que o moreno lhe dizia de todas as vezes que olhava para ela. Não era ela, nunca fora ela, nunca seria. Mas Sakura nunca se importou, sempre seguiu com o seu objectivo e, quando Sasuke regressara a Konoha, parecia tão próximo de conseguir o que queria. Afinal... por mais que Sasuke gostasse de Naruto, ela era a mulher do grupo, e era ela a única capaz de ajudar Sasuke no que ele mais queria: a reconstruição do seu clã. E isso superava qualquer coisa. Certo...?

"Quando foi que mudaste tanto ao ponto de escolher felicidade em vez de obrigação?" murmurou, as mãos a tremerem sobre o seu colo, enquanto os seus olhos viam Sasuke suspirar e fixar lentamente as íris negras nas dela. "Quando foi que isso aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei..." Sasuke murmurou também, uma expressão serena no rosto. "Nem eu mesmo me reconheço, mas..."

"É por Naruto, não é?" ela indagou, a voz ainda em tom baixo, para não acordar o loiro. "É por ele que fazes isso, que desistes do que sempre quiseste?"

"Sim" o moreno respondeu e uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da Haruno.

"Tu gostas dele assim tanto?" a pergunta foi quase um sussurro e Sasuke demorou a responder. Ele não queria ver as lágrimas no rosto da amiga. Ele importava-se demasiado com ela para a ver naquele estado. Mas Sasuke sabia que a menina de cabelo rosa merecia aquela resposta. E também sabia que ela iria ficar destroçada com isso.

"Não..." Sasuke suspirou, mantendo os olhos nos da amiga. "Eu amo-o, Sakura. É por isso que não posso continuar com isto. Não posso querer duas coisas que eu sei não poder ter ambas."

"E se... e se eu-" ela tentou, mas a mão de Sasuke pousou levemente sobre as dela, fazendo-a parar.

"Não é uma hipótese" o Uchiha disse, suspirando em seguida. "Eu fico feliz que fizesses isso por mim, Sakura, mas eu quero que tu sejas feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz. E não te vejo feliz a teres uma família comigo quando eu amo outra pessoa. Quando eu quero estar com outra pessoa."

Ouvir aquilo era mais doloroso do que Sakura alguma vez imaginou. Não porque Sasuke lhe estava a dizer que não a amava, mas porque ele estava realmente a importar-se com ela e, mesmo assim, ela não era suficiente. Queria parar as lágrimas, mas elas continuavam a cair. Queria parar a respiração descompassada e os soluços, mas não podia. O corpo não deixava, o coração não deixava.

"Tu não nos vais perder, Sakura" Sasuke afirmou, segurando a mão dela com força. "O facto de terminarmos isto não significa que não continuemos a ter a amizade que temos. Que é tão importante para mim, quanto é para Naruto."

"Eu n-não vos perco a v-vocês, mas eu p-perco-te a ti, Sasuke!" ela exclamou, um pouco mais alto do que queria, sacudindo a cabeça. "E eu n-não quer-"

"Sakura!" ele chamou, levantando levemente o corpo na direcção dela e apoiando a mão sobre o rosto da menina. "Eu nunca fui teu... não dessa forma. Mesmo nas noites a três, eu sempre fui de Naruto."

Sakura levantou-se, afastando-se da cama e encostando-se à parede oposta. Ela continuava a chorar, sacudindo a cabeça e soluçando. Sasuke suspirou, retirando lentamente o braço de Naruto de cima de si e afastando o corpo do loiro, que reclamou baixinho e, ainda a dormir, se virou para o outro lado. O moreno saiu da cama, aproximando-se de Sakura e afastando as mãos dela da frente do rosto, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

"Tu sabias que seria assim, eu sempre deixei as coisas completamente claras para ti" ele disse, a voz mais calma do que o normal, tentando não magoar mais do que o necessário a amiga. "Mas acabou, Sakura. Eu quero Naruto e tu mereces alguém que te queira como eu o quero a ele."

"Mas eu-"

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclamou, apoiando uma mão sobre o rosto da amiga, acariciando a pele com a ponta dos dedos. "Não dá."

A mão dele deixou o rosto da menina e Sasuke afastou-se dela, regressando ao seu lugar, ao lado de Naruto, tendo o loiro de imediato envolvido os braços em volta dele. Sakura mordeu o lábio, segurando as lágrimas por alguns momentos antes de sair a correr pela porta. Sasuke era de Naruto. E nada do que ela fizesse iria alterar isso.

**x . NS . x**

Tsunade observava a vila pela janela do seu escritório, a cabeça encostada ao vidro e os braços cruzados sobre o peito apenas indicavam que a Hokage estava preocupada. O prazo daquela maldita regra ia a meio e ela já tinha tido mais confusões nos últimos trinta e dois dias que durante todo o ano anterior. Contudo, o seu coração falhou uma batida com aquele pensamento. Não, ela não tinha tido mais confusões que nos doze meses anteriores, ela apenas se tinha esquecido de um certo _problema_.

Apoiou uma mão sobre os olhos, suspirando em seguida. Como seria possível que ela se tivesse esquecido daquilo? _Maldita regra sem noção_ pensou, regressando de imediato à sua secretária e tirando alguns relatórios médicos de dentro de uma das gavetas. Olhou para os papéis por uns largos momentos, analisando tudo novamente e mordeu o lábio em seguida. Ela estava, realmente, metida num _grande_ problema.

"Shizune!" chamou, vendo a mulher mais nova abrir a porta do escritório e entrar, cinco segundos depois. "Eu quero os novos relatórios do paciente Alfa-421."

"Não há novo relatório, Tsunade-sama" a morena confessou, baixando o olhar. "O paciente não apresenta qualquer alteração de estado."

"Merda" a Hokage praguejou, batendo com um punho na mesa. "Devia ter havido um melhoramento desde que iniciámos o novo tratamento!"

"Eu começo a acreditar que o corpo deve estar sob o efeito de qualquer vírus que não permite que a medicação faça efeito" Shizune disse, preocupada. "Mas não temos como testar essa teoria, o corpo do doente está demasiado danificado para que possamos arriscar uma colheita de sangue e o chakr-"

"Shizune" Tsunade cortou, olhando a assistente. "Eu preciso de uma lista de todos os Hyuuga que são ninjas médicos."

"Mas, Tsunade-sama, incluir um Hyuuga neste caso poderia ser uma catástrofe!" a morena exclamou, os olhos arregalando-se com a ideia. "O que poderiam dizer se-"

"Por isso te estou a pedir uma lista de nomes. Eu tenho de escolher alguém em quem eu possa confiar" a Hokage rosnou, levantando-se. "Eu preciso de saber o que está a impedir a medicação de fazer efeito e, não podendo fazer qualquer tipo de teste, eu preciso de os olhos de um Hyuuga para _ver_ o interior do corpo e me dizer o que raios está errado!"

Shizune não respondeu. Apenas seguiu Tsunade com o olhar enquanto a mulher passa por si e saía do escritório. Não a seguiu, ela sabia onde a Hokage ia e sabia também que a mulher desejava estar sozinha.

Tsunade deixou a torre e caminhou até ao grande hospital da vila. Entrou por uma das portas laterais, esperando ser vista pelo menor número de pessoas possível. Dirigiu-se a um piso inferior, reservado a trabalhos de laboratório e a salas de experiências. Parou em frente à última porta do corredor da ala oeste e, com uma série de selos se mãos, destrancou os três selamentos, os quais impediam que qualquer pessoa entrasse ali.

Avançou no cómodo, trancando a porta assim que entrou, e parou perto da cama ali existente. O barulho da máquina que marcava os batimentos cardíacos era o único som presente na sala. Tsunade voltou a morder o lábio. Ela tentara de tudo para salvar aquela pessoa, tentara o impossível e, mesmo assim, o corpo teimava em resistir a qualquer coisa. Era frustrante e desesperante querer salvar aquela alma e, simplesmente, não conseguir.

Levantou o olhar do chão e encarou a pessoa em coma profundo. Os olhos fechados e as feições neutras, sem qualquer sentimento ou emoção expressas. Tsunade cerrou as mãos com força, sentindo o sabor metálico do sangue espalhar-se sobre a sua língua, tal era a força com que mordera o lábio. Aproximou-se, parando ao lado da cama, levantando uma mão hesitante antes de a apoiar sobre a testa do paciente.

"Eu jurei que te salvava" ela murmurou, engolindo em seco, passando os dedos sobre os fios de cabelo do ser adormecido. "Não te atrevas a falhar-me."

**x . NS . x**

Naruto acordou com um delicioso cheiro de comida a entrar no quarto. Espreguiçou-se e saiu da cama, deixando o quarto apenas com as calças do pijama escuro vestidas. Desceu as escadas enquanto esfregava um olho e, entrando na cozinha, sorriu ao ver Sasuke a terminar de preparar o que Naruto calculou que fosse uma mistura de almoço e lanche.

Aproximou-se, envolvendo a cintura do moreno com os braços e deixando um suave beijo na parte de trás do pescoço do namorado. O pequeno suspiro de prazer que ouvir sair dos lábios do Uchiha apenas fez com que o loiro apertasse mais o abraço a afundasse o rosto na curva do pescoço de Sasuke.

"Finalmente acordaste" disse, deixando um sorriso feliz aparecer no canto dos seus lábios. "Estava a ver que tinha de te arrancar da cama à força."

"Não seria boa ideia-ttebayo" Naruto murmurou contra a pele alva. "Eu iria provavelmente agarrar-te e obrigar-te a uma sessão de sexo louco."

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclamou, rondando nos braços do loiro e encarando-o directamente.

"Sim?" o seu sorriso maroto era uma arma poderosa, e Naruto sabia-o.

"Eu não quero ser preso porque tu não consegues controlar as tuas hormonas" o moreno avisou, preparando-se para voltar à sua posição original quando Naruto o prendeu com força contra o balcão da cozinha.

"Vamos fugir!" o Uzumaki disse e Sasuke piscou os olhos.

"Desculpa?"

"Vamos fugir" Naruto repetiu, sorrindo novamente. "Fugimos, vamos para algum lugar bonito, fazemos muitoooo sexo e, quando voltarmos, dizemos que fomos raptados e sujeitos a tortura sexual."

"Tu és imbecil" Sasuke comentou, os olhos levemente mais abertos perante a ideia idiota do namorado.

"Era uma ideia interessante" o loiro riu baixinho, inclinando-se apenas para roçar os lábios nos de Sasuke. "Eu tenho uma missão amanhã."

"Que tipo de missão?" o Uchiha perguntou, forçando um beijo rápido entre eles. "Porque eu não fui chamado?"

"Rank C, coisa fácil e irritante" Naruto explicou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Parece que vou escoltar alguém para uma cidade próxima."

"Tudo bem" Sasuke murmurou, passando os braços sobre as costas do loiro, voltando a beijá-lo. "Eu estarei aqui quando voltares."

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Difícil de sair, este cap. Vocês sabem quando têm um plot e sabem as cenas importantes que vão ter de escrever, mas que ainda não podem ser escritas porque ainda é muito cedo na história e, ao mesmo tempo, não têm cenas mais "banais" para escrever? Foi este cap.  
E eu juro que tive de me controlar para não escrever pegação SasuNaru aqui :3 eu já disse que AMO! estes dois? ^^

**Reviews fazem-me feliz; e eu feliz escrevo mais :3**

_Just_**  
**


	20. Yachou

**_Dedicado ao Spirit Day  
_**Em memória de todas as vítimas de bullying que retiraram a própria vida;  
Em nome de todos os que sofrem por discriminação;  
Em protesto por um futuro diferente.

**_I DO CARE!  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**_  
Yachou_

Dia 33

Ainda não tinha amanhecido quando Naruto acordou. O loiro abriu os olhos lentamente, respirando fundo e deixando com que o corpo se encostasse ainda mais ao de Sasuke – profundamente adormecido a seu lado. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, no silêncio da noite, apenas a sentir a leve respiração do moreno, fazendo o seu peito subir e descer lentamente. Naruto gostava de ser o primeiro a acordar, ficar deitado enquanto passava as pontas dos dedos sobre um dos ombros de Sasuke, ou olhar para ele apenas para sorrir ao vê-lo dormir, ou ouvir a respiração baixa e compassada do namorado.

Levantou-se lentamente, não querendo acordar Sasuke – isso seria um verdadeiro problema – e preparou-se para a sua missão. Tomou o café da manhã, arrumou a mochila e, quando tinha tudo pronto para sair, regressou ao quarto, sentando-se na cama ao lado do amigo. Sorriu novamente apenas de olhar para ele, Naruto não conseguia evitar ser um bobo apaixonado que ficava ainda mais bobo só de ver o namorado. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos negros do Uchiha, afastando duas mechas da frente dos olhos fechados, e depositou um leve beijo sobre os lábios do moreno.

"Volto em quatro dias" murmurou, colocando uma caixa preta sobre a mesa de cabeceira. "Aishiteru, temee."

Deixou o quarto e saiu de casa em seguida, fechando os olhos por breves segundos ao sentir os primeiros raios de sol a baterem-lhe no rosto. Deixou o distrito Uchiha e atravessou a vila em direcção aos portões principais de Konoha. Admirou-se quando viu Shikamaru e Temari na entrada da vila. Era demasiado cedo e, que ele soubesse, o Nara não tinha nenhum missão em Suna nos próximos tempos. Aproximou-se dos dois.

"Bom dia-ttebayou" cumprimentou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. "Não é cedo para estares aqui, Shikamaru?"

"Ordens da Godaime-sama" o moreno suspirou, bocejando em seguida. "Mandou-me ficar aqui desde cedo à espera da delegação que vem de Suna."

"Delegação?" o loiro perguntou, confuso.

"Gaara, Kankuro e mais dois jounins vêm a Konoha" Temari explicou, passando uma mão sobre os olhos, visivelmente cansada. "Eles devem estar para chegar."

"Eu não sabia que o Gaara vinha a Konoha!" Naruto exclamou, fechando a cara. "Eu tenho uma missão de quatro dias, quanto tempo ele fica? Gostava de conversar um pouco."

"Apenas para o casamento de Asuma e Kurenai" Shikamaru contou, tirando o maço de cigarros de dentro do colete. "O casamento é amanhã, logo, a delegação de Suna deve partir no dia seguinte."

"Ah, claro. Asuma-sensei é filho do Sandaime-jiisan, por isso a festa de casamento deve ser grande" o loiro murmurou, mordendo o lábio chateado. "E pensar que eu vou perder isso porque tenho de levar uma obaachan à vila vizinha."

"Missão de Rank D?" Shikamaru perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

"Rank C, mas isso também não é muito melhor" suspirou. "Shikamaru, faz-me um favor: diz à Sakura-chan que eu lhe peço para ela arrancar o Sasuke de casa e que o faça ir ao casamento. O temee anda muito anti-social outra vez, ir a uma festa vai-lhe fazer bem."

"E quando é que vocês dos dois decidem tornar a vossa relação pública?" Temari questionou, sorrindo levemente.

"Eu não sei do que estás a falar!" Naruto exclamou de imediato, ajeitando a mochila enquanto olhava para o lado. "Bem, eu tenho de ir buscar a obaachan. Dêem cumprimentos meus ao Gaara. Adeus."

Naruto saiu a correr e Shikamaru olhou de lado para a loira.

"Tu tinhas mesmo de lhe perguntar isso?" ele indagou, tragando o seu cigarro. Temari apenas aumentou o sorriso.

Os dois ficaram ali durante mais alguns minutos. A delegação vinda de Suna não deveria demorar a chegar. Shikamaru bocejou outra vez. Ele estava com sono, realmente com muito sono. Havia dois dias que Neji e Temari não saíam de casa dele. O Hyuuga tinha conseguido uma folga de três dias e todo o Team Asuma estava de férias até ao dia do casamento. Assim sendo, desde a noite do jogo que ele, Temari e Neji se dedicavam a uma outra actividade física mais... intensamente interessante.

Cinco minutos depois, a delegação de Suna apareceu no fundo do caminho que dava acesso a Konoha. Kankuro estava com um ar de poucos amigos e, inesperadamente, Gaara parecia estranhamente alegre. Em poucos segundos os quatro ninjas de Suna estava a passar os portões da vila e eram recebidos por Shikamaru e Temari.

"Seja bem vindo a Konohagakure, Kazekage-sama" Shikamaru cumprimentou, sorrindo levemente.

Gaara aproximou-se dos dois, olhando-os fixamente. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos até que o ruivo finalmente resolveu falar.

"Vocês os dois já estão casados?" perguntou, e Shikamaru apenas levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto Temari batia com a mão na testa.

**x . NS . x**

Neji estava – tal como os seus dois parceiros – cansado. Demasiado cansado, rabugento e com sono, para ser chamado ao escritório da Hokage. Uma grande parte de si só queria mandar o chunnin que o tinha ido chamar à merda e voltar para a _sua cama_ – leia-se: a cama Shikamaru. Ele tinha acabado de chegar a casa, na propriedade Hyuuga, apenas para ir buscar uma muda de roupa e dedicar o resto do seu dia e meio de folga a pura diversão, por que é que ele tinha de ser chamado à Hokage? Ele não tinha feito nada!

Bufou, mandando o chuunin embora, e começou a arrumar as suas coisas, saindo em direcção à torre Hokage logo em seguida. Ele não queria ter de se preocupar com o mundo naquele momento. Neji tinha metido na cabeça que, enquanto as suas pseudo-mini-férias durassem, ele apenas queria ter duas coisas na cabeça: Shikamaru e Temari. Então porque é que ele tinha de ir lidar com qualquer responsabilidade que fosse? Responsabilidades traziam problemas, e problemas traziam dores de cabeça. E disso ele já tinha a sua dose pronta para assim que resolvesse _regressar_ ao mundo das responsabilidades.

Em primeiro, ele tinha de lidar com uma relação louca em que se resolvera meter. Não que ele se arrependesse, claro que não – _o sexo é bom demais para haver essa possibilidade_, o seu inconsciente gritou – mas relações bígamas nunca eram bem vistas, ainda mais quando existem dois homens nessa mesma relação e a única mulher pertence a outra vila oculta.

Em segundo lugar, ele estava sobre a influência de uma regra que o deveria proibir de ter sexo durante dois meses e, claro, ele quebrara essa mesma regra a metade do prazo. Mesmo o maldito selo não sendo quebrado, se a Hogake ou alguém do Conselho de Jounins descobrisse sobre tal assunto, Neji estaria muito bem _fodido, _e não no bom sentido da palavra.

Em terceiro... Tenten. Merda! Ela a sua melhor amiga e ele, simplesmente, roubara a namorada dela. Ok, Shikamaru era o culpado de tudo, mas Neji não podia culpar Shikamaru pela sua atracção pela loira. Isso já vinha de antes do jogo, tudo o que o Nara tinha feito fora acender o rastilho e esperar a explosão. Agora, como explicar isso a Tenten sem que a menina ficasse magoada, tentasse matá-lo ou deixasse de lhe falar? Resposta: não é possível.

E, por último, Hinata. Por Kami, ele _beijara_ a prima! Ou ela é que o beijara a ele, depende da perspectiva. A única coisa que ele tinha a certeza é que tinha havia um beijo. E ela era a herdeira da família, a menina inocente e tímida que ele tinha vindo a proteger desde os seus treze anos de idade. Como é que ele iria enfrentar a prima depois daquilo? E, pior, será que ele podia realmente pedir desculpa a Hinata sem ferir os sentimentos da menina?

Definitivamente, Neji não queria nada ter de lidar com responsabilidades antes do tempo.

Entrou na Torre, dirigindo-se ao último andar, onde o escritório da Hokage era localizado. Subiu as escadas e, quando deu a curva para esperar perto da porta, o seu coração parou ao ver a prima sentada numa das cadeiras em frente à porta do escritório. Hinata estava serena e tranquila, envolvida nos seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto esperava que a Hokage a chamasse. Neji engoliu em seco. Interiormente, ele apenas queria sair dali a correr, mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso. Ele tinha de agir como um adulto e não como uma criança de dez anos. Suspirou, aproximando-se da prima.

"Hinata-sama" cumprimentou, vendo a menina tremer ao som da voz dele e ficar subitamente vermelha, sem nunca levantar os olhos para ele. Fantástico! Ela lembrava-se do que acontecera e também não estava a ter a melhor das reacções.

"B-bom dia, N-Neji-niisan" ela cumprimentou de volta, o olhar ainda fixo nas mãos, tentando por tudo evitar o primo. "T-Tenten-chan procurou p-por ti ontem."

Neji arregalou os olhos. Não era nada bom Tenten ter procurado por ele e não o ter encontrado, nada bom mesmo. O moreno disfarçou e tossiu forçadamente. O que Tenten teria dito a Hinata e até que ponto qualquer uma das duas sabia do que se passava entre ele, Shikamaru e Temari?

"Hum... o que ela disse?" perguntou, hesitando levemente.

"Nada demais" a Hyuuga murmurou, apertando as mãos uma contra a outra. "Apenas que deverias estar com Shikamaru-kun e Temari-san."

Se Hinata não estivesse tão concentrada em encarar as próximas mãos, ela teria visto os olhos do primo a arregalarem-se, a respiração dele a parar e todo o corpo do moreno a enrigecer subitamente. Neji não contava ouvir aquilo, muito menos vindo da boca da prima. Tenten sabia com quem ele estava. Ela sabia e ela nem sequer tinha ido até casa de Shikamaru. Ou será que fora e os vira aos três? _Merda!_

"Hinata-sama, eu-" ele começou, mas calou-se ao ver a menina abanar levemente a cabeça.

"E-eu não sei o que se passa, mas acho que tu e a T-tenten-chan deviam falar" a menina interrompeu-o, respirando fundo. "Se tu... gostas da Temari-san, então-"

"O que te leva a pensar isso?" Neji interrogou, o seu tom de voz levemente rouco e alterado. "Se foi pelo que se passou no bar, isso não significa que-"

"Eu ouvi-te a chamares por ela..." Hinata murmurou, corando ainda mais. Neji ficou petrificado em perfeito silêncio. "Dias antes do jogo no bar... eu ouvi-te a chamares por Temari-san."

Neji engoliu em seco. A sua respiração estava subitamente acelerada, as mãos tremiam-lhe e a sua mente corria a mil. Quando é que ele tinha chamado por Temari? Quando é que ele tinha deixado o nome da loira escapar sem ser... _Merda! _Só tinha havia um único momento em que ele se descuidara e deixara o nome da loira sair da sua boca. Um único momento e Hinata ouvira-o? _Fantástico! Simplesmente fantástico!_ Já não bastava a prima tê-lo ouvido a dizer o nome de Temari, ainda o tinha ouvido enquanto ele se masturbava no banho. _Caralho!_

"Hinata-sama... eu... quer dizer... nós... Temari e eu..." ele tentou, falhando por completo na construção de uma frase coerente. Neji respirou fundo, tentando por tudo acalmar-se e organizar os pensamentos. "É complicado, Hinata-sama. Mas eu falarei com Tenten em breve."

A menina estava prestes a levantar a cabeça, pronta para encarar o primo perante a silenciosa afirmação de que ele estava com/gostava de Temari, quando a porta do escritório de Godaime se abriu e Shizune apareceu, encarando os dois. A morena mais velha estranhou o facto dos dois Hyuuga estarem corados e sem se encararem, mas optou por ignorar.

"Hinata, Tsunade-sama irá receber-te a seguir, pode ser? O assunto com Neji-kun não irá demorar" Shizune disse, sorrindo levemente, olhando para o Hyuuga. "Neji-kun, por favor."

Neji acenou a Shizune, fazendo uma leve vénia de respeito a Hinata e entrando no escritório. Ouviu a assistente da Hokage a fechar a porta atrás de si e caminhou até perto da secretário onde Tsunade o observava.

"Mandou-me chamar, Hokage-sama?" perguntou, completamente perdido ainda em pensamentos sobre a conversa anterior com a prima.

"Mandei sim, Neji" Tsunade confirmou, pegando em alguns papeis que tinha em cima da mesa. "Eu recebi agora os resultados do teste que fizeste no mês passado."

"Teste?" o Hyuuga perguntou, sendo arrancando da sua mente e fixando a sua atenção na sua superior. "Eu peço desculpa, Hokage-sama, mas eu não fiz qualquer teste."

"Missão de rank S onde houve problemas com shinobis de Amegakure" Tsuname relembrou-o e Neji levantou as sobrancelhas. "Isso era um teste. E pela tua reacção, parece que Gai te inscreveu em tal sem teu conhecimento."

"Gai-sensei inscreveu-me num teste para quê?" Neji indagou, cruzando os braços. "Eu espero que não seja outra vez uma das ideias imbecis dele de como competir contra Kakashi-sensei, uma vez que Sasuke também estava nessa missão e-"

"Não tem nada a ver com a rivalidade infantil entre esses dois" Tsunade cortou-o, revirando os olhos. "E Sasuke será chamado aqui mais tarde por causa do mesmo assunto. De qualquer forma, parabéns, Neji, passaste."

Neji piscou os olhos ao ver a Hokage a levantar-se e entregar-lhe uma folha de papel e uma caixa quadrada de cerca de trinta centímetros de largura e sete de altura. O Hyuuga olhou para a mulher à sua frente e dela para o que esta lhe entregava. Segurou a caixa, olhando para a folha que, no topo, tinha em letras grandes escrito: "Yachou" seguido por toda uma ficha pessoal com as suas informações.

"Não estou a compreender" ele disse, desviando os olhos novamente para a Hokage.

"Abre a caixa" Tsunade ordenou e Neji rapidamente atendeu.

Ele colocou a folha na parte de baixo da caixa, retirando a tampa em seguida. Se Neji achava que o seu dia estava a ser estranho, o facto de encontrar uma máscara branca em forma de pássaro dentro daquela caixa apenas fez com que o Hyuuga tivesse a certeza que aquele não era um dia normal. Arregalou novamente os olhos e a sua respiração ficou presa por breves instantes. Tsunade abriu um leve sorriso matreiro ao observar a reacção do moreno.

"Sê bem vindo à ANBU" disse.

******x . NS . x**

"Nós estamos com um _grande_ problema!" Temari rosnou baixinho, segurando um braço de Shikamaru enquanto esperavam que Gaara saísse de dentro do escritório da Hokage. "Tu viste como ele olhou para nós durante todo o caminho desde os portões da vila até aqui!"

"Tu não lhe tinhas dito que irias cumprir a missão?" Shikamaru perguntou, olhando para a loira ao seu lado e cruzando os braços.

"E desde quando Gaara ouve o que eu lhe digo?" a mulher de Suna bufou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Ele quer-nos casados, ele irá fazer de tudo para isso acontecer!"

"Nós não podemos casar, Temari. Eu não posso ir contigo para Suna!" o Nara exclamou, tentando sempre manter o tom de voz baixo para que os dois jounins da Areia que estava perto não os ouvissem. "Especialmente não agora que Neji está finalmente a ser racional."

"Irracional, queres tu dizer" a loira riu, uma expressão maldosamente divertida a passar-lhe pelo rosto. "Onde eu iria imaginar o comportado e controlado Hyuuga Neji neste tipo de situação?"

"Não importa. O que interessa agora é como é que vamos convencer o teu irmão que nós não queremos casar quando estamos praticamente a viver juntos?" Shikamaru questionou, suspirando. "Problemático!"

"Nós temos de arranjar uma maneira de manter Gaara distraído enquanto está em Konoha" Temari murmurou, pensativa. "Se ele não estiver a pensar noutra coisa qualquer, talvez nos deixe em paz e não obrigue a casar."

"Eu acho que tenho uma ideia... mas isso vai-nos custar caro" Shikamaru disse, olhando directamente nos olhos da companheira. "Eu sei da pessoa ideal para o manter longe de nós."

"Quem?" Temari perguntou, vendo a porta do escritório da Hokage ser aberta e Gaara a passar por ela, seguido de Kankuro.

"Simples" o Nara sorriu. "Ino."

******x . NS . x**

Tsunade suspirou e olhou para o relógio na parede à sua frente. Ainda não eram dez horas da manhã e ela já tinha lidado com mais de metade de um dia de trabalho. Comunicar a Neji a sua entrada na ANBU, dar as boas vindas ao Kazekage e garantir que ele ficava propriamente hospedado em Konoha e ainda ter de lidar com três relatórios de missões de Rank A, não era coisa que Tsunade costumasse fazer em apenas duas horas. E pensar que naquele dia ainda teria de lidar com o feitio de Uchiha Sasuke ao informá-lo do teste para ANBU que, ela tinha a certeza, o jovem fizera sem saber, tal como Neji, não era uma boa perspectiva.

Duas leves batidas na porta fizeram com que Tsunade saísse do seu rumo de pensamentos. Ela disse a quem quer que fosse que estava do outro lado para entrar e não se admirou ao ver Hyuuga Hinata a passar pela sua porta. Suspirou novamente, apoiando dois dedos sobre os olhos. No meio de tanta confusão, Hinata era-lhe como uma pequena luz no meio de uma noite escura. E Tsunade desejava realmente que essa luz, de certa forma, se tornasse em dia.

"Senta-te, Hinata" a Hokage pediu, indicando a cadeira à frente da sua secretária. "Eu peço desculpa pelo tempo que te fiz esperar, mas a conversa com o teu primo não era tão longa quanto esta será e eu não contava que o Kazekage chegasse tão cedo."

A morena apenas acenou com a cabeça e olhou para a mulher mais velha. Hinata não fazia ideia do motivo de estar ali. Tendo em conta que Kurenai se iria casar no dia seguinte, a Hyuuga estava de férias por conta do casamento da sua sensei. Ela realmente não tinha ideia do motivo por estar a ser chamada. Por alguns momentos, Hinata pensou que Kiba e Shino fossem libertados para poderem ir ao casamento, mas não lhe parecia que esse fosse o motivo, uma vez que Tsunade estava demasiado séria e preocupada.

"Hinata, segundo a tua ficha, tu tens conhecimentos de medicina de nível médio, sim?" a Hokage perguntou, segurando a ficha da mão, e a menina acenou com a cabeça. "Aqui diz que não és uma ninja-médica, mas que os teus conhecimentos são mais que suficientes para o campo de batalha."

"Eu não tenho o nível de conhecimentos que Sakura-chan tem e penso que Ino-chan também está levemente à minha frente nesse aspecto" a morena murmurou, ponderando. "Mas sim, eu tenho conhecimentos suficientes para o campo de batalha."

"Quão vasto é o teu conhecimento sobre vírus?" Tsunade perguntou directamente e Hinata engoliu em seco.

"É um assunto que costumo estudar" a mais nova disse. "Shino tem interesse na área por causa dos seus insectos e eu costumo ajudá-lo com pesquisas e estudos."

"Óptimo" a Hokage murmurou, entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando o queixo sobre os mesmos. "Hinata, o que eu te vou pedir a seguir é algo complicado. Não é uma missão, tendo em conta que se trata do tratamento de um paciente. Mas é perigoso e arriscado em demasiadas maneiras. Eu vou explicar a situação toda, mas tens de ter ciente que, caso aceites trabalhar neste caso comigo, tu não podes comentar nada com absolutamente ninguém."

Hinata engoliu em seco. Ela nunca vira Tsunade a falar assim. Era quase como se a Hokage lhe fosse pedir algo completamente imoral. Respirou fundo, humedecendo os lábios antes de acenar novamente com a cabeça.

"Compreendo" disse, esperando que a mulher mais velha continuasse.

"Eu entendo que és a herdeira do teu clã e eu realmente não queria ter de te pedir isto, mas eu preciso dos olhos de um Hyuuga e tu és a única que eu sei que não contará a ninguém o que quer que vejas" a Hokage começou, fechando os olhos. "Há messes atrás, foi encontrada uma pessoa em estado crítico. Essa pessoa foi trazida para Konoha em segredo máximo e eu iniciei o respectivo tratamento. Mas existe qualquer coisa no corpo dessa pessoa que a permite aceitar a medicação. O estado do paciente foi piorando dia após dia e ele acabou por entrar em coma. Eu tenho feito de tudo para o trazer de volta, de tudo para o salvar, tal como eu lhe prometera quando ele aqui chegara. Mas o corpo dele não reage a nada. Tentei de tudo e não consigo perceber o que está errado" Tsunade fez uma pausa, a sua expressão num misto de tristeza e irritação consigo mesma. "Lembrei-me, então, que talvez fosse um vírus que lhe estivesse a afectar o corpo. Mas o estado de dano é tal que eu não consigo realizar qualquer tipo de teste para verificar a minha suspeita. Assim sendo, eu preciso dos teus olhos, Hinata. Preciso que jures segredo sobre este caso, não importa o que acontecer, e que venhas comigo, actives o teu byakugan e me digas o que vês. Se for realmente um vírus... se o conseguires identificar... então eu posso salvá-lo."

Hinata estava de olhos bem abertos e apertava novamente as mãos uma contra a outra. A forma como Tsunade falava não era a forma como ela se habituara a ouvir a Hokage falar. Aquilo não era um paciente qualquer, era algo pessoal, algo que mexia directamente com os sentimentos da mulher. Ela acenou mais uma vez.

"Com certeza, Hokage-sama" a menina abriu um leve sorriso. "Eu juro segredo de toda e qualquer informação que eu tenha conhecimento em relação a este paciente, não importa o que aconteça."

"Eu agradeço a tua imediata disponibilidade, Hinata" a loira afirmou levantando-se. "Segue-me, por favor."

As duas mulheres saíram do escritório e rapidamente estavam no Hospital, tendo entrado por uma porta lateral para não serem vistas. Desceram ao piso inferior e logo estavam em frente a uma porta, trancada por vários selos que Tsunade depressa os desfez. A Hokage abriu a porta, deixando Hinata entrar antes de fazer o mesmo e fechar a porta atrás de si. Olhou para a Hyuuga esperando qualquer tipo de sinal da parte da menina, mas esta apenas ficou a encarar o paciente em coma. Os olhos claros percorriam os traços do rosto, os cabelos, a delicadeza daquele semblante adormecido.

"Quando quiseres" Tsunade disse, sorrindo suavemente.

Hinata acenou e activou o seu byakugan. A menina ficou a encarar o paciente por algum tempo, aproximando-se, analisando tudo o que via. Mordeu o lábio. Sim, era um vírus e sim, o tratamento iria ser mais difícil do que Tsunade pensara. A Hyuuga estava prestes a revelar as informações à sua superior quando percebeu qualquer coisa diferente no paciente. Aproximou-se ainda mais, tendo a leve ousadia de se inclinar sobre o paciente para ter a certeza do que via.

Afastou-se abruptamente, olhando quase que aterrorizada para a mulher mais velha.

"Hokage-sama" chamou, engolindo em seco e percebendo que Tsunade a olhava como se soubesse o que ela ia dizer em seguida. "Quem é este homem? E porque ele possui este kekkei genkai?"

******x . NS . x**

Sasuke acordou sentindo um frio estranho a correr-lhe o corpo. Não era como se ele estivesse com frio como se fosse inverno e ele tivesse pouca roupa no corpo, era algo diferente. Era um frio que lhe corria por dentro, no sangue, na alma e não no corpo. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele relembrou-se que Naruto tinha saído para uma missão e, por isso, não estaria a seu lado. Suspirou. Era por isso que ele sentira frio. Rebolou na cama e abriu os olhos sonolentos, encarando o tecto. Quatro dias sem Naruto implicava quatro dias de tédio. Ainda por cima havia o casamento de Asuma e Kurenai. E era claro que, se Naruto não estava, Sasuke não iria ao dito casamento.

Olhou para o lado, procurando o relógio na sua mesa de cabeceira, tentando saber que horas eram, quando viu uma caixa preta sobre a mesma. Estranhou. Era uma caixa completamente quadrada, com cerca de dez centímetros de medida. Esticou o braço para pegar na caixa, segurando-a entre os dedos pálidos antes de a trazer para si e a abrir. A primeira coisa que viu foi um papel amassado com um enorme _"VAI AO CASAMENTO-TTEBAYO"_ escrito. Contudo, foi o pequeno _"P.S.: Aishiteru_" que lhe arrancou um sorriso dos lábios. Sasuke tirou o papel de dentro da caixa, e os seus olhos brilharam ao verem o verdadeiro conteúdo da mesma. Sempre o mesmo Naruto, a fazer de tudo para o obrigar a cumprir as suas promessas. O seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

"Não demores na missão" murmurou para o ar, tirando de dentro da caixa a gravata laranja que o namorado lhe oferecera.

******x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Eu peço desculpa pelo Hiatus da semana passada, mas uma vez que eu esgotei todos os capítulos extra que tinha, vai ser-me difícil eu actualizar certamente todas as semanas. Eu tentarei actualizar sempre que posso, mas o ritmo vai ser incerto.  
Mudanças e cenas interessantes para breve!

"Yachou" significa Pássaro Selvagem.  
"Kekkei genkai" linhagem sanguínea avançada.

**Review!**

_Just_**  
**


	21. Objectivo passado

**Capítulo 20**_  
Objectivo passado_

Dia 33 (continuação)

"PORQUÊ?" Ino berrou, cerrando os punhos com força ao tentar por tudo não bater no melhor amigo. "EU NÃO QUERO ESTAR PERTO DELE! DÁ-ME UM BOM MOTIVO!"

Shikamaru suspirou. Ele sabia que ia ser complicado convencer Ino que ela tinha de 'escortar' Gaara durante a estadia do Kazekage em Konoha, mas ele nunca pensou que a loira fosse criar um escândalo por isso. Olhou para a amiga, tentando não revirar os olhos enquanto ouvia Temari a tentar não se rir da reacção da mulher mais nova.

"Entende uma coisa, Ino, Gaara quer que eu e Temari nos casemos e ele não nos vai largar nem por um segundo enquanto cá estiver" o Nara tentou explicar novamente, ignorando os protestos da loira. "E, como tu sabes, primeiro: eu não quero casar! E segundo: se eu me casar com ela, _eu tenho de mudar-me para Suna porque ela tem rank superior ao meu!_"

"Então digam-lhe que vocês não querem nada um com o outro pronto! Não me metam na confusão!" Ino declarou, cruzando os braços e bufando.

"Shikamaru, deixa-me falar com ela" Temari murmurou, afastando-se da parede onde estivera encostada. O moreno encarou a mulher mais velha e, suspirando novamente, deu um passo atrás, deixando Temari se aproximar da outra loira. "Ino, eu e Shikamaru estamos juntos."

"O quê?" Ino arregalou os olhos enquanto Shikamaru exclamava "Temari!" quase aflito.

"Mas o facto de estarmos juntos não significa que queiramos _casar_! O problema é que o meu irmão quer Shikamaru em Suna a qualquer custo" ela continuou, explicando muito resumidamente a situação. "Ou seja, ou nos ajudas e as coisas continuam bem, ou não nos ajudas e o teu melhor amigo muda-se para Suna no preciso momento em que Gaara o obrigar a dizer '_sim_'."

Ino engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar de Temari para Shikamaru e do amigo novamente para a mulher mais velha. Ela não queria ter de acompanhar Gaara por três dias, não queria mesmo. Já bastava o tempo que passara com ele em Suna e a estúpida sensação no estômago de cada vez que a imagem do ruivo lhe surgia na mente. Mas perder o melhor amigo não era opção. _Merda._ Mordeu o lábio levemente, baixando o olhar enquanto ganhava coragem para exprimir a decisão que já tinha tomado. Ia doer e não ia ser fácil, mas ela tinha de o fazer. Ela devia isso a Shikamaru.

"Tudo bem..." sussurrou num fio de voz, os olhos ainda sobre o chão. "Mas eu quero saber exactamente o que se passa entre vocês!"

"Nós..." Shikamaru hesitou, olhando de lado para Temari. "Nós voltamos a namorar."

"Percebemos que os motivos que nos tinham levado a terminar o namoro já não eram válidos e voltámos" Temari completou, sorrindo levemente.

"Vocês estão a esconder-me qualquer coisa" a loira mais nova reclamou, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. "Tu não estavas com outra pessoa, Shikamaru?"

"O que te leva a pensar isso?" o Nara perguntou de imediato, tentando manter a expressão neutra. Seria possível que Ino suspeitasse de Neji?

"Numa das conversas sobre sexo que costumamos ter, tu comentaste sobre estar com alguém" Ino confessou, olhando profundamente nos olhos do amigo.

"Isso foi há semanas, Ino!" Shikamaru exclamou, sacudindo a cabeça levemente. "Enfim, por favor, mantêm o Kazekage longe de nós, especialmente quanto estivermos no casamento. Não quero ser arrastado por areia até ao altar."

"Ainda não me disseste com quem estavas antes!" ela protestou, dando um passo em frente, ficando perigosamente próxima.

"Tu... não vais querer saber" o Nara murmurou, baixando a cabeça. Como ele podia confessar à melhor amiga que tivera (tinha ainda!) um relacionamento gay com o prodígio dos Hyuuga? Principalmente depois de Ino ter tido o choque de descobrir da pior maneira que o seu último interesse amoroso – Kiba – estava mais interessado no seu colega de equipa do que nela. Não, ainda era muito cedo para ele revelar a verdade a Ino. "Mas eu prometo que te conto um dia."

"Eu odeio quando tu fazes esse tipo de mistério, Shikamaru!" a loira rosnou, batendo com o pé no chão. "Ah, se eu ao menos já dominasse o jutsu de leitura de mentes do meu pai!"

"Hey, não podes usar os teus jutsus contra mim, é regra de Ino-Shika-Cho, lembraste?" o moreno resmundou, colocando as mãos no bolsos. "Enfim, nós vamos indo. Por favor, fica de olho no Gaara e mantêm-o longe de nós!"

"Ok, ok!" ela suspirou, vendo Temari saltar pela janela e Shikamaru a preparar-se para a seguir. "Mas tu ficas a dever-me uma e _tens_ de me contar com quem estiveste!"

"Feito!" Shikamaru exclamou, saindo do quarto da amiga.

"Eu só me meto em merda" Ino murmurou, revirando os olhos e preparando-se para sair de casa em busca de Gaara.

**x . NS . x**

Genma estava preocupado. Sakura estivera a noite toda em sua casa, desfeita em lágrimas. A menina de cabelos rosa parecia ter o coração em mil pedaços e tudo porque, pelo que ele tinha conseguido perceber entre choros e soluços, Sasuke lhe dissera que nunca fora, nem seria, dela. Claro que a jovem ninja ficara completamente destroçada, mesmo quando – pelo menos aos olhos de Genma e pelo que ela lhe contara – era mais que óbvio que Sasuke pertencia a Naruto e ponto final.

Ele passara a noite toda a tentar colar os estilhaços do coração da menina, mas ainda era demasiado cedo para tal. Ela precisava passar pela dor, aprender a ultrapassá-la e, só depois, esquecer Sasuke. Contudo, Genma sabia que Sakura não ia esquecer Sasuke tão cedo e – mesmo quando as coisas entre eles os dois estavam a ficar levemente mais íntimas do que ele esperava – isso significa que ela não ia desistir da aposta. E, se Sakura ainda queria ganhar a aposta, Genma iria, certamente, ajudá-la nisso.

Mas conseguir roubar um beijo a Hatake Kakashi não era propriamente fácil, muito menos quando a segunda pessoa envolvida era a aluna do mesmo. Assim sendo, Genma precisava de reforços. E ele sabia exactamente a quem recorrer. Entrou num determinado café e identificou de imediato quem procurava, caminhou até ao balcão e sentou-se, roubando três dangos do prato em frente à outra pessoa.

"Dangos e sake e ainda nem são onze horas da manhã" Genma disse, sorrindo levemente. "Tu não tens emenda."

"A vida é demasiado curta para ser desperdiçada em merdas como essa" a mulher reclamou, batendo na mão de Genma que lhe roubara os dangos e recuperando dois deles. "Se eu quero beber sake, eu bebo sake. Não importa a hora. Eu nem sequer tenho missões nos próximos dias."

"Ouvi dizer que foste arrastada pela ANBU até ao escritório de Tsunade-sama" ele murmurou, um sorriso pervertido no rosto. "Que andaste a fazer, Anko?"

"Sexo" foi a resposta, dita com uma expressão pervertida ainda maior do que a que Genma estava habituado a ver no rosto da amiga.

"E porque tens direito a sexo sem seres presa enquanto todos os outros vão parar à prisão?" perguntou, curioso enquanto via a mulher entornar o copo de sake na boca.

"Porque eu sou inteligente e uso alguém que _não pode ser preso_ como parceiro" ela cantarolou, sem qualquer constrangimento. "Ou achas mesmo que Tsunade-sama deixaria que o actual primeiro-candidato-da-lista a Rokudaime Hokage fosse preso porque quebrou a regra?"

"Tu enrolaste-te com Kakashi!" Genma exclamou, batendo com a mão na testa. "Eu sabia que tu tinhas um fetish qualquer com ele, nunca pensei que _realmente_ passasses à acção."

"Na verdade, foi ideia dele" Anko confessou, despejando mais um pouco de sake no seu copo. "Mas como ele parece não estar arrependido, tenho é de aproveitar."

"Concordo" ele acenou, pegando no copo de Anko e esvaziando o conteúdo na sua boca. "Por falar em Kakashi, eu tenho um pedido a fazer-te."

"Sobre?"

"Preciso da tua ajuda para que Sakura ganhe uma aposta" disse e logo a mulher a seu lado levantou as sobrancelhas, interessada.

"Sou toda ouvidos" afirmou.

**x . NS . x**

Hinata sentia todo o seu corpo a tremer. O seu sangue corria louco pelas suas veias, a sua respiração estava acelerada e todo o seu organismo parecia prestes a entrar em colapso enquanto a sua mente tentava absorver toda a informação sobre _aquele paciente_ que Tsunade acabara de lhe revelar. Em primeiro, porque Hinata nunca na vida estaria pronta para lhe ser confiado um dos maiores segredos de Konohagakure e, em segundo, porque ela era, a partir daquele momento, responsável por monitorar o estado de saúde daquela pessoa.

E aquilo tudo era simplesmente demais. Ela não sabia lidar com tanta responsabilidade. Era absurdo pedirem a uma chunin que cumprisse aquela missão. Era certo que ela tinha bons conhecimentos de medicina, mas não era esse o caso. Era todo o factor psicológico que aquele caso forçava. O segredo, o risco, a segurança e os problemas com toda a vila que podiam ser criados caso alguém descobrisse. O que Tsunade acabara de fazer fora, simplesmente, colocar toda a responsabilidade da estabilidade de Konoha numa menina de dezassete anos.

"T-Tsunade-sama" ela gaguejou, as mãos apertadas contra o peito, os olhos semicerrados e desfocados. "Eu- eu não sei se- se consigo lidar com-"

"Hinata, eu não te escolhi para isto ao acaso" a Hokage afirmou, apoiando a mão sobre um dos ombros da morena. "Eu precisava de um byakugan para lidar com isto e analisei a fundo o perfil de todos os Hyuuga que são ninjas-médicos. O teu era o que melhor de adaptava à situação e..." ela fez uma leve pausa "eu acredito que tu consegues lidar com isto."

"M-mas" ela começou, sendo logo interrompida novamente.

"Não tens de ter receio. Eu sei que te estou a colocar numa situação delicada, mas eu assumirei qualquer culpa caso isto se descubra antes do tempo previsto" Tsunade declarou, sorrindo levemente. "Se tudo correr bem, ninguém terá de saber que estiveste envolvida no tratamento _dele_ caso não o queiras revelar."

"T-Tsunade-sama realmente ac-acredita que Konoha aceitará is-isto?" a menina perguntou, mordendo levemente o lábio. "Q-quer dizer..."

"Não te preocupes, Hinata" Tsunade disse, olhando para o seu paciente. "Eu tenho fé nas pessoas da vila."

A herdeira dos Hyuuga acenou com a cabeça, respirando fundo e voltando-se novamente para o paciente. Se Tsunade achava que as coisas correriam bem, ela apenas tinha de confiar na Hokage. Activou o seu byakugan, aproximado-se do homem inconsciente e, lentamente, recomeçou a analisar todo o organismo do mesmo. Sentiu que as suas mãos ainda tremiam e esforçou-se para tentar se acalmar. Ela estaria encarregue do caso, ela teria de extrair os vírus que encontrasse, logo, ela precisaria tocar no paciente. E que tipo de médica-ninja seria ela se o fizesse com as mãos a tremer.

"En-encontrei alguma coisa, Tsunade-sama, mas a-ainda vou levar algum t-tempo a fazer uma analise correcta" Hinata informou e a Hokage sorriu levemente. Escolher a menina para aquele caso foi realmente a melhor opção.

"Eu tenho de regressar ao trabalho. Se precisares de falar comigo urgentemente, naquele canto existe um telefone com ligação directa ao meu escritório" a loira informou, indicando o aparelho antes de começar a formar os selos de mãos que lhe iriam permitir abrir a porta da sala. "Bom trabalho, Hinata."

A Hokage deixou a sala, voltando a trancar a porta com os selos habituais e seguiu até ao seu escritório. Ela ainda tinha muito para fazer se queria tirar o dia seguinte de folga para o casamento de Asuma e Kurenai. Chegou à torre Hokage em pouco tempo e, ao entrar para o seu escritório não se admirou de ver Sasuke lá. O Uchiha olhou para a mulher, acenando com a cabeça num leve sinal de respeito e encarou-a assim que esta se sentou.

"Mandou-me chamar, Hogake-sama?" ele perguntou, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Sim, Sasuke, mandei" Tsunade respondeu, remexendo em alguns papéis antes de voltar a olhar para o chunin. "Tens conhecimento que a missão de Rank S que executaste no mês passado com Hyuua Neji, Shiranui Genma e Yamashiro Aoba, era um teste de aptidão onde foste inscrito por Kakashi?"

"Se eu pedir por favor, ser-me-á concedido o direito de matar Kakashi por isso?" Sasuke indagou, levantando levemente uma sobrancelha.

"Tomo isso como um não e, não. Não podes matar Kakashi. Por muito problemático que ele esteja a ser, ele ainda é um excelente ninja e o principal candidato a próximo Hokage na lista" ela afirmou, voltando a mexer em folhas.

"Eu pensei que o principal candidato ao lugar de Rokudaime seria Naruto" o moreno comentou, mantendo a expressão novamente neutra.

"Será, no futuro. Por agora, Naruto tem apenas dezassete anos e ainda é um cabeça-de-vento" ela resmungou, irritada com certas atitudes do loiro. "Mas não foi para discutir sobre isso que eu te chamei aqui."

Tsunade parou de mexer nos papéis e uniu as pontas dos dedos, ficando levemente pensativa. Ela estava com um problema em mãos e tinha de o resolver. Suspirou antes de encarar os olhos negros do Uchiha à sua frente.

"A missão a que Kakashi te submeteu era um teste de passagem à ANBU" ela explicou e percebeu uma subtil alteração na expressão do moreno. "O problema, Sasuke, é que Kakashi conseguiu colocar-te nessa missão através de... tácticas não muito correctas, uma vez que tu ainda tens apenas o rank de chunin e não é permitido prestar testes para ANBU com rank inferior a tokubetsu jounin. Aliás, nenhum membro da ANBU é de rank inferior, com excepção dos membros da antiga Root, mas esses são um caso especial."

"E isso significa que..." Sasuke começou, esperando que Tsunade lhe revelasse o verdadeiro problema.

"Significa que tu tiveste um excelente desempenho durante a missão, e eu não esperava menos de ti, mas, oficialmente, eu teria de quebrar umas quantas regras e ir contra todo o Conselho de Jounins para te aceitar como membro da ANBU" ela explicou, inclinando-se na sua cadeira, os olhos claros nem nunca deixarem os negros do Uchiha. "Por outro lado, toda a gente sabe que tanto tu como Naruto já têm o nível de jounin há anos e o facto de ter novamente um Uchiha na ANBU seria algo de muito interessante."

Sasuke continuou a encarar a mulher. Era verdade que ele tinha alcançado o nível de jounin quando tinha quatorze anos e, aos dezassete, ele era dos ninjas mais poderosos de Konoha, mesmo apenas tendo o rank de chunin. O seu rank nunca lhe interessou muito depois do seu regresso, o mais importante era ter sido novamente aceite na vila – aceite por Naruto seria a expressão correcta, mas Sasuke sabia que para estar novamente com o loiro, ele precisava ser aceite pela vila. Contudo, ANBU era diferente. ANBU era um objectivo que ele tivera desde pequeno, desde do momento em que Itachi se tornara um membro da mesma. Um objectivo puro que se tornara esquecido com todas as voltas que a sua vida deu, mas que, no momento e sem todas as confusões do passado, reaparecera. E ele devia isso a si mesmo. Ele devia isso a Itachi.

"O que preciso de fazer, então?" perguntou, sempre com a expressão séria, não deixando a Hokage ler os seus pensamentos. Tsunade apenas abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

"Nada" ela afirmou, apoiando os cotovelos na sua mesa. "Eu apenas queria ver até que ponto ia o teu interesse" ela abriu uma gaveta, retirando de lá uma caixa branca e entregando-a a Sasuke, assim como uma folha. "Eu não me importo de ir contra o Conselho de Jounins. Sendo Hokage, eles apenas têm de aceitar as minhas decisões" um novo sorriso, mais matreiro que o anterior, apareceu no rosto da mulher. "Sê bem vindo à ANBU, Sasuke."

**x . NS . x**

Kankuro não tinha bem a certeza se devia deixar a sala, dizer alguma coisa ou simplesmente ignorar. Cerca de quinze minutos tinham passado desde que Temari entrara a dizer que ela ainda estava de férias e que iria a um lado qualquer com Shikamaru e que, por isso, nenhum dos dois podia ficar com Gaara. Para piorar a situação – sim, porque Gaara não ficou nada satisfeito ao saber que não iria poder controlar a irmã com o pseudo-futuro-marido – ela ainda tinha tido a ousadia de deixar aquela loira louca – Yamanaka Ino, se ele não estava enganado – para _fazer companhia_ à delegação de Suna.

O resultado disso era Gaara e Ino a encararem-se como se tentassem matar o outro através do olhar durante os quinze minutos em que a loira estava na sala. Kankuro suspirou. Aquele prometia ser um longo dia.

"Hum, Gaara, e se nós-" ele tentou, mas foi imediatamente cortado pelo irmão.

"Não!" o Kazekage afirmou, mantendo os braços cruzados e o olhar faiscante sobre Ino.

"Mas nós-"

"Não!"

"Não podemo-"

"Não!"

"É uma injus-"

"Não!"

"Porra!" Kankuro resmungou, afundando as mãos nos bolsos e virando costas para o irmão. Gaara conseguia ser a criatura mais teimosa à face da terra. Custava-lhe muito parar de olhar fixamente e com cara de mau para a loira? Fazer _qualquer coisa_ era melhor que estar o dia inteiro trancado numa sala com dois idiotas a encararem-se loucamente. Mas _não_! Gaara tinha descoberto o seu novo brinquedo. E como o novo brinquedo parecia que não iria deixar que ele realmente brincasse, o ruivo fechou a cara e pareceu ficar, estranhamente, sem saber exactamente o que fazer. Daí o concurso de encarar.

"O que se passa com aqueles dois?" Temari perguntou, aparecendo subitamente ao lado do irmão e, perante o ar de confusão do mesmo, acrescentou. "Esqueci-me de uma coisa e vim buscar."

"Estão assim desde que saíste" Kankuro comentou, revirando os olhos. "Gaara apenas falou para me mandar calar no seu jeito adoravelmente característico."

"Hum, interessante" a loira comentou e Kankurou olhou a irmã de lado. Nada do que Temari achasse interessante era boa coisa, rigorosamente _nada_.

"Interessante o quê?" ele ainda perguntou, mas Temari já estava parada entre Gaara e Ino a observar os dois com atenção. Kankuro bufou. Ele detestava ser ignorado daquela maneira.

"Eu posso sugerir uma coisa?" Temari perguntou, olhando de Gaara para Ino e desta novamente para o irmão.

"A não ser que seja a data do teu casamento com Shikamaru, não!" Gaara rosnou, os olhos verdes sem nunca deixarem os de Ino. Ele tinha realmente de fazer qualquer coisa em relação àquela loira metida. _Mas o quê?_

"Porque é que vocês os dois não arranjam um quarto e acabam com essa tensão sexual de uma vez?" ela sugeriu. E sua frase teve efeito imediato, uma vez que ambos dispararam os olhares para ela.

"Atreve-te a repetir!" Gaara desafiou, o seu jarro de areia levemente agitado. "Em primeiro, isso é uma falta de respeito enorme, Temari, e em segundo, tu estás absurdamente enganada quanto à tua sugestão imbecil!"

"Achas mesmo?" ela perguntou, sorrindo maldosa para o irmão. "Eu acho que o rubor no teu rosto diz exactamente o contrário."

"O rub- quê?" Gaara interrogou, levando uma mão à cara e virando-se repentinamente para uma janela, tentando desesperadamente ver o seu reflexo. Temari sorriu novamente, desta vez olhando para Ino que, de costas para ela, também tinha as mãos sobre as faces. Aqueles dois ainda ia dar coisa. Ah se ia.

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Ai, gente, desculpem novamente pela demora. Está difícil de escrever um capítulo apenas numa semana. Ainda por cima eu estou numa fase terrível em que tenho de fazer um esforço horrendo para escrever em português. Cada vez a língua me parece mais e mais sem graça :/

Eu também reparei que o número de reviews desceu em relação aos primeiros capítulos. Estou triste com isso. Eu antes tinha uma média de 10/12 reviews por cap e agora mal chega às 8. Isso deprime muito uma autora. Deixa-me a pensar que a fic perdeu o nível que tinha que os leitores se cansaram da mesma.

Enfim, tentarei escrever o próximo cap assim que puder/conseguir. Prometo muito mais GaaIno nos próximos caps e surpresas no casamento ^^

**Review, onegai!**_  
Just_


	22. Confiança

_**N.A.+EXPLICAÇÃO:**_ Em primeiro, obrigada as meninas que comentaram o aviso que eu tinha colocado aqui. Em segundo, e isto vem em seguido de uma review que eu recebi no cap. anterior,** eu quero explicar alguns pontos da fic que podem não ter sido claros**.  
No cap anterior, eu comentei o facto do número médio de reviews ter baixado e perguntei-vos o motivo. A **Gb** (e eu realmente espero que sejas uma menina, caso contrário, I'm so sorry!) deixou-me uma review com os motivos que a levaram a deixar de seguir a fic como antes. E eu fiquei meio horrorizada quando percebi que, talvez,** muitos de vocês seguem esta fic como se ela fosse uma NaruSasu** apenas e que esse é o facto de alguns terem deixado de seguir a fic ou de a comentar. Eu peço **imensa desculpa** se essa é a razão, mas eu avisei desde início que a fic não é apenas NaruSasu. _**A NS é uma fic de múltiplos shippers**_, está no sumário da fic e está no primeiro aviso no prólogo em destacado! Eu lamento que vocês tenham começado a seguir a fic em busca de NaruSasu em todos os caps, coisa que não acontece e não vai acontecer porque eles não são o único foco da fic. Se eu escrever NaruSasu em todos os caps, o plot de ambos terminaria a meio da fic. E que faria eu depois?  
Outra coisa que a Gb me apontou foi o facto de eu ter iniciado a fic com uma threeway SasuNaruSaku e ter desfeito isso muito rápido, não permitindo que a Sakura lutasse pelo Sasuke como devia. É verdade, mas esse triângulo não era para ser desenvolvido em fic, o que eu **queria desenvolver nesses três era o pós triângulo**, a forma como eles iriam lidar tentando manter a amizade dos três e, ao mesmo tempo, livrando-se de uma relação que não é fácil de se livrar. E, é verdade que a Sakura não lutou muito pelo Sasuke, mas digam-me, honestamente: vocês têm dois **amigos que significam o mundo para vocês**; vocês amam um deles, mas sabem que esse não vos ama e ama o outro. **Vocês iriam forçar e lutar por um amor que sabem ser impossível, com risco de fazer merda e estragar para sempre uma amizade que é super importante?** Existem várias fics em que a Sakura luta pelo Sasuke e o resultado é sempre um de dois: ela termina magoada e a sofrer ou ela faz merda e nenhum dos rapazes continuam amigos dela. Não é isso que eu quero para a Sakura. É verdade que eu não gosto da personagem, mas gosto da forma como criei a amizade dela com os dois rapazes. Por isso não fiz que ela lutasse mais por Sasuke. Espero que vocês compreendam.  
Espero ter-me 'explicado' decentemente.** Gb, obrigada pela review com a explicação, dear**. Foi realmente importante.

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao cap!

* * *

**Capítulo 21**_  
Confiança_

Dia 33 (continuação)

"Neji!" a voz de Tenten fez com que o Hyuuga sentado perto de uma árvore, num campo de treino deserto, levantasse a cabeça e encarasse a amiga. "Gai-sensei acabou de me contar."

Neji suspirou, voltando a encostar-se contra o tronco da árvore, a caixa branca com a sua máscara segura entre as mãos pálidas. Ele ainda não tinha a certeza sobre o que era aquela sensação estranha no estômago. Ser promovido a ANBU era algo que ele nunca esperaria acontecer assim, do nada, só porque Gai se lembrara que era uma boa ideia colocá-lo num teste para criar mais um dos desafios idiotas contra Kakashi. Definitivamente, aquela não era a forma como ele tinha imaginado a sua promoção.

Olhou novamente para Tenten quando esta se ajoelhou a seu lado, um sorriso suave no rosto. Neji apenas queria continuar a desfrutar do resto do seu dia e meio de férias, porque é que ele tinha de lidar naquele momento com todas as responsabilidades que ele estivera a deixar para depois? Suspirou, voltando a olhar para a caixa branca. Ele era um membro da ANBU, ele era um Hyuuga, ele era o melhor amigo da menina que lhe sorria contente pela sua promoção, que direito tinha ele de fazer o que fizera com Shikamaru e Temari?

Ele tinha de contar a Tenten e, se fosse preciso, implorar por perdão.

"ANBU ahn? Muito bem, Neji" a morena riu baixinho, apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo. "E pensar que Gai-sensei não nos disse rigorosamente nada sobre o teste."

"Tenten..." a voz dele era baixa e fraca, mas a menina pareceu não perceber.

"Ele apenas nos contou hoje de manhã que tinha sido informado que tinhas passado" ela continuou, sempre sorridente. "E depois comentou qualquer coisa como _'aposto que Kakashi não conseguiu!'_ ou coisa parecida."

"Tenten, ouve..."

"Então, eu e Lee achamos que ele apenas te inscreveu no teste para competir contra Kakashi-sensei, o que é ridículo mas-"

"TENTEN, PÁRA DE FALAR!" Neji berrou, segurando um dos pulsos da menina e encarando-a fixamente. Tenten engoliu em seco, confusa com a reacção do amigo. O moreno baixou o tom de voz para pouco mais que um sussurro. "Nós temos de conversar."

"Sobre o quê?" ela indagou, um leve tremor na mão que Neji segurava fê-lo perceber que a menina estava subitamente nervosa.

"Sobre mim, sobre ti..." ele hesitou, respirando fundo, nunca quebrando o contacto visual. "Sobre Shikamaru e Temari."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso" ela murmurou, baixando o rosto para o chão, e fechando os olhos com força.

"Mas-"

"EU NÃO QUERO!" ela berrou, arrancando o pulso da mão do amigo, mas ficando imóvel na mesma posição. "Eu... eu sempre quis acreditar que quando ela disse que não dava mais, era por um curto período de tempo. Mas ela nunca mais me disse nada e está sempre com Shikamaru e..."

"Tu e Temari terminaram?" Neji sussurrou, largando a caixa branca no chão e chegando-se mais perto da amiga. Tenten acenou com a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio. "Quando?"

"D-depois de... d-depois de tu me teres contado que ela estava e Konoha... depois de nós termos estado j-juntos" ela gaguejou, sacudindo a cabeça. E foi a vez de Neji morder o lábio.

Tenten não estava com Temari há semanas! Por isso Temari estava Shikamaru sem sequer se preocupar e de todas as vezes que a loira o tinha acusado de ter estado com a 'namorada dela', ela apenas estava a usar o remorso do Hyuuga para tal. Loira maldita!

Neji respirou fundo, colocando os braços sobre a amiga. Ele não tinha como lhe contar do que se passava entre ele e Temari naquele momento. Não tinha. Tenten finalmente admitira que a relação dela com a loira não mais existira, como podia ele dizer-lhe a verdade sobre o que se passava entre Temari e Shikamaru – e ele mesmo? Em vez disso, limitou-se a abraçá-la, sentindo-a a soluçar contra o seu ombro. Ele apenas tinha de fazer o seu papel de amigo e ajudar a curar a ferida no coração de Tenten. Mesmo que soubesse que apenas iria trazer a dor de volta quando a verdade fosse, finalmente, revelada.

**x . NS . x**

"Importaste de fazer alguma coisa de útil?" Ino interrogou, os braços cruzados e o pé que batia incessante no chão apenas indicavam o quão irritada a loira se encontrava. "Estás a segui-los há quase três horas!"

"Shh!" foi a única resposta que obteve. E, para Ino, era das piores respostas que lhe podiam dar.

"_Shh_? Como assim '_Shh_'? É ridículo o que estás a fazer!" ela berrou, chamando a atenção de Shikamaru e Temari que se encontravam a alguns metros de distância. "Eles não querem casar, eles não vão casar! O que pretendes descobrir ao segui-los e arrastando-me contigo? Um milagre que force um casamento?"

"Tu és realmente barulhenta!" Gaara afirmou, olhando para atrás e fixando os olhos verdes nos azuis de Ino. "Eles não querem casar, mas eles têm de casar. Tal como tem de haver alguma coisa que os comprometa a esse casamento ou Temari não passaria tanto tempo em Konoha como tem passado."

"Ela só tem passado todo esse tempo porque o louco psicótico do irmão mais novo dela quer que ela case desesperadamente com o meu melhor amigo!" Ino rosnou, segurando um pulso do ruivo quando Shikamaru e Temari pareciam retomar o seu caminho e começavam a desaparecer de vista. "Nós vamos embora e já! E não quero saber se és o Kazekage, estás a ser ridículo! Deixa-os em paz e dá-lhes a sua privacidade!"

"O que é que tu sabes que os estás a ajudar a esconder?" Gaara interrogou, puxando o braço que Ino segurava e obrigando a menina a encará-lo. "Tu sabes de algo, eu sei que sim. Conta-me!"

"E deixar que tu raptes o meu melhor amigo e o leves para Suna para sempre?" ela fez um pequeno ruído de desprezo. "Nunca!"

"Tu não estás a cooperar" o ruivo acusou, semi-cerrando os olhos, rodando o pulso e segurando o braço de Ino que antes o mantinha cativo. "E, estando ao meu serviço, tu deverias cooperar. O que se passa entre aqueles dois?"

"Estar ao teu serviço não significa cooperar num rapto, que é isso que estás a tentar fazer a Shikamaru" ela reclamou novamente, tentando soltar o braço, mas apenas conseguindo ficar mais próxima do ruivo. "Aah! Era tão bem feito que Temari se apaixonasse por alguém de rank superior e casasse e viesse para Konoha!"

"Não era grande ideia, uma vez que eu não vejo Shikamaru a aceitar casar com Kankuro" Gaara disse, simplesmente, e Ino arregalou os olhos, o que fez com que o ruivo continuasse. "Ele é o plano B no caso de Temari falhar."

"O QUÊ? MAS ISSO É COMPLETAMENTE DESCABIDO!" ela guinchou, agarrando o lenço branco que o Kazekage usava em volta do pescoço. "Primeiro, tu já olhaste para o teu irmão? Não me parece que ele aceite muito bem esse tipo de ideia e, segundo, Shikamaru nunca casaria. Ele nem sequer é gay!"

"Tens a certeza disso? Porque eu já ouvi outras versões" Gaara murmurou em tom levemente convencido, olhando fixamente para a loira que se encontrava demasiado perto.

"Que outras versões?" ela indagou, a voz a cair para um tom não superior ao usado por Gaara, as mãos ainda seguras no lenço do Kazekage. "E de quem ouviste isso?"

"Temari. Em conversa com Shikamaru em Suna, há mais ou menos seis meses" o ruivo afirmou, o seu típico sorriso maldoso a reaparecer. "Eu tenho certeza que os ouvi a falar sobre Shikamaru estar envolvido com alguém cujos pronomes usados eram sempre masculinos."

"Ele ter-me-ia dito, isso não é possível, não é-" e Ino calou-se subitamente. Baixou o olhar, o aperto no lenço de Gaara a ficar subitamente mais leve. Respirou fundo, recordando-se das inúmeras vezes que Shikamaru desviara a conversa sempre que o tema era o seu interesse amoroso, ou de todas as vezes que ela lhe perguntava o que ele ia fazer e o Nara limitava-se a responder que ia estar acompanhado, mas nunca dizia por quem. Ou até mesmo a conversa que ambos tiveram naquela mesma manhã em que ele lhe prometera que lhe contava com quem tinha estado antes de reatar o namoro com Temari, mas que nunca dissera uma palavra sobre tal pessoa antes.

Todas essas preocupações e cuidados que Shikamaru tinha perante o seu envolvimento com quem quer que fosse não era coisa típica do Nara. Era certo que ele e Temari também demoraram para oficializarem o namoro da primeira vez, mas eles eram constantemente vistos juntos e nunca tinham negado nada. Ino tinha de admitir que o facto de Shikamaru esconder aquele relacionamento significava que alguma coisa estava errada. E, entre todas as coisas que poderiam estar erradas, o facto da outra pessoa ser do mesmo sexo que ele seria, de certo, a que mais problemas lhe traria numa sociedade como a de Konoha. Por isso ele nunca dissera nada, por isso ele escondera, por isso Temari – que pertencia a Suna, sociedade liberal - sabia e ela não.

Ino não percebera quando a sua respiração se tinha tornado tão irregular ou quando a sua cabeça descaíra e pousara lentamente no ombro de Gaara. Ela não sabia quando começara a soluçar sem saber exactamente o motivo ou, sequer, quando é que a mão do ruivo tinha soltado o pulso dela e estava, hesitantemente, a afagar-lhe os cabelos longos que, raramente, se encontravam soltos. A confusão na sua mente e a mistura das suas emoções faziam com que Ino não conseguisse segurar as lágrimas. E ela não conseguia explicar o porquê de se encontrar assim: se por decepção do melhor amigo não confiar nela, se por se sentir enganada ou se por saber que Shikamaru sempre quis o bem dela, não a querendo arrastar para a confusão que a vida dele deveria ser naquele momento.

E com todo o turbilhão de emoções, pensamentos e sentimentos a atacarem ao mesmo tempo, Ino apenas se deixou ficar ali, no calor desconhecido do semi-abraço de Gaara, chorando em silêncio no peito dele e agradecendo inconscientemente por aquele ombro amigo.

**x . NS . x**

A tarde já tinha chegado ao fim quando Sasuke saiu do banho depois de um treino quase exaustivo. Não ter Naruto consigo para o "distrair" apenas fazia com que o Uchiha se concentrasse a fundo, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo que ele e o seu treino. Mas naquele momento, ao fim do dia e em casa, depois de ter água quase fervente a correr-lhe o corpo e a descontrai-lo, a sua mente voltava a vaguear por múltiplos caminhos. E a caixa branca com a máscara ANBU sobre os lençóis apenas lhe deu um rumo exacto a seguir.

Caminhou até à cama, secando os cabelos molhados com uma toalha enquanto fixava o olhar na caixa. Ele não a tinha aberto, nem sequer olhara para a folha que lhe mostrava a sua nova identificação e status. Tornar-se ANBU era um sonho esquecido que ele outrora quisera ver cumprido. Mas, naquele momento e no preciso momento em que a máscara lhe fora entregue, ele sentiu-se estranho. Sentiu-se sozinho, como se aquela promoção não valesse a pena sem ter a seu lado quem sempre o motivara para tal.

Sentou-se sobre os lençóis, a toalha descansava sobre os seus ombros, o olhar negro ainda sobre a caixa. Ser ANBU era a ambição que ele procurava alcançar quando tinha seis ou sete anos. Ele dissera à sua mãe que iria ser um membro daquele esquadrão especial no preciso momento que vira o irmão mais velho com o uniforme. Itachi fora um ídolo antes de tudo o que acontecera e, no fundo, Sasuke sabia que ele sempre continuaria a ser um ídolo e uma imagem a seguir.

Suspirou, pegando na caixa e abrindo-a, olhando pela primeira vez para a sua máscara em forma de lobo com três faixas azuis escuras a percorrerem o lado esquerdo do branco, na diagonal. Lobo… Sasuke esperava qualquer um dos animais que ele poderia invocar: cobra ou falcão. De certo que qualquer um deles o descreveria melhor. Ele não contava com lobo. Contudo, um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto quase sempre neutro. O lobo sempre fora conhecido por ser um animal que era temido e julgado como sendo um monstro, base para a criação de lendas e mitos terroríficos, gerando medo e horror durante séculos. Animal esse que, nos dias actuais, se sabia ser sábio e leal. Podia não ser nada, mas para Sasuke aquilo significava algo.

Sem tirar os olhos da máscara, deslizou a mão pelos lençóis, segurando a folha que acompanhava a caixa. Colocou-a à sua frente, permitindo-se ler pela primeira vez o seu conteúdo.

"Yozamu" murmurou, sentindo o estranho enrolar do nome sobre a sua língua. Naruto de certo que iria achar apropriado. Ele sempre dissera que Sasuke era assustadoramente frio. E não, não estava a referir-se à personalidade do moreno.

Queimou a folha como lhe fora indicado e guardou a máscara. Iria buscar o seu novo uniforme no dia seguinte e teria de esperar mais dois dias para o primeiro treino no novo esquadrão. Com o casamento de Asuma e Kurenai ninguém se atreveria a marcar um treino para o dia seguinte.

Deixou-se cair na cama, encarando o tecto e sentindo o estômago reclamar de fome. ANBU significa também o fim das missões como Team 7. E isso, mesmo não sendo um problema na sua perspectiva, podia criar confusões que Sasuke definitivamente não queria. Suspirou, desejando ter o calor de Naruto a seu lado, naquele momento, e pensando em como lhe contar do fim do Team 7, quando o loiro regressasse de missão. Mas isso seria um problema a resolver no dia seguinte. Ele precisava de dormir.

**x . NS . x**

"Como assim?" a voz de Kakashi voou baixa, mas levemente irritada. Ele encarava Anko como se não acreditasse realmente que a mulher lhe dissera o que os seus ouvidos perceberam.

"Tu ouviste" ela afirmou, levantando o olhar do livro que tinha entre as mãos. "Sem sexo hoje."

"Porquê?" a pergunta foi rápida e alto o suficiente para Anko perceber que Kakashi não estava nada satisfeito com o que ouvira.

"Porque tu és um mau professor que não se importa com a estabilidade emocional dos seus alunos" a mulher disse, calmamente, regressando a sua atenção ao livro.

"Importaste de explicar?" Kakashi quase ordenou, aproximando-se. Ele detestava quando Anko tinha daquelas… _ideias imbecis_.

Ela fechou o livro e levantou-se, respirando fundo antes de encarar o homem de cabelos cinza. Kakashi não estava nada satisfeito com a sua prévia afirmação. Os dois tinham um acordo e, por recusar-se a sexo naquele dia, Anko estava a quebrar a parte dela. E isso não era nada de bom no ponto de vista do Hatake.

"Eu sei da aposta entre Sakura e Sasuke" ela sorriu, cruzando os braços numa tentativa de imitar a pose de Kakashi. "E, sabendo eu de tal aposta, acho absurdo o facto de tu não dares um beijo à tua aula para ela ser _feliz para sempre_ com o seu _príncipe encantado_."

"Eu não sei como tu sabes disso, mas quem quer que te tenha contado esqueceu-se de mencionar que o '_príncipe encantado'_ é gay" Kakashi argumentou, vendo Anko arregalar os olhos. "E, como tal, mesmo que Sakura ganhasse a aposta, eu duvido que Sasuke realmente casasse com ela. Aliás, eu duvido que Sasuke casasse com ela mesmo que o destino do mundo ninja estivesse em causa."

"Espera…" Anko pediu, os olhos ainda muito abertos, levantando as mãos como que se hesitasse em pousá-las no peito do homem à sua frente. "Sasuke é gay? Uchiha Sasuke é gay? Tens a certeza disso?"

"Infelizmente, tenho" Kakashi confirmou, revirando os olhos perante o enorme sorriso que começava a aparecer no rosto da mulher. "Por isso, não adiantaria de nada eu dar um beijo à minha aluna. O que seria completamente anti-ético."

"Mas se Sasuke é gay, então Sakura sabia disso de certeza porque, quer dizer, os teus alunos têm uma relação completamente estranha e única entre eles, eles sabem tudo de qualquer um deles" Anko murmurou, ficando subitamente pensativa. "E se Sakura sabia, Genma sabe de certeza e se Genma sabe… ele estava a mentir-me quando disse que não sabia o porquê de tu não ajudares a Sakura com a aposta e estava a ver o quão influente eu sou para ti para poder jogar com isso no plano escondido dele."

"E isso significa?" Kakashi perguntou baixinho, vendo a mulher a redireccionar o olhar para ele novamente.

"Que Genma é um filho da puta que está apaixonado pela tua aluna!" Anko exclamou e Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha. "É a única lógica que há para ele fazer isto. Ele quer que Sakura ganhe a aposta, mas no tempo certo para ele poder controlar a reacção dela ao facto de ter ganho."

"Tu estás a confundir-me" Kakashi sacudiu levemente a cabeça, não tendo certezas de o facto de ele estar levemente perdido no raciocínio de Anko se deveria ao sake que ele havia bebido antes ou ao facto da mulher ser realmente louca.

"Ah, Kakashi, é fácil!" ela quase berrou, levando as mãos à cabeça. "Genma quer que Sakura ganhe a aposta, mas só quando ela já não estiver apaixonada por Sasuke. Por isso ele me pediu ajuda, não para ganhar a aposta, mas para verificar se eu posso 'controlar' o momento em que tu cedes. Isto tudo para que Sakura perceba que há mais além de '_Uchiha Sasuke'_ no mundo e que Genma é um óptimo partido."

"Ou seja, Genma está a controlar Sakura para que ela se apaixone por ele e esqueça Sasuke?" Kakashi perguntou, tentando encaixar a ideia da mulher na sua linha de pensamento.

"Não. Genma está a fazer com que Sakura se apaixone por ele aos poucos, mesmo com a obsessão dela por Sasuke. Mas, por causa da mesma, Sakura não percebe que está a apaixonar-se por outra pessoa" Anko explicou, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. "Então, se Genma 'controlar' a aposta, ele pode controlar o momento em que Sakura perceber que _'MEU DEUS, EU JÁ NÃO GOSTO DE SASUKE!'_" Anko guinchou numa voz esganiçada, tentando imitar Sakura. Kakashi deu um passo atrás, deixando-se cair sentado no sofá.

"E como é que tu percebeste isso tudo só por eu te dizer que Sasuke é gay?" o jounin olhou para a mulher, esperando que ela terminasse a sua imensa explicação insana.

"Eu e Genma somos melhores amigos há 12 anos, eu conheço-o melhor que ninguém" ela explicou, encolhendo os ombros como se fosse lógico. "Além disso, nós fizemos o curso de compreensão da mente alheia juntos, é bastante fácil eu entrar nos pensamentos dele."

"Eu já te disse, hoje, que tu és louca?" Kakashi indagou, coçando levemente o nariz coberto pela sua máscara. "Pelo menos já percebeste que o facto de eu não concretizar a aposta de Sakura de nada tem a ver com não fazermos sexo hoje, certo?"

"Errado!" Anko exclamou, batendo palmas. "Amanhã é o casamento de Asuma e Kurenai, o que achas que Tsuname-sama nos diria se aparecêssemos no escritório dela hoje? Ainda por cima com o Kazekage na vila? Não era propriamente bonito" ela continuou, fingindo-se pensativa. "Isso e o facto de que eu tenho de ir bater em Genma por ele não me contar tudo logo. E Uchiha Sasuke é gay!"

Kakashi nem teve tempo de dizer nada ao ver a mulher a sair a correr pela janela. Suspirou. Porque é que ele só se metia com gente complicada?

**x . NS . x

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Ahhh! Finalmente consegui terminar o cap. Gente, peço mil desculpas, mas eu continuo sem ter computador (o meu morreu mesmo), e tenho usado um emprestado para fazer algumas coisas e escrever sempre que posso. O problema é que só tenho acesso a este computador emprestado ao fim da noite (leia-se: 1 ou 2 da manhã), logo, o tempo não é muito.  
Eu estou a tentar escrever o mais rápido que consigo mas é realmente difícil. O próximo capítulo há-de sair (com sorte antes do ano novo), mas não posso garantir datas.  
Enfim, reforço que _**NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FIC!**_ Eu adoro a NS e tenho tudo planeado até ao fim da mesma.  
Estou a pensar em escrever o casamento AsumaKurenai no pov do Shikamaru, o que vocês acham?

Yozamu – significa _noite fria._

Review,_  
Just_


	23. Problemático!

**Capítulo 22  
**_Problemático_

Dia 34

_Shikamaru's POV_

Qualquer coisa que seja fora do normal é considerado, por pré-definição, problemática. Um casamento de dois jounins bem conhecidos entre a população de Konoha, sendo um deles o filho do falecido Sandaime Hokage, apenas torna esse casamento ainda mais problemático do que o que seria normal. Então quando os ditos jounins se decidem casar porque existe uma maldita de uma regra que proíbe sexo entre shinobis não casados e os dois estão tão viciados um no outro que não aguentam dois meses sem sexo... então isso é o extremo do problemático.

E claro que eu tenho de estar envolvido no meio de toda esta confusão, não fosse um dos noivos o meu próprio sensei. Eu aposto que Naruto ou Sasuke não estariam tão envolvidos no casamento se fosse Kakashi a casar. Enfim.

A cinco horas do casamento, Asuma já me tinha telefonado umas vinte vezes – sem exagero – a fazer o tipo de perguntas mais estranhas de sempre. Eu tenho dezassete anos e sou solteiro, como é que eu hei-de saber se ele deve esperar Kurenai no altar com um sorriso ou uma expressão mais séria, mas feliz? Ele devia perguntar isso ao meu pai, ao menos esse já casou uma vez. Quando o telefone tocou pela milésima vez naquela manhã, Temari finalmente irritou-se e desligou o cabo. Não tentem lidar com aquela loira quando ela acorda de mau humor. É deveras problemático.

"Quantas vezes Asuma já te ligou na última meia hora, Shikamaru?" E Neji também estava de mau humor. Como se a culpa fosse minha!

"Algumas" respondi, sentando-me na cama e sacudindo a cabeça. "Ele está nervoso e mais ninguém deve ter paciência para o aturar a esta hora da manhã. Além disso, ele é meu sensei. Que farias se fosse Gai a telefonar-te, Neji?"

"Dizia-lhe que Lee era a melhor opção para fazer qualquer pergunta que fosse" ele resmungou, passando um braço sobre a cintura nua de Temari e puxando-a mais para si. "Vai tomar conta do noivo, eu fico aqui a ver se a cama fica não foge."

A relação de Neji com Temari estava seriamente a espantar-me. É verdade que eu contava que os dois se habituassem um ao outro e a toda esta situação estranha que nós nos decidimos envolver, mas eles estavam a fazer isso com uma rapidez assustadora. Para quem quase não se podia ver sem se tentarem matar, o facto de estarem os dois nus, a partilharem a mesma cama e com braços e pernas entrelaçados, era um grande – imenso deveria dizer – avanço. E eu apenas ficava feliz com isso. Ver as duas pessoas que eu mais amo juntas e bem não é algo que qualquer pessoa possa ter.

E o dia estava apenas a começar quando algo ficou subitamente negro.

"EU SEI QUE ESTÁS AÍ, TEMARI! SAI!"

"TU ÉS LOUCO? SÃO SETE DA MANHÃ, DEIXA AS PESSOAS NORMAIS DORMIREM! OU VOCÊS NÃO DORMEM EM SUNA?"

Bati com a mão na testa mesmo antes de sair do quarto. Gaara e Ino, às sete da manhã, aos berros à porta de minha casa. Eu mereço?

"Temari, Neji, eu sugiro que vocês usem os vossos dotes de jounin e desapareçam da minha cama e da minha casa nos próximos dois minutos" suspirei, Temari abrindo um olho sonolento e fixando-me com raiva. "Gaara e Ino estão à porta e tenho a certeza que nenhum dos dois vai gostar de vos encontrar aqui."

"Eu estou seriamente a começar a odiar o teu irmão" Neji rosnou baixinho para Temari enquanto eu saía do quarto e vestia a parte de baixo do pijama. Não sei se Ino aprovaria o facto de eu aparecer despido em frente ao Kazekage. Por outro lado, talvez os dois parassem de me seguir para qualquer canto que eu fosse.

"ABRE, TEMARI!"

"PÁRA QUIETO, GAARA!"

"Algum de vocês pode ter a delicadeza de me explicar o porquê que estarem os dois aos berros à porta de minha casa às sete da manhã?" perguntei ao abrir a porta e eu juro que os meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Ino quase a estrangular Gaara com o lenço branco que ele usava, tentando desesperadamente puxá-lo da frente da porta. Alguma coisa estava seriamente errada com estes dois.

"A minha irmã?" Gaara exigiu saber, a sua voz novamente no seu tom contido de sempre. "Eu sei que ela está aqui, Shikamaru! Eu sinto o chakra dela!"

"Desculpa, Shika, eu não consegui evitar que ele tivesse um ataque de histerismo à procura de Temari" Ino rosnou, continuando a puxar o lenço sem qualquer efeito. Ao ver aquela cena, é realmente difícil de acreditar que Gaara é o chefe de uma vila oculta. Perto de Ino ele apenas parece uma criança reguila que se diverte em deixá-la furiosa e histérica.

"Temari não está aqui" informei, desejando que ela e Neji já tivessem tido o bom senso de desaparecer do meu quarto. Não era nada, nada!, positivo se eles fossem apanhados nus na minha cama. Não mesmo! "Já te disse, Gaara, eu e Temari não temos nada um com o outro. Não podes forçar uma relação onde ela não existe."

Eu percebi que Ino engoliu levemente em seco. Depois do que lhe tinha dito no dia anterior, ela bem sabia que eu estava a mentir com todos os dentes que tinha para o Kazekage. Mas que poderia eu fazer? Não quero casar, não quero ir para Suna e não quero que descubram a minha relação polígama com uma konoichi de outra vila e o prodígio dos Hyuuga. Nem quero pensar no que a minha mãe diria se isso se descobrisse. Havia de doer.

Claro que Gaara não acreditou em mim e entrou de rompante pelo meu apartamento a dentro, arrastando Ino atrás, procurando por Temari em qualquer canto que encontrasse e murmurando qualquer coisa como "_se eu a apanho aqui, eu forço-os a casar. Oh sim, é o melhor plano_". Ele conseguia deixar-me assustado por vezes.

O que eu não contava era que Gaara gelasse ao abrir a porta do meu quarto. Olhos arregalados e faces a ficarem subitamente vermelhas. E nesse momento eu senti o meu estômago a contorcer-se em dor. Porque se algum daqueles dois não tinha saído dali e nós tínhamos sido apanhados, eu ia sinceramente esquecer o quão problemático era matar um aliado e esfolar qualquer que fosse deles ali mesmo!

"Gaara, o que- oh wow!" Ino exclamou, ao aproximar-se do ruivo e espreitar por cima do ombro dele. "Shikamaru, podias ter dito que estavas ocupado."

E aquilo soou, simplesmente, estranho. Porque Ino não se havia de admirar caso fosse Temari que estivesse dentro do quarto. E ela havia de ter um ataque se fosse Neji. Por isso, a reacção meio-termo dela, fazendo-a ficar levemente corada em embaraço deixou-me, seriamente, curioso. Dei dois passos em frente para verificar qual era o problema e quase me engasguei ao ver uma mulher morena, deitada de barriga para baixo e quase nua – apenas a área da cintura coberta pelos lençóis – na minha cama, de olhos fechados como se estivesse a dormir. E que mulher era aquela. Pele pálida e de aparência sedosa, cabelos escuros como a noite, compridos e lisos a caírem sobre as costas desnudas criando uma pintura abstracta que estava seriamente a mexer com o meu corpo e hormonas.

"Shikamaru, eu disse-te que não!" a mulher falou numa voz suave e calma, quase melodiosa, os olhos mantidos fechados como se ela tivesse ainda esperanças de dormir. Se Gaara e Ino não estivessem quase tão chocados como eu, tenho a certeza que eles iriam perceber o espanto estampado na minha cara. "Não quero coisas estranhas com os teus amigos! Mando-os embora!"

"Claro" consegui arrancar da minha garganta, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro de Gaara que rapidamente virou o rosto para mim. Ino continuava a analisar a morena. "Eu acho que é fácil de perceber que aquela não é a Temari."

"Tu vais ter bastante que me explicar depois disto, Shikamaru!" Ino rosnou, finalmente olhando para mim e puxando mais uma vez o lenço de Gaara. "Vamos embora! Ainda temos muito que fazer antes do casamento!"

Gaara abriu a boca umas duas vezes para dizer alguma coisa, sempre deixando-se ser puxado por Ino. Parecia que o ruivo estava a tentar expressar qualquer coisa que simplesmente não era expressável. Ele engoliu em seco e suspirou ao chegar à porta de minha casa. E depois, num tom muito baixo e quase inaudível, murmurou: "Não era exactamente isto que eu contava."

Fechei a porta devagar enquanto observava, divertido, Ino a praguejar e a arrastar Gaara pelo corredor fora. Sacudi a cabeça e regressei ao quarto, apenas para voltar a encarar a mulher ainda deitada na minha cama. Se isto não estivesse a acontecer mesmo em frente aos meus olhos, eu nunca acreditaria.

"Ele já foram?" ela perguntou, abrindo os olhos e revelando as íris quase brancas. Um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Já e eu juro que nunca pensei que fizesses uma coisa destas, Neji!" a mulher riu, rebolando na cama e espreguiçando-se. "Sexy no jutsu? Tu sempre implicaste com essa técnica do Naruto!"

"Nunca pensei que fosse útil" ele respondeu, mantendo-se ainda no corpo perfeito de mulher que exibia. "Ainda bem que Gai-sensei nos obrigou a aprender esse jutsu. Foi útil agora."

"Apenas porque tu consegues ser preguiçoso ao ponto de não sair da cama" revirei os olhos, aproximando-me. "Tu tens sérios problemas em acordar cedo."

"Ah Shikamaru, o problema era eles encontrarem Hyuuga Neji na tua cama. Encontrarem uma morena sexy não era problema nenhum" ele protestou, continuando sem desfazer o jutsu. Comecei a achar que Neji gostava da forma feminina do seu corpo. E, bem, não é o único. "Agora volta para a cama antes que eu me chateie! Ainda temos três horas para dormir antes do casamento."

"Temari?" perguntei, obedecendo à ordem dele, aproximando-me do corpo de mulher fabuloso que se encontrava deitado na minha cama.

"Voltou ao hotel onde a delegação de Suna está" Neji respondeu, envolvendo os braços no meu pescoço quando me deitei.

"Sabes, eu podia habituar-me a isto" sussurrei, um beijo rápido no pescoço alvo. A única resposta que tive foi uma cotovelada no estômago e um beijo rápido nos meus lábios.

**x . NS . x**

Espreitei para dentro da igreja onde o casamento haveria de decorrer e bati com a mão na testa de imediato. Aquilo estava _cheio_! Completamente cheio e com todas as pessoas importantes na vila. Godaime Hokage estava numa das filas da frente, assim como Gaara – Ino logo ao lado dele para prevenir qualquer problema – Temari, Kankuro e o resto da delegação de Suna. Todos os jounins mais importantes de Konoha estavam nas primeiras filas. Kakashi perto do altar, sendo ele o padrinho. Olhei para as filas de trás e reparei que todos os meus colegas ali estavam. Chouji estava acompanhado por Hinata, Lee e Tenten. Neji estava logo atrás deles, com Sakura e Sasuke ao lado – parece que Sakura finalmente conseguira arrancar Sasuke de casa, coisa que ela tentava fazer desde as dez horas da manhã. O único que realmente faltava era Naruto que estava em missão.

Voltei a fechar a porta e suspirei. Este definitivamente não era um bom dia para eu me ter levantado da cama. Olhei para Uzuki Yuugao – capitã ANBU - que permanecia de braços cruzados à minha frente e suspirei novamente. Isto tinha mesmo de acontecer hoje e comigo?

Abri a porta e entrei na igreja, os olhos de todos focados imediatamente em mim. Percorri todo o espaço até ao altar e, chegando lá, lancei um olhar esperançoso a Kakashi. Claro que o maldito homem apenas piscou o olho que não tinha o sharingan e ignorou-me por completo. Virei-me para todos e engoli em seco perante tal multidão.

"Ah, problemático!" murmurei antes de clarear a minha voz e falar para todos. "Lamento informar, mas não haverá casamento hoje!"

E pronto, começou. Toda a gente a murmurar e a fazer perguntas estranhas e a olharem-me de lado como se eu fosse culpado de alguma coisa! Era tão mais simples se Yuugao-san não se tivesse importado de ser ela a dar esta notícia. Mas não, tinha de ser eu, porque eu era 'o aluno de Asuma-san e as pessoas vão compreender melhor se a notícia for dada por um conhecido dos noivos'. Onde está a lógica disto?

"Asuma e Kurenai foram... presos há coisa de cinco minutos por um esquadrão ANBU" eu ia continuar a explicar mas o berro de Hokage-sama deixou-me quieto no meu canto.

"PRESOS? ELES FORAM PRESOS A CINCO MINUTOS DE CASAREM?" eu sei, eu também acho ridículo, mas fazer o quê? "Ah, regra ridícula!" Finalmente alguém que concorde comigo! O burburinho continuou e eu achei que poderia regressar ao meu lugar fora da igreja quando uma certa conversa me chegou aos ouvidos.

"Vai, Temari! É uma ordem!" a voz de Gaara soava mais agreste que habitual. "Eu não quero saber da morena que ele tinha hoje na cama. Ele está no altar, está tudo pronto para um casamento, só é preciso os noivos! Vai!"

"Gaara, deixa-a em paz! Eu já te disse que não vou deixar que faças isso! Deixa-a!"

"Eu não cumpro ordens ridículas! E já te disse que não vou casar com Shikamaru!"

Alguém me explica a obsessão de Gaara por mim em Suna? Ele está disposto a tudo para que eu case com a irmã e me torne shinobi da areia! Eu tenho sérias dúvidas em relação à sanidade mental dele. Mas também, eu tenho sérias dúvidas sobre isso desde o momento em que o conheci, no Chuunin Shiken, por isso. Eu só espero que ele não se lembre de me pedir em casamento caso desista de forçar Temari a casar comigo. Isso seria... problemático.

Enquanto as pessoas começavam a sair da igreja – e eu percebi que os membros do Conselho de Jounins começavam a juntar-se perto de Tsunade-sama – Gaara e Ino continuavam uma discussão acesa sobre forçar ou não Temari a casar comigo. Há certos momentos em que eu até penso se a melhor maneira de nos livrarmos deste problema não será realmente casar. Claro que logo depois me lembro que caso isso aconteça, eu sou forçado a mudar-me para Suna e não, não vai acontecer.

"O que se passa ali?" Neji perguntou, aparecendo ao meu lado com Lee, Tenten, Hinata e Sakura. Sasuke já deveria ter desaparecido do mapa e Chouji fora, provavelmente, almoçar mais cedo.

"Aparentemente, Gaara acha que eu e Temari estamos muito apaixonados e devemos casar" informei, suspirando e cruzando os braços. "Claro que isso é apenas uma desculpa idiota para me arrastarem para Suna."

"Mas isso é ridículo!" Sakura exclamou, Tenten e Hinata concordando com as cabeças. "E o que Ino tem a ver com o assunto?"

Voltei a olhar para os três em questão e percebi que Temari apenas observava uma discussão acesa entre Gaara e Ino. Eu juro que não entendo como aqueles dois ainda estavam vivos. Conhecendo-os como conheço eu apostaria neles a tentarem matar-se ao terceiro minutos juntos. Considero um milagre isso ainda não ter acontecido.

"Ino está responsável pela delegação de Suna" disse, abanando a cabeça. "Enfim, deixem-me ir dizer-lhes outra vez que eu não quero casar com Temari."

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e caminhei até onde Temari observava todo o show em tom baixo de Gaara e Ino. Coloquei-me ao lado dela e ela apenas suspirou.

"Concordas comigo em como isto é muita tensão sexual, certo?" ela perguntou-me e um sorriso maldoso apareceu no canto dos meus lábios. "Quer dizer, se não fosse, a protecção de areia do Gaara já estaria a actuar há muito tempo."

"Tens razão. Mas como dizer a estes dois o que se passa sem que eles nos tentem matar em seguida?" perguntei, ignorando o facto de Ino estar novamente a puxar o lenço do ruivo. "Enfim, vamos almoçar? Deixamo-los aqui e vamos. Tenho fome."

"Essa foi, provavelmente, a melhor ideia que tiveste nas últimas horas" Temari sussurrou e ambos virámos costas ao casal ainda a discutir. Claro que nenhum deles reparou na nossa súbita ausência. Passamos por Neji e o restante grupo, um olhar considerável sobre nós e eu sabia que teríamos companhia ao almoço. Temari deixou uma exclamação divertida sair baixinho pelos seus lábios e eu olhei para ela. "É verdade, tens de me contar como foi com Gaara hoje de manhã. O sexy no jutsu de Neji é realmente interessante."

E nem sabia ela o quanto.

**x . NS . x**

Neji juntou-se a mim e a Temari algum tempo depois. Os três estávamos num pequeno e escondido café-bar num dos recantos de Konoha. O facto de sermos vistos em público não seria nada demais. Seriam apenas três amigos a almoçar juntos. Mas havia sempre quem gostasse de falar demais e nós preferíamos manter-nos discretos.

Depois de contar a cena que havia ocorrido de manhã a Temari, o almoço estava a correr perfeitamente bem até Gaara entrar disparado pelo café a dentro. Ino logo atrás, como era de se esperar. O que o ruivo estava ali a fazer eu já não tinha bem a certeza. Quantas vezes teria eu de dizer a Gaara que não, não, não! Eu não vou casar com a irmã dele!

"Mas isso é estúpido, Gaara!" Ino protestou, continuando a puxar o lenço branco. Como aquilo ainda não tinha rasgado, era um mistério para mim. "Deixa-os em paz!"

"Um motivo! Eu quero um motivo válido para não casares com a minha irmã!" Gaara rosnou, os olhos verdes fixos nos meus, Temari e Neji completamente ignorados.

"Ahhh, eu não gosto dela para casar?" tentei. Mas é apenas isso, uma tentativa. Por um '_motivo válido_' no dicionário de Gaara era muito diferente do que vinha escrito no meu. Ah, pessoa louca!

"Isso não é válido, podes casar à mesma."

"Eu não quero?"

"Não é um motivo!"

"Não estou interessado em ir para Suna?"

"Isso não tem qualquer lógica já que dispomos de uma vila como Konoha e um sistema ninja similar."

"Eu gosto da minha casa aqui!"

"Eu posso mandar construir uma casa igual lá!"

"A tua irmã não quer nada comigo!"

"Não é válido!"

"Gaara, assim nunca há-de haver um motivo válido para ti!" Ino protestou e, por algum motivo, eles pareciam que se conheciam há anos.

"Enquanto Temari não estiver casada, não!" Gaara rosnou. E foi a pior coisa que ele podia ter dito.

"Se esse é o problema, então, permitam-me que o resolva" Neji disse e todos olhámos para ele. Ele estivera calado a observar a discussão e agora iria meter-se também? Oh Kami, que mal fiz eu? "Godaime Kazekage, eu chamo-me Hyuuga Neji e pertenço ao esquadrão ANBU de Konohagakure. Eu estou numa relação com Temari há já algum tempo e, se ela vai casar com alguém, então de certo que será comigo."

O silêncio que seguiram as palavras de Neji era de puro espanto. Ele continuou.

"Disseste que não acharias um motivo válido enquanto Temari não estivesse casada, então eu espero que isto seja um motivo válido para ela não casar com Shikamaru. Se vai haver algum casamento, será comigo, uma vez que não permitirei que a _minha namorada_ se case com outro. E tendo em conta que eu tenho rank superior, ela viria para Konoha como konoichi da folha e o problema seria resolvido, não?"

E o silêncio continuava. Neji sorria levemente, Temari encarava-o espantada, tal como eu para dizer a verdade, enquanto Gaara e Ino dividiam-se entre a surpresa e incredibilidade.

"Assim sendo, eu apreciaria se deixasses de perseguir a minha namorada forçando-a a um casamento que não será possível" Neji terminou e manteve o sorriso.

Virando o meu olhar para Gaara, eu estava mesmo à espera que a areia existente no jarro que ele sempre carregava às costas se soltasse e nos atacasse a todos.

Este não estava a ser um bom dia.

**x . NS . x**

**

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Ok, ok, não me matem! Eu sei que o cap ficou meio diferente, mas tudo volta ao normal no próximo. Eu apenas achei que era digno dar ao Shika o pov do casamento, uma vez que era quase tudo a ver com ele e respectivas relações estranhas.  
Eu prometo que o próximo cap tem mais reacções ao suposto casamento e que o cap vai chegar mais rápido já que eu já tenho pc novo *faz dancinha feliz*

Review onegai!  
_Just_


	24. A verdade dói

**Capítulo**** 23**  
_A __verdade __dói_

Dia 34 (Continuação)

O sorriso meio convencido que Neji tinha no rosto era apenas um pequeno indicador da gravidade da situação. Hyuuga Neji não sorri perante problemas, ele limita-se a manter-se neutro e sempre com a mesma expressão facial. Por isso, se o moreno estava a sorrir, a probabilidade dos acontecimentos seguintes serem além de catastróficos era bastante elevada. E se ao sorridente Hyuuga se adicionasse uma Temari admirada, um Shikamaru sem reacção, um Gaara prestes a explodir e uma Ino completamente em choque, então pode-se dizer que a cena a decorrer era pior que um sismo de valor 9 na escala de Richter.

Neji estava divertido com toda aquela confusão. O olhar mortífero de Gaara nunca lhe tinha sabido tão bem. Ele estava mais que farto de toda aquela situação e de toda a paranóia de Gaara em querer forçar a irmã mais velha num casamento de pura conveniência para ele mesmo. Ok, Shikamaru é um génio, mas valerá mesmo a pena arriscar problemas burocráticos e amizades para conseguir que o dito génio se torne um shinobi de Suna? Sem falar que Neji obviamente que não queria perder nem o Nara nem Temari. Ele tinha de confessar que nunca fora muito com a cara da loira, mas aquela relação a três completamente insana estava, estranhamente, a funcionar nas mais perfeitas calmas. Neji começava a sentir mais que simples atracção física por Temari e ele sabia, simplesmente, que à loira acontecia o mesmo.

Por isso, não! Neji não queria Temari e Shikamaru casados e _em __Suna_. Não quando ele era shinobi de Konoha e de rank superior aos dois. Não quando ele podia resolver todo aquele problema com o simples facto de confessar a sua relação com a loira. Claro que toda a parte que envolvia Shikamaru teria de ser escondida, mas isso era outra história de simples resolução.

"Ok" Gaara disse, simplesmente. Todo o ódio e toda a fúria a desaparecer da sua face com um piscar de olhos. Se até àquele momento Temari e Shikamaru estavam surpresos, com a calma aceitação do Kazekage, os dois entraram quase em choque. Neji levantou uma sobrancelha elegante enquanto mantinha o contacto visual com Gaara.

"Ok?" Ino perguntou, piscando duas vezes como se não acreditasse. "Tu estiveste a correr atrás da tua irmã e de Shikamaru como louco por dois dias inteiros, arrastando-me sempre atrás e agora dizes apenas ok?"

"Claro, eu apenas quero que Temari seja feliz" o ruivo comentou, esboçando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Se ela é mais feliz com o Hyuuga do que com Shikamaru, eu não posso fazer nada."

"Eu não acredito em ti" Temari afirmou, olhando desconfiada para o irmão. "Tu és demasiado obcecado por ter Shikamaru em Suna para simplesmente desistir da ideia de me obrigar a casar com ele só porque Neji e eu estamos juntos."

"Claro que não, querida irmã, eu só quero o teu bem" se o grupo de amigos já se encontravam levemente aterrorizados, o tom de voz calmo e contido que Gaara usou fez com que todos se arrepiassem. Gaara estava a preparar alguma. "Além disso, Shikamaru pode perfeitamente casar com Kankuro. Nós não precisamos dos genes dele, só do cérebro."

"Tu és impossível!" Ino berrou ao mesmo tempo que Neji se levantou subitamente, fazendo a cadeira cair para trás.

"Tu queres o Byakugan em Suna!" o moreno acusou, fazendo Shikamaru bater com a mão na testa perante tão óbvia situação. "Por isso não te importas com o facto de ser eu a casar com Temari e não Shikamaru. Tu estás atrás dos _meus_ genes!"

"Será possível, Gaara? O que pensas que eu sou? Um isco para Shikamaru em Suna ou uma parideira para gerar Byakugans?" Temari rosnou ao irmão mais novo, que manteve-se imóvel. "Eu não vou casar ou engravidar com e de quem quer que seja! Se queres sobrinhos, pede a Kankuro!"

"Os nossos laboratórios ainda não conseguiram tornar possível a gravidez masculina, é um processo extremamente complexo e o corpo masculino rejeita o embrião em 100% dos casos. Logo, eu não posso contar com Kankuro para esta missão" a calma e fluidez do discurso de Gaara fez com que os quarto presentes ficassem boquiabertos a olhar para o ruivo. Ele era realmente louco o suficiente para ponderar uma situação ridícula e sem qualquer lógica? "Por isso, eu tenho de te pedir sobrinhos a ti. Pensa bem, Temari! O que Suna não havia de evoluir se tivéssemos o nosso próprio clã de Byakugan?"

"Gaara, tu estás completamente demente" Shikamaru suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Tu tens de parar de uma vez de tentar roubar shinobis ou kekkei genkais a Konoha. Isso não vai resultar. E eu não vou, de certo, casar com Kankuro."

"Podes sempre casar comigo" o ruivo afirmou serenamente, fazendo Shikamaru bater com a mão na testa novamente.

"Ok, chega!" Ino berrou, agarrando o lenço branco do ruivo pela milésima vez. "Tu não vais casar com Shikamaru, não o vais obrigar a casar com Kankuro e não vais, de certo, forçar Neji e Temari a terem filhos só porque esse teu cérebro está louco e quer transformar Suna numa Konoha-das-areias!"

"E quem pensas tu que és para me impedires?" Gaara desviou o olhar para a loira que estava mais que furiosa. A insanidade do ruivo já tinha ido longe demais.

"Eu sou melhor amiga de Shikamaru e konuichi da Folha! Eu não vou permitir que Suna se atreva a roubar-nos dessa maneira!" Ino declarou, puxando o lenço mais um par de vezes. Neji, Temari e Shikamaru apenas estavam a apreciar o show em frente deles. "Se queres um shinobi inteligente, cria uma escola para génios! Se queres um kekkei genkai fabuloso, arranja-o noutro lado! Não sejas uma criança mimada a imitar Konoha!"

"Criança mimada?" a voz de Gaara desceu consideravelmente de tom, fazendo um arrepio correr pelas costas de Ino. "Tu achas que gerir uma vila oculta é ser uma criança mimada? Eu estou a fazer o melhor para Suna!"

"Tu estás a copiar Konoha em tudo! Isso não é gerir uma vila! É brincar de deus e manipular as vidas as pessoas que te são próximas!" Shikamaru levantou a cabeça das mãos para prestar mais atenção a toda a cena. Estava Ino realmente a soar como uma mulher adulta e responsável e a dar um sermão imenso ao Kazekage? "Tu assim não vais longe, Gaara, nem tu nem a tua vila! Vão acabar por ser abandonados e sempre ninguém que se importe com vocês!"

Ino não deu tempo de ninguém dizer nada. Ela limitou-se a virar costas e a sair do pequeno café numa rajada. Mas se Neji, Temari e Shikamaru já estavam surpresos o suficiente, o que se passou logo a seguir deixou-os ainda pior.

"Oi, loira barulhenta, onde pensas que vais? Volta aqui!" Gaara chamou, seguindo Ino com os olhos e semicerrando-os quando a loira deixou o café, voltando-se para os restanres. "Nós os quatro conversamos depois" afirmou, começando a seguir Ino. "Estás a ouvir-me? Estou a ordenar-te que esperes!"

O silêncio caiu sobre os três amantes que ainda se encontravam chocados. Não... aquilo não tinha acabdo de acontecer. Gaara, o sempre frio e distante Gaara não tinha acabado de sair a correr atrás de Ino, a histérica e barulhenta Ino. Qualquer coisa estava muito errada ou então aquela era a melhor mentira do primeiro de Abril desde que Temari resolveu ler pornografia gay*.

"Vocês..." Neji foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, engolindo em seco e olhando para os outros dois. "Vocês viram o mesmo que eu, certo?"

"Eu acho que aquele casamento que não foi casamento está a afectar muita gente" Temari afirmou, respirando fundo. "E das piores maneiras possíveis."

"Pelo menos não temos de lidar com Gaara já e podemos sempre rever todas as teorias que precisamos" Shikamaru suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair na mesa. "Já que Neji tão docemente decidiu revelar que vocês os dois estão juntos."

"E qual é exactamente o problema disso?" o moreno perguntou, olhando para Shikamaru. "Um shinobi de Konoha pode namorar uma konuichi de Suna. Não vejo o problema?"

"O problema, Neji, é que tu não estavas, nem estás, a considerar todas as variantes" o Nara afirmou e Temari sacudiu a cabeça, murmurando qualquer coisa em tom muito baixo. "O problema, neste caso, chama-se Tenten."

"Oh merda..."

**x**** . ****NS**** . ****x**

O Conselho de Jounins estava novamente reunido e, desta vez, sob cláusula de emergência. O motivo era, obviamente, o facto de Asuma e Kurenai terem sido presos cinco minutos antes do casamento de ambos, o mesmo que apenas iria decorrer por culpa da maldita regra que o Conselho se tinha lembrado de implementar. E, por causa disto, Tsunade estava furiosa.

Todos os membros do Conselho de Jounins estavam estáticos e completamente em silêncio enquanto a mulher berrava com todos eles sobre o quão ridículo e anti-produtivo aquela regra estava a ser. Obviamente que ninguém se atreveu a interromper a Hokage. Todos os membros do Conselho eram casados e felizes, logo, a maldita regra não se aplicava a nenhum deles. Por esse mesmo motivo, nenhum tinha noção dos efeitos drásticos da maldita regra nem do que isso estava a fazer à capacidade de reacção e ao sucesso das missões de Konohagakure. Isso e a quantidade de shinobis e konuichis que já haviam sido presos em apenas trinta e quatro dias de regra. Tsunade tinha a certeza que, pelo fim dos sessenta dias, mais ninguém estaria ainda em liberdade. E isso era algo que a sannin não iria permitir.

"Eu exijo que esta regra seja banida!" ela afirmou, terminando todo o seu discurso, fixando os olhos nos jounins à sua frente.

"Mas, Hokage-sama, isso não seria lógico!"

"Não podemos banir um regra a meio da sua execussão!"

"O que os nossos próprio shinobis pensarão de nós se não levarmos a nossas palavras até ao fim?"

"Tsunade-sama, nós-"

"Vocês têm dois dias para terminar esta maldita regra de uma vez por todas ou eu tomarei medidas drásticas!" Tsunade rosnou, batendo com o punho na mesa, partindo-a de imediato. "E acreditem quando eu digo que vocês _não __querem_ ver-me furiosa!"

**x**** . ****NS**** . ****x**

Dia 35

Era o terceiro dia seguido em que Hinata dedicava o seu tempo ao homem que Tsunade queria a todo o custo salvar. Primeiro, a jovem Hyuuga não estava certa se seria capaz de o fazer. Não quando a pressão psicológica que a Hokage estava a depositar nela era de tal ordem grande. Mas a dedicação e carinho que Hinata viu nos olhos da sannin quando esta se aproximou do paciente em estado grave foram suficientes para fazer a menina querer esforçar-se ao máximo. Claro que, se ela conseguisse realmente salvar aquele homem, o seu pai ficaria furioso. Pior que furioso, talvez. A identidade do até então desconhecido fora-lhe revelada e Hinata quase entrara em choque ao perceber _quem_ era aquela pessoa e o que implicava a sua vida.

Contudo, ela era a futura lider do seu clã, ela tinha de parar de agir como uma menina pequena e amedrontada. Tsunade confiara nela para aquele trabalho por algum motivo e Hinata não iria decepcionar a Hokage. Se tiver problemas com o seu pai mais tarde, ela erguerá o rosto e enfrentará o severo e rígido lider dos Hyuuga. Mas, por enquanto, Hinata apenas queria fazer o seu trabalho e trazer aquele homem de volta do coma em que se encontrava.

Byakugan actiavado, Hinata estava novamente a procurar o maldito vírus que parecia escapar-lhe. Ela tinha autorização de Tsunade para encontrar o vírus e o remover caso conseguisse, sem ter de pedir permissão a um superior. E, ocupada com o Conselho de Jounins como Tsunade andava desde o fracasso que fora o casamento de Asuma e Kurenai, no dia anterior, a jovem Hyuuga tinha a certeza que não poderia esperar pela Hokage para remover o vírus, caso o conseguisse encontrar. Assim sendo, Hinata estava, pelo terceiro dia consecutivo, a examinar com máxima atenção o corpo quase morto do seu paciente. Ela tinha verificado todos os pontos vitais e todas as veias de chakra. E nada. O corpo daquele homem parecia limpo e perfeitamente funcional - devido aos tratamentos que Tsunade havia executado durantes os meses antes do coma - era como se nada de errado se passasse com aquele homem. Se ele não se encontrasse em coma profundo, ele estaria de excelente saúde.

Após três horas de procura intensa, Hinata finalmente fez uma pequena pausa. Desactivando o byakugan e sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama, a menina suspirou e fechou os olhos por um breve momento, apenas para os reabrir e voltar a focá-los no rosto sereno do seu paciente. Ele era, Hinata não podia negar, muito bonito. Uma beleza calma, fria e natural que a fazia pensar se a personalidade dele seria, talvez, semelhante. Examinando o rosto clássico e de linhas suaves, Hinata verificou que não havia citariz ou queimadura que marcasse a pele alva. Ele deveria ser ainda melhor ninja do que os rumores o diziam. Corando levemente, Hinata passou os dedos hesitantos nos cabelos que caíam sobre o rosto do paciente. E, por Kami, ele tinha os cabelos mais suaves que os dela. Ele era um deus vindo directamente dos sonhos mais pecaminosos de qualquer mulher ou um ninja de elite? Hinata duvidava que qualquer outro ninja de máximo escalão - e isso incluía Neji - tivesse tal beleza física. Bem, talvez Sasuke, mas mesmo assim...

Sacudindo a cabeça com força, Hinata esforçou-se para arrancar aqueles pensamentos idiotas da sua mente e voltar ao trabalho. Tsunade não ficaria satisfeita se soubesse que a menina ficara a babar para o seu paciente durante aquele tempo. Isso era completamente fora da ética profissional que Hinata se esforçava para manter. Byakugan novamente activo, Hinata voltou ao seu trabalho. Duas horas passaram e a menina estava a começar a sentir-se frustrada. Seria possível que não existisse mesmo vírus nenhum e que a causa do coma era completamente misteriosa e impossível de descobrir?

Mas o paciente estava de perfeita saúde. Ninguém de perfeita saúde entra em coma sem qualquer motivo, não quando Tsuname era a médica encarregue do caso. A Hokage era a melhor ninja médica de sempre, conseguindo curas e antídotos que mais ninguém poderia conseguir. Comas súbitos não era algo que estivesse na lista de Tsunade e Hinata de certo que não queria ser, em parte, a responsável por adicional tal item à lista. Decepcionada, irratada e frustrada, Hinata resolveu pegar novamente na ficha do paciente e reler-la pela milésima vez. Não havia nada que indicasse a localização do tal vírus, nada de anormal que a fizesse procurar num local específico. Aquele maldito homem era basicamente perfeito, sem anomalias físicas e com um chackra e poderes invejáveis a qualquer um. E aquele kekkei genkai apenas o tornava ainda mais-

"Por Kami, é claro!" Hinata exclamou, largando a ficha em cima da mesa e virando-se novamente para o paciente. "Como eu não pensei nisto antes?"

O fluxo de chakra de um ninja varia dependentemente da sua utilização. Contudo, um ninja com uma linhagem de sangue avançada faz com um segundo fluxo de chakra seja activado ao usar o seu kekkei genkai. Ela vira, durante anos, os fluxos de chakra do primo e da irmã a serem alterados de cada vez que um deles activava o byakugan. E o mesmo acontecia quando Yamato usava o seu mokuton ou Sasuke activava o seu sharingan. Por isso, Hinata só tinha de conseguir pressionar os portais de chakra correctos para fazer com que o segundo fluxo de chakra surgisse. E ela quase que podia apostar que era exactamente _aí_ que se encontrava o vírus.

Concentrando-se e prestando atenção extrema ao corpo semi-desnudo do seu paciente, Hinata abriu e fechou os portões necessários para a activação do tal kekkei genkai. E, após o encerramento do último portão, a menina não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ver o segundo fluxo de chakra correr subitamente por todo o corpo do homem adormecido. E, com o fluxo de chakra, lá estava! O filho da puta do vírus que ela tão incessantemente procurou por três longos e exaustivos dias. Concentrando o seu chakra nas suas mãos, Hinata começou de imediato com a extracção do vírus. Criando pequenas bolhas de chakra que foram rapidamente mergulhadas no corpo do seu paciente para isolarem o vírus do resto do organismo, Hinata conseguiu remover todos os pontos de vírus que encontrou. Satisfeita e orgulhosa do seu trabalho, a menina virou costas ao seu paciente, apenas para colocar o vírus num recipiente próprio para ser estudado por Tsunade.

Após ter colocado o vírus no sítio correcto e assinalado o mesmo, Hinata voltou-se novamente para o seu paciente, desta vez para verificar os sinais vitais e desactivar o kekkei genkai do homem. Como esperado, estava tudo correcto com ele e a menina preparou-se para fechar nos portões de chakra. Pontos exactos pressionados e... alguma coisa estava errada, pois o segundo fluxo de chakra não desapareceu quando devia. Hinata sacudiu a cabeça, não percebendo o que se passava de errado no corpo do seu paciente e qual o motivo para a linhagem sanguínea avançada não ter sido correctamente desactivava. Será que ela tinha feito algo de errado durante a extracção do vírus?

Hinata preparava-se para voltar a fechar os portões de chakra, talvez um deles tivesse ficado aberto sem querer, quando uma sensação de desconforto tomou subitamente conta dela. Era como se a temperatura na sala tivesse descido dez graus em dois segundos e como se ela estivesse a ser controlada por algo. Um arrepio correu-lhe as costas e a menina engoliu em seco. Lentamente, ela virou a cara para o rosto ainda adormecido do seu paciente. Suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo que estava apenas a ser paranoica. Contudo, ela não teve sequer tempo de mexer um músculo antes de intensos olhos sanguíneos se fixarem nela e de sentir o seu corpo ser virado e pressionado bruscamente contra a cama, anteriormente ocupada.

Um grito ficou-lhe preso na garganta ao sentir o homem a prender-lhe os movimentos e aquele olhos malditos fixos nos seus. Um poderoso genjutsu impedia-a de reagir e nem com o seu byakugan ela conseguia contrariar a ilusão. Engoliu em seco ao perceber que estava completamente à mercê do homem que acabara de salvar. Uma mão longa e letal sobre o seu pescoço enquanto a respiração quente do homem roçava na sua face, olhos infernais não deixavam os seus, como que se a estudasse, qual predador que acabou de encurralar a sua presa. Depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, o homem falou.

"Onde estou?" a voz rouca, baixa e claramente mortífera fez com que a menina se arrepiasse. "E porque está uma Hyuuga a cuidar de mim?"

Ter a sua vida completamente entregue a um ninja de elite não era exactamente como Hinata planeara o seu dia. Engolindo novamente em seco, a menina apenas desejou que Tsunade aparecesse. Ou que a resposta que ela desse àquele homem fosse boa o suficiente para salvar a sua vida.

**x**** . ****NS**** . ****x**

Neji suspirou pela quarta vez seguida. Depois de uma longa noite de discussão e argumentação - e sexo - com Shikamaru e Temari, os três chegaram à final conclusão que Tenten merecia saber do que se passava entre eles. E ela merecia saber por eles e toda a verdade, não apenas a parte dos factos que Ino acabaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, por comentar com Sakura que iria comentar com o resto do mundo. A ninja especialista em armas não merecia receber aquela notícia de forma deturpada e incorrecta. Se era para Tenten saber, então que soubesse que não é apenas um relacionamento simples, mas algo muito mais complexo e complicado.

Claro que Shikamaru afirmara que ele não tinha nada a ver com Tenten e que não era sua missão contar o que se passava à menina, deixando assim, a resolução do imenso problema entre Neji e Temari. E, obviamente, Temari não era nem nunca fora burra nenhuma, alegando que Neji era o melhor amigo enquanto ela era apenas a ex-namorada que não tinha de dar satisfações a ninguém sobre a vida que levada. O Hyuuga ainda reclamou e espalhafatou durante alguns minutos, mas ele bem sabia que não lhe adiantava de nada. Os argumentos de Shikamaru e Temari eram sólidos, ele nada podia fazer quanto ao facto. E, claro, ele era realmente o _melhor__amigo_ da morena. Era responsabilidade _dele_ de lhe contar que estava envolvido com a ex-namorada dela.

Como se isso fosse fácil!

Ele estava já há cinco minutos à porta de casa de Tenten, mas quem dizia que Neji ganhava coragem de bater? Enfrentar a amiga sabendo que a irá magoar e que irá sentir-se culpado e horrível com isso não era exactamente o que consta na sua lista de "dia ideal". Por vezes era tão mais fácil se ele fosse um filho da puta que não se importava com mais nada que não ele mesmo. Assim ele simplesmente limitava-se a não dizer nada e que se danasse Tenten!

Mas - infelizmente! - Neji não era assim. Ele era amigo e companheiro e ele devia isso a ele mesmo e a Tenten. Suspirando pela quinta vez o Hyuuga esticou o braço para bater à porta, mas arrependeu-se a meio. Merda, aquilo não ia resultar.

"Deixa de ser uma menina e faz o que tens de fazer!" a voz de Temari soou calma atrás dele e Neji fechou os olhos por um momento.

"Até parece que é fácil, não és tu que vais espetar uma kunai nas costas da tua melhor amiga!" ele reclamou, voltando-se o suficiente para encarar a loira. "Porque não podes ficar e ajudar-me com isto?"

"Ok, eu bato à porta e agarro em ti e encostamo-nos à parede e beijamo-nos como se não houvesse amanhã e assim ela fica a saber quando finalmente abrir a porta" a ninja de Suna abriu um sorriso maldoso e Neji teve de se conter para não bater com a mão na testa.

"Tu és uma pessoa horrível!" acusou, virando costas e voltando a olhar para a porta à sua frente.

"Pessoa horrível que tu adoras mais, mais e cada vez ainda mais" ela sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. "Anda lá, Neji, sê um homem a sério e resolve isso."

Neji estava tão focado no arrepio que lhe corria as costas que nem percebeu Temari a esticar o braço ao lado dele. Só quando duas fortes pancadas na porta à sua frente se fizeram ouvir é que o moreno percebeu que Temari tinha, de facto, batido.

"Que estás-"

"Resolve isso" Temari quase que ordenou, deixando um beijo no rosto do Hyuuga e desaparecendo em seguida. Neji quase nem teve tempo de se recompor, uma vez que Tenten não demorou em abrir a porta, ficando a olhar admirada para o amigo.

"Neji?" a morena perguntou, os cabelos soltos e molhados a dançarem lentamente sobre os ombros. "Que fazes aqui?"

"Nós precisamos de falar" a sua voz soou rouca e demasiado baixa, fazendo com que Tenten não tivesse resposta possível. A menina apenas abanou a cabeça, abrindo mais a porta e deixando Neji entrar. O Hyuuga dirigiu-se rapidamente à sala de estar, esperando que Tenten o seguisse e que a morena se sentasse num dos sofás antes de fazer o mesmo.

Neji podia ser ANBU apenas aos dezoito anos, podia ser o melhor e mais promissor da nova geração dos Hyuuga, podia ser um excelente e corajoso ninja. Mas quando o assunto era lidar com as pessoas que lhe eram queridas, Neji simplesmente não prestava para o cargo. Ele não conseguia dizer o que devia ser dito quando devia, não conseguia acertar nos momentos certos. E parecia que a capacidade de magoar essas mesmas pessoas, mesmo sendo sem querer, lhe perseguia de forma assustadora. E, ali estava ele, no sofá da melhor amiga, a remexer os dedos das mãos enquanto olhava atentamente para eles como se esperasse ser milagrosamente transportado através de um jutsu de espaço-tempo para outro lugar ou outra dimensão onde não tivesse de lidar com aquilo. Claro que a sorte não estava do seu lado.

"Então... ah- Nós não nos vemos desde- uh- ontem e- hum... como está a vida?" Neji era um idiota, facto! Ele só não mandou um murro no próprio rosto e se atirou da janela porque isso seria muito incaracterístico. Se bem que a janela estava realmente a ser tentadora.

"Como está a vida?" Tenten repetiu, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Tu antes tinhas formas melhores de começar uma conversa."

"Esta não é exactamente fácil" ele murmurou, desviando o olhar da amiga. Tenten suspirou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. Ela sabia que algo mau estava para vir. Sempre que Neji ficava naquele estado, algo de muito errado estava para acontecer. E a única coisa que ela podia fazer naquele momento, era respirar fundo e preparar-se para o embate.

"Arranca o adesivo de uma só vez, anda" ela ordenou, respirando fundo e apertando as mãos nos joelhos. "Dói menos se for de uma vez, do que se for arrancado aos poucos."

"Tenten..." Neji voltou a encarar a amiga, olhos quase brancos fixos nos castanhos da menina e apenas viu receio. Tenten estava assustada com o que quer que ele lhe fosse dizer e Neji sabia que a afirmação dela estava correcta. Saber tudo de uma vez só doia menos que saber tudo aos poucos. "Eu e Shikamaru estamos juntos-"

"Mas isso eu já sabia, Neji, o que-"

"-numa relação a três" ele continuou e a menina calou-se de imediato, os olhos a arregalarem-se de espanto "com Temari."

Silêncio foi a única resposta que ele teve durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Tenten apenas o olhava, uma expressão surpresa e chocada no rosto, profundos olhos castanhos a começarem a marejar. Ela não tinha ouvido bem, não podia. Temari não só tinha voltado para Shikamaru, mas estava com Neji também? Não... nao, não, não!

"Isto é alguma brincadeira, Neji?" ela perguntou, a voz a falhar o tom normal, levantando-se. Neji imitou-a de imediato. "Tu estás com Temari num relação com Shikamaru? Tu odeia-la!"

"Odiava... não odeio mais" o Hyuuga disse, não sabendo se se deveria aproximar da amiga ou ficar quieto no mesmo sítio. Optou pela segunda opção quando Tenten cerrou os punhos. "Eu não sei como isto aconteceu, Tenten, juro que não. Nós detestvamo-nos e do nada..."

"Tu dormiste com ela?" a pergunta soou baixa e terrivelmente letal. Tão letal que Neji ponderou mentir para escapar dela, mas... ele era um homem de honra. E um homem de honra não mente à melhor amiga.

"Eu... sim." o murro que lhe atacou no rosto veio tão rápido que Neji nem tempo de reacção teve. O golpe acertou-lhe em cheio, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se e cair no chão com um estrondo, entre os dois sofás, o corpo leve de Tenten sobre o dele antes de um segundo murro ser arremessado contra o outro lado da sua cara. "Tenten!"

"Seu filho da puta, cabrão de merda!" ela rosnou, tentando esmurrar o moreno mais uma vez, mas ficando com ambos os pulsos presos nas mãos de Neji. Um fio de sangue a escorrer pelo canto dos lábios do Hyuuga. "Como te atreves a fazer-me isto? Trair a tua melhor amiga por pura luxúria? Onde estão os teus princípios?"

"Não é luxúria, Tenten, eu gosto dela!" Neji exclamou e a morena parou de se debater em cima dele. "Começou como um forte desejo sexual, sim, mas não é apenas isso. Eu realmente estou a gostar dela. E muito."

"Quanto?" Tenten questionou, a respiração acelerada e a voz a baixar o volume. "Até que ponto estás a gostar dela...?"

"Até ao ponto de assumir uma relação com ela perante Gaara" Neji murmurou, o aperto nos pulsos da amiga a suavizar enquanto as lágrimas apareciam nos olhos da mesma. "Desculpa... Eu não queria... eu não pensei que... Desculpa."

"Tu és um imb-imbecil!" a morena soluçou deixando o rosto cair sobre a curva do pescoço de Neji, sentindo o rapaz abraçá-la em seguida. "Tu t-tinhas de te apaixonar p-por ela? Era t-tão mais fácil de te b-bater se fosse apenas por c-culpa da puta da regra!"

"Eu sou uma pessoa horrível" Neji sussurrou ao ouvido dela, apertando-a mais contra si. "Desculpa."

**x**** . ****NS**** . ****x**

**

* * *

**

**N****.****A****.:** Ah! Finalmente mais um cap! Foi difícil de tirar este do cérebro! Português está cada vez mais e mais a ser chato e nada interessante para mim. Eu juro que pensei neste cap todo em inglês antes de o escrever. E em inglês ele soava TÃO incrivelmente melhor! Enfim... Vamos ver se consigo escrever o próximo em menos tempo que este e não, pessoas lindas, eu **NÃO VOU DESISTIR DA FIC! **Fiquem todos descansados.

Portanto, eu tenho uma previsão de mais 4 ou 5 caps de NS. É gente, está a chegar ao fim. 5 caps deve ser o máximo, não garanto, depende do tamanho que as cenas tiverem, mas é mais ou menos isso. Portanto, review para eu ser feliz e ficar super motivada para escrever, sim? :D

**Fanart SasuNaruSaku** feita há eras inspirada pela fic: http : / jus7 . deviantart . com / # / d34ud50 (tirem os espaços)

"_Temari __resolveu __ler __pornografia __gay_" - Pornografia, fic comédia Shika/Tema disponível no meu perfil

Review!  
_Just_


	25. Despertares

**Capítulo 24  
**_Despertares_

Dia 35 (continuação)

"Tsunade-sama!" Hinata guinchou quando a porta do quarto especial se abriu de rompante e a Hogake entrou, os olhos claros de tons de avelã fixos no seu paciente, perfeitamente acordado e sem qualquer sinal de ter alguma vez estado em coma. Os longos cabelos negros caíam-lhe delicadamente sobre as costas alvas e desnudas e, num movimento lento, o homem olhou sobre o ombro para a Hokage, olhos demoníacos fixos nos dela.

"Deixa a Hinata!" a mulher mais velha ordenou perante a estranha serenidade da face do seu paciente. "Ela acabou de te salvar de um coma. Sê grato e afasta-te."

"Tsunade-san" o homem murmurou, afastando-se da Hyuuga depois de lhe lançar um último olhar predatório. "O que raios se passa aqui? Onde estou e como estou vivo?"

"Tu estás num quarto especial do Hospital de Konoha" Tsunade informou, fechando a porta atrás de si e fazendo sinal para que o homem se sentasse na cama onde estivera previamente deitado. A sanin olhou para Hinata em seguida, um sorriso grato a ornamentar-lhe o rosto. "Após a tua última batalha, parece que o teu subconsciente estava mais alerta do que o que pensavas. Mesmo quase morto, o teu corpo teve forças para se levantar e sair do campo de batalha. Foste encontrado por um informante de Jiraiya a cerca de um quilómetro e meio do local onde decorreu a batalha, já estavas em coma nesse momento. Jiraiya trouxe-te para cá em segredo e eu tenho vindo a tomar conta de ti desde então."

"E porque um shinobi de Konoha haveria de ajudar um S class missing-nin como eu?" ele perguntou, a serenidade e frieza da sua voz fizeram Hinata arrepiar-se. Ela esperava que ele fosse frio, ela apenas não esperava a aparente paz de espírito e serenidade que aquele homem emanava. Ele estava tão calmo como se tivesse a discutir o tempo, qual Shikamaru a observar as suas nuvens. "Eu deixei esta vila como um traidor há anos, porque motivo haveria eu de receber tal ajuda?"

"Após muito procurar, eu encontrei uns pergaminhos interessantes deixados por Sandaime Hokage, após conseguir ler o que se encontrava nos mesmos, eu interroguei os velhos conselheiros e descobri algumas informações interessantes sobre o crime que se pensava ter sido cometido por ti" ela suspirou e percebeu a sombra de admiração que surgiu nos olhos do homem à sua frente. Sorrindo, Tsunade continuou. "Quem haveria de imaginar que os conselheiros alguma vez iriam omitir o verdadeiro culpado pelo massacre do Clã Uchiha?"

"Tsunade-san, eu-" ele começou, levantando-se de repente.

"_Senta-te, Itachi!_" a Hokage cortou-o, rosnando baixinho e o Uchiha à sua frente apenas fez o que lhe fora ordenado, a expressão estóica sem nunca deixa a sua face. "Foi confirmado pelos conselheiros que Orochimaru foi o verdadeiro culpado do teu crime, tendo-se transformado em ti para atribuir as culpas à tua pessoa e obrigar-te a fugir de Konoha, tornando-te um missing-nin. Acredita-se que ele queria afastar-te da vila apenas para tentar roubar o teu corpo de forma mais fácil, tal como ele tentou fazer com Sasuke." Ela fez uma leve pausa e o contacto visual que mantinha com Itachi contava uma história completamente distinta. "Os conselheiros serão punidos por terem ocultado este facto, forçando um ninja inocente a abandonar a própria vila. A verdadeira versão sobre o massacre será revelada aos habitantes de Konoha e tu poderás regressar a tua casa e ao activo assim que o pedido de desculpas oficial for anunciado."

"Tsunade-san..." Itachi murmurou, a voz neutra e simples, sem se elevar uma oitava, sem nada deixar transparecer.

"Eu realmente lamento não ter tido conhecimento disto antes, Itachi" a mulher afirmou, suspirando. "Lamento não ter tomado conta de ti melhor, tal como prometi à tua mãe quando nasceste e ela me nomeou tua madrinha. Lamento teres perdido quase dez anos da tua vida por um crime do qual nunca foste culpado. Eu realmente lamento muito."

"Tsunade-san..." O Uchiha começou, olhos negros fixos nos claros de Tsunade, toda a verdade implícita no olhar que os dois trocavam. Tsunade sabia que fora ele, e não Orochimaru, que matara todo o clã. Tsunade sabia que ele apenas fizera isso por ordens superiores e ela sabia também que Itachi amava Konoha mais que muitos dos shinobis da vila. Por isso ela decidira distorcer os factos e atribuir-lhe um perdão em forma de desculpas. Por isso ela decidira culpar Orochimaru e deixar que toda a vila acreditasse nisso, permitindo que ele se tornasse inocente aos olhos da população e pudesse regressar ao único lugar onde ele chamaria de lar. Itachi também sabia que o único motivo pelo qual a Hokage estava a correr tal risco era apenas pelo facto de Mikoto ter sido estudante dela - qual Minato fora estudante de Jiraiya - e da mesma nutrir um carinho muito grande pela antiga aluna. Se fosse outro ninja qualquer no seu lugar, Itachi tinha a certeza que Tsunade não correria o risco que estava a correr, culpando outro missing-nin no lugar dele. Fechando os olhos por um momento, Itachi deixou que a sombra de um sorriso se esboçasse nos lábios. "Obrigado."

"Eu gostaria de ficar mais tempo, mas tenho uma filha de uma puta de uma regra maldita para resolver" a Hokage rosnou e Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha elegante enquanto Hinata deixava um risinho baixo escapar. "Hinata, por favor faz um check up geral a Itachi, incluindo analises de sangue. Podes também pô-lo a par do que se passa nesta vila de loucos viciados em sexo. Eu voltarei ao fim do dia. Itachi, não deixes este quarto sem a minha autorização. As coisas na vila ainda não estão prontas para poderes andar por aí livremente."

Tsunade deixou o quarto sem mais delongas e, quando a porta foi novamente fechada, Itachi virou-se para encarar a menina atrás de si, que ouvira toda a conversa quieta no seu canto.

"Vila de loucos viciados em sexo?" ele perguntou, como se estivesse apenas a perguntar sobre a cor favorita dela. Hinata voltou a tentar conter um risinho, sentindo-se muito mais leve agora que sabia que ele não a iria atacar - ou pelo menos, ela achava que não.

"Tsunade-sama não está muito satisfeita com os últimos acontecimentos, Uchiha-san" Hinata disse, aproximando-se dele e preparando as coisas para começar as analises.

"Hum..." Itachi olhou para a menina com mais atenção, Tsunade fora esperta em deixar uma Hyuuga a tomar conta dele, contudo, aquela Hyuuga em especial não parecia partilhar o feitio típico dos portadores do byakugan. "Eu lamento ter-te atacado mais cedo. Foi puro reflexo de defesa."

"Eu compreendo" ela sorriu levemente e voltou-se para ele, pronta para começar o check up. "Tsunade-sama avisou-me da possível reacção agreste caso chegasses mesmo a acordar. Eu estava a contar com qualquer coisa daquele tipo, apenas não pensei que fosses tão rápido."

"Entendo" Itachi acenou com a cabeça, voltando a fixar os olhos negros nos brancos dela. "Enfim, o que é que eu perdi, exactamente?"

"Muita coisa" a menina riu baixinho, começando a tratar dele. "Konoha está um caos graças a uma regra ridícula que o Conselho de Jounins implementou há coisa de um mês."

**x . NS . x**

"Sakura, espera!" Genma exclamou, andando atrás da menina que parecia não estar disposta a parar tão cedo. "Não vejo lógica nenhuma no que vais fazer! Espera!"

"Eu estou farta deste jogo e desta regra e eu vou ganhar a merda da aposta nem que tenha de matar alguém para isso!" ela bufou, continuando o seu caminho em direcção à casa de Kakashi. "Eu não quero saber o que Sasuke diz, ele vai casar comigo e ponto final no assunto! A brincadeira de pega-pega com Naruto está a ficar cada vez mais ridícula. Ele é o último dos Uchiha, ele precisa de uma _mulher_ para cumprir a promessa de reconstruir o seu clã. E, no caso dele ainda não ter percebido, Naruto _não é_ uma mulher!"

"Mas Sasuke já te disse que-"

"NÃO QUERO SABER!" ela guinchou, voltando-se para o homem que a seguia. "Eu não quero saber! Eu vou ganhar isto! Eu vou forçar Sasuke a casar comigo! Eu vou-"

"E depois o que vai acontecer, Sakura?" Genma interrogou, segurando um dos braços da menina. "Sasuke vai ignorar-te? Vai trair-te? Vai usar-te para gerires filhos que ele sempre amará incondicionalmente, mostrando-te o quanto ele _não te ama_?"

"É uma fase! Eu sei que é apenas uma fase! Ele vai voltar a si e vai perceber que aquilo entre ele e Naruto não é nada mais que a chama da juventude!" ela berrou, mordendo o lábio e contendo as lágrimas. "Ele vai voltar a si!"

Sakura virou costas e voltou a andar no seu passo acelerado em direcção à casa de Kakashi. Ela estava mais determinada que nunca e, sabendo que aquela maldita regra estava prestes a chegar ao fim - afinal, ela não era a aluna favorita de Tsunade por nada, ela tem acesso a este tipo de informação - a menina de cabelos rosa sabia que estava na altura de tomar uma decisão drástica. A dança que decorria entre Sasuke e Naruto estava a ser demasiado irritante e ela estava completamente farta das atitudes dos dois melhores amigos. Ela sabia que tinha de agir. E ela sabia exactamente o que precisava de fazer.

Genma continuou atrás dela enquanto os dois percorriam rapidamente o caminho até casa de Kakashi. O apartamento onde o jounin vivia situava-se numa das zonas mais calmas da vila de Konoha. E, como tal, o silêncio e a calma que rodeavam aquela área quando Sakura e Genma chegaram eram quase surreais. Entrando no prédio e subindo até ao respectivo andar, Sakura não demorou a bater à porta do apartamento do seu professor. Alguns segundos passaram até passos apressados serem ouvidos e, quando Sakura estava prestes a começar a berrar para o seu professor, o sorriso pervertido de Anko, quase despida, apareceu do outro lado da porta.

"Eu não vou perguntar porque estás nua a esta hora do dia em casa de outra pessoa!" Genma comentou quando Anko abriu a porta. Sakura apenas fez uma cara feia.

"Kakashi-sensei?" a menina perguntou, vendo o sorriso de Anko aumentar e sabendo que não queria ouvir aquela resposta.

"No quarto, bastante ocupado neste momento" a mulher declarou, olhando da menina para Genma e dele novamente para a menina. "Mas eu posso dar-lhe um recado se for assim tão urgente."

"Eu quero falar com Kakashi-sensei agora!" Sakura afirmou, cruzando os braços. Anko piscou os olhos.

"Sakura, eu não acho que-" Genma tentou, mas Anko interrompeu-o.

"Kakashi não está disponível!" A mulher-cobra exclamou, ainda sorrindo. "Ele está no quarto, nu, amarrado à cama e com um selo que o impede de usar o próprio chakra, por isso-"

Anko nunca terminou a sua frase já que o murro que Sakura deu na parede ao lado da porta fez com que uma pequena explosão de pedras e concreto enchesse o pequeno apartamento do Hatake. Anko e Genma encaravam a menina de olhos arregalados.

"Eu posso falar com o meu sensei agora ou terei de partir mais alguma coisa?" ela interrogou, o olhar faiscante fixo na mulher à sua frente.

"Eu juro que ainda vou perceber porque raios Tsunade-sama permitiu que tu aprendesses essa técnica louca de força!" Kakashi reclamou, aparecendo atrás de Anko, as calças do seu uniforme de jounin, e a sua máscara, sendo as únicas coisas que ele usava. "Uma pessoa já não pode disfrutar de um momento de paz que tem de vir logo alguém destruir o meu apartamento!"

"Sensei!" Sakura guinchou, passando por Anko e aproximando-se do homem mais velho. "Eu exijo um beijo!"

"Lá vamos nós" Genma comentou, revirando os olhos e batendo com a mão na testa. Anko lançou um olhar conhecedor ao amigo antes de se voltar para o pseudo-namorado e a respectiva aluna.

"Sakura, eu já te disse que-"

"EU NÃO QUERO SABER!" ela berrou, fazendo Kakashi calar-se. "Eu estou farta desta brincadeira entre Sasuke e Naruto. Farta! Eu exijo o meu beijo, eu tenho de ganhar esta aposta e acabar com isto tudo de uma vez!"

"Mas eles são gays, Sakura!" Kakashi explicou, encarando a menina. "Como queres tu forçar um rapaz gay a casar contigo só porque ganhaste uma aposta?"

"É o que eu lhe tenho vindo a dizer o caminho todo até aqui" Genma suspirou.

"Eles têm razão no que dizem, Sakura. Casar com um homem gay apenas te vai dar noites e noites de voyeurismo, nada de sexo" Anko afirmou e Kakashi perguntou-se, novamente, porque estava, exactamente, com ela. "E de que te adianta teres um homem que prefere fazer sexo com outro homem e nem te deixa participar?"

"Tu tens mesmo de levar esta conversa para esses lados, Anko?" Genma perguntou, encarando a amiga que apenas sorriu maldosamente.

"Eu tenho os meus motivos!" a menina declarou. Engolindo em seco. "Eu exijo o meu beijo, sensei! Eu tenho de ganhar esta aposta _agora_!"

"Mas Sakura-"

"O que é que eu tenho de começar a partir para conseguir a merda do beijo, sensei?" ela rosnou e Anko soltou uma gargalhada. Kakashi e Genma encaravam as duas mulheres de olhos arregalados.

"Ela é decidida, eu gosto disso!" A mulher mais velha comentou, sorrindo ainda. "Dá-lhe lá o beijo, Kakashi, deixa a miúda tentar ser feliz com o seu Príncipe Encantado gay!"

"É anti-ético, Anko!" Kakashi reclamou e Sakura fechou a cara. "Eu não posso simplesmente fazer isso e pronto."

"Nós já não somos um team! Deixámos de o ser no momento em que nos tornamos chuunin e agora que Sasuke se tornou ANBU, de certo que não o somos!" a menina rosnou, olhos furiosos fixos em Kakashi. "Não sendo um team, tu já não és meu professor e eu sou maior de idade! Qual é o problema ético, exactamente?"

"Eu sou comprometido" o jounin disse, simplesmente, como se toda aquela situação não fosse tão problemática como realmente era.

"Eu não me importo que beijes a Sakura para terminar com essa aposta" Anko respondeu de imeditado e Genma sabia que o único motivo pelo qual a mulher não estava a ser espancada era porque Kakashi tinha uma reputação a manter e não podia fazer certas e determinadas coisas em frente à sua antiga aluna.

"Não estás a ajudar, Anko" Kakashi rosnou para a pseudo-namorada enquanto a mesma hostentava um imenso sorriso ladino.

"Sensei!" Sakura exclamou, os olhos claros fixos nos do homem à sua frente. "Por favor."

Kakashi suspirou. Ganhando a aposta ou não, ele sabia que Sakura nunca conseguira convencer Sasuke a casar com ela. Não faria qualquer diferença o que ele fizesse e, infelizmente, apenas Sakura não via isso. Aquilo era uma situação que a menina precisava de resolver com o Uchiha e ele não tinha nada a ver com a assunto. Porque tinha ele de estar envolvido naquele problema sem sentido quando ele não tinha qualquer ligação com o que se passava entre os seus ex-alunos? Que se danasse, ele não queria estar mais no meio da confusão.

"Certo" Kakashi bufou baixinho, dando um passo em frente e colocando uma mão em frente aos olhos da Haruno. "Que seja a última vez que apostas seja o que for relacionado a mim!"

**x . NS . x**

Quando a delegação de Suna se preparava para deixar Konoha, o ambiente entre os presentes não era o melhor. Kankuro não sabia se havia de fugir de Gaara, já que o ruivo estava com um péssimo humor, ou de Temari, que ainda encarava o irmão mais novo como se estive estiveste prestes a bater-lhe. Contudo, o mau humor de Gaara e Temari não era exactamente o que estava a chocar o jounin de Suna, mas sim o facto de que Hyuuga Neji estava numa conversa íntima com a loira, carícias e dois pequenos beijos trocados pelo meio, e Gaara nem sequer abria a boca para comentar o que quer que fosse. Kankuro poderia pensar que isso se devia ao facto do jovem Kazekage ter finalmente aceitado que a irmã de ambos era livre para namorar quem quisesse, mas a presença de Ino, que olhava furiosa para o ruivo, dizia apenas o contrário.

Seria possível que aquela loira barulhenta e espalhafatosa tinha conseguido realmente afectar o impessoal Kazekage ao ponto dele estar realmente a comportar-se perante o _novo_ namorado da irmã só para não arranjar problemas? Kankuro sacudiu a cabeça, desistindo de tentar perceber aquela situação. Se Gaara estava mais doido que o normal e Temari andava a brincar com o fogo ao enfrentar o irmão e desobedecer à ordem de casar com Shikamaru, ele não tinha nada a ver com o assunto, certo? Não era o seu problema!

Falando em problema, Shikamaru apareceu perto da delegação de Suna uns segundos depois. O moreno tinha um ar cansado e olhou para Temari e Neji com cara de poucos amigos, aproximando-se dos mesmos. Temari apenas abriu um sorriso maldoso enquanto Neji olhou de lado para o namorado.

"Muito obrigado por me deixarem a dormir e abandorem-me em casa" Shikamaru resmungou, mãos nos bolsos e olhar aborrecido. "Da próxima faço o mesmo por vocês!"

"Ah, Shikamaru, eu estava a ficar atrasada e tu estavas a dormir tão bem que nós não quisemos acordar-te" Temari riu baixinho, tendo a certeza que mais ninguém ouvia a conversa dos três.

"Acordaste Neji" o Nara reclamou.

"Neji é pior que uma mãe galinha, ele acorda com o mínimo movimento" a loira comentou e o Hyuuga olhou-a de lado.

"Desculpa se sou um ninja que não gosta de ser apanhado de surpresa em situações de indefesa" ele bufou baixinho, cruzando os braços. "Além disso, não é bonito esgotares todas as nossas reservas de energia, deixares-nos adormecer e depois desapareces para Suna sem nos dizeres nada!"

"Tu reclamas com ela, mas fazes o mesmo!" Shikamaru afirmou, passando uma mão pela cabeça. "Vocês são os piores namorados que eu podia ter arranjado!"

Enquanto eles discutiam, um pouco mais à frente, Gaara estava novamente a olhar para o trio de lado. Ele não estava realmente convencido de que Temari tinha, subitamente, desistido de Shikamaru e começado a namorar Neji sem motivo aparecente. Aliás, segundo o rumor que tinha ouvido há algum tempo, Shikamaru tinha alguma coisa com o próprio Neji. Como Temari se encaixava no meio daquela confusão, Gaara não tinha bem a certeza se queria saber. E, claro, se Gaara estava a olhar de lado para o trio confusão, era óbvio que Ino estava a olhar de lado para ele.

"O que foi agora?" ele interrogou, fixando os olhos verdes nos azuis da loira a seu lado. "Eu não fiz nada, não disse nada e não estou a tentar usar nenhum genjutsu para os forçar a nada!"

"Mas estás a pensar em fazê-lo!" Ino acusou, braços cruzados sobre o peito. Aqueles dias a correr atrás do Kazekage tinham-na deixado exausta! Se Shikamaru não a compensasse por isso, ela iria, certamente, matá-lo. Não que seguir Gaara para todo e qualquer lado fosse um verdadeiro fardo. O Kazekage sabia ser uma pessoa normal e ter conversas normais quando não estava a ser um louco paranóico a correr atrás da irmã. Ino estaria a mentir se dissesse que não se divertira naqueles poucos dias de acompanhamento ao ruivo.

"E desde quando tu consegues ler os meus pensamentos?" ele inquiriu, fazendo Ino revirar os olhos.

"Tendo em conta os últimos dias, não é muito difícil!" ela resmungou, sacudindo a cabeça e olhando para Shikamaru. "Eu não acredito que desististe de vez de Shikamaru."

"Eu tenho de rever o meu plano, já que a minha irmã me traiu e Kankuro não quer casar com qualquer homem que seja" Gaara confessou, dando de ombros. "Vou ter de arranjar outra pessoa."

"Tu és impossível!" Ino exclamou, bufando baixinho. "Tu não podes forças as pessoas a casarem umas com as outras só porque queres shinobis de Konoha em Suna! Quantas vezes já te disse isso?"

"Demasiadas e, mesmo assim, eu não mudo de ideias" Gaara afirmou e Ino quase pode jurar que viu uma sombra de um sorriso no rosto do ruivo. "Falando em não mudar de ideias, eu já comentei com Tsunade e é possível que o teu team seja enviado a Suna dentro de umas duas ou três semanas."

"E porquê?" a loira interrogou, duvidosa.

"Um problema com um sistema de lá que não parece fácil de resolver, nada de mais" ele comentou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Ino fechou a cara.

"Um problema? Tu estás outra vez a tentar forçar o meu team todo a ir a Suna quando na verdade só queres é usar e abusar do Shikamaru novamente, não é?" Ino questionou, batendo com o pé no chão e fixando os olhos nos do Kazekage. "E eu vou ter de ser obrigada a ir porque é o meu team e vou ficar lá dias sem fazer rigorosamente nada porque na verdade não é uma missão para o team, mas para Shikamaru e- AHHH, eu odeio o clima daquele sítio!"

"Não era exactamente isso que-"

"E o que vou eu fazer numa vila onde só há areia? Nada! Vou ficar o dia todo a secar ao sol sem fazer nada e a tentar não matar Chouji por ele me irritar demasiado quando fica subitamente com fome já que vocês não disponibilizam comida a qualquer hora do dia!"

"Mas, isso não-"

"E tudo por causa dessa tua ambição desmesurada! Se queres Shikamaru em Suna, pede apenas por Shikamaru não peças pelo team complet-"

"Mas tu és capaz de te calar por um segundo?"

"Claro! Porque tu arruínas uma semana da minha vida e depois ainda tens a lata de me chamar faladora só porque eu me estou a queixar que-"

"Mas tu deixas-me explicar?"

"-e eu fico farta que as pessoas nos usem só para conseguirem o cérebro do Shikamaru e isso sim é verdadeiramente problemático porque-"

"Ah, loira barulhenta! Cala-te!"

"- e depois eu fico desidratada e a minha pele fica estupidamente seca e tu fazes ideia o que custa voltar a hidratar a pele decentemente e-"

"Ino!" Gaara rosnou mais alto do que deveria, não só chamando a atenção da loira, mas de todos os que os rodeavam.

"O que foi, porra?" ela exclamou, gesticulando novamente, percebendo que, do nada, Gaara estava muito perto de si.

"Cala-te por um segundo!" Gaara ordenou, perdendo toda a paciência e encostando os lábios aos dela. E não fora um beijo rude ou intenso ou selvagem. Fora apenas um pequeno beijo, calmo, quase casto, o completo oposto de como os dois se comportavam quando juntos. Gaara afastou-se segundos depois, o olhar surpreso da loira sobre si. "Não é exactamente Shikamaru que eu quero em Suna nas próximas semanas."

"Mas... Eu... Tu..." Ino tentou, corando subitamente. "IDIOTA!"

"Hey, tu- onde vais?" Gaara interrogou ao ver a menina virar costas e correr para longe. Levantando uma sobrancelha, ele olhou para Temari, Neji e Shikamaru que o encaravam de olhos arregalados. "O que foi?"

"O que é que eu perdi enquanto dormia?" Shikamaru perguntou em voz baixa, ainda sem saber muito bem que conclusão tirar daquela cena. Gaara tinha beijado Ino. Gaara, o sempre calmo e composto Kazekage, tinha beijado a barulhenta e espalhafatosa Ino. Alguma coisa estava errada ali.

"Vamos embora" o ruivo rosnou, virando-se e começando a deixar a vila. "Agora, Temari!"

"Eu... eu acho melhor ir indo. Vejo-vos em breve" ela despediu-se, sorrindo levemente para os dois namorados e partindo em seguida. Neji voltou-se para Shikamaru.

"Gaara e Ino?" ele indagou, sorrindo levemente. "Eu não esperava por essa."

"Nem eu" Shikamaru concordou. "Nem eu."

**X . NS . X**

O sol começava a pôr-se quando Sasuke finalmente sentiu a presença quente e reconfortante de Naruto. Suspirou de alívio e não conseguiu conter um leve sorriso quando os braços fortes do loiro o envolveram num abraço apertado. O Uchiha deixou a cabeça tombar para trás, encostando-se ao ombro de Naruto e fechando os olhos. Os lábios do loiro não demoraram a estar no seu rosto, deslizando calmamente sobre a pele alva.

"Cheguei" murmurou em voz rouca, deixando um arrepio passar nas costas do moreno.

"Bem vindo de volta" Sasuke respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, apertando os braços em volta dos do namorado e suspirando mais uma vez. "Senti a tua falta."

"A minha missão foi mais longa do que o previsto. Estava morto para voltar para casa" Naruto confessou, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Sasuke. "Quis tanto que estivesses comigo, Sasuke."

"Hum... Naruto, eu falei com uma pessoa, a duas vilas daqui" o Uchiha começou e Naruto levantou a cabeça, encarando o namorado e permitindo-o virar-se no seu abraço. "Uma hora de viagem se formos rápidos e... Deixa. Fazemos isso amanh-"

"Não!" o loiro declarou, segurando o rosto do Uchiha. "Fazemos isso agora. Eu amo-te, Sasuke. Não quero esperar mais um dia."

"Eu vou buscar a gravata laranja, então" Sasuke sorriu levemente, deixando um leve beijo nos lábios de Naruto. "E depois podemos ir."

"Sim tebayou" Naruto abriu um imenso sorriso. "Depois podemos, finalmente, ir."

**X . NS . X**

* * *

**N.A.:** Tá, tá, eu sei, eu sei! Não tenho desculpa, sou uma autora horrível e todos vocês me odeiam. Eu sei! Eu não tenho realmente uma boa desculpa para esta demora de quase seis meses. Eu pensei em escrever o que falta da fic toda seguida, mas depois não saía a cena ItaHina. E depois a Sakura estava a ser uma vaca. E depois empaquei no beijo GaaIno ¬¬ Sou péssima, eu sei. As cenas simplesmente não saíam e eu ia-me esquecendo de abrir o doc e voltar a tentar. Acho que perdi um pouco o interesse :/

Enfim, desculpas à parte, temos sexo no próximo capítulo *O* Siiiiiim, NaruSasu tal e qual como todas vocês têm esperado! E eu prometo que vou voltar a publicar mais cedo e não vos vou obrigar a esperar 6 meses pelo próximo x)

Ah, review, onegai?  
_Just_


End file.
